Hp-vampire 3
by luigia123
Summary: Repostée a cause qui manquais des chapitre dans la première édition désolé. vais tentée de sauver les autres mais le chapitre 3 semble avoir été perdu mais sa sera donc original
1. Prologue

L'enfant de Serpentard : le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Prologue : Les vacances érotiques d'Hermione.

Benoît était au ange et très impatient sa mère Erika avait finalement autorisée sa favorite a le visitée en Transylvanie a son manoir d'hiver ou inversement en été et que Hermione lui avais répondu que si possible de venir la chercher le plus vite possible mais alucard pensais qu'elle avais seulement hâte de pouvoir baiser a volontés lui et hinata pour tout un mois.

Hinata aussi était contente de sa visite, aussi temari elle était boudeuse malgré que Alucard lui a accordée une orgie et elle était envoler vers Europe pour faire les trottoirs pour empêcher des les embêtée mais elle a promis de rien lui faire de mal mais Alucard était méfiante et Moka n'adressais plus la parole a son mari de frère jumeaux, elle était furieuse, mais bonne il y avait sa nouvelle distraction du nom de Victor Krum. C'était un demi-vampire d'une famille régnante de Russie, avec qui un des membres qui était son père fessais parti du conseille des anciens d'Erika. Il était sympa mais benoît le trouvais moche, mais il pouvait survivre et satisfaire ça insupportable sœur-femme. Temps mieux pour eux. C'est Erika et lui même qui était venus la chercher de Londres, en balai, elle fut un peu tendus de voir que ses parent de sa favorite était des Moldus, alors que pour les vampire les moldus sont de la nourriture, mais elle fut serviable et poli comme si elle était devant le premier ministre moldu. Ses parent avais prévus un voyage en France avec elle mais vu que la Transylvanie est sur le même continent, elle pourrait toujours les rejoindre après tout. Ses parent savent évidement que je suis un vampire mais que je ne suis pas dangereux, a cause que contrairement disons a son cousin, les parents d'Hermione aimais la magie, même si ils sont un peu inquiet sur mon compte en disant que je descends d'un vampire qui ont déjà une réputation de terrifiant, mais ils savent rien évidement pour question de sécurité que je suis le fis d'un dangereux mage noir et son Hermione leur a interdit de leur en parler. Le point de contact du voyage vortex dans l'ancienne maison de Nicolas flanelle a devon qui était devenue par la force des choses mon manoir d'été. Et elle nous emmenait devant une vitre sans reflet qui en fait un immense miroir et Erika la ensorceler pour que Hermione puisse passée avec moi, a cause en défaut le vortex est mortelle pour les humain sorcier, sauf dans certain cas comme Dumbledore mais on peu désactivée cette effet en urgence. Dumbledore peut le faire, et Erika aussi, moi je ne sais pas je ne sais pas la formule pour désactivée.

Hermione : On ne voyage pas juste en Transylvanie en balais.

Benoît : non mione, on va en portail magique, c'est le seul moyen de se rendre directement a ma maison d'hiver, que cette année utilise pour passée l'été.

Hermione : Mais tu n'avais pas dit que était dangereux pour disons comme moi.

Benoît : Erika a désactivée cette effet ne t'inquiète pas, la preuve Dumbledore i ans est venu par le même moyen et il n'est pas mort.

Benoît fit une visite rapide de sa maison, Hermione le suivit et rencontrais moka qui adressais un œil noir a sa favorite avant de s'enfermer avec un autre homme dans sa chambre et il arrivée a la salle au grand miroir et Erika prononça un formule en transylvanien et un tourbillon apparut a travers le miroir.

Benoît : grimpe sur mon dos je vais te portée sa prendre qu'un seconde avec moi.

'' Je ne savais pas que moka te trompais avec un autre homme.

Ha zut avais oublié son coté vampire avais oublié de l'avertir.

'' Sa nous dérange pas du tout qu'elle le fasse. Dit benoît en lui souriant, c'est tant mieux pour nous elle nous foutra la paix vu qu'elle n'est pas invitée à venir au château tant que tu es là. On l'a banni de là-bas. Allez monte sur mon dos.

Hermione se fit transporté sur le dos de son amant vampire et les quatre sorcier traversais le portail, cette magie fessais un peu peur a Hermione mais benoît lui rassurais que était normal et si elle avait peur de fermer les yeux, mais Hermione les gardais ouverte et il passait dans le vortex pour se retrouvée dans la cours d'un château antique aussi plus grand que Poudlard et Benoît la laissais descendre de son dos.

'' Alors sa te plait mione dit-t-il avec un sourire.

'' Wow c'est aussi grand que poudlard.

'' Oui poudlard tout entier pourrais seulement tenir dans notre salle a réception ou dans notre cours arrière. Et aussi tu peux aussi pratiquer la magie ici, on est en dehors de la juridiction de votre ministère. Le ministère ne sait même pas ou se trouve ce château. Vu que seul nos phénix peut distribuée le courrier. Essaye tu verras.

Hermione essayais un sortilège mineur comme un réparé sur un vieux carrosse mâchouillé par une créature géante qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir de quel sorte et qui était dans la cours Arrière et aucun lettre avertissement lui parvint.

'' Génial. Dit Hermione. Sauf je me suis étonnée d'une chose que votre point de transport de Londres se trouve dans une salle remplie de miroir alors que le vampire déteste les miroirs.

Benoît rigolais : c'est sa la blague qui torture les inspecteurs ou les chasseurs du ministère, c'est le meilleur moyens de les faire abandonnée et les mettre hors d'eux et crois moi il vienne souvent nous inspectée quasiment une fois par mois, il aimerait bien savoir l'endroit ou je vais durent les vacances, quand je ne suis pas a Poudlard évidement.

'' C'est une bonne idée comme blague. Rigolais Hermione.

Benoît lui fit visitée le château et la plupart des porte était verrouillée et Hermione était vraiment stupéfait de la grandeur du château, elle était sur de se perdre si benoît le guidais pas, benoît lui montrais sa pièce préféré, une énorme bibliothèque remplie de plusieurs livres qui rendrais la bibliothèque de poudlard comme une bibliothèque de quartier moldus. Sauf qui n'avais aucune bande dessinée moldus.

'' Ici tes en sécurité et dans ma chambre également, mes sœur sauf hinata ne vienne jamais dans la bibliothèque quand je suis ici. Hinata le peut a cause elle adore la lecture comme toi. Moka ne vient quand je suis a Londres mais c'est très rare et temari est une cruche qui déteste lire autrement dit elle a le QI de Crabbe et Goyle fusionnée dans une pute humaine.

'' Comment elle fait pour étudiez a son école européanise si elle déteste lire.

'' Elle embrasse en orgie ses professeur masculin qui sont du coup ravie de lui donner tout les réponses qu'elle veut.

Hermione tombais de rire par terre devant la blague salace contre sa sœur quand tout d'un coup un nuée de chauve-souris apparaît et hinata saute au cou de Hermione.

'' Tu nous as emmené un repas grand frère rigolais sa sœur en imitant Moka.

'' Très drôle Hina... tu es végétarienne.

'' Végétarienne moi? Je me souviens pas dit-t-elle en imitant un croisement entre Moka sa femme et Lockhart le pédophile qui voulais la violer devenus amnésique.

Hinata était contente et aimais faire des blague d'imitation et Hermione se pliais en deux de rire en se roulant par terre. Alucard aussi trouvais la fusion de personnalité très bien pensée vu qui lui fessais pensée a une certaine balthory aussi qui adorais des blague comme sa.

Hinata : tu devrais te mettre à l'aise enlevé ses vêtements moldus pour pouvoir de mouvoir à ton aise, Hermione.

'' Mais je porte rien d'autre en dessus hinata.

'' Et alors? Tu es gênée Hermione, tu ne l'étais pas quand on te baisait en transe sexuelle avec les garçons provoquer par ton vampire possédée par son…

'' Hinata sa suffit sinon je vais sévir. Je me force pas a d'hypnotiser pour rejoindre une très bonne amie au fouet.

Hinata grognais a cette parole mais fait la grimace.

'' Bon d'accord, je voulais juste m'amusée un peu. Rabat-joie. Hinata lui tire la langue comme une gamine.

Benoît souriais : tu t'amuseras avec nous plus tard laisse un peu ma favorite humaine arrivée, sinon je vais te faire partir a la chasse avec Erika.

Hinata se fit un clin d'œil coquin à Hermione qui se roulaient par terre tellement que l'imitation avec le pire professeur obsédée qui avaient eu en défense contre les forces du mal.

'' Désolé, elle est un peu surexcitée et voulais te taquinée. Heureusement que elle n'est pas comme mes autres sœur. Elle est contente que ma mère accepte de t'invite a cause habituellement les sangs moldu transylvaine ici finissent comme repas pour Moka ou zombi sexuelle pour temari.

'' Ah alors c'est sa qui arrive quand on embrasse temari. Je ne savais pas.

'' Bingo, c'est pour sa aussi qu'elle triche a tous ses examen a beau bâton aussi. Dit hinata.

Plus tard Hermione allais visitée les sections de la bibliothèque, et avais même des livres qui lui était totalement inconnus mais le problème c'est que était en Transylvanie ancien que était écrit et tombais par hasard sur une section rouge de la bibliothèque et elle regardait curieux et vie que était des sortilèges sexuelle pour les couple elle reculait gênée mais benoît l'a suivie et se mis a la caressée pour l'allumée.

'' Tu regardais mon allée préféré. Les sortilèges amoureux.

'' Et ce n'est pas dangereux?

'' Non juste très amusant, a testée. Et ils ne sont pas illégal du moins en Transylvanie ils ne le sont pas peut-être que a Londres il vendrait ça pour la plupart dans les allée des embrume ou dans les quartiers magique pour vampire du marchés au immortelle.

'' Tu veux m'en apprendre? Sa pourrais être amusant de les essayer.

Benoît pris un livre et le fit lire avec Hermione étendu contre lui sur le sofa et il lui montrait les formule pour augmente les partie des femmes comme les seins surtout et sa fonctionnais pour le membre masculin et Hermione avais envie de l'essayer, mais vu que le sortilège mineur son repoussée par la peau de vampire, elle avait peur de lancer un sort sur son amant. Elle se souvient que la dernière fois elle était devenus un demi-chat, même si il était très bien amusée avec sa en imaginant des races sexuelle imaginaire en néko-sorcier.

'' J'ai un peu peur, tu te souviens que la dernière fois que je tes lancée un sort je me suis retrouvée en demi-chatte.

Benoît riais et l'embrassais pour la rassurée en riant bien sur de cette semaine à baiser a l'infirmerie avec Harry et Ron.

'' Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sort ne sont pas considérée comme des sort d'attaque de duel, mais comme d'augmentée l'avantage des victimes dont si je m'applique le sort disons pour augmentée mon membre sans ne ferais rien et si sa repousserais sa ferais juste agrandir tes seins tu comprends, vu que c'est effet miroir du sort.

'' Ah d'accord soupirais de soulagement Hermione. Et est-ce que c'est permanent comme sortilège?

Hermione savais que elle avait un léger complexe avec ses seins trop petite, disons que comparée a hinata. Elle était quand même plus grosse qu'elle. Benoît ne s'en plaignais jamais pour lui sa importais peut et parfois aimais bien la taquiner la dessus.

'' Bien il y a un contre sort pour les rendre normal mais on peu les laisser grandir a volontés sexuelle. Il faut juste faire attention a pas laisser sa volontés sexuelle trop vite a cause on peu facilement arrivée à avoir une queue de troll ou des seins de la taille d'une montgolfière. Je suppose que voudrais avoir une poitrine digne d'un comte vampire. Taquinais benoît en riant.

'' Bien un peu à cause que tu semblais aimer la poitrine hinata quand on couchait ensemble.

'' Il y a aucune différence, tu es jalouse de ma sœur. Une chance que c'est seulement hinata et tu n'a pas vu mes deux autres sœur, il t'écraserait volontiers contre les leurs en te violent en orgie. Une d'elle grandis toujours éternellement vu qu'elle a été transformée en plein croissance. Rigolais Benoît hilare de son mensonge sur Moka.

Benoît cachais la vérité sur Moka en fait elle était un pure vampire et ses seins était grossissais éternellement à cause que était un de ses don vampirique qui avantage son physique pour mieux séduire et bouffée ses proie humain.

'' Et c'est la quelle des trois qui a cette avantage.

'' Moka la vache laitière qui t'a attaquée l'année dernière. Quand elle était célibataire, elle se promenait en cape, et en mini jupe sans sous-vêtement montrant ses pies de vache à chaque seconde pour que je la baise comme une folle.

'' Pourtant quand elle ma attaquer elle était habiller normalement et aussi au manoir brièvement quand elle ma jetais son regard noir pour me faire peur un peu.

'' Oui a cause elle était a poudlard, mais ici elle est totalement libre de ne pas s'habiller du tout. Et temari également, un succube ne s'habiller jamais pour baiser. C'est pour sa que hinata pour te faire une blague imitais leur comportement en voulant que tu te enlève tes vêtement de Moldu.

Hermione eut un sourire pervers.

Et si tu essayais cette formule sur moi juste pour voir l'effet.

Benoît ne résistais pas a ce ton de nympho de sa favorite.

'' D'accord.

Il pressait ses main sur la poitrine de Hermione et prononçais : Boobalicus Maxima!

Tout d'un coup la poitrine d'Hermione gonflait aussitôt.

'' Waouh génial cette formule dit-t-elle

Elle enlevait sa robe et Benoît voyais qu'elle portait rien en dessus et Hermione lui sautais dessus et benoît et elle s'embrassait mais la porte s'ouvrit et Hinata revient et fut pétrifier.

'' Salut hinata tu viens jouer maintenant dit Hermione.

'' Je vois que vous pratiquer des sort de couple. Je m'invite aussi alors.

Hinata se lançais le même sort sur sa poitrine qui était assez gros selon benoît grossissais encore en déchirant la robe moulante qu'elle avait piqué a Moka. Mais Hinata avec un sourire doux se met a chantée le même sort mais pour les garçons sur benoît qui augmentais son membre, apparemment selon Hermione elle connaissait très bien en sortilège et vient aussitôt les rejoindre et benoît les baisais tout les deux a tour de rôle, sa sœur et ensuite sa favorite.

'' Dommage que tu n'as pas pu invitée ton cousin sa lui aurais plus dit hinata ce tripe a trois.

Benoît souriais mais il savait que Erika avais acceptée seulement 1 humaine visite par été et c'était Hermione qui avais choisie y allez.

'' Mais ma chère sœur pas besoin du vrai Harry ma chère. Tu n'es pas une maîtresse de la métamorphose de durstrang Hina. Dit benoît d'un ton ravis de perversité.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai c'est bête y avais pas pensée. dit-t-elle en se frappant la tête de sa main.

'' Mais la métamorphose humain c'est seulement en 6 et 7 e année.

'' Oui mais pas pour les vampires, mon cœur. Hinata est celle en échange de paiement nature me fessais mes devoir en métamorphose l'été passée, comme tu sais je n'aime pas trop me métamorphosée en l'autre même si parfois il perd un peu contrôle, fait nous donc une petite démonstration Hina.

'' En qui Harry, ou Ron. Dit hinata.

'' Lequel tu veux c'est toi qui décidée dit benoît en caressant les poitrines gonflée au sortilège de sa favorite.

'' Euh Harry, vu que j'ai souvent baisé Ron l'an dernière.

Hinata se mit a chantée et se transforme en double parfait de Harry Potter et prend en sandwiche Hermione et benoît se mis derrière pour que Hinata/Harry puisse se faire plaisir a baisant la chate chauffée d'Hermione. Hermione fut aussitôt ravie d'avoir deux garçons pour elle-même si était une métamorphose de hinata.

Hinata se lançais le même sort qui avais lancée sur le membre de son frère pour faire hurler de jouissance la favorite, vu que le membre avais pris la taille d'un troll.

Après 5 heure baise instance, les deux embrassais Hermione et se rhabillais avec des robe plus grande que benoît avais fait apparaître.

'' C'était génial dit Hermione. On devrait se pratiquer a faire sa dans ta crypte a poudlard dit Hermione, dit Hinata est-ce que tu va venir aussi cette année.

'' Il le faut bien que je surveille les comportements de mon frère.

'' Mais ce n'est pas juste ce n'est pas ma faute le coup du harem.

'' Alucard... dit-t-elle en grognant.

Benoît détestais se faire appelez par son vrai nom vampire maudit seul deux personne dans sa famille pouvais l'appelez comme sa Moka autrefois quand elle était jeune, Hinata et Erika, mais aussi Elmira mais sa il le cachait a sa favorite. Elle était au courent de nom a cause une nuit passée a chantée de opéra, Hermione l'avais appelez Alucard par accident a cause hinata l'avais déjà appelez comme ça et elle avais vu que sa lui plaisais pas de sa part.

'' Bon ok c'est un peu de ma faute à moitié avouais benoît soumis. Dit vous voulez voir mon nouveau animal de compagnie dit benoît reprenant son air normal. Elle s'appelle Cléo (rip mémoire a la chienne de ma tente diane.)

'' Pas un monstre a 6 tête comme Dracula espère.

'' Non il est sympa et il me prendre pour sa mère vu qui m'a vu a son éclosions. C'est un boa vampérus mais bébé.

'' Non je me dis pas que tu a un monstre comme l'année dernière qui nous a attaquer dit Hermione terrifier.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, celui la elle très gentille, je lui interdis de faire du mal a mes amis avec ses pouvoir. Il est encore jeune. J'ai découvert un œuf du même serpent et quand il a éclot dans la peau muée de sa mère que avais cachée, un sortilège sceau qu'il ma dit de faire et il a promis que il ne ferait aucun mal a personne sauf si je lui en donne l'ordre. Comme par exemple toi ou a funix mais de tout façon funix est immortelle. Je vais l'appelez si tu veux.

Hermione allais l'empêcher mais trop tard il émit un sifflement et une version miniature du monstre légendaire de Salazard serpentard vient au épaule de son père dresseur.

** Ne fait pas de mal a l'humaine, elle est ma favorite. **

 _** Bien maître benoît. **_

Benoît le contrôlais et Hermione sentais curieusement l'envie de se faire caressée.

'' Si tu le caresse, elle te fera jamais de mal, et elle ma appris comment brisée ses transe vampirique si par accident il hypnotise ce qui pourrais arrivée par accident après tout elle est encore jeune et son contrôle peut parfois se perdre.

Hermione méfiante le caresse et une sensation étrange s'empare d'elle, le serpent la regarde mais Hermione ne tombais pas dans le coma, hinata aussi fit pareille.

'' Tu ne vas pas l'emmener a Poudlard j'espère dit Hermione.

'' Non, non je vais le laissée ici, elle apprend à être végétarienne, et il y a plein de souris pour qui s'amusent, elle a même une famille qui garde de souris comme un mini élevage. Elle est vraiment intelligente pour la descendante du monstre sanguinaire de Salazard serpentard.

Le serpent quittais son épaule et allais visitée le château.

'' Et surtout depuis que je l'ai Temari et Moka me laisse tranquille, a eux j'ai n'ai pas interdit qui leur fasse mettre en tance vampirique mais a hinata je lui ai interdit.

Hinata et Hermione se mit à rire, mais Hermione commençais à avoir faim, baiser aussi longtemps sa lui creusais l'appétit.

'' Tu veux mangée je suppose. Dit benoît avais un sourire.

'' Oui un peu.

Il allait a l'immense salle a mangée et effectivement tout poudlard complet pouvais y être était 1000 fois plus grand que la grand salle.

'' Sa étonne de vous une salle à manger pour des vampires.

'' On l'utilise que rarement a moins que tu te désigne comme un repas ce que rêverais évidement ma putain de sœur plaisantais benoît, mais les goules peuvent très bien faire a manger au humain après tout hinata et moi nous pouvons manger comme des humain aussi. Même si en Transylvanie nous préférons la chasse à l'énergie et aux animaux pour hinata.

'' Et il nous assomme pas avec des bout de tuyaux eux. Enfin temps qui son nourris une fois par mois par notre sang. Dit hinata en riant.

Hermione riais de cette vielle blague.

'' Sa c'est que tu as confondu une gargouille tapageuse avec une goule humaine, Hina chérie dit benoît en riant.

'' Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on oublie de les nourrir une fois par mois ? Hagrid nous a dit que comparée a cela Moka était un exemple de gentillesse.

'' Il devienne incontrôlable et aussi terrible que ma sœur Moka en manque de cul, il devienne sauvage et seul un maître vampire peut les arrêtée leur crise.

Hermione s'assoie et un serviteur lui emmenais un plateau repas le serviteur ressemblais a un zombi de film moldus.

Hermione fut stupéfié par la surprise.

'' Tout les goules sont comme ça! Il ne mange pas de cerveau au moins !

Benoît et Hinata s'esclaffait de rire vu que Hermione avais cru que était un zombi de film d'horreur moldu. Et benoît connaissais un peu de loin les films de ce gère en avoir déjà vu durent ses chassée a énergie.

'' La plupart, mais ne t'inquiète pas il te fera pas de mal et non il ne mange pas de cerveau. Erika leur donne sont sang une fois par mois et ils vivent très bien leur semi immortalité. En fait sa dépend si on fait une personne qui est vierge une goule, il ne devienne pas zombifier, mais si ou il ne l'est pas il prenne l'apparence que tu a vus. Les goules de Erika sont quasiment tous des viole ancien d'elle alors ils sont tous zombi, mais ma grand mère qui vie en errance par contre elle, prend ses goules étant vierge et ne les viole quasiment jamais après avoir fait boire son sang de vampire, elle les élèves comme des filles guerrière.

'' Donc je préférais être un vampire qu'une goule dit Hermione en mangeant. Vu que je le suis plus depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle vient te voir ici demanda-t-elle curieuse.

'' Si on ne l'appelle pas elle ne vient pas mais surtout a cause que Erika et elle ne se supporte pas, mais une fois par année elle vient me voir a la fête des chasseurs dit Hinata avec regret.

Hermione remarquais qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus apprécier Elmira que Erika.

Hermione vit que malgré aspect repoussant des goules il était aussi bon que ceux a la cuisine de Poudlard mais peut bavard et ne parle que Transylvanie.

'' Hermione au fait évite de parler pour cléo a Harry et a Ron d'accord, seul Dumbledore est au courant. Je ne suis pas sur que mon cousin serais ravis que j'ai comme animal compagnie un serpent hypnotiseur comme celui qui vient tout juste combattu en juin dernier...

'' Promis sauf si je le doit le faire et que tu l'autorise.

Une fois le repas terminé, benoît lui fit le tour des salles de bain et aussi une chenille ou il avait des chiens de garde.

'' Un vielle connaissance regarde Hermione.

Hermione se pétrifiais en voyant énorme cerbère au nom de : Dracula courir dans la cours en chassant les oiseaux qui était en fait les phénix de la famille qui venais taquiner le chien.

'' Lui je préférais me tenir éloignée si sa te dérange pas, après tout il a tentée de nous dévorée, Harry, Ron et moi si tu nous aurais pas sauvé.

Benoît et hinata rigolais de bon cœur.

'' Oui mais quand vous l'avez vu il gardait la pierre philosophale, en mode gardien il est mauvais sauf pour moi et Hagrid a cause je lui ai dit comment le dressée mais quand on la libéré de sa mission il est très gentil. Tu ne veux pas le caressée.

'' Non merci...

Mais benoît voulant lui faire peur l'appelais et le chien allais près d'eux et benoît lui lançais un regard d'avertissement et il se soumettait.

'' Tu peux venir je lui ai dit de ne pas te faire de mal.

Hermione s'approchait et lui flattais méfiante un de ses museau d'une de ses tête et il se laissait flattée, finalement il était comme un chien normal quand on lui donnait pas ordre de garder quelque chose de précieux. Et même une des têtes voulant taquiner la léchais de la tête au pied.

'' Tu es pas mal avec les animaux magique Hermione. Tu a le tour avec eux. En dirais qui t'aime bien.

Alucard le récompensais en donnant des biscuits au miel a son cerbère pour avoir été gentil et avoir faire une bonne blague de salive a sa favorite.

'' Oui mais il me fout carrément la trouille beurk. dit-t-elle en se jetant un sort pour faire disparaître la salive. Ah au fait, tu n'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour Harry, c'est son anniversaire et vu que ses parents moldus l'oublie a chaque fois.

'' Mm voyons, voir, ha je sais un nécessaire a balai de luxe. Sa serais bien pour lui vu qui aime le Quidditch. Ou un livre super compliquer en transylvaine en lui fessant croire que c'est un devoir pour Rogue sa serais très drôle comme blague.

Hermione le frappais en riant.

'' D'accord le nécessaire à balai.

Alucard se forçais à être plaisant mais Hermione savais qui détestais le Quidditch surtout depuis que Erika la forcée à y jouer l'année dernière.

'' Merci Ben. Dit Hermione ravis de l'idée, ou est la volière pour tes hibou.

Benoît rigolais et hinata aussi mais Hermione ne compris pas ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

'' Des hiboux ici, Hermione, hinata est végétarienne, ici on élève des phénix et des chauves-souris, les deux seul bête que hinata n'aime pas chassée.

Hermione se frappais la tête.

'' Ah oui désolé, j'avais oubliée.

Benoît sifflait mais un phénix de la cours qui était pas funix apparut et se posais et Hermione sortit un formulaire de hiboux express pour commandée le cadeau a Harry Potter.

'' Comment s'appelle celui la ce n'est pas funix le tien.

'' Non c'est Belmont le phénix de ma mère, c'est le père de Funix

Un oisillon a peine dorée apparut sur son épaule vu qu'alucard a nommé son nom.

'' Il s'est enflammée en revenant ici comme a chaque été, sauf la fois ou il a du enflammée a cause de l'elfe de maison Dobby, il a été élevée comme sa. Il est encore un peu trop jeune pour porter le message mais ici la rentrée il sera à nouveau assez mature pour voler et portée les messages ici. Il s'entend bien avec Cléo aussi et les phénix de ma famille aussi.

'' Élevée vous des chauves-souris également tu viens de me dire que tu en élevais et que hinata détestais leur goût a la chasse.

Benoît et hinata rigolais à nouveau.

'' Seul Moka le fait, les purs vampires sont des Batang, mais je peux aussi mais moins puissant que le birdlang ou le fourchelang.

Et ta sœur temari questionnait Hermione.

'' Elle n'aime pas les oiseaux, elle se charge elle même de son propre courrier. Vu qu'elle peut volée en forme libérée.

Tout d'un coup une ombre d'une femme démone fonçais directement sur eux, une jeune fille avec des aille de démone et une queue mais d'une saisissante beauté qui stupéfiait Hermione mais benoît et hinata se met devant elle.

'' Coucou SURPRISE grand frère dit-t-elle. Tu à emmener a mangée? Dit temari curieuse. Je suis en manque de cul. Tu me manque, tu m'as emmené une nouvelle copine… je l'embrasse quand ?

'' C'est une invitée temari, et tu la toucheras pas salle succube. Tu as promis de te contrôler ne l'oublie pas et aussi tu n'as pas avertie de ta venu comme tu avais promis.

Temari n'écoutais pas à moitié ce que alucard disait elle était humeur à jouer quand elle écoutait personne.

'' Mais elle sent si bonne, je pourrais juste l'embrassée un peu si te plait.

'' Pas question je te l'interdit salope. Je te croyais sur les trottoirs de France toi à rendre zombie la moitié d'Europe sorcier.

'' J'ai décidé de revenir, par manque de client vu je m'ennuyais, tu me la présente alors a notre invitée vu que je ne peux pas embrassée dit le succube avec déception.

'' Et bien Hermione, c'est cette cruche qui demi-cinglé demi-folle qui s'appelle temari phénix.

Temari grognais insultée mais elle jouait la nypho sympa, mais Alucard grognais de la faire reculer.

'' Oh c'est elle que Moki voulais pour son repas sexuelle et elle est si furieuse que tu l'ais fait bannir de Poudlard. Je sens qu'elle me veut alucard, je ne suis pas comme moka, je ne tue pas mes amant, elle serait très obéissante si je l'embrassais, allez….

'' Pour de bonne raison qui est aussi valable pour toi aussi et tu l'embrasse pas grosse truite.

Temari était furieuse, alors qu'elle avait rien fait que les taquinée et elle crachait des insulte en Transylvanie mais Erika apparut furieuse.

'' Temari tait-toi immédiatement suffit ordonnais Erika d'un ton dominant

Et elle obéissait en se taisant devant Erika.

'' Désolé, benoît je viens être au courent, j'avais oublié de t'avertir.

'' Sa fait rien mère. Donc temari tu approche ni de ma chambre ni de la bibliothèque, même si pour la bibliothèque, je ne crains pas grand chose tu déteste lire vu ton Qi de 0 % vu que tu triche a tes examen en baisant tout tes prof masculin.

Temari était déçu et voulant faire peur a Hermione il tenait de l'attaquer et vis ses main devenir des griffe tranchante mais benoît le bloquais au sol et la mord.

'' Aille non ok je blaguais Ali tu gagne tu gagne, mord moi encore. Encore….

Temari perdais le contrôle de son corps quand elle perdait et voulais que on la morde

'' Non sa suffit espèce de sado si tu veux t'amuser va t'amuser avec le copain de moka et laisse ma favorite tranquille.

Hermione était pétrifié par la force et le fait que sa sœur voulait qui le mord encore alors que se faire mordre par un vampire supérieur était considéré comme une punition humiliante.

Temari le cou en sang se dirigeais vers sa chambre en pleurant de rages avoir perdu.

'' Tu lui as mordu je croyais que était une honte chez les vampires.

'' Ça l'est mais elle est Masochiste, elle adore que on lui fait du mal et elle n'est pas vraiment vampire mais succube, pour les succubes même si ils sont rare, leur nourriture est le sexe. La mordre pour elle ce n'est pas une humiliation, c'est plutôt stimulant sexuelle, Je t'avais avertie que ici c'est plus bizarre que chez les sorcier, en fait elle voulait juste que je te montre pourquoi je suis champion de lutte a la mort catégorie 1000 ans et moins. Temari est ma plus pire rival pour mon titre, avant était Moka avant qu'elle se fait renvoyée de la ligue, mais temari : elle n'est pas un vampire mais une moitié succube et moitié vélanne. Plus qu'il reçoit d'amour sexuelle de leur partenaire esclave, plus ils sont puissante. Les succubes et les vélanne sont habituellement semblables même si pour les succubes leur force est le sexe. Si on les embrasse ont deviennent accrocher a elle juste a ce qu'elle veut plus de vous et quand sa arrive le cœur brisée de leur partenaire ce tues par manque d'amour. Les vampires comme Erika ou moka son immunisée par ses pouvoir. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, elle ordonnait autrefois à moka de tuer ses zombis qui embrassent quand elle en a marre eux. Mais avant sa elle les laissait simplement se suicidée en les jetant dans le vide Moka trouvais cela très amusant de les contée mais je me suis tannée de sa alors elle s'est mise a utilise Moka pour la nourrie c'est grosse truite. Tu considérais ce que je fessais avec toi et les victimes de mon père qui me possédais était un peu dégradant, temari c'est un million de fois plus pire que moi possédée par Tom jedusort. J'ai souvent assistée au suicide de ses anciens partenaires et c'est vraiment intolérable, vu que la plupart finissait en repas pour Moka justement ou en montagne de cadavre humain.

'' C'est affreux... tu ne fait pas sa au moins dit Hermione horrifier.

'' Non, heureusement, moi je pratique l'hypnose mais je laisse partir mes soupirante sans les tuer, la preuve, les jumelle patil se porte très bien même si ils ont redemandée de les hypnotisée a nouveau, mais c'est fois si il était consentante a cause c'est les deux qui me l'ont demandée.

'' Ah bon? dit Hermione légèrement jalouse : et tu me la pas dit.

Alucard grommelais sa gaffe mais arrangeais sa avec une pirouette.

'' Disons que était pas vraiment en état normal quand on couchait ensemble et elle était en choc a cause que il était très triste pour moi que hinata soit en transe alors je n'ai pas pu résister a les consolée tout comme repoussée l'influence néfaste de mon père.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai, a cause du journal de ton père.

La nuit tombais et Hermione montrais sa chambre ou un immense terrarium fessais un mur complet.

'' C'est la chambre de cléo, elle aime dormir avec moi, et comme tu vois c'est sa famille de souris d'élevage. Sa ne te dérange pas. Elle imite notre système de serviteur goule avec des souris c'est assez comique.

'' Non il y a bien des moldu qui élève des serpents aussi, temps qui tente pas de étrangle sa peut passée. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt drôle qu'elle vous imite votre système de goule. Dit Hermione

''Je te protégerais... et hinata aussi, je suppose que tu dois être fatigué.

'' Oui un peu, la journée était longue surtout sur les regards insistant de ta sœur pour tentée de m'embrassée pendant que je mangeais au dînée… (Alucard riais) Tu pourrais me violer si tu veux, je ne résisterais même pas ni te dénoncerais pas pour viole.

Benoît l'embrassais et Hermione ravis de passée l'été avec son amant et sa famille de fou. Benoît lançais un sortilège sur la fenêtre et sur la porte, et allais chassée avec hinata. Après la chasse, benoît rentrais dans sa chambre et vit Hermione dormir et le couchais près d'elle et elle se collait automatiquement contre lui et lui caressais les cheveux, mais étonnement il reçut la visite de sa mère qui voulais se faire punir par Alucard à cause qu'elle l'avait pas prévenue du retour de temari et il acceptait de la violer comme punition mais pas en forme complet de vampire pour ne pas blessé par accident sa favorite.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveille et alucard lui emmené un petit déjeuner au lit et il l'embrassait.

'' Bien dormis on ta pas déranger. Dit Alucard.

'' Dérangée ?

'' Disons que Erika a voulue s'amusée avec moi cette nuit pendant que tu dormais. Ne sois pas jalouse elle est un peu en manque depuis la mort de mon père adoptif. Elle voulait se faire punir par ma forme libérée de ne pas nous avoir prévenue de l'arrivée surprise de ma succube de sœur adoptif. Mais je l'ai pas libérée pour pas que tu te réveille en terreur.

'' Ah bon ce n'est pas grave, tu aurais pu me réveiller pour que je la punisse avec toi a deux. dit-t-elle un peu déçu.

'' Je ne crois pas que tu n'aurais survécu. Dit alucard l'autre personnalité de benoît.

Hermione rigolais bien elle était habituer au changement de personnalité de la forme scellée de benoît, après tout Erika avais bien le droit de coucher avec alucard pour se punir, Hermione mangeais son petit déjeuner et après qu'elle aille manger elle rencontrait hinata a la salle à manger et selon l'odeur Erika avais emmené du cerf vivant pour eux autrement dit pour emmener la chasse a la maison.

'' Tien grand frère on a reçu un nouveau livre de Hagrid par Fumseck dit hinata.

Temari passais ennuyer qu'aile pas été invitée à baiser alucard par Erika non plus.

'' Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi comme livre dit Alucard mais en ouvrant le livre devient un monstre et alucard le libérais sur la tête de temari qui hurlais : AHHH EN VEUX ENCORE QUI ME MORD ENCORE.

Alucard, hinata et Hermione était rouler par terre : un livre qui mord qui venais de Hagrid était original comme blague.

'' Pour une fois que on a trouvée quelque chose pour occuper ma folle de sœur durent ton séjours Hermione. Rigolais Alucard. Vais en commandée 300 livre juste pour elle.

Hermione et Alucard montais par la suite a la chambre et envoyais par Belmont leur lettre anniversaire et le cadeau a Harry, en le racontant la blague sur temari qui se fait mordre la tête par le livre des monstre. Et il remercie aussi en réponse a Hagrid pour lui dire que temari est extrêmement ravis avoir un livre qui le mord a sa place, sa l'occupera enfin de ne pas embêtée sa favorite avec ses blague mortelle de succube. Hermione venais de se souvenir qu'elle avait emmené un disque compacte moldu pour benoît mais elle avait vu aucune radio au château.

'' Alucard je viens de me rappelez je tes emmener ton disque que avais promis d'emmener. dit soudainement Hermione mais je n'ai pas vu de radio pour le mettre.

'' A c'est a cause ici comme a poudlard les trucs moderne moldu se détraque, attend je vais ensorceler ton disque pour un tourne-disque, mais je peux arrangée ça pour les trucs ensorcelé par les vampires.

Il chantait une chanson sortilège et le disque du fantôme de opéra se transformais en disque vinyle et le mis sur un vieux tourne sorcier disque rangée dans un placard et le son jouais comme si était un disque récent et Alucard reconnu la chanson du fantôme de opéra et il l'écoutait ensemble tout en discutant et entendant la pute se faire mordre la chatte par le livre des monstre dans la chambre à coté et comparais sa voix de pouffiasse avec la calotta de la pièce musical en riant.

'' Dit benoît demandais Hermione, comment s'appelle la mère de ton phénix. J'ai vu bel mont et funix mais pas sa mère.

'' Elle s'appelle mina mais elle n'est pas ici, c'est un autre membre de la famille qui est son maître. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment. Disons simplement qu'il appartient à l'ex de ma mère.

'' D'accord, c'est dommage.

Alucard avais de bonne raison pour ne pas en trop parler a cause mina est en fait l'oiseau attitrée d'un vampire prisonnier innocent de Azkaban, nommé Sirius Black qui était en réalité l'ex copain tromper de Erika Phénix et que sa mère lui avais interdit d'en parler.

Cette après midi la, Hermione fessais ses devoir et tombais sur un livre étonnement en anglais sur les vampires mais qui parlais surtout de la transformation en vampire. Elle soupirait en songeant que Alucard ne se retiendrais plus si il voudrait la transformée, c'est temps-ci même si elle le cache, elle voudrait bien devenir un phénix. Depuis quelque temps, il avait remarqué que ses parents moldu étaient un peu distant un envers l'autre et parfois la dispute était fréquente. Hermione avais reçu son invitation pendant une de ses dispute en particulier et avais aussitôt acceptée, mais elle ne voulait pas en informer alucard de ses problèmes avec sa famille moldu.

'' Tu lis quoi favorite dit alucard en l'embrassant.

'' Un livre sur les vampires…

Hermione tentais de le cacher mais alucard fut très rapide et lui piquais le livre.

'' Ah, je ne devrais pas être traîné ce livre la importe ou. Désolé c'est sûrement hinata qui la oublier de le ranger. Dit sombrement alucard.

'' Il a rien fait de mal contrairement a un certain journal maléfique et j'étais curieuse. Dit est-ce que tu pourrais le faire.

'' Oui, je le pourrais et non je le ferais pas.

'' Pourquoi ? Sa serais pas génial pour toi de m'avoir comme nouvelle sœur.

'' A cause je te préfère en humaine que en vampire, malgré ce que tu pense que sa serais génial, dit alucard froidement.

Le sujet était toujours clos mais Hermione préférais un peu déçu de ne pas le questionnée la dessus. Un peu plus tard Hinata revenais de la chasse et sautais sur le dos de Alucard pour le chauffée un peu.

'' Dit mon frère, sa te dirais un parie avec moi cette année.

'' Un pari dit d'un ton joueur, sa dépend on parie quoi.

'' Je te défie que cette année tu dois chassée tout l'année comme moi en végétarien et non pas seulement en énergie comme tu a habitude de tricher tout le temps avec tes donc de faucheur mais bien comme un véritable vampire végétarienne professionnelle comme moi dit-t-elle un peu vantarde.

'' D'accord, je relève le défi, mais seulement a partir de poudlard grande sœur.

'' D'accord, et si tu perds tu devras être mon esclave sexuelle tout le temps, et m'obéir a tout mes ordres et aussi être esclave a Hermione aussi si elle veut.

'' Si tu veux souriais Alucard.

Hermione était témoins du pari qui trouvais sa drôle mais elle avait lus que chez les vampires parier sur les proies humaine était fréquents, mais Hinata semblais plutôt adaptée ce jeu pour des proies animal aussi.

'' Et d'ou te vient cette idée.

'' De Julia et Alice, tu sais les deux goules que tu as rencontrée dans la forêt en première année Hermione, ils font souvent ce gère de jeux avec les animaux et Rosalie aussi quand elle chasse en Albanie et non a poudlard.

'' Ah oui je comprends. dit Hermione.

Un peu plus tard lendemain elle se promenait dans la cours, temari était d'ailleurs repartis rejoindre Moka a Londres a cause elle s'ennuyait en Transylvanie, vu que alucard ne voulais pas coucher avec elle, alucard en était bien content de son départ d'ailleurs, quand elle tombait sur Erika qui jouais de l'orgue, mais contrairement a Alucard et hinata elle ne chantait pas ses composition.

'' Bonjour Mrs Phénix vous jouer bien tout comme alucard

Erika se tournais vers elle en souriant.

'' Merci… tu ne t'amuse pas avec mon fis et sa sœur… il adore ton cadeau d'ailleurs

'' Je me promenée et il s'occupe de hinata elle voulait s'amuser ce matin avec lui.

'' Sa étonne pas. dit Erika en riant.

'' Je peux vous posée une question si ce n'est pas indiscrète.

'' Oui bien sur.

'' C'est quoi la raison de votre exil quand vous étiez disons dans le mauvais camp.

Erika se pétrifiais mais souriais en fermant les yeux.

'' Quand on mon exilé… j'étais très sauvage et je ne tolérais très mal mes colère... surtout quand on rompait avec moi. J'ai transformée un jeune garçon nommé Sirius… mais il ma larguer après un an de fréquentation a cause on n'était pas dans le même camp que lui et que je le trompais avec le père d'Alucard. A d'autre moment on revenait ensemble pendant quelque semaine mais je fréquentais d'autre homme que j'aimais bien.

'' Vous le trompez avec tu-sais-qui et plus tard d'autre homme et il restait avec vous pendant un an et il vous reprenait comme ça Dit Hermione étonnée.

'' C'est une obligation chez les vampire phénix, chaque nouveau née doit restée un ans avec leur créateur pour qui contrôle leur envie de chasse… quand il a dépassée cette année la ont s'est disputer et il a fuguée chez les Potter donc j'étais bannis et je pouvais pas le récupérée, j'ai très mal réagis et j'ai organisée chez des allier de Elmira des meurtres de clan vampire abominable… humain et non humain aussi était inclue durent mes chasse. Mais on ma convaincu de me rendre par une personne qui aussi un léger rapport avec les parents de Harry Potter mais sa je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler désolé.

Hermione se sentais mal, Érika semblais gentille mais a son regard elle semblait sincère ou peut-être cachais il la vrai raison.

'' Je suis désolé si sa vous a fait du mal je ne voulais pas vous faire rappelez vos crime de jeunesses, c'est la première fois que je parle a une ancienne Mangemorte aussi, je suis trop curieuse parfois.

'' Sa va ! dit-t-elle en riant tu es jeune est curieuse de nous connaître, tu me fessais pensée a moi quand était humaine. Dit Érika avec un sourire sincère. Sauf bien moins stupide que moi, par contre.

'' Alucard ne m'a jamais rencontrée beaucoup de chose sur vous. Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, et c'était pour être poli si on le questionnait il se mettait en rage en disant qui vous hais de tout son cœur.

Erika souriais tristement.

'' Exact hésite pas a me dire tout les insulte qui me dit toujours je te tuerais pas pour ça… mais j'ai été vraiment très injuste avec lui, c'est dernières année ont été très dur depuis la mort de Nicolas, je me suis retombé dans quelque vielle habitude que j'avais juré de ne plus refaire et il le sait vu qui a prévenue Albus que je risquais de faire des bêtises. Et j'en suis payé chère a présent, Alucard a le droit a présent de passée au dessus de mon autorités de matriash si je le force à faire des choses qui ne lui plais pas surtout a présent.

'' Et surtout vous êtes fait influencée par Lucius Malefoy en ce temps-là.

'' Exact, tu dois êtres en colère contre moi après ce que j'ai fait.

'' Pas vraiment… vous savez, je parie que Alucard vous aurais de tout manière déjouer votre complot juste pour prendre avantage sur vous de tout manière. Il agit toujours comme sa quand on le provoque surtout envers vous.

'' Probablement, rit Erika. Il aurait pu si sa aurais marchés libérée avec une hypnose la jeune Weasley ou Hinata si elle aurait été possédée par le journal. Je m'en veux vraiment, j'aurais jamais faire confiance a Lucius.

'' Je peux vous posée une autre question :

'' Oui bien sûr.

'' Comment c'est de devenir un vampire ?

'' Très douloureux, crois moi… mais bon je ne peux pas vraiment en dire trop sinon Alucard sera fâchée contre moi, déjà qui est déjà fâchée que je le force encore à jouer au Quidditch cette année.

Hermione comprenais que Érika n'avais pas du tout agis pour gagner le pardon de son amant pour cette histoire de Quidditch.

'' Dit vous avez de nombreux ennemi selon alucard, est-ce que tout les chasseurs de vampire de notre ministère anglais déteste votre famille.

'' 99.99% nous détestes effectivement dit Érika avec un touche d'humour.

Hermione rigolais, alucard fessais souvent le même gère de blague sur les statistique sur sa famille.

'' Je plaisante désolé. Non environs que la moitié, mais ceux qui cherche pas des problèmes avec nous sont les chasseurs de vampire indépendant, pourquoi cette question très chère ?

'' Notre directrice de gryffondor n'aime pas beaucoup alucard et c'est très réciproque aussi de sa part a lui et il se lance parfois des insulte en plein cours et il se retourne le compliment en lui obéissant parfois.

Erika rigolais méchamment moqueuse.

'' Ah oui la vielle chouette de McGonagall, oh oui je sais, je la connais bien, elle est théoriquement pas une ennemi de la famille, mais elle nous aime pas tellement. Du moins elle ne m'aime pas et Alucard non plus mais les autres phénix qui la respecte elle les aime bien. A cause elle aime bien a les manière Hinata qui ne dispute jamais contrairement a Alucard, Mais selon alucard c'est comme un peu Rogue… et ton ami Harry Potter… il est surtout fâchée contre elle a cause que c'est elle qui ma prévenue pour son harem en première en disant qu'il vous forçais a coucher avec lui, évidement c'était a cause qu'elle était furieuse contre alucard a cause qui t'a hypnotisé pour remontée le moral du garde chasse qui était déprimée.

'' C'était voulu mais vous le savez à présent.

'' Oui-oui je sais alucard a pas cessé de me répétée que le seul viole imprévu c'était avec toi dans le train et il le regrette profondément. Mais Dumbledore ma fait comprendre que moi aussi je fessais pire que lui quand j'étais a école il y a 50 ans. Contrairement a moi Alucard est un vrai ange un peu pervers a cause il ne tue personne, moi sa arrivais que je tuais une fois sur deux mes amant quand était jeune. Moka retient malheureusement de ce grand défaut aussi même trop. Je ne tuais pas a Poudlard sauf évidement quand j'ai perdu le contrôle avec le petit sang pure que tom m'avais manipulé pour me nourrir. Mais l'été sa arrivais souvent que je chassais les hommes en les baisant une fois sur deux chose que mon mari nouveau née détestais que je fasse ça. Vu que lui il préfère tuer les mangemort coupable de tom jedusort.

'' Dommage que vous n'aviez pas eu soif en tuant tom jedusort, comme sa ont n'aurais jamais eu de seigneur des ténèbres. Tentais de plaisantée Hermione.

Erika souriais tristement mais elle avait aimé sa blague à moitie.

'' Ou sa aurais pu être son fis qui aurais pris sa place… mais bon je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires d'ancienne mangemort, mais je peux te demander un service. Évite d'en parler à son cousin d'accord.

'' Oui bien sur… je sais garder un secret. Je peux vous posé une autre question sur votre créatrices.

'' Tu veux dire Elmira ! dit-t-elle froidement et tremblante.

'' Oui, Alucard ne veut pas me dire qu'elle lui a rendu un service et ne veut pas me dire la nature de ce service. dit-t-elle un peu boudeuse et soupirante.

Erika se calmais, elle avait paniqué pour un rien mais repris le contrôle.

'' Ah heu malheureusement je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est entre elle et Alucard, mais il te le dira quand il sentira prête à le savoir alors soit patiente avec lui, quand le bon moment sera venus, il te le réveillera. Mais parfois il faut être rusée avec lui, il ne faut pas lui demandée directement sinon il va dire que c'est un secret de phénix et que les favorite humaine ne sont pas autorisée, sa l'amuse beaucoup et sa cette blague la : il retient sa d'elle et de sa favorite Rosalie que tu as rencontré durent votre retenus dans la forêt avec Julia et Alice sa compagne, elle vient rarement en Londres sauf pour travailler ou chassée de temps en temps dans les forets interdite et anglaise. Enfin bref, Après tout quand on mon exilé c'est eux qui l'ont cachée Alucard et Moka de son père. Mais je reviens a mon conseil il faut le détournée vers un autre sujet tout en gardant ton envie sur le sujet principal dit Erika avec un clin d'œil. Il est un malin mais parfois un peu naïf quand on le laisse tranquille sur certain sujet sensible sur sa grand-mère surtout, mais un de ses point faible pour pouvoir l'interrogée et qui révèle tout c'est pendant que on baiser avec lui durent une chasse végétarienne. Il adore racontée la vie de Elmira que dans ces moment là.

Hermione avais compris que seul le temps si elle pourrait le baiser durent une chasse végétarienne lui permettra de savoir ce fameux secret que Alucard cache sur hinata ce soir la au repas, Alucard voyais Hermione fessant ses devoir pour Binns et il dit en plaisantant.

'' Tu devrais faire un exposée sur le comportement sexuelle des vampires sa lui ferais tremblé Severus Rogue de peur.

Hinata éclatais de rire tout comme Erika qui lisais le journal des sorcier et Hermione aussi mais avais repris ses devoir en riant.

'' Je vais raconter sa a Harry dans sa lettre anniversaire si tu veux lui-dit-t-elle en l'embrassant. Je termine mes 2 rouleau avec tout les histoires que tu ma fait lire sur les diverses familles de ton conseil des anciens.

Alucard la taquinais.

'' Seulement deux pas fort moi en est déjà fait 4 rouleaux de son devoir été dit-il en se ventant.

'' Niakniakniak arrête de te ventée sinon je dirais que je ne couche pas avec un vampire mais avec un idiot d'humain de serpentard du nom de Drago Malefoy dit Hermione en riant.

Alucard était vexé mais était un faux vexée, il aimait adorée taquiner sa favorite sur le nombre de devoir terminée, c'est comme ça depuis que Alucard avais reçu le nombre de point maximal en sortilège en premier année et l'avais battue, vu qu'elle n'avait eu que 150.

Ce soir-là, il étant a la chasse avec Érika et lui, hinata était restée au château a cause Alucard avais un peu peur que Moka décide attaquer sa favorite a son absence, il décidait de posé une question a sa mère.

'' Mère, comment on fait pour viré un professeur du poste de notre famille.

Sa mère le regardais curieux.

'' Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

'' A cause que le journal a dit que j'aurais le pouvoir de virée tout les incompétent qui enseigne si je prendre sa place alors comment on fait?

'' Et bien il y a une chanson spécial qui le permet bien. C'est Elmira qui me la enseignée il y a 60 e année, quand j'étais a peine un nouveau née.

Erika se mit a chantée l'air et apprenais les parole qui était : Je prends ma place qui me revient de droit, Oserez vous contestée mon droit de famille d'enseigner ou est sa vrai place sinon si vous contestez vous serez dévorée. Et Alucard rigolais mais a présent il trouverait que ça sera bien utile a cause qui sais qui va enseignée cette année et probablement que si sa tombe durent une pleine lune il va sûrement faire la gaffe de confier sa son directeur de maison.

'' Pourquoi cette question alucard ?

'' Et bien c'est en cas ou notre Lunard phénix ferait l'erreur de se faire remplacée une fois par mois par un certain Directeur de Serpentard. Je pourrais le renvoyée de poudlard pour ça pour le faire dévorée par un phénix j'ai toujours cette mauvaise habitude de vouloir le croquer.

'' Je te conseille pas de le renvoyée ni de le croquer. dit Erika en riant.

'' Bon d'accord de l'envoyée sa place à donner les retenues alors. dit-t-il d'un ton déçus.

Une fois de retour, le vampire retrouvais Hermione a la bibliothèque ou elle lisait ou tentais de lire un livre sur la guerre des vampires et des gobelins.

'' Tu lis encore des trucs sur les vampires ?

'' Non essaye apprendre le Transylvanie mais c'est très dur.

'' Je veux te le lire si tu veux ou je peux te l'apprendre.

'' D'accord sa raconte quoi ? dit Hermione en lui passant le livre.

'' ha c'est la guerre que les gobelin a fait a notre famille il y a 90 ans un peu en même temps que votre propre révolte, les vampire carnivore de ma famille et les gobelin Transylvanie était disputée sur une raison stupide aujourd'hui mais ici en Transylvanie on se faire la guerre pour tout provocation stupide, je crois que grand-mère ma dit que l'un d'eux se croyais meilleur enchanteur qu'un vampire et les vampire Transylvanie ont pas apprécier et voulais faire la guerre a ce gobelin et c'est elle qui a chantée un traitée de non violence après que ses goule on proche massacrée tout la race et elle regrettais cette guerre et les gobelin on vu qu'elle était sincère et elle a chantée un traitée de paix et depuis il nous compare semblable a eux par leur enchantement sur les objet vampirique. Et aussi c'est depuis ce temps la que les gobelins engage les vampires végétarien de Elmira a Gringotts a Londres. Et on conformée nos lois sur les voleur avec les leurs.

'' Ah oui je me souviens les gobelins enferme les voleur dans le coffre non et que les coffre des vampires brûlais les voleur qui tentais y rentrée par les goules ?

'' Oui, mais il y a aussi une seul petite différence avec les goules aussi c'est que nous tuons les voleur de nos coffre ou les transforme en goule, mais les gobelins les supporte malgré que notre proverbe est différent de la leur.

'' Et c'est quoi la différence.

'' C'est les même phrases sauf la fin : je vais te la récitée au complet.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité protéger par les vampires

Qui jamais ne fut tien,

. « Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor phénix convoité qui jamais ne fut tien… »

« Voleur, tu trouvera en guise de richesse,

" Juste châtiment de te faire pour dévoré par les vampires

'' Et par les goules de leur propriétaire pour récupérer leur bien »

'' Ouais je comprends la différence a présent dit Hermione a la fois terrifier.

'' Sauf que il est vrai que nous tuons quand il s'agit d'un objet précieux, mais parfois si le vole est minime gère comme de l'or nous transformons le voleur en goule pour le punir le voleur pour qui devienne nos serviteurs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Hibou express

A bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances, mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler qu'Harry Potter était un sorcier, qui avait un cousin vampire.

Minuit approchait. Les couvertures tirées par-dessus sa tête comme une tente, Harry était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, une lampe torche dans une main, un livre relié plein cuir ouvert sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait d'une _histoire de la magie_ par Adalbert Lasornette. Les sourcils froncés, Harry Potter fit courir le long de la page la pointe de la plume d'aigle qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Il cherchait des idées pour une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : « La crémation des sorcières aux XIVe siècles était totalement inefficace : commentez et discutez. »

Sa plume s'arrêta au début d'un paragraphe qui semblait lui convenir. Harry remonta sur son nez ses lunettes rondes, approcha sa lampe torche du livre et lut ce qui était écrit:

 _Au Moyen Age, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques (appelées communément « Moldus ») ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie, mais étaient souvent incapables de reconnaître ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment. Lorsque, par extraordinaire, un sorcier ou une sorcière doté de réels pouvoirs magiques était capturé, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, puis faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise alors qu'en réalité, il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis. Gwendoline la Fantasque, par exemple, était toujours ravie de se faire brûler vive, à tel point qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée quarante-sept fois sous divers déguisements._

Harry tint sa plume entre ses dents et glissa une main sous l'oreiller pour prendre une bouteille d'encre et un rouleau de parchemin. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour tendre l'oreille. Car si l'un des membres de la famille Dursley se rendait dans la salle de bains à cet instant et entendait au passage le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Harry avait toutes les chances de passer le reste de l'été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier.

C'était précisément à cause de la famille Dursley, domiciliée au 4, Privet Drive, qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'apprécier les vacances d'été. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient les seuls parents encore vivants de Harry. Ils appartenaient au monde des Moldus et avaient à l'égard de la magie une attitude très médiévale. Son père et sa mère, eux-mêmes sorciers, étaient morts depuis longtemps et jamais on n'évoquait leur souvenir sous le toit des Dursley. Pendant des années, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient espéré qu'en tyrannisant Harry, viole incluse, ils parviendraient à détruire tout ce qu'il avait de magique en lui. A leur grande fureur, leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains et ils vivaient à présent dans la hantise qu'un jour, quelqu'un finisse par découvrir que, depuis deux ans, Harry suivait ses études au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et que depuis deux ans la peur de voir la famille de vampire de son cousin chasser ses parent comme repas. Tout ce que pouvait faire les Dursley, c'était de lui interdire catégoriquement de parler aux voisins et mettre sous clé, dès le début des vacances, les grimoires, les baguettes magiques, le chaudron et le balai d'Harry pour l'empêcher de s'en servir.

L'impossibilité de consulter ses livres compliquait la vie d'Harry. Car les professeurs du collège Poudlard lui avaient donné à faire de nombreux devoirs de vacances. Le plus difficile d'entre eux était destiné au professeur Rogue et avait pour sujet la potion de Ratatinage. Harry n'avait aucune sympathie pour le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien et il aurait été ravi de lui infliger une retenue d'un mois entier s'il ne lui apportait pas son devoir à la date prévue. Aussi Harry avait-il saisi l'occasion qui lui avait été offerte dès la première semaine de vacances. Pendant que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient sortis dans le jardin admirer la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon en s'extasiant bruyamment pour que tout le voisinage soit au courant, Harry s'était glissé au rez-de-chaussée, avait crocheté la serrure du placard sous l'escalier et pris quelques-uns de ses livres pour les cacher dans sa chambre. Du moment qu'il veillait à ne pas faire de taches d'encre sur les draps, les Dursley ne s'apercevraient jamais qu'il passait une partie de la nuit à étudier la magie.

Harry tenait à éviter tout conflit avec sa tante et son oncle. Leur humeur à son égard était déjà exécrable à cause d'un coup de téléphone qu'un de ses camarades sorciers lui avait donné au début des vacances.

Ron Weasley, un des meilleurs amis d'Harry au collège Poudlard était né dans une famille qui ne comptait que des sorciers. Il savait donc beaucoup plus de choses que lui en matière de magie, mais n'avait en revanche jamais eu l'occasion de se servir d'un téléphone. Par malchance, c'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait décroché. Tout comme son cousin vampire qui lui a comme amant sa meilleur amie sang-moldus et deuxième meilleur sorcière de sa classe : Hermione Granger.

— Allô, Vernon Dursley, j'écoute.

Harry, qui se trouvait juste à côté, s'était figé sur place en entendant la voix de Ron s'élever du combiné.

— ALLO ? ALLO ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE... VEUX... PARLER... À... HARRY POTTER !

Ron criait si fort que l'oncle Vernon avait sursauté en écartant vivement le combiné qu'il regardait avec une expression de fureur mêlée d'inquiétude.

QUI PARLE ? Avait-il rugi en direction de l'appareil. QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?

— RON... WEASLEY ! avait répondu Ron en hurlant comme si l'oncle Vernon et lui s'étaient trouvés aux deux extrémités d'un terrain de football. JE... SUIS... UN... CAMARADE... D'ÉCOLE... DE... HARRY...

Les petits yeux de l'oncle Vernon s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Harry, toujours pétrifié.

— IL N'Y A PAS D'HARRY POTTER, ICI ! Avait-il tonné en tenant le combiné à bout de bras comme s'il avait eu peur de le voir exploser. JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ÉCOLE VOUS PARLEZ ! NE TÉLÉPHONEZ PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ JAMAIS DE MA FAMILLE !

Et il avait jeté le combiné sur son socle comme s'il s'était agi d'une araignée venimeuse.

Harry avait alors subi un des pires débordements de fureur qu'il n'eût jamais connus.

COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER NOTRE NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE À DES GENS COMME... COMME TOI ! Avait tempêté l'oncle Vernon en l'inondant de postillons.

De toute évidence, Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait attiré des ennuis à Harry car il n'avait plus rappelé. Hermione Granger, son autre meilleure amie, n'avait pas essayé de l'appeler, de tout façon d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, elle passait la moitié de l'été avec son vampire de cousin qui l'avais invitée, et après elle rejoindrait ses parents qui sont en France du moins si elle ressort vivante du château de son maître. Mais Harry fessais confiance a Benoît, son cousin vampire, malgré que a présent il sait qui il est vraiment, Benoît est en fait le fis du plus vil sorcier qui a assassinée ses parent, Lord Voldemort et Erika était autrefois une ancienne mangemort mais qui s'est exilée supposément en fessant l'erreur fatal de ne pas le tuer après l'acte un héritier de Salazard Serpentard qui aurais violé un jeune vampire phénix nomme Elmira. Benoît l'avais sévèrement punis a titre de vengeance, et Erika était plier a lui. Il avait à présent le droit d'invitée une humaine avec lui ou un humain chez lui une fois par été. Et même si il lui avait donnée le numéro de téléphone a son cousin et il sait comment sa fonctionne il lui a dit que au château d'hiver mais pas d'Été en Transylvanie les téléphone se détraquais comme a Poudlard. Cette année ils ont inversé les rôles des endroits, habituellement en hivers sa famille était en Transylvanie, mais vu la visite de Hermione, était a Londres que la plupart de sa famille vivais.

Ainsi, pendant cinq longues semaines, Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis sorciers et ces vacances d'été se révélaient presque aussi détestables que celles de l'année dernière. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite amélioration : après avoir juré qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour envoyer des lettres à son ami ou pire son cousin, Harry avait été autorisé à laisser Hedwige, sa chouette, se promener librement la nuit. L'oncle Vernon avait fini par céder pour mettre fin au vacarme que faisait Hedwige lorsqu'elle restait enfermée trop longtemps dans sa cage et surtout a la fausse lettre d'un certain association contre les animaux sauvage qui brimais les chouette enfermée, les menaçait de les envoyée en prison sur une île désert. Et laisse Harry seul à la maison. Mais Harry reconnu l'écriture de son cousin qui fessait un point d'honneur a leur envoyée une blague de courrier moldu a chaque été.

Harry acheva de prendre ses notes sur Gwendoline la Fantasque et s'interrompit pour tendre à nouveau l'oreille. Seuls les lointains ronflements de Dudley, son énorme cousin, rompaient le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Il devait être très tard. Harry sentait dans ses yeux des picotements qui trahissaient sa fatigue et il estima préférable de finir son devoir le lendemain.

Il reboucha la bouteille d'encre, enveloppa sa lampe torche, son livre, son parchemin, sa plume et l'encre dans une vieille taie d'oreiller, se leva et alla cacher le tout sous une lame de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit. Puis il se releva, s'étira et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

Il était une heure du matin. Harry sentit alors une étrange contraction dans son estomac. Depuis une heure, il avait treize ans et ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Un autre trait inhabituel de la personnalité d'Harry, c'était le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait à l'approche de son anniversaire. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais reçu une carte pour le lui souhaiter. Les deux dernières années, les Dursley n'avaient pas pris la peine de le fêter et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en souviennent davantage cette année.

Harry traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il passa devant la cage vide d'Hedwige et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne sur son visage, après tout ce temps passé sous les couvertures. Il y avait maintenant deux nuits qu'Hedwige n'était pas rentrée. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet – il lui était déjà arrivé de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Il espérait cependant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Dans cette maison, c'était le seul être vivant qui n'avait pas un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

Bien qu'il fût encore petit et maigre pour son âge, Harry avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'année écoulée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, eux, n'avaient pas changé: ils étaient toujours en bataille et restaient obstinément rétifs à tous ses efforts pour les coiffer. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'un vert étincelant et sur son front, parfaitement visible derrière une mèche de cheveux, se dessinait une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Davantage encore que tout le reste, cette cicatrice représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire chez Harry. Contrairement à ce que les Dursley avaient prétendu pendant dix ans, elle n'était pas un souvenir de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents, pour la bonne raison que Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de la route. Ils avaient été assassinés. Assassinés par le mage noir le plus redoutable qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle, Lord Voldemort. Le père renié de Benoît Fénix. Harry, lui, avait survécu à l'attaque en s'en tirant avec cette simple cicatrice sur le front. Au lieu de le tuer, le sort que lui avait lancé Lord Voldemort s'était retourné contre son auteur et le sorcier maléfique avait dû prendre la fuite dans un état proche de la mort quand a sont fis il pouvais le toucher sans se brûler, mais il lui avais sans faire exprès lancée un sort quand il était bébé, qui avais rendu sa famille moldu des violeur invétérée d'enfant, mais a la fin de sa première année, il avais regrettée sont acte et avais inversée le sort au lieu être attirée pour le viole, il les repoussais. Benoît ne contrôlais parfois pas totalement ses pouvoir de séduction, même l'an dernière il avait eu peur de faire subir au parent moldus de sa favorite le même sortilège mais il avait réussi a rien faire. Benoît contrairement a ce que son père est devenue, n'est pas du tout mauvais au contraire, il déteste tuer les humain, il absorbe leur énergie et les laisse vive allant contre sa nature de vampire, a cause il est moitié-humain et moitié vampire. Il ne tuait que les mauvais sorcier durent les périodes de guerre mais depuis il avait cessée de le faire.

Mais depuis qu'Harry était entré au collège Poudlard, il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face à face avec l'effroyable mage noir. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry contemplait le ciel nocturne en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir attendre son treizième anniversaire.

Il scruta l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hedwige. Peut-être allait-elle apparaître avec dans le bec un cadavre de souris qu'elle lui apporterait en s'attendant à recevoir des félicitations. Le regard perdu vers les toits des maisons environnantes, Harry mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Sa silhouette découpée dans la lueur de la lune, une grande créature étrangement perchée de côté battant des ailes en volant dans la direction d'Harry. Immobile, il la regarda descendre vers lui. Pendant une faction de seconde, il hésita, la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre, en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la refermer même au même moment, la créature passa au-dessus d'un réverbère de Privet Drive. Harry vit alors de quoi il s'agissait et fit aussitôt un pas de côté.

Un Grand phénix qui ne connaissais pas, et était pas funix ni Fumseck et trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Deux d'entre eux portaient le troisième qui semblait évanoui. Ils atterrirent sur le lit avec un bruit mou et le hibou évanoui bascula sur le dos, les ailes en croix. Un paquet était attaché à ses pattes.

Harry reconnut aussitôt le hibou inanimé. C'était un gros oiseau gris qui s'appelait Errol et appartenait à la famille Weasley. Harry se précipita sur le lit, détacha la ficelle autour de ses pattes et prit le paquet. Puis il porta le hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige. Errol entrouvrit un œil vitreux, laissa échapper un faible hululement en guise de remerciement et se mit à boire de l'eau à longues gorgées. Harry se tourna vers les autres oiseaux. L'un d'eux, une chouette au plumage d'un blanc de neige, n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Une carte et semblais être très content d'elle, elle donnait un affectueux coup de bec à Harry tendît qu'il lui enlevait son fardeau, et le phénix inconnu tenais le paquet pour Harry, et attendais qu'on lui enlevait son fardeau, puis elle traversa la pièce et partais pour rejoindre Errol.

Harry ne connaissait pas le quatrième oiseau et le troisième non plus, un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve, mais il sut tout de suite pour le phénix d'ou il venait, car en plus du paquet qu'il tenait le phénix, le hibou portait une lettre sur laquelle il reconnut immédiatement le sceau du collège Poudlard. Lorsque Harry l'eut délivré de son courrier, l'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air avantageux, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Il fit pareille pour le phénix qui une fois déchargée il s'envolait avant de se transformée en torche en transplantant.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, prit le paquet qu'avait apporté Errol, arracha le papier kraft qui le protégeait et découvrit un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier doré ainsi que la première carte d'anniversaire qu'il eût jamais reçue. Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où s'échappèrent deux morceaux de papier: une lettre et une coupure de journal.

De toute évidence, la coupure provenait de La Gazette du sorcier, car les personnages représentés sur la photo en noir et blanc qui accompagnait l'article ne cessait de bouger. Harry lissa le morceau de papier journal et lut:

UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX

Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu. A remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par La Gazette du sorcier.

Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré: « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Égypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjurer de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »

La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Égypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études.

Harry examina la photographie animée et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit les neuf membres de la famille Weasley lui faire de grands signes de la main devant une pyramide égyptienne. Il reconnut Mrs Weasley, petite et dodue, la haute silhouette et le crâne chauve de Mr Weasley, ainsi que leurs six garçons et leur fille qui avaient tous des cheveux d'un roux éclatant (bien qu'il fût impossible de s'en rendre compte sur la photo en noir et blanc). Grand et dégingandé, Ron se tenait au centre du cliché. Il avait son rat Croûtard sur l'épaule et tenait enlacée sa petite sœur Ginny.

Harry ne connaissait personne qui, plus que les Weasley, ait mérité de gagner un joli tas d'or. Ils étaient en effet extrêmement pauvres et d'une générosité sans égale. Harry déplia ensuite la lettre de Ron.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça._

 _L'Égypte, c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jetés pour les protéger. Maman a interdit à Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'étaient des restes de Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux tètes ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là._

 _J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de La Gazette du sorcier. Sept cents Galions d'or ! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée._

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles la vieille baguette de Ron s'était cassée. Ce soir-là, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard dans une voiture volante et s'étaient écrasés contre un arbre du parc.

 _Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette magique. Peut-être que tu pourras nous retrouver là-bas ?_

 _Ne te laisse pas faire par les Moldus !_

 _Et essaye de venir à Londres._

 _Ron_

 _P.-S.: Percy a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière._

 _P.S. : tu a des nouvelle de Hermione, a cause m'a dit qu'elle passait une partie de l'été chez benoît en Transylvanie, elle doit être mordu par Moka a l'heure qui est, non je plaisante._

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Percy, qui allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, bombait le torse d'un air avantageux. Son insigne de Préfet-en-chef était épingle sur le fer qu'il avait fièrement posé sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffées. Ses lunettes à monture d'écaille étincelaient au soleil d'Égypte.

Harry déballa son cadeau. Il découvrit dans la boîte quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite toupie en verre. Il y avait un autre mot de la main de Ron.

Harry,

Il s'agit d'un Stroboscope de poche. Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement s'allumer et se mettre à tourner. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux sorciers qui font du tourisme. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner, hier soir. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fred et George avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe.

Salut,

Ron

Harry posa le Scrutoscope de poche sur sa table de chevet où il resta immobile, en équilibre sur sa pointe, reflétant les aiguilles lumineuses de son réveil. Il le contempla avec satisfaction pendant quelques secondes puis s'intéressa au paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté.

Il contenait également un cadeau, une carte d'anniversaire et une lettre, de la main d'Hermione, cette fois, apparemment elle est toujours vivante.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Benoît ma racontée par Ron le coup de téléphone à ton oncle Vernom il a bien tenté de m'écrire mais tout les oiseaux évite sauf les phénix d'élevage le château de Transylvanie de benoît, mais il se rend tout a son ancien maison de Nicolas flanelle ou ses deux autre sœur dépravée doit passer l'été avec son copain vampire pour relever le courrier. Pour te rassurée, je suis toujours vivante, et non pas vampirisée par Moka même si c'était pas loin y être Zombifier par l'autre sœur vu que j'ai rencontrée l'autre sœur de benoît celle qui s'appelle Temari Phénix et c'est une vrai folle allier, elle est moitié succube-moitié vélanne, et sadomasosite en plus. Mais hinata et benoît m'on défendu a cause elle voulait me montrée pourquoi les vampires préfère la lute a main nue vampirique que le Quidditch. Et était mécontente de ne pas avoir ses doses de cul hebdomadaire aussi selon lui. Enfin bref j'espère que tu n'a pas trop d'ennuis._

 _Je suis en vacances en Transylvanie, mais irais bientôt rejoindre mes parents en France, et je me demandais comment j'allais te faire parvenir ce paquet, mais Benoît a appelez le phénix de sa mère qui s'appelle Belmont, vu que funix était un oisillon et pouvais pas transportée ce que mon maître et moi voulions apportée. C'est benoît qui a eu idée du cadeau grâce à une société de vente par Phénix qui a fait passer une petite annonce dans la gazette du sorcier. (Je le reçois a partir de la maison de Nicolas flanelle vu que les hiboux du ministère sont souvent dévorée par essaye de se dressée a dévorée que les oiseaux qui vole pas sa veut dire qu'elle ennuie des poulets de la mère de Ron) tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille, la semaine dernière? Je suis sûre qu'il doit apprendre des tas de choses là-bas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie : les sorciers de l'Égypte ancienne étaient des personnages fascinants mais sa bat naturellement pas la famille de dépravée que benoît me fait connaître, certes Hinata est nympho et gentille mais temari et Moka sont des vrai putin. Erika est étonnement gentille avec moi, même si elle a des comportements bizarre, la preuve pendant que je dormais la première nuit, elle est venue supplier son propre fis pour la violer en mode Alucard. Et sa dans la même chambre que la mienne, pendant que je dormais avec lui. Mais bon je me y suis habituer, après tout Erika est peu habituer d'avoir un humain chez elle en Transylvanie. Benoît trouverais sa drôle si je ferais un exposée sur les habitudes de reproduction des sorciers vampires, il aurait quoi a faire trembler de peur Severus Rogue._

 _Ici aussi, en autre des vampires, il y a quelque histoire intéressante de la sorcellerie régionale. J'ai entièrement récit mon devoir d'histoire de la magie pour y inclure certaines chose que j'ai découvertes sur certain ancienne famille régnante de sorcier vampire, sauf évidement les phénix dont tout le monde connaissais leur histoire. J'espère que ma copie n'est pas trop longue, j'ai fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que le professeur Binns avait demandée. Et benoît me dit que il en avait fait 4 de plus mais était pour me taquiner et se paraître meilleur que moi. Je l'ai calmée en disant qu'un peu plus je penserais que je couche avec un idiot humain vantard du nom de Drago Malefoy._

 _Ron dit qu'il sera à Londres au cours de la dernière semaine de vacances. Tu pourras y être aussi? Est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir? J'espère que oui. Sinon, moi et benoît on te verra dans le poudlard exprès, le 1er septembre._

 _Amitiés_

 _Hermione_

 _P.-S. : Benoît m'a dit que Percy avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il doit être enchantée, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver ça très réjouissant, Benoît non plus il n'aime pas les préfets sauf Percy qui l'indiffère. Un peu normal vu que son père était un assassin-en-chef des Mangemort. Il ma aussi dit que tu étais invitée et Ron aussi a pouvoir me sautée quand tu veux, il en ferait rien ni même a Ron a moins qui le fasse vraiment trop chier cette année._

Harry éclata de rire en reposant la lettre d'Hermione puis il prit le paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il était lourd. Connaissant Hermione et son cousin, il s'attendait à trouver un gros livre plein de formules magiques d'une extrême difficulté, écrire en transylvanien juste pour une bonne blague de son cousin vampire, mais ce n'était pas ça. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchira le papier et vit un étui de cuir noir sur lequel était gravé en lettre d'argent : Nécessaire à balai!

'' Hou, là, là, Hermione! Murmura-t-il en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de l'étui. Une lettre était tombé de l'étui et il l'ouvrit et était une carte en transylvanien et la seul chose qui était traduit en français était : essaye de le lire en fourchelang avec un dessin réaliste d'un boa hypnotiseur.

Harry sifflait en voyant le dessin et la lettre se transformait en anglais (français pour l'auteur mdr)

 _Bonne fête cousin serpent, comment tu trouve notre cadeau, j'ai pensée utiliser le fourchelang au cas ou moka déchirais la lettre et comme elle est aussi nul au lit que de le parler, j'ai pensée que était utile au cas ou tes moldus aussi nul que Moka le trouve avant toi et tente de les brûler comme tes lettres scolaire en premier année. Je passe une été extrêmes sexuelle avec Hermione, et hinata mais inquiète pas elle est encore humaine, elle a juste été esclave de toutes les goules de ma mère, qui est disons le double des sorcier qui existe actuellement. Haha je rigole, bien sur. Elle est juste mon esclave sexuelle à moi et a hinata, ce qui est aussi pire que les goules de ma mère. (Aie) hinata vient de me frapper. Elle raffole surtout de ma bibliothèque gigantesque qui fait la taille de tout Poudlard au complet. On lui a appris des formules que on serait exterminée par les chasseurs de magie noir du ministère de la magie mais qui sont efface en orgie sexuelle. Mais bon ce n'est pas bien dangereux, juste a cause la magie rouge pour les couple a des effets interdite qui serais supposément en vente sur l'allée des embrume, ou dans l'allée des immortelle ou je vais souvent commander mes bouteille d'énergie et de sang végétarienne pour hinata. Hinata aime bien poudlard et a décidée de rester aussi, Erika ne s'est pas plaint du tout. Elle est devenue extrêmement gentille et soumise depuis l'an dernier, ce qui est pour mon double un très mauvais présage. Mais Vu qu'elle a acceptée que j'invite Hermione à ses risques et péril chez moi en Transylvanie, son doit être pas si mauvais que ça. Il y a eu un peu de conflit avec temari ma sœur succube, elle voulait me faire une surprise disons sanglant en croyant que j'emmenais ma favorite pour elle, sans me prévenir Erika qui en fait était prévenue comme promis mais elle a oublié de m'avertir avant... Je l'ai battu a la lutte a la mort et elle a abandonnée, même si elle voulait encore que je la morde devant Hermione terrifier, elle n'a pas le droit de l'approcher et j'ai ensorceler ma chambre pour que seul Hinata et ma mère puisse y rentrée, elle a sûrement du te racontée que ma mère voulais s'amuse avec mon autre moi pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle est bizarre, mais c'est a cause qu'elle est un peu en manque de cul, rien de dramatique Hermione dormais et j'ai pu aussi lui faire l'amour pendant son sommeil, elle n'a même pas rien entendu ni sentis était très fatiguer d'ailleurs. Elle a même pu flattée Dracula tu te souviens de mon chien cerbère en premier année, il gardait la trappe et a mordu ton directeur préférée qu'il adore te mettre en retenue._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai vu ce que la famille de Ron avais gagnée, et a mon plus grand malheur son frère est préfet-en-chef, mais je connais bien Percy et je ne crois pas qui deviendrais le prochain seigneur des ténèbres une fois que j'aurais réussi à tuer véritablement de dernier descendant non maudit. Il est trop con pour ça et il descend pas de Salazard serpentard non il ne sait même pas que qu'on violer oups pardon qu'on as baiser sa copine pénélope, j'ai fait exprès a pas lui dire et j'ai mentit quand elle a appris a la fin de l'année que je ne l'ai pas toucher, alors que j'ai dit a Hermione, hinata et a Ginny que on se les fait aussi. Mais bon Percy a compris par après que était possédée par mon père et aussi a cause j'étais fâchée contre lui._

 _Bon je dois allez chassée_

 _A plus cousin._

 _P.-S. méfie toi du cadeau de Hagrid, Hinata et Hermione a bien rigolée quand j'ai libéré son cadeau sur la tête de temari et Hermione aussi ce matin au petit déjeuner pour si tu y pense j'aurais bien aimé envoyée un livre porno vampire en transylvanienne mais Hermione ma convaincu sexuellement de envoyée un truc a balais a la place._

 _P.S. de hinata : Ignore ce que dit ce gros con d'obsédée sexuelle vient d'écrire sur le livre en transylvanienne sa vient vraiment de lui ton cadeau, même si il voulait vraiment envoyée aussi un livre porno._

Il contenait une grande bouteille de Crème à polir spéciale manche à balai, une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent, une minuscule boussole en cuivre à attacher au manche pour les longs voyages et un Manuel d'entretien des balais.

En dehors de ses amis et de son dangereux cousin obsédée pervers totalement débile de vampire ce qui manquait le plus à Harry lorsqu'il était loin de Poudlard, c'était le Quidditch, un sport dangereux et passionnant qu'on pratiquait sur des balais et qui était particulièrement apprécie dans le monde des sorciers sauf chez les vampires. Harry était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Depuis un siècle, c'était le plus jeune joueur sélectionné dans une équipe de Poudlard et son balai de course, une superbe Nimbus 2000, était sans nul doute l'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus. Benoît lui était considéré le pire poursuiveur de histoire de Poudlard a cause qui fessais exprès pour faire perdre son équipe vu que c'est sa mère Erika qui le force a y jouer mais si quelqu'un de son équipe ne se prenais a lui ou insultais sa favorite ou sa sœur hinata il lancerais tout comme des javelot comme Malefoy l'année dernière.

Harry prit le troisième paquet. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de son expéditeur: le cadeau venait de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il déchira le papier et aperçut un objet vert qui semblait en cuir, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le déballer entièrement, le contenu du paquet se mit à frémir et laissa échapper une série de bruits secs et sonores, comme des claquements de mâchoires.

Il vit alors tomber un livre. Harry eut tout juste le temps de remarquer son élégante couverture verte sur laquelle était gravé un titre en lettres d'or – Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres –, avant que l'objet se dresse sur le bord de sa reliure et se mette à courir sur le lit comme un crabe saugrenu.

— Ale, ale, aye, Marmon Harry.

Le livre sauta du lit avec un bruit sourd, traversa rapidement la pièce et alla se réfugier sous le bureau. En priant le ciel que les Dursley ne se réveillent pas, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et essaya de l'attraper.

— Ouille !

Le livre se referma violemment sur sa main et prit la fuite en continuant de se déplacer sur les bords de sa reliure qu'il ouvrait et refermait comme des mâchoires. Harry se releva, se rua sur le livre et parvint à l'aplatir contre le sol. Dans la chambre voisine, l'oncle Vernon émit dans son sommeil un grognement sonore. Le livre qui mord et compris pourquoi alucard le trouvais amusant de le libéré sur la tête d'une de ses méchante sœur.

Très intéressés, Hedwige et Errol regardèrent Harry serrer dans ses bras le livre qui se débattait avec fureur, puis se précipiter vers la commode et en sortir une ceinture qu'il boucla étroitement autour de la reliure. Le livre monstrueux frémit de colère, mais il ne pouvait plus remuer sa couverture et Harry le jeta sur le lit. Il lut alors la carte de Hagrid:

Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire !

J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerai quand on se verra.

J'espère que les Moldus te traitent convenablement.

Avec toute mon affection.

P.-s. : benoît est surtout ravis de l'avoir envoyée sur la tête sur ça succube de sœur.

Hagrid

Harry trouvait inquiétant que Hagrid estime utile de posséder un livre mordeur au cours de l'année scolaire, mais l'essentiel à ses yeux, c'étaient toutes ces cartes d'anniversaire qu'il rassembla avec un large sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lire la lettre qui venait du collège Poudlard.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en remarquant qu'elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude et en retira un premier parchemin sur lequel était écrit:

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de Kings Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._

 _Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

 _Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _Professeur M. McGonagall. directrice-adjointe_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire d'autorisation de sortie et son sourire s'effaça. Il aurait été ravi de pouvoir se promener dans le village de Pré-au-Lard pendant le week-end; c'était un village entièrement peuplé de sorcier et il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer convaincre l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia de signer l'autorisation?

Le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin.

Harry estima préférable d'oublier le formulaire jusqu'au lendemain. Il se remit au lit et traça une croix de plus sur le calendrier qu'il s'était fait pour compter les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes et s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts, en contemplant ses trois cartes d'anniversaire.

Si étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter, en cet instant, avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde: pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content que ce jour soit celui de son anniversaire.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La grosse erreur de la tante Marge.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de regarder une télévision toute neuve, un cadeau de l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient fait au début des vacances à leur fils Dudley qui s'était plaint bruyamment que le chemin séparant le réfrigérateur de la télévision du living était trop long pour lui. Dudley avait passé la plus grande partie de l'été dans la cuisine, ses petits yeux porcins rivés sur l'écran, ses cinq mentons tremblotant d'avidité tandis qu'il s'empiffrait continuellement.

Harry s'assit entre Dudley et L'oncle Vernon, un homme grand et massif quasiment dépourvu de cou mais doté d'une abondante moustache. Non seulement personne ne se donna la peine de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude et ne s'en souciait guère. Harry prit un toast et regarda le journaliste qui annonçait les nouvelles. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier.

« Les autorités précisent que Fénix Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement. »

'' Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela l'Oncle Vernom en leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo du prisonnier qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Tu as vu comme il est sale? Tu as vu ses cheveux?

Il jeta un regard oblique à Harry dont les cheveux en bataille provoquaient chez l'oncle Vernon une continuelle exaspération. Pourtant, comparé à la photo de l'homme au visage émacié et à la tignasse emmêlée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, Harry avait l'impression d'être coiffé avec le plus grand soin.

Le journaliste réapparut.

« Le ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui... »

— Eh, pas si vite ! Aboya l'oncle Vernon en lançant un regard furieux au présentateur du journal. Il ne nous dit pas d'où ce fou furieux s'est échappé ! Imaginez que ce cinglé soit au coin de la rue !

La tante Pétunia, une femme maigre au visage chevalin, se leva d'un bond et alla regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry savait qu'elle aurait été ravie d'être la première à appeler le numéro vert. Il était difficile de trouver plus fouineur qu'elle et rien ne l'intéressait davantage que d'espionner ses voisins dont la vie n'était pourtant qu'une longue et morne routine.

— Quand donc voudront-ils bien comprendre, tempêta l'oncle Vernon en martelant la table de son gros poing violet, que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de ces gens-là ?

— Ça, c'est vrai, approuva la tante Pétunia qui continuait d'observer attentivement les plants de haricots du jardin d'à côté.

L'oncle Vernon vida sa tasse de thé, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis ajouta:

— Il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia, le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.

Harry, dont les pensées étaient essentiellement occupées par son magnifique Nécessaire à balai et parfois a quelque pensée, parfois perverse envers Hinata, fut soudain ramené à la réalité aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé de sa chaise.

'' La tante Marge? Balbutia-t-il. Elle... elle vient ici? La tante Marge était la sœur de l'oncle Vernom. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas directement apparentée à Harry (dont sa mère avait été la sœur de la tante Pétunia), on l'avait forcé à l'appeler « tante » toute sa vie. La tante Marge habitait à la campagne, dans une maison avec un grand jardin ou elle faisait l'élevage de bouledogues.

Elle ne venait pas souvent à Privet Drive, car, même pour quelques jour, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'abandonner ses précieux molosses, mais chacune de ses visites avait laissé dans la mémoire de Harry un souvenir cuisant, la seule qualité de la tente marge dieux merci c'est que était la seule qui semblais pas avoir été affectée par le sortilège qui avais transformée ses parent moldus en violeurs. Une bonne chance d'ailleurs.

Le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, la tante Marge avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias d'Harry pour l'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait apporté un robot électronique à Dudley et une boîte de biscuits pour chiens à Harry. Sa dernière visite avait eu lieu un an avant l'entrée d'Harry au collège Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il avait marché par mégarde sur la patte de Molaire, son chien préféré. Le molosse s'était rué à la poursuite d'Harry qui avait fui dans le jardin et n'était parvenu à lui échapper qu'en montant au sommet d'un arbre. A califourchon sur une branche, il avait dû attendre minuit pour que la tante Marge consente enfin à rappeler son chien. Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait à Dudley de pleurer de rire au souvenir de cet incident. Importe qui du monde magique au secours je coucherais même avec Moka Phénix pour évitée cette maudite tante songeais mentalement Harry.

— Marge restera une semaine, lança l'oncle Vernon, et puisqu'on en parle, ajouta-t-il en pointant sur Harry un index grassouillet et menaçant, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point avant que j'aille la chercher.

Dudley ricana et détacha son regard de la télévision. Aucun spectacle ne l'enchantait davantage que de voir Harry rudoyé par l'oncle Vernon.

— Pour commencer, grogna celui-ci, je te conseille de surveiller ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge.

— D'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton amer, à condition qu'elle en fasse autant quand elle s'adressera à moi.

— Deuxièmement, poursuivit l'oncle Vernon comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, étant donné que Marge ignore tout de ton anormalité, et surtout de ta parenté, avec ton cousin vampire. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de... bizarre pendant qu'elle sera là. Tu vas te conduire convenablement, compris ?

— Oui, mais il faudra qu'elle aussi se conduise bien, répliqua Harry entre ses dents.

— Et troisièmement, reprit l'oncle Vernon en plissant ses petits yeux méchants qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes dans sa grosse face violacée, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

— Et tu as intérêt à ne pas démentir cette version, sinon tu auras de sérieux ennuis, lança l'oncle Vernon.

Harry avait du mal à le croire. Le teint pâle, il resta immobile, fixant l'oncle Vernon d'un regard furieux. Une semaine avec la tante Marge, c'était le pire cadeau d'anniversaire que les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais fait.

— Pétunia, dit l'oncle Vernon en relevant sa grande carcasse, je pars à la gare. Tu veux venir avec moi, Duddy ?

— Non, répondit Dudley qui avait reporté son attention sur l'écran de la télévision.

— Duddinouchet doit se faire beau pour recevoir sa tante Marge, dit la tante Pétunia en caressant les épais cheveux blonds de son fils. Maman lui a acheté un ravissant nœud papillon.

L'oncle Vernon donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule grasse de Dudley.

— A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine. Harry, qui était resté assis, comme figé d'horreur, eut une idée soudaine. Laissant son toast dans son assiette, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit dans le vestibule l'oncle Vernon qui était en train de mettre sa veste.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai proposé de m'accompagner, gronda l'oncle Vernon en le voyant arriver.

— Comme si j'avais envie de venir, répliqua froidement Harry. Je voudrais simplement poser une question.

Les élèves de troisième année de Poud... de mon école peuvent aller se promener dans le village voisin certains jours, dit Harry.

— Et alors ? répliqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon en prenant ses clés suspendues à un crochet.

— Je dois faire signer un formulaire pour pouvoir sortir du collège, dit précipitamment Harry.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je signer ce papier ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton méprisant.

— Parce que... commença Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, parce que ça ne va pas être très facile pour moi de faire croire à la tante Marge que je suis pensionnaire dans ce centre St Machin...

— Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry fut enchanté d'entendre sa voix trahir une soudaine panique.

— C'est ça, oui, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air tranquille le gros visage violacé de son oncle. Difficile à apprendre par cœur. Il faut que je paraisse convaincant. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais je me trompe ?

— Tu prendras la plus belle correction de ta vie ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en s'avançant vers lui le poing levé.

Mais Harry ne recula pas d'un pouce.

— La plus belle correction de ma vie ne suffira pas à faire oublier à la tante Marge ce que je lui aurai dit, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, le poing toujours brandi, le teint cramoisi.

— Une simple signature sur mon autorisation de sortie m'aiderait sûrement à me rappeler le nom de l'établissement où je suis censé être pensionnaire, reprit précipitamment Harry. Et je promets de me conduire comme un parfait Mol... je veux dire de faire semblant d'être normal...

De toute évidence, l'oncle Vernon réfléchissait intensément, malgré le rictus qui découvrait ses dents et la grosse veine qui battait à sa tempe.

— Très bien, dit-il enfin d'un ton sec. Je vais surveiller de près ton comportement pendant le séjour de la tante Marge. Si, à la fin, je juge que tu t'es bien tenu, je signerai ta fichue autorisation.

Il fit volte-face, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant si fort que l'un des petits carreaux qui ornaient le haut du panneau se détacha et tomba par terre.

Harry monta directement dans sa chambre sans repasser par la cuisine. S'il devait vraiment se comporter comme un Moldu, autant commencé tout de suite. L'air triste, les gestes lents, il cacha ses cadeaux sous la lame de parquet branlante. Puis il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige. Errol semblait avoir retrouvé des forces. Tous deux s'étaient endormis. Harry poussa un soupir et se décida à les réveiller.

— Hedwige, dit-il d'un ton lugubre, il faut que tu t'en ailles pendant une semaine. Pars avec Errol, Ron s'occupera de vous. Je vais lui écrire un mot pour lui expliquer. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de reproche dans les grands yeux couleur d'ambre de la chouette. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione et Alucard et hinata.

Dix minutes plus tard, Errol et Hedwige, un mot attaché à une patte, s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et disparurent au loin tandis qu'Harry, plus triste que jamais, rangeait la cage vide dans l'armoire.

Mais Harry n'eut guère le loisir de se morfondre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia qui lui criait de descendre pour se tenir prêt à accueillir leur invitée.

— Tu aurais pu arranger tes cheveux ! lança-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait essayé de se coiffer. La tante Marge éprouvait un tel plaisir à le critiquer que plus il paraîtrait négligé, plus elle serait satisfaite.

Bientôt, il y eut un crissement de gravier lorsque l'oncle Vernon engagea la voiture dans l'allée, puis des claquements de portière et des bruits de pas.

— Ouvre la porte ! ordonna la tante Pétunia d'une voix sifflante.

La mine sinistre, l'estomac contracté, Harry s'exécuta.

La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait à l'oncle Vernon: grande, massive, le teint violacé, elle avait même une moustache, moins touffue cependant que celle de son frère. Une énorme valise à la main, elle tenait sous l'autre bras un vieux bouledogue à l'air féroce.

— Où est mon Duddy chéri ? Rugit la tante Marge. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?

Dudley s'avança dans le vestibule en se dandinant, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête grasse, un nœud papillon tout juste visible sous ses multiples mentons. La tante Marge jeta sa valise dans le ventre de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé, saisit Dudley dans son bras libre et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Harry savait parfaitement que Dudley supportait sans broncher les embrassades de la tante Marge simplement parce qu'il était bien payé pour ça. En effet, lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, il serrait un gros billet de banque dans son poing dodu.

— Pétunia ! s'écria la tante Marge en passant devant Harry comme s'il s'était agi d'un portemanteau.

Les deux tantes s'embrassèrent ou, plus exactement, la tante Marge donna un grand coup de sa grosse mâchoire carrée contre la pommette osseuse de la tante Pétunia.

L'oncle Vernon entra à son tour et referma la porte en arborant un sourire jovial.

— Une tasse de thé, Marge ? proposa-t-il. Et Molaire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?

— Il boira un peu de thé dans ma soucoupe, répondit la tante Marge.

Ils prirent tous la direction de la cuisine, laissant Harry seul dans le vestibule avec la valise. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas: trop content d'éviter la compagnie de la tante Marge, il prit tout son temps pour hisser la grosse valise au premier étage et la porter dans la chambre d'ami.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, la tante Marge était attablée devant une tasse de thé et une tranche de cake tandis que Molaire lapait bruyamment sa soucoupe dans un coin. Harry remarqua que la tante Pétunia faisait une légère grimace en voyant l'animal éclabousser de thé et de bave le carrelage étincelant. La tante Pétunia détestait les animaux.

— Qui s'occupe de tes autres chiens, Marge ? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

— Je les ai confiés au colonel Courtepatt, répondit la tante Marge de sa grosse voix. Il est à la retraite, ça lui fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner ce pauvre Molaire. Il est trop malheureux quand je suis loin de lui.

Molaire se mit à grogner lorsqu'Harry s'assit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la tante Marge s'intéressa enfin à lui.

— Alors ? Aboya-t-elle. Toujours là, toi ?

— Oui, dit Harry.

— Ne dis pas « oui » sur ce ton désagréable, grogna la tante Marge. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si c'était devant ma porte qu'on avait abandonné ton berceau, tu aurais directement filé dans un orphelinat.

Harry brûlait d'envie de répliquer qu'il aurait largement préféré vivre dans un orphelinat plutôt que chez les Dursley, mais la pensée de l'autorisation de sortie l'incita à se taire et il força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire douloureux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire insolent ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? Tonna la tante Marge. Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrait un peu les bonnes manières.

Elle avala une longue gorgée de thé, s'essuya la moustache et reprit:

— Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé, Vernon ?

— A St Brutus, répondit aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés.

— Je connais, dit la tante Marge. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels sont encore en usage à St Brutus, mon garçon ? lança-t-elle à Harry.

— Heu...

L'oncle Vernon fit un bref signe de tête dans le dos de la tante Marge.

— Oui, dit alors Harry.

Puis, estimant qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, il ajouta:

— Ils nous donnent sans arrêt des coups de canne.

— C'est très bien, approuva la tante Marge. J'en ai assez de ces mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse les châtiments corporels. Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, tout s'arrangerait très bien avec une bonne correction. Et toi, tu en reçois beaucoup, des coups de canne ?

— Oh oui, dit Harry, des quantités. La tante Marge plissa les yeux.

— Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, mon garçon, dit-elle. Si tu peux parler avec tellement de désinvolture des coups que tu reçois, cela signifie qu'ils ne tapent pas assez fort. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté sans la moindre faiblesse.

L'oncle Vernon, craignant peut-être qu'Harry oublie leur marché, changea brusquement de conversation.

— Tu as entendu les nouvelles, ce matin, Marge ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de prisonnier évadé ?

Tandis que la tante Marge prenait ses aises dans la maison, Harry se surprit à penser que la vie au 4, Privet Drive n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas la. Certes il pensait toujours pour lui même que il préférait être encore esclave sexuelle de la sœur de Benoît parfois serais encore mieux. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon insistaient toujours pour qu'Harry les laisse tranquilles, ce qu'il était ravi de faire. La tante Marge, en revanche, tenait à l'avoir devant les yeux en permanence pour pouvoir lancer sa voix tonitruante toute sorte de suggestions destinées à améliorer son éducation. Elle prenait grand plaisir à comparer Harry à Dudley et rien ne l'enchantait davantage que d'acheter des cadeaux très chers à Dudley en jetant à Harry un regard féroce, comme pour le dissuader de demander pourquoi lui-même ne recevait jamais rien. Elle passait également une bonne partie de son temps à avancer d'obscures explications sur les raisons qui faisaient d'Harry un personnage aussi peu fréquentable qu'une obsédée sexuelle.

'' Ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, Vernon, dit-elle le troisième jour, alors que la famille était en train de déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.

Harry s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur son assiette, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il sentait la colère lui empourprer les joues. _Souviens-toi de l'autorisation de sortie,_ se dit-il. _Pense aux promenades dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Ne dis rien, ne lève même pas la..._

La tante Marge tendit la main pour prendre son verre de vin.

— C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, poursuivit-elle. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots.

A cet instant, le verre de vin que tenait la tante Marge lui explosa dans la main. Des éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens et la tante Marge s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, son visage congestionné ruisselant de vin.

— Marge ! Couina la tante Pétunia. Marge, tu t'es fait mal ?

— Non, non, ce n'est rien, grommela la tante Marge en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. J'ai dû serrer le verre un peu trop fort. Il est arrivé la même chose chez le colonel Courtepatt l'autre jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia. Il faut dire que j'ai de la poigne...

Mais la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Harry d'un air tellement soupçonneux qu'il estima préférable de se passer de dessert et de sortir de table.

Lorsqu'il fut dans le vestibule, il s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il perdait son sang-froid et se laissait aller à faire exploser quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer une telle erreur. L'autorisation de sortie n'était pas le seul enjeu: s'il continuait comme ça, il aurait des ennuis avec le ministère de la Magie.

Harry était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et les lois en usage dans le monde de la sorcellerie lui interdisait de faire usage de la magie en dehors du collège, le seul qui peut le faire c'est Benoît Phénix vu qui ne porte pas de baguette, ses talent de vampire trouvais son inutile. Mais contrairement à lui il avait déjà des antécédents : l'été précédent, il avait reçu une lettre officielle l'avertissant clairement que si le ministère entendait à nouveau parler de phénomènes magiques se produisant dans Privet Drive, il exposait à être renvoyé de Poudlard.

Bientôt, Harry entendit se les Dursley se lever de table et il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre.

Harry supporta sans broncher les trois jours suivants en se forçant à penser à son Manuel d'entretien des balais chaque fois que la tante Marge s'en prenait à lui. La méthode s'était révélée efficace, bien qu'elle lui donnât sans doute un regard un peu éteint, car la tante Marge finit par émettre l'opinion définitive que ce garçon était mentalement arriéré.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, le séjour de la tante Marge arriva à sa fin. Pour son dernier soir chez les Dursley, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner particulièrement raffiné et l'oncle Vernon déboucha plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Ils dégustèrent la soupe et le saumon sans faire la moindre allusion aux défauts d'Harry. Lorsqu'arriva la tarte meringuée au citron, l'oncle Vernon assomma tout le monde avec de longs discours sur la Grunnings, la fabrique de perceuses qu'il dirigeait. Ensuite, la tante Pétunia fit du café et l'oncle Vernon sortit une bouteille de cognac.

— J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge, dit-il.

La tante Marge avait déjà bu beaucoup de vin et son visage joufflu était plus rouge que jamais.

— Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même... Un tout petit peu... Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.

Dudley en était à sa quatrième part de tarte. La tante Pétunia buvait son café, le petit doigt en l'air. Harry aurait bien voulu disparaître dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de l'oncle Vernon, il comprit aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait rester assis là jusqu'à la fin.

'' Ahh! Soupira la tante Marge en claquant la langue et en se reposant son verre de cognac. On peut dire que ça fait du bien par ou sa passe! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce.

Si son cousin vampire entendait sa, il rirait à la larme en se disant : Quel pouce elle mange pour être aussi grosse qu'une baleine.

Elle rota sans retenue et caressa son gros ventre revêtu de tweed.

'' Excusez-moi. Ah, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bâti, reprit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Dudley.

Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, Duddy, comme ton père. Je reprendrais bien une petite goutte de cognac, Vernon... Quant à l'autre, là...

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna Harry qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Le Manuel d'entretien des balais, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

— Il a l'air d'un petit avorton méchant, poursuivit la tante Marge. Ça arrive avec les chiens, parfois. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé au colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer un. On aurait dit un petit rat, il était tout faible, complétement dégénéré.

Harry s'efforçait de se rappeler la page 12 de son livre: Une formule magique pour améliorer les balais sous vireurs.

— Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia – du bout de ses gros doigts en forme de pelle, elle tapota la main osseuse de la tante Pétunia –, mais ta sœur avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.

Harry contemplait son assiette. Un étrange tintement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Empoignez fermement l'extrémité du manche de votre balai, se récita-t-il. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la suite du texte. La voix de la tante Marge semblait lui vriller les tympans comme une des perceuses de l'oncle Vernon.

— Ce Potter, reprit la tante Marge qui saisit la bouteille de cognac et remplit à nouveau son verre en le faisant déborder sur la nappe, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ?

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia paraissaient extrêmement tendus. Dudley avait même levé les yeux de son assiette et regardait ses parents avec des yeux ronds.

— Il... il ne travaillait pas, dit l'oncle Vernon en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Harry. Il était au chômage.

— Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama la tante Marge. Elle but une longue gorgée de cognac et s'essuya le menton sur sa manche.

— Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant qui...

— Ce n'est pas vrai, dit soudain Harry.

Un lourd silence tomba. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur.

— ENCORE UN PETIT VERRE DE COGNAC ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon qui était devenu livide.

Il vida la bouteille dans le verre de la tante Marge.

— Et toi, mon garçon, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, dépêche-toi de filer au lit, allez, vite !

— Non, Vernon, hoqueta la tante Marge en levant la main, ses petits yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Harry. Vas-y, mon garçon, Vas-y, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture...

— Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture, l'interrompit Harry qui s'était levé d'un bond.

— Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! hurla la tante Marge en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et...

Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut. Pendant un instant, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible à exprimer, mais en fait, elle enflait pour de bon. Son gros visage écarlate se boursoufla, ses yeux minuscules sortirent de leurs orbites et sa bouche se tendit si fort qu'elle était incapable de parler. Un instant plus tard, les boutons de sa veste de tweed sautèrent et rebondirent sur les murs. Elle continua de gonfler comme un monstrueux ballon, son ventre déchira ses vêtements et sous-vêtement inclue, ses doigts devinrent aussi gros que des saucissons...

— MARGE ! s'écrièrent ensemble l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia tandis que le corps de la tante Marge s'élevait de sa chaise en montant vers le plafond.

Elle était toute ronde à présent. Telle une énorme bouée dotée de petits yeux porcins, avec des mains et des pieds qui dépassaient étrangement comme des nageoires, elle flottait en l'air en émettant des borborygmes apoplectiques. Molaire se précipita dans la salle à manger et se mit à aboyer comme un fou.

— NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

L'oncle Vernon saisit l'un des pieds de Marge et essaya de la ramener à terre mais ce fut lui qui faillit s'envoler à son tour. Molaire se jeta alors sur ses mollets et y planta les crocs.

Harry se précipita hors de la salle à manger avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher et fonça vers le placard sous l'escalier. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traîna sa grosse valise dans le vestibule, puis il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, souleva la lame du parquet et reprit la taie d'oreiller dans laquelle étaient enveloppés ses livres et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il prit également la cage d'Hedwige et dévala l'escalier. Il était de retour près de sa valise lorsque l'oncle Vernon surgit de la salle à manger, sa jambe de pantalon en lambeaux.

— REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il. REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE !

Mais Harry était aveuglé par la rage. Il ouvrit sa valise d'un coup de pied, saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'oncle Vernom

'' Elle a mérite ce qui lui arrive, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Et que personne ne s'approche de moi! Vous êtes autant inhumain que la famille de mon cousin vampire.

A tâtons, il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

'' Je m'en vais, dit-il. J'en ai assez!

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise, la cage d'Hedwige vide sous le bras.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le magicobus

Harry parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant péniblement sa valise derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer hors d'haleine sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent. Sa fureur toujours aussi vive, il resta un long moment sans bouger, à écouter les battements de son cœur.

Mais au bout de dix minutes de solitude dans cette rue obscure, un autre sentiment s'empara de lui : la panique. Il avait beau examiner la situation sous tous les angles, jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel pétrin. Il était dehors, seul dans le monde hostile des Moldus, sans le moindre endroit où se réfugier. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait eu recours à un puissant sortilège, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait presque certainement expulsé de Poudlard. Il avait violé avec tant d'impudence le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qu'il s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore vu de représentant du ministère de la Magie surgir devant lui.

Harry frissonnant et scruta Magnolia Crescent. Qu'allait-il lui arriver? Allait-il être arrêtée ou simplement banni du monde des sorciers? Il pensa à son cousin, à Ron et à Hermione et se sentit encore plus désemparé. Il était sûr que, délinquant ou pas. Benoît, Ron et Hermione auraient tout fait pour l'aider, mais ils étaient tous les trois à l'étranger et maintenant qu'Hedwige était partie, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de les contacter.

Il n'avait pas non plus d'argent moldu. Il lui restait un peu d'or de sorcier dans un porte-monnaie au fond de sa valise, mais le reste de la fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée se trouvait à Londres dans une chambre forte de chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de traîner sa valise jusqu'à Londres. A moins que...

Il regarda sa baguette magique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. S'il était déjà exclu de Poudlard (le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement à cette pensée), ce n'est pas une peu de magie supplémentaire qui aggraverait les choses. Il disposait de la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père, alors pourquoi ne pas user d'un sortilège pour rendre sa valise aussi légère, qu'une plume, puis l'attacher à son balai, et enfin s'envelopper dans la cape d'invisibilité pour voler jusqu'à Londres sans être vu ? Il pourrait alors prendre son argent dans la chambre forte et... commencer sa vie de banni. C'était une horrible perspective, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment assis sur ce muret, sinon la police des Moldus finirait par venir lui demander ce qu'il faisait dehors en pleine nuit avec une valise qui contenait une collection de grimoires et un balai magique.

Harry ouvrit la valise et fouilla dans ses affaires pour dénicher sa cape d'invisibilité, mais avant même de l'avoir trouvée, il se redressa soudain en regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

Un curieux frisson sur la nuque lui avait donné l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais la rue était déserte et il y n'y avait pas de fenêtre allumée aux environs.

Il recommença à fouiller dans sa valise, mais il se releva presque aussitôt, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Il l'avait senti plus qu'entendu: quelque chose ou quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'espace étroit entre le muret et le garage de la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Harry scruta les ténèbres de l'allée. Si seulement ce qui l'observait avait bougé, il aurait su de quoi il s'agissait, un chat errant... ou autre chose.

— Lumos, marmonna-t-il.

Sa baguette magique projeta une lumière vive qui l'aveugla presque. Il le lev au-dessus de sa tête et la surface crépie du muret se mit à briller sous le rayon lumineux qui éclairait également la porte du garage. Dans l'espace qui les séparait, Harry distingua alors une silhouette massive dotée de grands yeux scintillants.

Harry recula d'un pas, trébucha contre sa valise et perdit l'équilibre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui fut projetée dans les airs sous le choc et tendit le bras en arrière pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put éviter de tomber brutalement dans le caniveau.

Au même instant, il entendit une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, l'obligeant à lever les mains pour se protéger les yeux.

Il poussa un cri et roula sur le trottoir juste à temps. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'endroit précis où il était tombé un instant auparavant. En levant la tête, Harry s'aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or: Magicobus.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda si sa chute ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore :

'' Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcière et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette...

L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait d'apercevoir Harry, toujours assis sur le trottoir. Harry ramassa sa baguette magique et se releva. De près, il s'aperçut que Stan Rocade n'était guère plus âgée que lui. Il devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans tout au plus. Ses oreilles étaient largement décollées et il avait pas mal de boutons sur la figure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? S'étonna Stan, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de professionnel.

— Je suis tombé, dit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

'' Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry, agacé.

Il s'était tordu un genou et la main avec laquelle il avait essayé de se rattraper était en sang. Il se rappela brusquement la raison de sa chute et tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'allée, entre le muret et le garage. Les phares du Magicobus l'inondaient de lumière, mais elle était vide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Stan.

— Il y avait une grande chose noire, là, expliqua Harry en montrant vaguement l'espace vide. On aurait dit un chien, un très gros chien...

Il se tourna vers Stan qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Avec un sentiment de malaise, Harry vit que les yeux de Stan s'étaient posés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta tête ? demanda soudain le contrôleur.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Harry en se lissant les cheveux pour cacher la cicatrice.

Si le ministère de la Magie était à sa recherche, il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? interrogea Stan.

— Neville Londubat, répondit Harry en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Alors, comme ça, ce bus va où on veut... poursuivit-il en espérant changer de sujet.

— Ouais, dit fièrement Stan, absolument où on veut, à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme. Il ne roule pas sous l'eau. Mais dis donc, continua-t-il d'un air à nouveau soupçonneux, tu nous as fait signe, pas vrai ? Tu as agité ta baguette magique, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, oui, dit rapidement Harry. Combien ça me coûterait d'aller à Londres ?

— Onze Mornilles, répondit Stan, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.

Harry fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan. Avec l'aide du contrôleur, il hissa la valise dans l'autobus, posa dessus la cage d'Hedwige, puis monta dans le bus.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de sièges. Ils avaient été remplacés par des lits en cuivre, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule. A l'arrière, un minuscule sorcier coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit murmura:

'' Non merci, pas maintenant, je fais des conserve de limaces.

Puis il se retourna dans son sommeil.

'' Installe-toi là, murmura Stan en poussant la valise de Harry sous le lit situé derrière le conducteur du bus, assis dans un fauteuil de salon devant son volant. Voici notre chauffeur, il s'appelle Ernie danlmur. Ern, je te présente Neville Londubat.

Ernie Danlmur, un vieux sorcier aux épaisses lunettes, adressa un signe de tête à Harry qui lissa ses cheveux d'un geste fébrile pour bien cacher sa cicatrice et s'assit sur son lit.

'' On peut y aller, Ern, dit Stan en prenant place dans un autre fauteuil de salon, à côté du chauffeur.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante et Harry bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe du Magicobus. Il se redressa et regarda à travers la vitre. A présent, l'autobus filait le long d'une tout autre rue, très différente de celle qu'il venait de quitter. Stan prenait grand plaisir à observer l'expression stupéfaite d'Harry.

— C'était là qu'on était avant que tu nous fasses signe, dit-il. Où on est, Ern ? Quelque part au pays de Galles, non ?

'' Ouais, répondit Ernie.

'' Comment ça se fait que les Moldus n'entendent pas le bus? S'étonna Harry.

'' Eux? Dit Stan d'un ton méprisant. Ils ne savent pas écouter. Ne savent pas regarder non plus, d'ailleurs. Ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais.

'' Il faudrait réveiller Madame Dumarsais, Stan, dit Ernie. On va arriver à Abergavenny dans une minute.

Stan passa devant Harry et disparut dans un étroit escalier aux marches de bois. Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Ernie ne semblait pas très bien maîtriser l'usage d'un volant. Le magicobus ne cessait de monter sur les trottoirs et pourtant, il ne heurtait aucun obstacle. Les réverbères, les boîtes à lettres et les poubelles s'écartaient d'un bond à son approche et reprenaient leur place quand il était passé.

Stan redescendit, suivi d'une sorcière au teint légèrement verdâtre, emmitouflé dans une cape de voyage.

— Vous êtes arrivée, Madame Dumarsais, dit Stan d'un ton joyeux.

Ernie écrasa le frein et tous les lits glissèrent d'une trentaine de centimètres vers l'avant du bus. Madame Dumarsais plaqua un mouchoir contre sa bouche et descendit les marches d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bus, Stan jeta sa valise derrière elle puis referma les portières d'un geste vigoureux. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et ils foncèrent le long d'un étroit chemin de campagne bordé d'arbres qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer.

Même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un autobus qui n'arrêtait pas d'exploser en sautant des centaines de kilomètres d'un coup, Harry aurait été incapable de dormir. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver et son estomac se contractait douloureusement à cette pensée. Il se demandait également si les Dursley avaient réussi à faire redescendre la tante Marge du plafond.

Stan avait ouvert La Gazette du sorcier et la lisait attentivement, la langue entre les dents. A la une, la photo d'un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux emmêlés clignait lentement de l'œil en direction d'Harry. Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

'' Cet homme! S'exclama soudain Harry. Les Moldus en ont parlé à la télé!

Stanley jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et pouffa de rire.

'' Sirius Phénix Black, dit-il en hochant la tête. Bien sûr que les Moldus en on parlé. D'où tu sors?

Devant l'expression interdite avec Harry, il eut un petit rire supérieur et lui tendit la première page du journal.

'' Tu devrais lire les journaux plus souvent, Neville, lança-t-il.

Harry approcha le journal de la bougie et lut:

 _LE VAMPIRE BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE._

Au nom de vampire l'avais pétrifié logement.

 _Sirius Phénix Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel vampire jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

 _'' Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Phénix Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorciers et sorcier de rester calme. »_

 _Fudge a été critiqué par certain membre de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier pour avoir informé de la situation le premier ministre Moldu._

 _« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est dingue, sanguinaire et il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompa pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait? »_

 _Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armée d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre de chasse tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black pour se nourrie de sang à tuer treize personnes d'un coup grâce a ses pouvoir de vampire illégaux._

Harry regarda les yeux sombres de Sirius Black, la seule partie de son visage étrangement beau et semblable un peu a son cousin benoît, mais il avait ses joues cireuse, et ils disent que s'en est un.

— Il fait peur, pas vrai ? dit Stan qui observait Harry.

— Il a vraiment tué treize personnes ? demanda Harry en lui rendant le journal. En chassant comme un vampire?

'' Oui, dit Stan. En plein jour, ce qui est illégal pour un vampire et devant témoins. Il est devenus vampire en tendant de séduire une des sœurs de Moka et qu'il aurait mordu mais l'aurais laissée en vie et il aurait survécu a la transformation. Ça a fait tout une de ces histoires, pas vrai, Ern?

— Ouais, dit Ernie d'un air sombre.

Stan pivota dans son fauteuil, les mains derrière la nuque, pour mieux voir Harry.

— Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il. Comme Erika phénix?

— Quoi, son mari Voldemort ? répondit machinalement Harry.

Les boutons qui constellaient le visage de Stan devinrent livides. Ernie sursauta, donnant un coup de volant si brutal qu'une ferme tout entière dût s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter le bus.

'' Tu deviens fou, ou quoi? S'écria Stan. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de prononcer leur nom?

— Désolé, répondit précipitamment Harry, je... j'avais oublié...

— Oublié ! dit Stan d'une voix éteinte. J'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade... j'ai même crus que son maudit fis allais débarquer pour chassée.

'' Alors, donc... Black est un vampire partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui? Reprit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

'' Ouais, dit Stan en se frottant la poitrine. Il en était même très proche presque aussi proche qu'Erika... Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui...

— ...tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués, par le conseil des vampires de Transylvanie, pas vrai, Ern ? La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait qu'il allait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à coincer le vampire Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors, il a chantée un chant vampire magique et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? ajouta Stan d'un ton dramatique.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Il a éclaté de rire, reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est fou.

— S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement devenu, dit Ern d'une voix très lente. Je préférerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait...

'' Ils en ont eu du travail pour maquiller tout ça, pas vrai, Ern? Poursuivit Stan. Une rue entière ravagée avec des cadavres de Moldus un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donné comme explication, déjà, Ern?

'' Attaque d'un ours enragée, grommela Ernie.

'' C'est ça, et maintenant, il s'est évadé, reprit Stan en contemplant à nouveau le visage émacié de vampire Sirius black. C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier arrive à s'échapper d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern? Ne comprend pas comment il s'y est pris. Ça fait peur, non? En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer face aux gardiens d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern?

Ernie fut soudain secoué d'un frisson.

'' Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Stan, sois gentil. Rien que de penser aux gardiens d'Azkaban, j'en ai mal au ventre.

Stan reposa le journal à contrecœur et Harry s'appuya contre la vitre du bus, plus inquiet que jamais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Stan dirait à ses passagers dans quelque temps.

— Vous avez entendu cette histoire sur Harry Potter ? Il a gonflé sa tante comme une montgolfière. On l'a ramassé dans le Magicobus, pas vrai, Ern ? Il essayait de s'échapper...

Harry aussi avait violé la loi des sorciers, tout comme Sirius Black. Transformer sa tante en ballon constituait-il un délit suffisant pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ? Harry ne savait rien de la prison des sorciers. Mais chaque fois qu'on lui en avait parlé, c'était avec la même terreur dans la voix. Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, y avait passé deux mois l'année précédente et Harry n'était pas près d'oublier son expression épouvantée quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait y être emmené. Hagrid était pourtant l'un des hommes les plus courageux qu'Harry ait jamais rencontrés.

Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité, écartant sur son passage bornes lumineuses, cabines téléphoniques, arbres et buissons. Accablé, Harry, étendu sur son lit de plumes, se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, Stan se rappela qu'Harry avait payé d'avance une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la lui apporta mais renversa tout sur l'oreiller lorsque le bus passa brutalement d'Anglesey au pays de Galles à Aberdeen en Ecosse. Un par un, des sorcières et des sorciers vêtus de chemises de nuit et chaussés de pantoufles descendaient des étages supérieurs et semblaient enchantés de quitter enfin le Magicobus.

Bientôt, Harry resta le seul passager.

— Alors, Neville, dit Stan enjoignant les mains, où est-ce qu'on te laisse, à Londres ?

— Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.

— On y va, dit Stan. Attention, tiens-toi bien.

BANG ! Après une nouvelle détonation, le Magicobus se retrouva dans Charing Cross Road. Harry se redressa sur son lit et regarda les immeubles et les bancs publics se serrer sur son passage pour lui laisser la voie libre. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Harry avait l'intention de se cacher quelque part pendant deux heures puis d'aller à la banque Gringotts dès l'ouverture. Ensuite, il s'enfuirait quelque part, il ne savait où.

Ern écrasa la pédale de frein et le Magicobus s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant un pub d'aspect miteux. C'était le Chaudron baveur, au fond duquel se trouvait la porte magique qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

— Merci, dit Harry à Ern.

Il sortit du bus et aida Stan à descendre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige sur le trottoir.

— Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry.

Mais Stan ne lui prêta aucune attention. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait fixement l'entrée obscure du Chaudron baveur.

— Te voici arrivé, Harry, dit alors une voix.

Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se retourner, une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama Stan. Ern, viens voir ça ! Viens voir !

Harry tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la main posée sur son épaule et il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau de glaçons: il s'agissait de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en personne.

Stan sauta sur le trottoir.

— Comment avez-vous appelé Neville, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité.

Fudge, un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures, semblait épuisé et frigorifié.

— Neville ? répéta Fudge en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Harry Potter.

Potter ! J'ai vu sa cicatrice !

— C'est ça, c'est ça, dit Fudge, agacé, je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry jusqu'ici, mais lui et moi, nous aurions besoin d'être un peu tranquilles à présent...

Fudge serra l'épaule d'Harry et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du pub. Une silhouette voûtée, portant une lanterne, se dessina derrière le bar. C'était Tom, le patron, un vieil homme édenté à la peau ridée.

— Ah, vous l'avez trouvé, Monsieur le Ministre ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Un cognac ?

— Une tasse de thé, plutôt, répondit Fudge qui tenait toujours Harry par l'épaule.

Stan et Ernie apparurent alors, traînant la valise d'Harry ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Tous deux jetaient alentour des regards brillants de curiosité.

— Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous aies pas dit qui tu étais ? lança Stan, le visage rayonnant, tandis que la tête de hibou d'Ernie jetait un regard intéressé par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

— Il nous faudrait aussi un salon privé, Tom, dit sèchement Cornélius Fudge.

D'un signe de la main, le patron du pub invita le ministre à le suivre dans le couloir, derrière le bar.

— Au revoir, dit Harry à Stan et Ern d'un ton résigné.

— Salut, Neville ! dit Stan.

Fudge entraîna Harry le long de l'étroit passage éclairé par la lanterne de Tom. Puis tous trois pénétrèrent dans un petit salon. Tom claqua des doigts et un feu jaillit aussitôt dans la cheminée. Il sortit alors de la pièce en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Assieds-toi, Harry, dit Fudge en montrant un fauteuil auprès du feu.

Harry s'exécuta. Malgré la chaleur des flammes, il sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Fudge enleva sa cape à rayures et la jeta sur une chaise, puis il remonta soigneusement les plis du pantalon de son costume vert bouteille et s'assit face à Harry.

— Harry, je me présente, je suis Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.

Bien entendu, Harry le savait déjà. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Fudge un jour et même la mère de benoît aussi mais comme il portait alors la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait léguée son père, le ministre n'en avait jamais rien su et il connaissait Erika à cause qu'elle l'avait sauvée durent qu'elle chassait dans la forêt interdite.

Tom réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des tasses, une théière et des petits pains. Il posa le plateau sur la table entre Fudge et Harry et quitta le salon en refermant la porte derrière lui.

'' Eh bien, dit fudge en versant le thé dans les tasses, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur! T'enfuir ainsi de chez ton oncle et ta tante! Je commençais à me demander... mais enfin tu es sain et sauf, c'est l'essentiel.

Fudge se beurra un petit pain et poussa l'assiette vers Harry.

'' Mange, Harry, dit-il, tu as l'air extenué. Tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au gonflement intempestif de Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley. Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive, il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley a été perforée et un sortilège d'Amnésie a été pratiqué. Elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident qui est donc définitivement clos.

Par-dessus sa tasse de thé, Fudge adressa un sourire à Harry, dans l'attitude d'un oncle bienveillant face à son neveu préféré. Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre et renonça à prononcer le moindre mot.

'' Tu t'inquiète sans doute de la réaction de ton oncle et de ta tante? Reprit Fudge. Ils sont très en colère, inutile de le nier, mais ils ont quand même accepté de te reprendre chez eux l'été prochain à condition que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.

Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole.

'' Je reste _toujours_ à Poudlard à Noël et à Pâques, dit-il, et de tout façon, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Privet Drive. Je demanderais à mon cousin vampire qu'aille vive chez eux même si ses sœurs sauf hinata sont dangereuses.

Fudge se pétrifiais, effectivement, Erika Phénix était a son époque humain parenté avec les Potter.

'' Allons, allons, je suis sûr que tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque tu te seras calmé, répondit fudge d'un ton préoccupé. Après tout, ils sont ta seule famille et je suis convaincu que vous vous aimez beaucoup les uns les autres... heu... au fond de vous-mêmes...

'' Je préfère encore vivre chez les vampires ou pire en devenir un moi même.

Mais Harry se taisais, cessant de le démentir, même si un partie de lui aimais bien faire peur a fudge. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant.

'' Reste à décider ou tu vas passer tes deux dernière semaines de vacances, poursuivit Fudge en se beurrant un deuxième petit pain. Je suggère que tu prennes une chambre ici, au Chaudron baveur et...

'' Attendez... l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme punition?

Fudge cligna des yeux.

'' Comme punition?

— J'ai violé la loi ! dit Harry. Le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

— Voyons, mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça ! s'exclama Fudge en agitant son petit pain dans un geste d'impatience. Ce n'était qu'un accident ! On ne va quand même pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon !

Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne qu'on ne tenait jamais de tels propos au ministère de la Magie. Le seul qui pourrais dire cela sa serais Erika Phénix vu son immunité diplomatique de Transylvanie ou probablement Alucard en personne.

— L'année dernière, j'ai reçu un avertissement simplement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle ! rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et le ministère de la Magie a dit que je serais renvoyé de Poudlard si un phénomène magique se reproduisait là-bas !

Harry eut alors la très nette impression que Cornélius Fudge se sentait soudain mal à l'aise.

'' Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry... dit-il. Nous devons prendre en considération... dans le climat actuel... tu n'as pas _cherché_ à être renvoyé, n'est-ce pas?

'' Bien sûr que non.

'' Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire tant d'histoires? Dit fudge en éclatant de rire. Tiens, prends donc un petit pain pendant que je vais voir si Tom a une chambre de libre pour toi.

Les yeux ronds, Harry regarda Fudge sortir de la pièce. Il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange. Pourquoi Fudge l'avait-il attendu au Chaudron baveur, sinon pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait ? Et d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que le ministre de la Magie se déplace en personne pour s'occuper d'une histoire qui concernait un sorcier de premier cycle ? Fudge revint en compagnie de Tom.

— La chambre 11 est libre, Harry, dit Fudge. Je pense que tu y seras très bien. Il y a simplement une règle à observer, je suis sûr que tu comprendras très bien: je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener à Londres côté Moldus, d'accord ? Reste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentre toujours ici avant la tombée du jour. Je confie à Tom le soin de te surveiller.

— C'est entendu, dit lentement Harry, mais pourquoi ?

— On ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois, tu comprends ? répondit Fudge en riant de bon cœur. Il vaut beaucoup mieux savoir où tu te trouves...

Fudge s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et prit sa cape à rayures.

— Bon, je m'en vais, dit-il, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

'' Vous avez réussi à repérer Black? Demanda Harry. Les doigts de fudge glissèrent soudain sur les boutons d'argent de sa cape.

'' Qui ça? Ah, oui, tu as entendu parler de cette histoire, non, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ou il est, il est autant insaisissable de Benoît phénix quand il est part par leur mystérieux passage en Transylvanie. Mais ce n'est qu'une simple question de temps. Les gardiens d'Azkaban n'ont jamais connu d'échec... et je ne les ai jamais vus aussi furieux.

Fudge eut un léger frisson.

'' Eh bien, au revoir, dit-il.

Il serra la main d'Harry qui eut une idée soudaine.

— Heu... Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

— Mais certainement, répondit Fudge avec un sourire.

— Les élèves de troisième année sont autorisés à visiter Pré-au-lard, mais mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont pas signé mon autorisation de sortie. Est-ce que vous pourriez le faire à leur place ? Fudge sembla mal à l'aise.

— Ah, heu... non, non, désolé, Harry, mais comme je ne suis ni un parent ni un tuteur...

— Mais vous êtes le ministre de la Magie, dit précipitamment Harry. Si vous me donniez la permission...

— Non, je suis navré, Harry, mais le règlement, c'est le règlement. Tu pourras peut-être visiter Pré-au-lard l'année prochaine. En fait, je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu ne... enfin, bon, je m'en vais. Amuse-toi bien, Harry.

Fudge sourit et lui serra à nouveau la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Tom s'avança alors vers Harry, le visage rayonnant.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Potter, dit-il. J'ai déjà monté vos bagages.

Harry suivit Tom dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle une plaque de cuivre portait le numéro 11. L'aubergiste tourna une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Le lit avait l'air confortable, les meubles de chêne étaient soigneusement cirés, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et, perchée sur une armoire, il y avait...

— Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry.

La chouette au plumage de neige fit claquer son bec et vint se poser sur le bras d'Harry dans un bruissement d'ailes.

— Vous avez une chouette très intelligente, gloussa Tom. Elle est arrivée cinq minutes après vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mr Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Il s'inclina et sortit.

Harry resta longtemps assis sur le lit à caresser machinalement Hedwige. Au-dehors, le ciel changeait rapidement de couleur, passant d'un bleu sombre et velouté à un gris d'acier, puis se teintant d'une nuance rosé parsemée d'or. Harry avait du mal à croire que, quelques heures auparavant, il était encore à Privet Drive. Mieux: il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard et il allait passer deux semaines tranquilles, loin des Dursley.

— C'était un drôle de nuit, Hedwige, dit-il en bâillant.

Sans même enlever ses lunettes, il se laissa alors tomber sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le Chaudrons baveur.

Harry mit plusieurs jours à s'habituer à cette étrange et nouvelle liberté. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu la possibilité de se lever quand bon lui semblait ou de manger ce qui lui plaisait. Il pouvait même aller ou il voulait, à condition que ce fût sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais comme cette longue rue pavée rassemblait les plus extraordinaires boutiques de sorcellerie du monde, Harry n'avait aucune envie de désobéir à Fudge en s'aventurant dans le monde des Moldus.

Chaque matin, il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron baveur ou il prenait plaisir à observer les autres clients : de drôles de petite sorcières débarquées de la campagne pour faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, des vieux mages vénérables commentant les derniers articles du Mensuel de la métamorphose, des sorciers hirsutes, des nains tapageurs et même un jour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'une harpie et qui commande une assiette de foie cru, la tête dissimulée sous un passe-montagne. benoit en avait horreur de ses créature la a cause quand il était enfant son père qui possédais en secret Quirell lui a jetée un sort illusion qui croyais se faire violer par une horde dans une forêt en Transylvanie, quand Harry était bébé selon Alucard.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry sortait dans la cour, derrière le pub, prenant sa baguette magique, tapotait la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche et attendait que s'ouvre la porte en arcade qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse.

Il passait de longue journées ensoleillées à explorer les boutiques et à manger à l'ombre des parasols multicolores disposé aux terrasses des cafés, ou les autres clients se montraient leur achats (« c'est un lunascope, mon vieux, plus besoin de se fatiguer à faire des cartes de la lune ») ou commentait l'évasion du vampire Sirius Black (« Personnellement, je ne laisserai plus les enfants sortir seuls tant qu'il ne sera pas retournée à Azkaban ce suceur de sang la ») Harry n'avait plus à faire ses devoirs de vacances ne cachette sous sa couverture. A présent, il pouvait travailler en plein jour à la terrasse de Florian Fort arôme, le glacier. Parfois, il bénéficiait de l'aide de Florian lui-même qui savait beaucoup de choses sur les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Age et donnait à Harry des sundaes gratuits toutes les demi-heures.

Depuis qu'il avait rempli sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts, Harry devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup. Il avait encore cinq années d'études à faire à Poudlard et il ne s'imaginait pas demandant un jour de l'argent aux Dursley pour s'acheter des grimoires. Aussi avait-il dû renoncer à s'acheter un magnifique jeu de Bavboules en or (les Bavboules étaient des sortes de billes de sorcier qui avaient la faculté de projeter un liquide pestilentiel au visage du joueur adverse lorsqu'elles perdaient un point). Il était également terriblement tenté par une reproduction parfaite de la galaxie sous un grand globe de verre qui l'aurait dispensé de prendre désormais le moindre cours d'astronomie. Mais l'objet qui exerça sur lui la plus grande tentation apparut une semaine après son arrivée au Chaudron baveur. Son sens de l'économie fut en effet mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il vit une foule s'engouffrer soudain dans sa boutique préférée, le Magasin d'Accessoires de quidditch.

Intrigué, Harry entra à son tour et se fraya un chemin parmi des sorciers surexcités jusqu'à un podium qui venait d'être installé. Il aperçut alors la plus extraordinaire balai qu'il eût jamais vu.

'' Ça vient de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un à côté de Harry.

'' C'est vrai que c'est le balai le plus rapide du monde, Papa? Demanda un jeune garçon accrochée au bras de son père.

— L'équipe nationale d'Irlande vient de commander sept de ces merveilles pour ses joueurs, annonça le patron du magasin. Et ils partent favoris pour la coupe du monde !

Une grosse sorcière qui se tenait devant Harry se décida enfin à bouger et il put alors lire l'écriteau posé à côté du balai.

L'éclair de feu.

 _Avec sa ligne aérodynamique, et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de feu offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande._

Prix sur demande... Harry n'osait même pas songer à la quantité d'or que pouvait coûter une telle merveille. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait quelque chose avec autant d'intensité. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu un match de quidditch sur son Nimbus 2000, alors, à quoi bon vider le contenu de sa chambre forte de Gringotts pour acheter un Éclair de Feu puisqu'il possédait déjà un excellent balai ? Harry ne demanda pas le prix, mais il revint presque chaque jour dans le magasin pour contempler l'objet.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il était obligé d'acheter. Il passa chez l'apothicaire et renouvela son stock d'ingrédient pour potions, puis il acheta de nouvelles robes de sorcier, celle de l'année dernière était désormais trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres. Plus important encore, il fit l'acquisition de ses nouveau manuels, notamment ceux qui traitaient des deux nouvelles matières qu'il étudierait cette année : Soin aux créatures magiques et Divination.

Harry eut une surprise en regardant la vitrine du libraire. Au lieu de l'habituelle exhibition de grimoires de la taille d'un pavé, à la couverture incrustée de lettres d'or, il y avait une grande cage de fer dans laquelle étaient enfermés une centaine d'exemplaires du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres. Des pages déchirées volaient en tous sens tandis que les livres se livraient à des matchs de lutte, s'agrippant dans des prises furieuses ponctuées de féroces claquements de couvertures.

Harry sortit sa liste de livres de sa poche et la regarda pour la première fois en détail. Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres était le manuel de base des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Hagrid lui en avait offert un et a benoit pour son anniversaire. Il se sentit soulagé: il avait craint que Hagrid ait encore adopté un animal terrifiant et qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour le maîtriser.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la libraire Fleury et Bott, le directeur se précipita vers lui.

— Élève de Poudlard ? dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Vous êtes venu chercher vos nouveaux livres ?

— Oui, dit Harry, j'ai besoin de...

— Écartez-vous, dit le libraire d'un ton impatient en repoussant Harry.

Il passa une paire de gants épais, saisit une grosse canne noueuse et s'avança vers la porte de la cage aux livres monstrueux.

— Pas la peine, dit Harry, j'en ai déjà un.

— Vraiment ?

Le visage du libraire exprima un profond soulagement.

— Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il, je me suis déjà fait mordre cinq fois ce matin.

Un bruit de déchirure retentit alors. Deux des livres monstrueux en avaient attrapé un troisième et s'acharnaient à le mettre en pièces.

— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! s'écria le libraire en leur donnant de grands coups de canne à travers les barreaux de la cage. Je ne laisserai plus jamais ces horreurs entrer dans ma boutique ! Plus jamais ! C'est devenu une maison de fous ! Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de pire que le jour où on a acheté deux cents exemplaires du Livre invisible de l'invisibilité – ils nous ont coûté une fortune et on ne les a jamais retrouvés... Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu ?

— J'aurais besoin du livre de Cassandra Vablatsky intitulé Lever le voile du futur, dit Harry, un œil sur sa liste.

'' Ah, vous étudiez la Divination, l'art expert des vampire, dit la libraire en conduisant Harry au fond du magasin, dans un coin consacré à la voyance.

Une petite table croulait sous des ouvrages du genre Prédire l'imprévisible: protégez-vous contre les chocs ou Cristal brisé: les mauvais coups du sort. Le libraire monta sur un escabeau et lui tendit un gros volume relié de noir.

— Lever le voile du futur, excellent guide d'initiation aux principales méthodes de divination: chiromancie, boule de cristal, marc de café...

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Son regard était tombé sur un autre livre exposé au milieu d'une petite table: Présages de mort: que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire.

— Si j'étais vous, je ne lirais pas ça, dit le libraire d'un ton léger. Sinon, vous allez commencer à voir des présages de mort partout et vous finirez par mourir de peur.

Mais Harry continuait de regarder fixement la couverture du livre : elle représentait un gros chien noir de la taille d'un ourse avec des yeux flamboyant. Un chien qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier...

Le libraire lui mit entre les mains un exemplaire de Lever le voile du futur.

— Il vous faut autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Harry en arrachant son regard de l'image du chien pour consulter d'un air absent sa liste de livres. Heu... Il me faudrait le Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose et le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 3.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de chez Fleury et Bott avec ses nouveaux livres sous le bras et retourna au Chaudron baveur. Il marchait droit devant lui sans faire très attention où il mettait les pieds et bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage.

Il monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre et jeta les livres sur le lit. Quelqu'un était venu faire le ménage. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le soleil inondait la pièce. Derrière lui, Harry entendait le bruit des autobus qui roulaient dans le monde invisible des Moldus, mêlé à la rumeur de la foule tout aussi invisible qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aperçut alors son reflet dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo.

'' Ce ne pouvait pas être un présage de mort, dit-il à son image sur un ton de défi. J'étais pris de panique quand j'ai vu cette chose dans Magnolia Crescent. C'était sans doute un simple chien errant...

Il leva machinalement la main et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

— Ça, c'est un combat perdu d'avance, dit alors son miroir d'une voix sifflante.

A mesure que les jours passaient, Harry essayait de repérer, soit Hinata, Benoît, ou Ron ou Hermione si il repérais Hermione c'est sur que son maître vampire n'était pas loin.

Dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de quidditch, Harry rencontra Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, ses camarades de classe de la maison de Gryffondor. Eux aussi regardaient l'Éclair de Feu avec des yeux ronds. Devant la librairie, il rencontra également le véritable Neville Londubat, un garçon distrait au visage lunaire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour bavarder avec lui. Neville avait perdu sa liste de livres et se faisait réprimander bruyamment par sa redoutable grand-mère. Harry espérait bien qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais qu'il s'était fait passer pour son petit-fils dans le Magicobus.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla en pensant qu'au moins, il était sûr d'avoir Benoît, Ron et Hermione le lendemain, à bord du Poudlard Express. Il se leva, s'habilla, alla jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'éclair de feu et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un murmura cette phrase :

'' tu sens affreusement bon cousin Harry tu permet que je te croque, j'ai soif.

Benoît voulant faire son malin Serpentard était apparu dans son ombre pour lui faire une farce de vampire.

'' Harry! HARRY!

Ils étaient là tout les trois, assis à la terrasse de chez Florian fortarôme, et lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Hermione arborait un bronzage impressionnant et également une robe très moulante et décollée et sa semblais pas du tout la dérangée être habiller de cette façon. Elle semblais avoir grandis et quelque chose de différent et Ron semblait avoir plus de tache de rousseur que jamais.

'' Enfin! Dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis que Harry s'asseyait à leur table. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron Baveur, mais il nous ont dit que tu étais parti.

'' J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures, expliqua Harry. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais au Chaudron baveur?

'' Par mon père, et les sens de vampires de benoit évidement dit simplement Ron.

'' Dit Harry c'est vrai que tu a gonflé ta tante comme un ballon? Demandais Benoît d'un ton amusée.

Hermione avais un ton grave, mais avais pas commentée.

'' Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, assura Harry pendant que Ron éclatait de rire. J'ai simplement... perdu mon sang-froid.

'' Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, dit sèchement Hermione. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite que Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard.

'' Moi aussi, admit Harry. Je m'attendais même à me faire arrêter. Ton père ne sait pas pourquoi Fudge a fermer les yeux? Ajouta-t-il en se tourna vers Ron.

'' A cause soit c'est un idiot soit a cause ce c'est toi? Le célèbre Harry potter ou soit qui a peur que ma famille vienne se faire un en-cas sur lui et sa propre famille de sorcier. Enfin bon, moi il aurais rien fait a cause si aurais gonflée une de mes sœur en ballon sa aurais été seulement une bonne blague entre vampire. Rigolais de bon cœur le vampire.

'' Pourquoi tu aime pas Fudge benoit? demandais Hermione

'' Il a peur de ma famille, mais surtout a cause de histoire du chien que Hinata a tuer par erreur, il envoie toujours ses maudit chasseur-Auror la traquer chaque fois qu'elle se promeneuse a Londres sans chassée mais il arrive jamais a les attraper par notre petite astuce maison. Au pire tu n'as qu'à demander au père de Ron, ce soir. Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au chaudron baveur. Comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi avec moi, vu qui nous partageons ma chambre.

Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires.

— Formidable ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux. Alors, vous avez tout acheté, il ne vous manque plus rien et ou est Hinata au fait elle est pas avec vous ?

'' Ma mère acheter mes provision en ce moment avec Hinata, mais j'avais pas envie cette année y allez. Dit benoit. J'ai encore assez de stock de potion d'âme pour l'année, vu que cette année je suis pas possédée par l'esprit de mon père maudit ou qui il y aura pas de pédophile comme prof cette années sauf moi évidement avec ma favorite.

Tout le monde sais que Benoît doit prendre parfois des potions pour vampire pour contrôler ses soif et le groupe riais de la blague sur les prof évidement.

— Regarde ça, dit Ron en sortant une longue boîte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Une baguette magique toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètres de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne à l'intérieur. Et on a acheté tous nos livres, ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise. Tu as vu un peu, ce Livre des Monstres ? Le libraire a failli fondre en larmes quand on lui a dit qu'il nous en fallait deux.

'' Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry en montrant trois énormes sacs posés tout autour de benoit et d'Hermione.

'' Cette année, moi et benoit et sa sœur on a pris davantage d'options que vous, expliqua-t-elle. Ça, ce sont nos livre d'Arthmancie, de Soins au créatures magiques, de divination, d'études des Runes, d'étude des Moldus, c'est le seul cours que benoit na pas pris.

'' Pourquoi étudier les Moldus? S'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Harry. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus! Tu sais déjà tout sur les Moldus! Et pourquoi tu a pas pris le même cours benoit?

'' Sa m'intéresse pas apprendre comment vie des casse-croûte non magique dit benoit avec un sourire froid. Mais Hermione se passion pour étudier du point de vue des sorciers et m'avoir comme esclave sexuelle aussi.

Hermione le frappais du coude mais c'est elle qui reçu un bleu.

'' Alors, Benoît a l'intention de de transformée en vampire Hermione?

'' Pourquoi tu dit sa?

'' A cause est-ce que tu as l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année? Si tu devient vampire tu auras plus besoin de ni l'un ni l'autre, demandais Harry tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard. Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

'' Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, dit-elle. En septembre, c'est mon anniversaire, et mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance.

'' tu pourrais t'offrir un livre, gère : les 101 position érotique pour baiser ton amant. Lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf.

'' Sa serais une idée mais l'amant en question mes déjà en disposition pour m'apprendre cela. Dit-t-elle en caressant la jambe de benoit. Non sérieusement je crois pas, répondit Hermione sous le regard amusée de son maître, j'ai très envie d'un hibou a Hedwige, benoit a fénix et toi tu as Errol...

'' Je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille. Moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard.

Il sortit son rat de sa poche.

— Et il faudrait que je le fasse examiner, ajouta-t-il en posant l'animal sur la table. Je crois que Égypte ne lui a pas fait de bien.

Croûtard avait l'air plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement, Alucard le regardais d'un regard impassible mais il se souvenais que Croûtard avais tenté de l'attaquer en premier année mais avais raté son coup et avais mordu Goyle a la place.

'' il y a une boutiques de créatures magiques, là-bas, dit Harry qui connaissait par cœur le Chemin de Traverse, à présent. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir s'ils ont un remède pour Croûtard, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou.

'' Ou si tu en veut plus, donne l'es a ma sœur Hinata elle adore croquer des rats. ** comme cléo d'ailleurs**

'' Non merci ben. Ron ne sentit pas Croûtard trembler a cette parole.

Ils payèrent leurs glaces et traversèrent la rue pour aller à la Ménagerie magique.

La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione examinèrent les créatures enfermées dans les cages.

Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouche à viande en émettant des bruits de succion. Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvres blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard. Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnent bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues.

Le client au triton sortit de la boutique, et Ron s'approcha du comptoir.

'' J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, dit-il à la sorcière. Il est un peu patraque depuis qu'on est allées en Égypte.

'' Mettez-le-moi sur le comptoir, dit la sorcière en sortant une paire de grosse lunettes noires.

Ron extirpa Croûtard de sa poche et le déposa à côté de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leur jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour le regarder de plus près.

Comme presque tout ce qu'il possédait, Ron l'avait hérité d'un de ses frère (il avait appartenu à Percy) et Croûtard n'avait jamais été très reluisant. A côté des rats au poil soyeux rassemblés dans la cage, il semblait particulièrement pitoyable.

— Mmm, grommela la sorcière. Il a quel âge, ce rat ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il est vieux, ça, c'est sûr. Avant, il appartenait à mon frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme pouvoirs ? demanda la sorcière en examinant soigneusement Croûtard.

— Hein ? dit Ron.

La vérité, c'était que Croûtard n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don pour quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de la sorcière regardèrent l'oreille gauche en lambeaux de l'animal, puis sa patte de devant amputée d'un doigt.

— Il est au bout du rouleau, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

— Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy me l'a donné, répondit Ron, comme pour se défendre.

— Un rat ordinaire comme celui-là vit rarement plus de trois ans, dit la sorcière. Mais si vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus résistant, vous pourriez peut-être essayer un de ceux-ci...

Elle montra les rats noirs qui recommencèrent à sauter à la corde.

— Des cabotins, marmonna Ron.

— Si vous n'en voulez pas d'autre, essayez ce Ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour ratbougris, dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir.

— D'accord, dit Ron, c'est combien ? OUILLE !

Ron se plia en deux, les mains levées pour se protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange s'était élancée de la plus haute des cages, avait atterri sur sa tête, puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur Croûtard avec des sifflements furieux.

— NON ! ÇA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! s'écria la sorcière. Mais Croûtard lui avait glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique.

— Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue.

Harry le suivit et il leur fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver Croûtard qui était allé se réfugier sous une poubelle, à proximité du Magasin d'Accessoires de quidditch. Ron remit le rat tout tremblant dans sa poche et se redressa en se massant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui m'est tombé sur le crâne ? dit-il.

— C'était soit un très gros chat, soit un petit tigre, suggéra Harry.

— Où est Hermione ?

— Sans doute en train d'acheter son hibou.

Pendant que Ron et Harry était partit chercher le rat fugueur, Benoît eut envie de lui payer ce chat pour a la fois faire plaisir a sa copine et de faire une bonne blague a la manière de son beau père lui envoyais parfois par mina.

'' Je propose de le rebaptisée casse-croûte, dit-t-il en riant c'est parfait se nom pour rire.

Alucard osais imaginée Hermione qui appelle son chat perdu quelque part Casse-croûte ou est tu ?

'' Pas d'accord avec ton goût de nom et il est pas au menu de ta sœur dit Hermione en caressant son nouvelle animal.

Et zut ma blague est tomber a l'eau.

'' C'est pas du tout a sa que je pensais mione. dit benoit en riant. Mais habituellement je n'aime pas trop les chat comme exemple celle de rusard les autre ne me dérange pas.

'' Ouais c'est sa tu veut juste le croquer pour ton parie je suppose.

'' Non non je pensais que sa serais très drôle que si tu perte ton chat dans tout Poudlard tu appelle: Casse-croûte ou est tu casse-croûte! On aurais répondu moi et Hinata : Si tu a faim Hermione mange le.

Hermione rigolais a la bonne blague vampire de son amant qui était un peu la version vampire d'une blague Moldus sur Sam et pique. Ce qui fit plaisir a Alucard vu qu'elle avais finalement compris.

Ils revirent sur leurs pas, parmi la foule qui se pressait sur le chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour devant la Ménagerie magique, Hermione et Benoît sortit de la boutique, mais ce n'était pas un hibou qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, c'était l'énorme chat orange.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre benoit! S'exclama Ron bouche bée.

'' il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas, benoit me la payer? Même si il n'aime pas les chat?

'' J'ai juste dit que j'aime pas le chat de rusard mais les autres chat ne me dérange pas. Je lui est proposée de le renommée casse-croûte pour rire. A cause sa aurais fait une bonne blague de l'entendre dire Casse-croûte ou est tu?

Mais ce que les autre ignorais sauf Alucard cette que cette expression venais d'un de ses membre de la famille qui traitais son directeur de ce nom.

Question de goût, pensa Harry, mais la blague du nom de benoit était vraiment bonne. La fourrure orangée du chat était épaisse et frissonnante, mais l'animal avait les pattes nettement arquées, et son museau étrangement écrasé, comme s'il avait heurté un mur de plein fouet, lui donnait l'air grincheux. A présent que Croûtard avait disparu dans son champ de vision. Le chat ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione et semblais même pas avoir peur de Benoît qui vu qui est vampire, seul les phénix de sa famille supportais son contact physique, habituellement. 

— Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! protesta Ron.

— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ? dit Hermione.

— Et pour Croûtard, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ? s'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ! Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin-là autour de lui.

'' Ça me fait pensée dit benoit que tu avais oublié ton rat-confortant en lui glissant dans la main le petit flacon rouge. Et cesse de te faire du souci dit Hermione, Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Croûtard dans celui des garçons. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcière m'a dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternités. Personne ne voulait de lui.

'' Moi je dit que casse-croûte serais un meilleur nom, dit benoit avec un sourire moqueur.

'' Je me demande bien pourquoi dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Mr Weasley, assis au bar, lisait _La Gazette du sorcier._

'' Harry! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu?

'' Très bien, merci, répondit Harry.

Suivi de Benoît, Ron et Hermione, il rejoignit Mr Weasley et Hinata au bar. A la une du journal s'étalait à nouveau une photo de Sirius Phénix Black qui le regardait.

'' Ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé? Demanda-t-il.

'' Non, répondit Mr Weasley avec une soudaine gravité. Nous avons tous été mobilisés pour essayer de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons échoué.

** Comme ses idiot sont capable d'attraper un vampire telle que lui** songeais son côté vampire.

'' Est-ce qu'on toucherait une récompense si on l'attrapait? Demanda Ron. Ce serait une bonne chose de ramasser un peu d'argent...

'' Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, répliqua Mr Weasley, qui paraissait très tendus devant benoit. Black ne va pas se laisser prendre par des sorcier humain de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui puissent le capturer, tu peux me croire.

'' A quoi bon? Cette satanée bestiole sont inefficace contre les vampire vu que leur âme se sont déjà vide quand un vampire les mord dit benoit avais un grognement. Votre ministère a vraiment tort de se fier a des détraqueur, il devrais être plutôt les éradiquée au lieu de pourchassé des vampire supposément illégaux.

Mr Weasley allais rétorquer quelque chose mais a cet instant, Mrs Weasley fit son entrée dans le bar, chargée de ses achats et suivie par ses fils jumeaux, Fred et George, qui allait commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Percy, le nouveau préfet-en-chef et Ginny, la benjamine nymphomane de la famille.

Ginny est un des jouet de Benoît, mais c'est une des seul qui n'est pas sous hypnose a cause en fait elle a un faible pour Harry, mais sembla encore plus gênée qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, évidement Harry avais déjà coucher avec a Poudlard, et Hinata aussi, et Hermione en récompense privée pour être débarrassée du serpent. Elle rougit jusqu'au oreille et marmonna un vague : « Salut » sans le regarder, et allais parler dans son coin avec Hinata. Percy en revanche, lui tendit la main d'un air solennel comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

— Harry, très heureux de te voir, dit-il.

— Salut, Percy, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

— J'espère que tu vas bien, ajouta pompeusement Percy en lui serrant la main.

Harry avait l'impression de participer à une cérémonie officielle.

— Très bien, merci, assura-t-il.

— Harry ! lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude et en s'inclinant profondément. C'est fabuleux de te voir, mon vieux...

— C'est même magnifique, ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main de Harry. Absolument épatant.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

— Ça suffit, maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley.

Maman ! s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir...

— J'ai dit: ça suffit ! répéta Mrs Weasley en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide. Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la nouvelle ?

Elle montra l'insigne en argent flambant neuf sur la poitrine de Percy. — Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit-elle avec orgueil.

— Et le dernier, marmonna Fred dans un souffle.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas, reprit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet-en-chef.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être préfet ? s'indigna George que l'idée semblait révolter. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout.

Ginny et Hinata eut un petit rire.

— Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta sœur ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley.

— Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, Maman, dit Percy d'un ton supérieur. Je vais me changer pour aller dîner.

Il s'éloigna et George poussa un profond soupir.

-On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, dit-il à Harry, mais Maman nous a vus.

'' Vous auriez du lui dire que Pénélope était enfermer dedans il y serais aussitôt allez la baiser dans la pyramide et hop on ferme la porte pour 1000 ans. Plaisantais benoit.

'' Oui dommage, mais on avais pas un vampire hypnotiseur pour y faire croire sous la main dit Fred.

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois table côte à côte dans le petit salon et il servit cinq plats délicieux à la famille Weasley accompagnée de Harry et de Ron. Benoît contais une blague de vampire dans un restaurant Moldus et qui répondais a la question de la serveuse puisse-vous servir.

'' Et qu'est-ce qui répond. demandais Mr Weasley et Fred

'' Mais vous madame étendez vous sur la table pour me nourrie esclaffa benoit. c'est ma grand-mère Mira qui me l'a envoyée par funix. Contrairement a ma Erika elle a de l'humour du moins quand elle chasse des traître mangemort a Londres.

Les jumeaux s'éclatais de rire tout comme les fille.

'' Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain? Demanda Fred à son père après avoir cessée de rire, tandis qu'il entamaient un somptueux gâteau au chocolat.

'' Le ministère va nous envoyer deux voitures, répondit Mr Weasley.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

— Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Percy.

— C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus...

— Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, ajouta Fred. Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Mrs Weasley.

'' Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa? Demanda à nouveau Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse.

'' Eh bien, étant donné qu'on n'en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, répondit Mr Weasley.

Mais benoit grognais de mécontentement, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorais sauf Hermione.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais Harry remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates, comme celles de Ron lorsqu'il n'était pas très à l'aise a cause du mécontentement de Benoît surtout. Apparemment lui aussi était au courants.

— Et heureusement, intervint Mrs Weasley. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages que vous avez, à vous tous ? Vous offririez un beau spectacle dans le métro des Moldus... Vos valises sont prêtes, j'espère ?

— Ron n'a pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires dans la sienne, dit Percy d'un ton douloureux. Il a tout entassé sur mon lit.

— Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper maintenant, Ron, dit Mrs Weasley. Demain, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ron jeta un regard noir à Percy.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Un par un, les convives montèrent l'escalier pour préparer les bagages. Ron et Percy occupaient la chambre voisine de celle de Harry. Celui-ci venait de boucler sa valise lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur. Il sortit dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte de la chambre 12 était entrouverte et Percy semblait furieux.

— Il était là, sur la table de chevet, hurlait-il, je l'avais enlevé pour l'astiquer.

— Je n'y ai pas touché, c'est tout, répliqua Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

— Mon insigne de préfet-en-chef a disparu, dit Percy en se tournant vers Harry.

— Et le Ratconfortant de Croûtard aussi, ajouta Ron en fouillant dans sa valise. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas oublié au bar...

'' Pas question de sortir d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé mon insigne! S'écria Percy.

— J'ai fini de faire ma valise, je peux aller chercher le médicament de Croûtard, dit Harry à Ron en sortant de la pièce.

Il était presque arrivé au bar lorsqu'il entendit les échos d'une autre dispute en provenance du petit salon. Il reconnut les voix de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Harry hésita. Il aurait voulu se faire le plus discret possible, mais lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son propre nom, la curiosité l'emporta et il s'approcha de la porte.

'' C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire! S'exclamait Mr Weasley. Harry a le droit de savoir. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Fudge, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, il persiste à traiter Harry comme un gamin. Pourtant, à treize ans, il est quand même...

'' Arthur! L'interrompit Mrs Weasley d'une voix perçante. Harry serait terrifié s'il apprenait la vérité! Tu veux vraiment qu'il retourne en classe avec cette menace au-dessus de la tête? Laisse-le donc tranquille, il est beaucoup plus heureux en ne sachant rien!

'' Je ne veux pas le démoraliser, je veux simplement qu'il soit sur ses gardes! Répliqua Mr Weasley. Tu sais bien comment ils sont, benoit, lui et Ron, ils vont toujours se promener tous les trois, je sais benoit est l'exception vu qui doit chassée de l'énergie la bas, mais ils se sont retrouvé deux fois dans la forêt interdite! Mais cette année, il ne faut surtout pas que Harry recommence ce genre de fantaisie! Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver le soir ou il s'est enfui de chez lui! Si le Magicobus ne l'avait pas ramassé, je suis sûr qu'il serait mort avant que le ministère le retrouve, et il a même réussi a faire peur a Fudge par contre en disant qui préférerais vivre chez Erika que chez parents, ce que je conseille pas du tout a faire vu que effectivement si la situation aurais été différente il aurais bien pu vivre chez sa tente du coté de son père si elle serais pas aussi…

'' Justement, il n'est pas mort, et je crois qui lui a dit sa a cause il sait par son cousin que Fudge le déteste lui et sa famille vu qui sont immunisée contre les lois de leur ministère et que Erika était avant être mordu une Potter, Il est même en parfaite santé, alors à quoi bon...

'' Molly, on dit que Sirius Black et le vampire le plus fou et c'est sans doute vrai, mais il a été suffisamment intelligent pour arriver à s'évader d'Azkaban alors qu'en principe, c'est impossible. Il y a maintenant trois semaines qu'il est en fuite et on n'a pas retrouvé la moindre trace de lui. Et malheureusement benoit a raison, les pouvoir des détraqueur sont aussi inutile sur les vampire vu que les vampire on pas de quoi nourrie les détraqueur, tel est la malédiction de Elmira Phénix. Fudge peut bien dire tout qu'il veut à la Gazette du Sorcier, on n'est pas plus près d'attraper Black que de laisser sans punir les vampire des Moldus comme en Transylvanie ou la chasse au Moldus est légal la-bas. Mais la seule chose certaine, ce sont les intentions de Black...

'' Mais Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard.

'' On pensait aussi que la prison d'Azkaban offrait toutes les conditions de sécurité. Si Black a réussi à s'en échapper. Il peut aussi s'introduire à Poudlard, après tout il est le sauveur de Benoît et c'est lui qui s'est occuper de lui quand on la retrouve agressée en Albanie.

'' Mais on n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il en veuille à Harry...

Il y eux un coup sourd, comme si Mr Weasley venait de taper du poing sur la table.

'' Molly! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète? Ils n'en ont pas parler dans la presse parce que Fudge ne veut pas que ça se sache, mais il s'est rendu à Azkaban la nuit ou Black s'est évadé. Les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps, Black marmonnais en marchant de long en large dans sa cellule en répétant « il est à Poudlard... il est à Poudlard... je vais le croquer... il est a Poudlard. » Black a l'esprit dérangée, et pour un vampire sa veut tout dire, Molly, il veut se faire Harry pour se venger. A mon avis, il doit être persuadé que de tuer Harry permettrait de ramener le père de Benoît au pouvoir. Black tout comme Erika a tout perdu le soir ou Harry a mis un terme aux agissements de son père et il a eu tout le temps de ruminer ça pendant les douze ans qu'il a passés à Azkaban...

Il y eut un silence et Harry se pencha un peu plus vers la porte, avide d'en entendre davantage.

— Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu crois utile, Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley, mais tu oublies Albus Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry avec Dumbledore comme directeur de Poudlard. J'imagine qu'il est au courant ?

'' Bien entendu, il a fallu lui demander l'autorisation de poster des gardiens d'Azkaban au différente entrée de l'École. Mais tout comme benoît il n'est pas très content, mais il a quand même accepté.

'' Pas très content? Pourquoi serait-il mécontent s'ils parviennent à capturer Black?

'' Dumbledore tout comme la famille Phénix, n'aime pas beaucoup les gardiens d'Azkaban, et c'est polie selon eux dit Mr Weasley. Il est du même avis que Benoît, moi aussi d'ailleurs... mais quand on a affaire à un vampire tel que Black, il faut parfois travailler avec des gens qu'on préférerait éviter. Benoît en plaisante bien sûr que il devrais plutôt placée ses trois sœur que sa serais plus efficace, évidement il proposerais jamais cette solution, Moka ne lui parle plus, temari non plus enfin plus au moins, elle est moyennement pute selon lui, mais a plutôt bien tolérée la visite d'Hermione cette été juste a ce que elle décide de partir au manoir pour voir si Moka voudrais bien s'occuper d'elle seul Hinata lui parle et les deux autres sont banni de Poudlard, temari c'est juste un précaution même si elle a supportée a contrecœur la visite de Hermione chez elle au début de l'été.

'' Mais s'ils arrivent à sauver Harry.

'' Dans ce cas, je ne dirai plus jamais rien contre eux, assura Mr Weasley d'un ton las. Il est tard, Molly, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher...

Harry entendit bouger des chaises. Dans le plus grand silence, il fila alors en direction du bar où on ne pouvait le voir. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Mr et Mrs Weasley montaient l'escalier.

La bouteille de tonique pour rat se trouvait sous la table à laquelle ils s'étaient assis dans l'après-midi. Harry attendit que la porte de la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley se soit refermée puis il monta l'escalier à son tour avec le flacon.

Benoît, Fred et George, accroupis dans la pénombre du couloir, se retenaient de rire en écoutant Percy fouiller partout dans la chambre pour essayer de retrouver son insigne.

'' C'est benoit qui nous l'a apportée, chuchota Fred à Harry. On l'a un peu arrangée.

A présent, on pouvait lire sur l'insigne : Pervers-en-chef (roulement de tambour)

Harry se força a rire, alla donner à Ron le tonique pour rat, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Ainsi donc, Sirius Black le vampire cherchait à le tuer. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Fudge s'était montré indulgent envers lui simplement parce qu'il avait été soulagé de le retrouver vivant et non transformée en vampire. Et il avait fait promettre à Harry de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse ou il y avait plein de sorcier pour veiller sur lui. Et il allait envoyer deux voitures officielles qui les emmèneraient à la gare pour que les Weasley puissent le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans le train, Benoît évidement était mécontent vu que ce tueur était un membre de sa famille et il crois que Benoît ou sa famille doit être soupçonnée, mais benoit y était pour rien, la preuve il n'a pas été arrêtée vu que son alibi était qui était en Transylvanie avec sa favorite et ensuite en France donc hors du pays et de sa juridiction.

Harry resta immobile à écouter les cris étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre voisine en se demandant pourquoi il avait beaucoup moins peur qu'il n'aurait dû. Sirius Black avait tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient persuadés qu'il serait saisi de panique s'il venait à apprendre la vérité. Mais Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde que là où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Ne disait-on pas que Dumbledore était la seule personne que craignait Lord Voldemort lui-même ? Black, qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort, n'aurait-il pas tout aussi peur de lui ? Mais une minute, il y a quelque chose qui clochais, ce n'était pas Black le bras droit de Voldemort, mais bien Erika Phénix non? Il a aiguille sous roche.

Et puis il y avait aussi ces gardiens d'Azkaban dont tout le monde ne cessait de parler. Ils semblaient inspirer une véritable terreur sauf pour Benoît qui dit que les vampire ne sont pas affectée par les détraqueur et s'ils étaient postés tout autour de l'école, Black aurait beaucoup de mal à y entrer.

Finalement, ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry, c'était qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune chance d'obtenir l'autorisation de visiter Pré-au-lard. Personne ne le laisserait quitter le périmètre protégé du château tant que Black n'aurait pas été rattrapé. Harry s'attendait à faire l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté.

Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant le plafond plongé dans la pénombre. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul ? Il avait échappé trois fois aux griffes de Voldemort, il n'était donc pas si empoté...

L'image de la bête tapie dans l'obscurité de Magnolia Crescent s'imposa alors à son esprit. Que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire... ?

— Je ne me laisserai pas assassiner pour me transformée en vampire, dit Harry à haute voix.

— Excellent état d'esprit, cher ami, répondit le miroir d'une voix endormie.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : le détraqueur vs Alucard Phénix.

Le lendemain, Tom réveilla Harry avec son habituel sourire édenté et une tasse de son thé préféré. Une fois habillé, Harry tentait à grand-peine de convaincre Hedwige d'entrer dans sa cage lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la chambre. D'humeur massacrante, il était en train d'enfiler un pull.

'' Vivement qu'on soit dans le train! Lança-t-il. Au moins, quand on sera arrivés à Poudlard, je pourrai éviter d'avoir Percy sur le dos. Maintenant, il m'accuse d'avoir renversé du thé sur la photo de Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Elle se cache derrière le cadre parce qu'elle a une bouton sur le nez, j'ai eu proche envie de lui dire ce que on lui a fait l'année dernière avec Alucard durent sa transes...

'' J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Fred et George qui étaient venus féliciter Ron d'avoir rendu Percy à nouveau furieux.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron baveur où Mr Weasley lisait La Gazette du sorcier en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Mrs Weasley racontait à Hinata, Hermione et à Ginny qu'elle avait fabriqué un philtre d'amour lorsqu'elle était jeune. Toutes trois avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

'' Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un filtre d'amour pour séduire Mrs Weasley j'ai juste a chantée et tout les homme incluant mon frère tombe a mes pied et a Hermione aussi même si pour elle sais pas chantée évidement Plaisantais Hinata.

Hermione et Ginny se tordais de rire.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Demanda Ron.

'' Plus tard, murmura Harry en voyant arriver Percy d'un pas impérial.

Dans l'agitation du départ, Harry n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir parler à Ron tranquillement: ils étaient trop occupés à descendre leurs valises et à les entasser devant la porte du Chaudron baveur avec les cages d'Hedwige et d'Hermès, le hibou de Percy, posées dessus. A côté de la montagne de bagages, il y avait un petit panier d'osier d'où s'échappaient des crachements furieux.

'' Du calme, Pattenrond susurra Hermione penchée sur le panier, je te laisserai sortir quand on sera dans le train.

'' Certainement pas, trancha Ron. Tu oublies ce pauvre Croûtard!

Il montra sa poche dont le renflement indiquait la présence du rat.

Mr Weasley, qui était resté dehors pour guetter l'arrivée des voitures, passa la tête à l'intérieur.

— Elles sont là, dit-il. Viens, Harry.

Mr Weasley accompagna Harry sur le trottoir jusqu'à la première des deux voitures vert foncé à la carrosserie un peu démodée, conduites par des sorciers à l'air furtif et vêtus d'un uniforme couleur émeraude.

Entre, Harry, dit Mr Weasley en jetant des regards des deux côtés de la rue bondée.

Benoît lui était déjà près mais était d'humeur ténébreuse quand il vie arriver les voiture.

Harry s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture où il fut bientôt rejoindre par Hermione, Ron, Hinata, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, Benoît lui piquais la place de Percy le forçant a s'assoit en avant de la voiture.

'' Les immunités diplomatique d'abord Percy désolé. J'ai pas envie être a coté d'un auror chasseur de vampire qui conduit c'est trop pour mes nerf de mon autre moi.

L'auror qui était chauffeur était effectivement pétrifier vu qui portais la croix des chasseur du ministère et Alucard ne les tolère pas leur présence.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se déroula paisiblement, comparé au voyage de Harry dans le Magicobus. Mais benoit était muet, et de mauvaise humeur, il aimais pas du tout être dans la voiture. Les voitures du ministère de la Magie semblaient presque ordinaires, bien qu'elles fussent capables de se glisser dans des espaces où la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon aurait été bien en peine de s'aventurer. Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance. Les chauffeurs du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots à bagages sur lesquels ils disposèrent leurs valises, puis ils soulevèrent leur casquette pour saluer Mr Weasley et s'en allèrent en s'arrangeant pour se retrouver les premiers au feu rouge, malgré l'intensité de la circulation.

A l'intérieur de la gare, Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas Harry ni Benoît d'une semelle.

'' Comme nous sommes très nombreux, on va passer deux par deux, dit-il en surveillant les alentours. Je vais franchir la barrière le premier avec Harry.

Mr Weasley s'avança vers la barrière magique, entre les quais 9 et 10, en poussant devant lui le chariot à bagages de Harry. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Harry l'imita.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient passés à travers l'obstacle de métal et se trouvaient à présent sur le quai 9 3/4. La locomotive à vapeur d'une couleur rouge vif soufflait des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express.

Percy et Ginny, tout essoufflés, surgirent soudain derrière Harry. Apparemment, ils avaient couru pour franchir la barrière.

'' Ah, voilà Pénélope! Dit Percy en lisant ses cheveux, les joues légèrement rosés.

Benoît croise le regard de Harry et de Ron et tous trois se détournèrent pour cacher leur fou rire en voyant Percy s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés. Que Benoît pour se venger de lui avais voulu attaquer même si sa a tomber sur sa favorite quand il était possédée par Tom jedusor, il s'est alors venger en insistant pour sauter avec Ron et Harry et lui Il bombait la poitrine pour qu'elle ne puisse ignorer son insigne étincelant.

'' Savais pas qu'il sortais encore avec, j'aurais cru qui aurais laisser tomber disons pour moi, Harry ou Ron dit Benoît, un peu plus de bonne humeur maintenant qui était loin des voitures du ministère.

Mais Hermione lui jetais un regard noir.

'' oh mione je plaisantais

'' Ouais c'est sa jedusort plaisante. tu lui a toujours rien dit et tu nous interdit de le lui dire ce que vous avez fait.

'' Ne m'appelle pas jedusort mione. Sinon tu va y goûtée cette nuit.

'' Oh le vilain vampire va faire du mal a sa favorite si je l'appelle par le nom de famille de son père.

'' Je ne plaisante pas avec sa, sinon pas de câlin ce soir. Dit sa voix de vampire qui la pétrifiais aussitôt.

'' D'accord ben désolé, c'était pour te taquiner c'est tout. dit-t-elle soumise.

Hermione cessais de le taquiner, si il énervais trop, elle allais invitée une autre qu'elle ce soir et elle a très envie de baiser avec lui.

'' Je peut te posée une question dit-t-elle.

'' Oui bien sûr.

'' Pourquoi aime tu pas les transport du ministère ?

'' A cause que je leur fait pas confiance et j'ai peur que si je leur confierais mon cercueil qui aurait l'ordre de Fudge ou de leur chef des chasseur peut importe qui les dirige de me poignardée moi ou ma sœur Hinata au cœur avec une couteau bénite comme Bened mon ancêtre a subis qui était le maître de funix autrefois.

Lorsque le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que Benoît et qu'Hermione les eurent rejoints, Harry et Mr Weasley ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au bout du convoi ou ils trouvèrent enfin un wagon qui paraissait vide. Ils chargèrent les valises à l'intérieur, casèrent Hedwige et Pattenrond dans le filet à bagage, puis redescendirent pour dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley embrassa ses enfants, puis Hermione et enfin Harry qu'elle serra contre elle.

— Fais bien attention à toi. lui dit-elle, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Elle ouvrit alors son énorme sac à main et ajouta:

Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. je n'ai pas mis de corned beef... Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà...

Harry. viens voir, j'ai à te parler, dit Mr Weasley à mi-voix.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un pilier et Harry le rejoignit en laissant les autres autour de Mrs Weasley.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu partes, reprit Mr Weasley d'une voix tendue.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry, je suis déjà au courant.

— Au courant ? Comment l'as-tu appris ?

— Je... je vous ai entendu parler avec Mrs Weasley hier soir. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir... ajouta précipitamment Harry. Je suis désolé...

'' Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer, dit Mr Weasley, l'air anxieux.

'' Ça ne fait rien, c'est très bien quand même. Comme ça, vous aurez tenu votre parole vis-à-vis de Fudge et moi, je sais ce qui se passe, mais je sais aussi que Benoît n'a rien a voir avec lui vu qui a passé tout son été avec Hermione un mois chez lui et après en France avec la parent de Hermione.

'' Je sais, je sais, c'est sa qui a dit quand les chasseur l'ont interrogée, et quand il ont a tentée de lui demander ou se trouvais son endroit a Transylvanie il les a envoyée tous pâtre en disant que il avais juste a regarder dans leur propre miroir pour voir que sa maison est dans chaque maison sorcier qui porte des miroir, ou un truc du gère, c'est une sorte de blague entre vampire pour les provoquer les chasseur de vampire anglais, je crois, mais Harry, tu dois avoir très peur...

'' Non, répondit sincèrement Harry. Je vous assure que non, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Mr Weasley. Je n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, mais finalement, Sirius Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que le père de Benoît Phénix, qui est Voldemort... Mr Weasley tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom mais il fit comme si rien n'était.

'' Harry, je savais que... que tu était plus solide que ne le pense Fudge, et je suis très content que tu n'aies pas peur, mais...

'' Arthur! Appela Mrs Weasley qui avait fait monter tous ses enfants dans le train. Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut y aller!

'' Il arrive, Molly! Répondit Mr Weasley, puis il se retourna vers Harry en lui parlant d'une voix basse et précipitée : écoute-moi bien, tu dois me donner ta parole que...

'' … que je ne ferai pas de bêtises et que je resterai au château? Acheva Harry d'un ton lugubre.

'' Pas seulement ça, dit Mr Weasley qui n'avait jamais paru aussi grave. Harry, jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de retrouver Black.

— Quoi ? répondit Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet sonore. Des employés en uniforme avançaient le long du quai en fermant les portières.

— Harry, promets-moi... insista Mr Weasley en parlant de plus en plus vite, jure-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive...

Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierais de retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer pour me croquer et boire mon sang ? répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre.

— Jure-moi que quoi qu'on te dise...

— Arthur, vite ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Harry courut jusqu'à la portière du wagon que Ron avait ouverte et sauta à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes de la main à Mr et Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue.

— Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Harry à Ron et à Hermione.

Va-t'en, Ginny, dit Ron.

'' Merci, c'est gentil, je vais allez baiser avec Benoît et Hinata il ont leur cabine a eux tout seul au moins dit d'elle d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne.

'' Espère qu'elle tombera pas sur son autre endormie comme moi en première année dit-t-elle a regret.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, même une qui avais les rideau fermée, Hermione savais que celle la était celle de benoit et il avais fait erreur une fois y rentrée sans invitation, mais bon elle pense que si elle y rentrais sa ne la dérangerais plus. Quand au autres, il pris le dernier, tout au bout du wagon et elle comprenais a présent pourquoi benoit ne fessais pas confiance au ministère pour le transporter son cercueil a présent.

Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment. D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes autre que son cousin mise a part.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.

— C'est qui, à votre avis ? murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante.

Le professeur R. J.P Lupin, chuchota aussitôt Hermione.

Comment tu le sais ?

C'est écrit sur sa valise...

elle montra le filet à bagages dans lequel était ranger une vieille valise cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit : « Professeur R.J.P Lupin » avec des lettre qui commençaient à s'écailler.

'' Ça me paraît évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la défense contre les force du mal. Le poste maudit de Elmira.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait déjà eu deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était restée qu'une année. D'après la rumeur, qui est effectivement vrai, c'est un poste maudit par la grand mère vampire de Benoît phénix seul un descendant maudit de salazard Serpentard pour prétendre digne y enseignée. Benoît pourrais même, il avais appris l'an dernier faire par sa mère comment elle et y enseignée pendant qui est étudiant, mais sa même Hermione l'ignorais.

'' J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rendre le dernier soupir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire? Ajouta-t-il en se tourna vers Harry.

Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement.

'' Sirius Phénix Black s'évade pour te chassée? Dit-t-elle enfin. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

'' Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouve.

'' Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit vraiment assoiffée et idiot pour un vampire qui veut te tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Harry fut surpris de leur réaction : black semblait leur faire beaucoup plus peur qu'à lui et Hermione surtout couchais avec un vampire de la même famille.

'' Je sais a ce que tu pense Harry dit Hermione et Benoît est peut-être un vampire de sa famille mais il te ferais jamais de mal. Mais lui c'est un pur vampire après ce que j'ai entendu dire, qui aurais été mordu par la pire garce de ses sœur, Moka Black il y a environs une 20 e année. Et personne ne sait comment il s'y pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans une quartier de haute sécurités.

'' Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non? Dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Les Moldus aussi le recherchent.

'' Ta déjà entendu parler qu'un Moldus attrape un vampire a par dans les film d'horreur toi. dit Harry moqueusement.

'' non mais...

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit? Dit soudain Ron.

On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

— Ça vient de ta valise, Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages.

Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Harry le Scrutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante.

— C'est vraiment un Scrutoscope ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, dit Ron. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte de Errol pour l'envoyer à Harry.

— Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

— Non ! Enfin... normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol... Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages... Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?

Remets-le dans la valise, conseilla Harry, alors que le Scrutoscope sifflait de plus en plus fort. Sinon, ça va finir par le réveiller.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur Lupin et Ron remit l'objet dans la valise, entre deux chaussettes qui étouffèrent le son.

'' On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-lard, suggéra Ron en se rasseyant. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-lard ? demanda Hermione avec avidité. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y a pas un seul Moldus...

— Oui, je crois que c'est vrai, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

Une confiserie, répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il paraît qu'ils ont absolument tout... Des Gnomes au poivre, qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges, et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir...

'' Mais Pré-au-Lard est un endroit passionnant, non? Insista Hermione. Dans les sites historiques de la sorcellerie,on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins contre les vampires du conseil des ancien en 1612 et la « Cabane Hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays.

— Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry.

— Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard.

— Sûrement, soupira Harry. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Ron.

Moi, je ne pourrais pas y allez. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire.

Ron sembla horrifié

'' tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir? C'est impossible... McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission...

Harry eut un rire amer. Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, était particulièrement stricte.

Ou alors, on demandera à Fred et George, au mieux Benoît ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château... et encore Benoît les connais encore mieux vu qui passais ses première été a Poudlard.

Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour Harry de sortir clandestinement du château avec Black à ses trousses.

'' C'est sûrement ce que me répondra McGonagall quand je lui demanderai la permission, marmonna sombrement Harry.

'' Mais si on est avec lui, ou mieux avec Benoît, Black n'osera jamais...

'' Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Black a déjà assassiné tout un tas de gens au milieu d'une rue pleine de monde au beau milieu d'une chasse illégal, alors il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour attaquer Harry simplement parce que nous serons là. Il y aurais je crois juste benoît qui serais capable de nous protéger, après tout il est champion de lutte de vampire, et il me la prouvée en plaquant sa sœur temari qui voulais m'attaquer pour plaisantée.

Tout en parlant, elle tripotait la fermeture du panier dans lequel elle avait transporté Pattenrond.

— Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc-là ! protesta Ron.

Mais il était trop tard. Le chat se glissa hors du panier, s'étira, bâilla et sauta sur les genoux de Ron. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler et il repoussa Pattenrond d'un geste furieux.

— Fiche le camp !

'' Ron ! Arrête ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Lupin bouger. Tous trois l'observèrent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller.

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir. Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écrasé tourné vers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche où se trouvait Croûtard.

A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture.

— Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

— Heu... Professeur ? dit-elle. Excusez-moi, professeur ? Il ne bougea pas.

Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, dit la sorcière qui tendait à Harry un gros paquet de gâteaux. S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train, avec le machiniste.

'' J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, dit Ron à voix basse lorsque la sorcière eut refermé la porte du compartiment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort?

'' Non, non, il respire, murmura Hermione en prenant le gâteau que Harry lui donnait.

Sa compagnie n'était peut-être pas passionnante, mais la présence du professeur Lupin dans leur compartiment avait ses avantages. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et les trois personnages qu'ils appréciaient le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard se montrèrent à la porte: Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Drago Malefoy et Harry étaient devenus ennemis depuis le premier voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans le Poudlard Express. Malefoy, le visage en pointe et l'air méprisant, appartenait à la maison de Serpentard. Il jouait comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch des Serpentard, le même poste qu'occupait Harry dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. Benoît y jouais aussi de force, mais il détestais le quidditch et fessais exprès pour perdre et faire gagner les gryffondor, juste a cause que sa mère y force a y jouer. Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient avoir d'autre utilité dans la vie que d'obéir à Malefoy. Tous deux étaient massifs et musculeux. Crabbe, le plus grand des deux, avait une coupe au bol et un cou très épais. Goyle portait les cheveux raides et courts et ses longs bras lui donnaient une silhouette de gorille.

— Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Potter et son poteau.

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll.

— Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Malefoy. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?

Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement.

'' Qui c'est ? demanda Malefoy en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur.

'' Un nouveau prof, dit Harry qui s'était levé à son tour au cas ou il aurait fallu retenir Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy?

Drago Malefoy plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer un bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur.

'' Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux.

Et tous trois s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Harry et Ron se rassirent.

'' Cette année, je suis décidé à ne pas me laisser faire par Malefoy, dit Ron avec colère. Et je ne plaisante pas. Si jamais il fait encore une remarque sur ma famille, je lui casse la tête... Ron fit mine de donner un violent coup de poing.

Tout d'un coup il vie évidement Benoît apparaître la tête dans leur cabine quelque seconde après.

'' J'ai raté la bagarre entre cousin et mon voisin d'été? Zut

'' il n'a a pas eu maître benoît dit Hermione.

'' ha étonnant, ha tien c'est bien la première fois qu'un prof vient dans le train du moins depuis moi-même il y a une 30 e année.

'' tu le connais, benoit.

'' Il m'est familier... dit vaguement Benoît, tu ma manquer Hermione, tu aurais du venir, Ginny était super chaude a baiser vu qu'elle semblais être très contente de me sautée a ta place dans mon wagon privée d'Alucard. Et l'autre ne la pas prise pour moka cette fois vu que je dormais pas.

'' la dernière fois que j'ai dérangée ton coté vampire dans son wagon privée pour rechercher le carpeau de Neville, j'ai fini par être violer par lui a cause qui ma pris dans son réveille pour ta pute de sœur qui a tenté de me violer dans les toilette. Je te signale.

Le concernée rigolais tristement.

'' ha ouais c'est vrai désolée pour ce manque de contrôle sur lui mais cette fois a présent tu peut y venir le dérangée quand tu veut, il restera tranquille, il t'aime beaucoup a présent vu qu'il t'autorise a l'appelez par son vrai nom parfois. il s'est un peu calmée cette année. dit benoit en s'asseyant près d'elle et l'embrasse doucement sa favorite.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filets à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait, mais le professeur Lupin continuait de dormir.

— On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.

'' Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin!

'' Mais on est pas arrivée Ron, dit Benoît en consultant sa montre Transylvanie.

— Alors, pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres.

Harry, qui était le plus près de la porte, se leva pour aller regarder dans le couloir. Tout au long du wagon, des têtes sortaient des compartiments pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

Mais tout d'un coup Benoît se pétrifiais.

'' Ne bouger surtout pas dit-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Hermione se mettais a trembler cette voix terrifiante et séduisante était celui d'Alucard son autre coté vampire.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière Harry.

— Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à tâtons.

— Tu crois que le train est en panne ?

— Je n'en sais rien...

Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Harry distingua la silhouette sombre de Ron qui essuyait la fenêtre du plat de la main pour essayer de voir au-dehors.

— Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry.

— Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon...

— Salut, Neville, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape.

— Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

'' Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi...

Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et un gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond. Benoît était précipiter en plein transformation hybride pour brisée sa paralysée.

'' Je crois que il est allez voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix terrifier d'Hermione, mais pourquoi il ses transformée.

Harry sentit qu'elle passait devant lui, puis il entendit le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.

— Qui est là ?

— Ginny ?

— Hermione ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je cherchais Ron.

'' Entre et assieds-toi.

'' Pas ici! Dit précipitamment Harry. Je suis là!

— Ouille ! dit Neville.

— Silence ! lança soudain une voix rauque.

Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Harry l'entendait bouger dans son coin. Tout le monde se tut.

Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.

'' Fait ce que Alucard a dit, restez ou vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau...

Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature avait senti le regard de Harry, la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire.

Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit te compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait par les pieds à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait...

Alors, venus de très loin, il entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé... Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui... mais une voix brisais le sortilège un voix autant terrifiant :

'' Personne ici ne cache Sirius Black phénix allez vous-en de mon territoire détraqueur. Dit la voix de Alucard.

Le détraqueur recula et avançais vers Hermione qui était terrifier mais il prononçais la chant étrange et un énorme chauve-souris et un phénix argentée apparut de ses deux mains et attaquais les détraqueur et Harry tombais inconscient.

'' Cousin! Harry! Ça va?

Benoît lui donnait des tapes sans force vampirique sur le visage.

'' Qu... Quoi?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des lanternes au-dessus de lui et le plancher vibrait: le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Apparemment, il était tombé par terre après avoir glissé de son siège. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouillés à côté de lui. Il voyait également Neville et le professeur Lupin qui le regardaient. Harry se sentait mal. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes, une sueur froide lui couvrait le front.

Ron et Hermione le hissèrent sur son siège.

'' Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

'' Ça va, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

La créature à la cagoule avait disparu, le seul qui y ressemblais était benoit qui s'était engoulée a cause il fessais encore jour étonnamment.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cette... cette chose ? Qui a crié ?

'' Personne n'a crié, dit Ron, de plus en plus inquiet. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le compartiment était brillamment éclairé, à présent. Ginny et Neville l'observaient. Tous deux étaient très pâles.

'' Mais j'ai entendu crier après que Alucard oups désolé benoit aille ordonner de partir a chez chose.

'' Ça fait rien Harry, tu peut le nommé on t'en donne l'autorisation... sa ne le dérange plus venant de toi ou d'Hermione.

Un craquement soudain les fit sursauter. Le professeur Lupin était en train de casser en plusieurs morceaux une énorme tablette de chocolat.

— Tenez, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant le plus gros morceau. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Harry prit le chocolat mais ne le mangea pas.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda-t-il au professeur.

'' Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin et Benoît en même temps qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres. C'était l'un des Détraqueur d'Azkaban.

Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche.

Il passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir...

'' tu es sûr que ça va cousin? Demandais Benoît en le regardant d'un air inquiète.

'' je ne comprends toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

'' Cette... cette chose... Le Détraqueur... est resté à et a regardé partout, enfin j'imagine qu'il regardait puisqu'on ne voyait pas du tout son visage... et Benoît la repousser avec sa magie de chant vampire, et toi... toi, tu...

'' J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron qui avait l'air effrayé. Tu es devenu tout raide et puis tu as glissé par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes... Et c'est la que Alucard le fit reculer alors qui allais l'attaquer lui... en disant Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black Phénix sous aucune cape. Allez-vous-en de mon territoire. » Mais le Détraqueur n'allais l'attaquer à Hermione et lui et il a marmonner quelque chose, et deux truc argentée, une chauve-souris et un phénix je crois sont sortit de ses main et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il est partit comme s'il glissait sur des patins...

'' C'était horrible, dit Neville d'une voix plus Aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as senti ce froid quand il est entrée?

'' J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, dit Ron en remuant les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire...

Recroquevillée dans son coin, Ginny, qui semblait aussi affectée que Harry, laissa échapper un sanglot. Benoît s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule mais également sa favorite pour pas faire de Jalouse.

'' Personne d'autres n'est tombé de son siège? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné.

— Non, dit Ron en le regardant à nouveau d'un air anxieux. Mais Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille...

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait faible et fébrile, comme s'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe. Il éprouvait également une vague honte: pourquoi s'était-il ainsi effondré alors que les autres avaient très bien supporté la présence de la créature ?

Le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire :

'' Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoissonné le chocolat surtout devant Maître Alucard phénix. Harry croqua dans son morceau de chocolat. A sa grande surprise, il éprouva alors une sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça le professeur Lupin. Ça va, Harry ?

Harry ne demanda pas au professeur comment il connaissait son nom, mais surtout il a pas demander pourquoi il a pas appelez Benoît mais par le nom de son double sans réaction de rage contrairement au goule de rosalie qui elle s'en foutais et s'amusait a le provoquer.

'' Ça va très bien, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud de Neville avait cacher sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un grand froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fin et froide tombait sans relâche.

— Les première année, par ici, lança une voix familière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

'' Ça va, tous les trois ? cria Hagrid de loin.

Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent les autres sur un chemin boueux ou une centaine de diligence attendaient les élèves. Les diligences devaient être tirées par des chevaux invisibles, pensa Harry, car lorsque les élèves y montaient et refermaient la portière, elles se mettaient aussitôt en marche, cahotant le long du chemin en une longue procession.

Une vague odeur de paille et de moisi flottait à l'intérieur des diligences. Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait mangé le chocolat, mais il était toujours faible. Ron, benoit et Hermione ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards de côté, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau. Hermione murmurais quelque chose a l'oreille de son amant qui lui avais posée une question mais qui ne concernés qu'elle et non Harry, Hermione avais commencer grâce a des cours privée en langue étrangère cette été pour pouvoir parler transylvaine, mais elle avais une horrible accent anglais mais elle se débrouillais plutôt bien selon benoit vu que lui aussi il avais commencée comme ça pour parler anglais lors de son retour exil.

'' Que ta fait revivre le détraqueur mione en un Transylvanie débutant pour adaptée Hermione a sa langue.

'' le viole de ta forme hybride.

''oh d'accord désolé, il s'en veut que tu aille trouvée sa désagréable cause pour lui était plutôt agréable sans te vexée. A cause que autrefois on ne le réveillais que quand ses sœur avais besoin d'une correction enfin tu sais bien que a certaine heure il faut que je passe enfermée.

'' Oui oui, je ne t'en veut plus même si je te taquine parfois avec ça. rassurais Hermione en l'embrasant, après tout les vampire sont douée pour se trouver des gardienne violemment. Par après c'était plutôt agréable même si tu te retient pour ne pas me tuer, mais tu sais que tu a que a faire un truc pour moi pour que je puissent endurée ton coté vampire aussi.

Alucard lui jetais un regard sérieux.

'' Non Hermione, je suis pas prêt pour sa. je sais que tu pense que c'est génial être immortelle et que tu le souhaite mais c'est une terrible malédiction surtout venant de ma propre famille. Je t'adore mais pas pour te damnée a la nuit éternelle des phénix.

Hermione boudais légèrement a cause elle comprenais pas pourquoi il se s'entêtait a pas vouloir la transformée et Alucard de son côté ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait tant être transformée en vampire phénix.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Harry vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres Détraqueur qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Une vague glacée et nauséeuse faillit l'engloutir à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette défoncée et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'ils aient franchi le portail. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie de Ron.

Lorsque Harry sortit à son tour, une voix traînante en enjouée résonna à ses oreilles.

'' Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter? C'est vrai que ce que dit Londubat? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui?

Malefoy tentant écarter Hermione d'un coup de coude mais une main glacial le pris son coude.

'' tu laisse mon cousin et ma favorite tranquille Drago.

'' ha désolé, dit Drago tremblant.

'' A la moindre geste de travers, j'ai eu autorisation de te chassée personnellement, et ton père ne pourra rien faire.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici Alucard? Demanda alors une voix douce.

Benoît lâchais Drago et le repoussais dans l'escalier.

'' Drago a tenté de faire du mal a une favorite d'un vampire transylvaine, et vous savez ce que fait un vampire quand une favorite a mal, il tue le coupable en repas, mais je l'ai un peu calmer professeur Lupin, Phénix.

'' Je vois... et t'avais raison, je vais avertir ton directeur de maison le bon vieux Rogue.

Drago était horrifier, ce professeur était un Phénix un membre maudit de salazard Serpentard, mais qu'il ressemblais pas du tout a un vampire ou a un demi-vampire, il adressa un sourire navrée a Benoît et fit signe a Crabbe et à Goyle et monta l'escalier en vitesse grand V.

Poussés par Hermione, Ron et Harry se joignirent à la foule qui monta les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages,

A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où Harry suivit les autres élèves. A peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond magique, sombre et nuageux ce soir-là, qu'une voix appela:

'' Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les deux !Surpris, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, et il vie plus loin que Benoît et Hinata avais eu la même ordre venant de Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall, qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose et occupait également la fonction de directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, leur faisait signe de les rejoindre. C'était une sorcière d'apparence sévères, les cheveux retenus en un chignon bien serré, les yeux perçant parmi la foule. Le Professeur McGonagall avait un don pour faire naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.

'' Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, leur dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Ron regarda le professeur McGonagall s'éloigner de la foule bruyante en compagnie de Harry et d'Hermione. Ceux-ci la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée, puis dans l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièce avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry et à Hermione de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière sa table.

— Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, et que votre cousin a utiliser sa forme hybride pour vous protéger également miss Granger, Potter, dit-elle d'emblée.

Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, surgit dans la pièce.

Harry se sentit rougir. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de s'être évanoui, inutile par surcroît de faire tant d'histoires !

'' Je vais très bien, dit-il, je n'ai besoin de rien...

'' Ah, c'est vous, dit Madame Pomfresh en se penchant sur lui pour l'observer de près. Vous avez encore fait quelque chose de dangereux, j'imagine?

'' C'est un Détraqueur qui a provoqué le malaise, dit le Professeur McGonagall.

Elle échangèrent un regard et Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

'' Poster des Détraqueur autour d'une école, alors qui sont inefficace contre les vampire, marmonna-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Harry. Il n'est pas le premier à s'évanouir. Ah oui, il est un peu fiévreux, je le sens. Terribles, ces créatures. Elles ont un effet désastreux sur les personnes un peu fragiles...

'' Je ne suis pas fragile! S'exclama Harry avec colère.

'' Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air absent en lui prenant le pouls.

'' De quoi a-t-il besoin? Demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. De repos? Peut-être devrait-il passer la nuit à l'infirmerie?

'' Mais je vais très bien! Protesta Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Imaginer ce que Benoît ou pire Drago Malefoy allait dire de lui si on l'envoyait à l'infirmerie le mettait au supplice.

'' Il faudrait au moins lui donner du chocolat, dit Madame Pomfresh qui examinait ses pupilles.

'' J'en ai déjà eu, dit Harry. Le professeur Lupin m'en a donné, il en a même donné à tout le monde sauf Alucard.

'' Ah, très bien, approuva Madame Pomfresh. Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui est de la bonne famille qui mérite enseignée sur ce poste et qui connaît les bons remèdes.

'' Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter? Demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

— Oui, assura Harry.

— Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger à propos de son emploi du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.

Harry ressortit dans le couloir en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh qui s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre : Hermione réapparut bientôt, apparemment ravie et sortais en même temps que benoit et Hinata eux aussi était ravis. Le professeur McGonagall les accompagna alors dans la Grande Salle ou les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin du début d'année. Une véritable océan de chapeaux noirs et pointus s'étendait devant eux. Les élèves, répartis selon leur maison, étaient assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Benoît embrassais Hermione avant de se séparée pour allez a la table des Serpentard. Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier à la tignasse blanche, emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle.

'' Oh, on a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition! Murmura Hermione.

Les nouveau élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons grâce au Choixpeau magique qu'ils devaient mettre sur leur tête et qui annonçais à haute voix le nom de la maison la mieux adaptée à chacun, il y a eux deux exception, et ce fut Benoît phénix en première année qui fut envoyée automatiquement a Serpentard et l'année précédente, Hinata qui fut envoyée par elle même a Serpentard pour surveiller son frère. Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et Harry et Hermione prirent discrètement la direction de la table de Gryffondor. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer au fond de la salle et quelques-uns montrèrent Harry du doigt. L'histoire de son évanouissement à la à la vue du Détraqueur qui combattais Alucard avait déjà dû faire son chemin.

Hermione et lui s'assirent de chaque côté de Ron qui leur avait gardé la place.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demanda-t-il à Harry. Celui-ci commença son récit, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se leva pour faire un discours.

Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, un grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il était souvent présenté pour le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, mais ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison que Harry et Benoît avait tant d'admiration pour lui. Albus Dumbledore inspirait une infinie confiance et lorsqu'il le vit sourire aux étudiants, Harry retrouva son calme pour la première fois depuis que le détraqueur et Alucard était apparu dans les compartiment.

— Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:

'' Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueur d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Il marqua une pause et Harry se rappela les paroles de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore et Benoît non plus n'était pas très content de voir les Détraqueur surveiller l'école.

Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueur ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

'' La nature du Détraqueur contrairement au vampire, ne les portes pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations ou service sexuelle consentant. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueur, surtout pour certain élève immortelle.

Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres de Harry, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.

'' Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveau enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin Phénix a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissement plutôt tièdes sauf pour Benoît et Hinata. Seuls ceux qui s'étaient également trouvés dans le compartiment avec le professeur Lupin applaudirent de bon cœur, Harry, la premier. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belle robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux, alors que la famille de Benoît était affreusement riche, Hermione remarquais aussi que était étrange.

'' Regarde Rouge! Souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

Le professeur Rouge, qui enseignait l'art des potions, regardait fixement Lupin. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue briguait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais même Harry – qui détestait Rogue – fut surpris de voir l'expression de son visage. Plus que la colère, c'était le dégoût qui déformait les traits de son visage maigre et cireux. Harry connaissait bien cette expression : d'habitude, c'était à lui que Rogue la réservait, chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

'' Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis ils se joignirent avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor. Harry se pencha pour mieux voir Hagrid: le teint écarlate, les yeux baissés sur ses énormes mains, il avait un large sourire que dissimulait sa barbe noire et hirsute.

'' On aurait dû s'en douter, s'exclama Ron en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord?

'' En tout cas sa a bien amusée Benoît quand il a libéré le livre sur la tête de temari. Sa la tellement bien occuper ce livre qu'elle ma complètement ignorée durent tout l'été. Exclamais joyeusement Hermione.

Lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Benoît et Hinata, remarquèrent que Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un coin de nappe.

'' Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence!

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Harry, soudain affamé, se servit en abondance de tout ce qui passait à sa portée et se mit à manger gloutonnement. Et a la grande surprise, du groupe et de la table des Serpentard également dans les assiette vide de benoit et Hinata se trouvais des proie végétarien pour Benoît et Hinata qui dévorais et écœurais les autre Serpentard comme a Halloween.

'' Benoît mange comme sa sœur, Habitude il fait sa a Halloween, pour terrifier les Serpentard, je croyais qui adsorbais l'énergie seulement.

Hermione rigolait vu qui avais oublier d'en parler a Ron et a Harry.

'' Ho sa oui c'est un pari de vampire dit Ginny et Hermione cette été Hinata a parier avec Alucard que cette année il doit imitée les végétarien du début de l'année juste a la fin de l'année. Si il perd il doit être notre esclave sexuelle et nous obéir a tout nos ordre a Hinata et Hermione et même a moi. Hermione est leur témoin de paris.

Benoît grimaçais de dégoût et Hinata rigolais bruyamment.

'' Allons grand frère, c'est pas si mauvais, tu en mange bien a Halloween.

'' Parle pour toi gamine, grommelais benoit alias Alucard.

Le festin fut délectable, sauf pour Benoît mais voulais pas perdre le parie contre sa sœur végétarienne. Il était personnellement mauvais perdent, La grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait hâte cependant que la fête prenne fin pour pouvoir parler à Hagrid. Ils savaient ce que signifiait pour lui sa nomination à un poste de Professeur. Hagrid n'avait pas tous des diplômes de sorcier : il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, suit a un complot qui l'a accusée d'une faute qu'il avait pas commise, mais que était Erika et Tom jedusort même si Erika a avouer en démissionnant du conseille qu'elle était pas complice cette fois la de son renvoie, mais elle a avouer pour le crime sur Mimi Geignard. C'était Benoît son fis, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient définitivement établi son innocence l'année précédente, mais était surtout benoit qui a fait avouer les crimes passée de Erika au conseille des ancien vampire et comme punition elle a démissionne de sa présidence, mais surtout Erika avais un peur bleu que Benoît révélez cette honteuse erreur a sa propre supérieur qui la crée Elmira Phénix.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid suivie de Benoît et de Hinata.

'' Bravo, Hagrid! S'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeurs.

'' C'est grâce à vous trois, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Un grand homme, Dumbledore, et aussi grâce a Erika qui pris étonnement ma part pour influencer le ministère pour des excuse personnelle... il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu"il en avait assez... j'en avais toujours rêvé...

'' J'ai du menacée ma mère pour qu'elle prenne votre défense pour votre innocence dit benoit en souriant.

Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette et le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de partir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le flot des élèves de Gryffondor et gravirent les marches de marbre, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.

'' Le mot de passe? Demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une rose rosé.

'' J'arrive, j'arrive! S'écrira Percy au bout du couloir. Le nouveau mot de passe et _Fortuna Major!_

'' Oh, non... soupira Neville Londubat avec tristesse.

Il n'arrivait jamais à son souvenir des mots de passe.

Les élèves franchirent le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, puis les filles et les garçons montèrent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry escalada les marches sans rien d'autre en tête que la joie d'être de retour à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir familier, une petite pièce ronde remplie de lits à baldaquin, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfaite : il se sentait enfin chez lui

Mais ils avais pas remarquer que Hermione au moment ou elle rentrais avais voulus s'amuser avec son maître, elle reculais d'une demi tour un petit sablier et retournais au moment même discrètement dans la crypte de son maître pendant qu'elle était dans la grande salle et donc le nouveau mot de passe de cette année est : Moka est une grosse vache laitière.

Quand benoit prononçais le mot de passe, et rentrais il fut surprise de voir sa favorite alors qui venais juste de la quittée mais il souriais.

'' tien tu vient t'amuser double Hermione.

'' je voulais testée si sa fonctionnais.

'' Je devrais te dénoncer a ta directrice.

'' Et si je te convaincre de ne rien dire, dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

'' Montre moi comment tu est gentille et je dirais rien dit Benoît en se laissant faire.

Hermione mis sont engin temporel sur la table et Benoît transformais son cercueil en lit baldaquin vu qui avais cette fonctionne seulement durent l'année scolaire et aussi pour plaisir sexuelle avec Hermione après tout c'est plus pratique de baiser dans un lit que d'un cercueil.

'' Sa te dérange pas si l'autre voudrais s'amuser un peu aussi il est humeur a jouer.

'' ton autre... Alucard...

'' il promet de pas être trop brutal, pas comme ta première fois dans le train.

'' J'ai pas le choix alors sinon tu va me dénoncée a McGonagall.

'' Évidement petite gryffondor j'adore te faire perdre des points et te causer des ennuies. Dit benoit avec un sourire a la Serpentard.

'' d'accord alors soupirais Hermione.

Hermione se déshabillais et ne portais rien en dessous ce qui adorais le vampire et lui fait l'amour mais en libérant sa forme hybride mais que même libérée mais il dit que cet sa vrai forme libéré qui est celle d'un apparence d'un vampire adulte et non enfant au aille de chauve souris mais ce n'est que a moitié libérer.

'' Alors ta vrai forme est celle d'un adulte et celle scellez et un étudient de 16 ans alors en fait tu a 55 ans ?

'' C'est a peu près ça chérie mais quand je chasse aussi que la forme adulte que tu vois c'est que ma forme intermédiaire, je tes jamais prise en forme réellement libérée au complet sinon tu serais déjà morte dévorée dans le train des la première année, c'est déjà arrivée une seul fois et il a amèrement regrettée son acte. Il s'est jurée de ne jamais même sous la torture de ne jamais faire ça a un humain. Même durent le viole était en forme adulte.

Et il fit tout les deux l'amour mais était beaucoup plus doux que dans le train, était même considérée semblable a Hagrid et au troll réunis en forme adulte.

Hermione satisfaite sexuellement de son orgie temporel voulais posé une question a Alucard.

'' Dit Alucard ou benoit, comment il est ta forme complet, non que je veut pas que tu me la montre bien sûr je voudrais juste que tu me le décrive.

Alucard flattée de la question.

'' mmm et bien vu que tu a été très performante et que tu ma laissée m'amuser comme ta première fois dans le train je peut bien te le dire, alors tu peu imagine un être cornue avec des ailles gigantesque de chauve-souris comme en ce moment assez ressemblant a ce que les Moldus appelle Lucifère ou Satan je pense, je ne sais jamais la différence entre ses deux démon de l'enfer. J'ai jamais été très attentif en cours de démonologie que Julia donne en Transylvanie.

Hermione frissonnais et taisais un cris de terreur.

'' tu ressemble a un démon des enfer chrétien. Et pour t'expliquer vu que j'ai étudiez les religion Lucifère est le père de Satan, mais c'est des mythe comparée a leur version sorcier.

'' Oui on peu dire cela et c'est aussi la forme préféré de ma sœur jumelle, elle me traite comme de la merde en forme humaine sauf quand je libère cette forme la ou celle ci aussi autrefois elle me traitais mieux en forme adulte que ma forme scellez, et de tout manière le seul moyen pour que je le libère c'est un mot clé que seul elle peut si je l'autorise a le dire qu'elle me traite comme son amant digne d'être dominer par elle. Je la déteste tellement celle la. Je sais pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça, vu avant mon sceller c'était plus simple elle détestais seulement que on m'appelais par mon prénom humain et elle fessais des menaces a ceux qui appelais benoît ce qui me fessais marrée parfois, mais elle aimais autant me baiser en forme humaine adulte que libérée même si elle préférais le libérée. Alucard s'en ennuie un peu parfois de l'ancienne moka quand elle était jeune, elle était pas aussi malfaisante même si elle était aussi perverse que celle que tu connais, évidement c'était des années avant ta rencontre vu que tu n'étais même pas née. Désolée si on te vexe.

'' Non tu me vexe pas ne t'inquiète pas, chérie elle est sa sœur jumelle après tout. Sûrement a cause de temari tu dit qu'elle manipulais souvent ta sœur avant notre rencontre.

'' Peut-être que c'est a cause d'elle effectivement. en fait j'en est aucune idée mais je garde ta théorie en mémoire.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La punition de Drago Malefoy.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry, Ron redescendirent dans la Grande salle, mais il vie Hermione les rejoindre apparemment elle avait été s'amuser avec son amant et apparemment elle avait pris son pied, ils virent Drago Malefoy occupé à raconter une histoire apparemment désopilant à tout un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Quand ils passèrent devant lui, il fit semblant de s'évanouir avec des grands gestes ridicules et tout le monde éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

'' Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry. Ne t'en occupe pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

'' Hé, Potter! Cria d'une petite voix aiguë Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard avec une tête de pékinois. Benoît la détestais pour mourir également même si elle était un peu plus gentille avec hinata par contre, Potter! Les vampires et les Détraqueurs arrivent! Potter! Ooooooh, mon dieu, je défaille!

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de George Weasley.

'' Les emplois du temps des troisièmes années, dit George en les faisant passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry?

Malefoy, dit Ron.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de George et lança un regard furieux à la table des Serpentard.

George leva les yeux et vit Malefoy qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur.

— Ce petit crétin, dit-il d'une voix calme. Il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment, tu te souviens, Fred ?

Il a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte, dit Fred en jetant à Malefoy un regard de mépris.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus, dit George. Ils sont vraiment horribles.

On dirait qu'ils te gèlent les entrailles, tu ne trouves pas? Dit Fred.

Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas évanouie devant alucard? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

Laisse tomber, Harry, dit George en essayant de le réconforter. Un jour, Papa a été obligé d'aller à Azkaban, tu te souviens, Fred? Il nous a raconté que c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il en tremblait encore quand il est revenu... Ces Détraqueurs ont le chic pour désespérer tout le monde d'humain. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, là-bas. Au moins les vampires sont plus sympa que eux du moins les demi-vampires.

\- on verra si Malefoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, dit Fred. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison.

La première fois qu'Harry et Malefoy et forcément Benoît s'étaient trouvés face à face lors d'un match de Quidditch, Malefoy avait largement perdu, vu que Benoît déteste le Quidditch et fait exprès à faire gagnée les poursuiveuses de gryffondor a chaque fois. Il avait même couché avec elles comme une retenue pour le punir d'avoir baiser les victimes du monstre légendaire de serpentard. Un peu consolé, Harry remplit son assiette.

Hermione rêveuse, se mit à examiner attentivement son emploi du temps.

'' Ah, très bien, on a des nouvelles matières, aujourd'hui, dit-elle ravie. Alu aussi semble ravis.

'' Alu? S'exclamait Ron interloqué

Harry lui murmurais : Alucard Ron, le double maudit de benoît, apparemment, c'est avec lui libérée que Hermione a passé la nuit.

Ron : ha bon d'accord.

Il jetait un coup d'œil à ses cours.

'' Mais Hermione, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ils se sont complétement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

'' On s'arrangera, J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall et benoît et sa sœur aussi avec leur propre directeur.

'' Impossible, répondit Ron avec un grand éclat de rire. Tu as vu, ce matin? Neuf heures : divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures : études des Moldus. Et...

Incrédule, Ron se pencha sur l'emploi du temps.

'' Là, regarde! Encore en dessous... Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que toi, et benoît et Hinata vous êtres brillants mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se retrouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois.

'' Ne sois pas stupides, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois.

'' Alors?

'' Passe-moi la marmelade, dit Hermione.

'' Mais...

'' Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé? Lança Hermione agacée. Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

Au même instant, Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle, Il portait son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son énorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement.

'' Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur table. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer... J'espère que ça se passera bien... Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter...

Il eut un large sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des enseignants en balançant toujours son putois mort.

Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé, dit Ron d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Il paraît que Benoît l'a aidé à préparer ses cours ce matin dit Hermione.

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Ron vérifia son emploi du temps.

'' On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il, le cours de Divination se passe tout en haut de la tour nord. Il faut bien dix minutes pour aller là-bas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner, puis sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard, Malefoy allais faire semblant de s'évanouir mais Benoît passais à coté en lui jetant un regard assassin et il se pétrifiait aussitôt. Cette fois était les éclats de rire des Gryffondor qui suivirent Harry jusqu'au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

Il leur fallut longtemps pour parvenir à la tour nord. Malgré deux années passées à Poudlard, ils ne connaissaient pas encore certaines parties du château et c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans cette tour.

— Il... doit... bien... y avoir... un raccourci... haleta Ron, tandis qu'ils grimpaient leur septième escalier.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir inconnu où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand tableau représentant une vaste étendue d'herbe.

— Je crois que ça doit être par là, dit Hermione en scrutant le couloir vide qui se prolongeait vers la droite.

— Ça m'étonnerait, c'est la direction du sud. Regarde, on voit un bout du lac par la fenêtre...

Harry regardait le tableau accroché au mur de pierre. Un gros poney gris pommelé venait d'apparaître dans le pré et s'était mis à brouter l'herbe d'un air nonchalant. A Poudlard, Harry avait l'habitude de voir les sujets des tableaux quitter leur cadre et se rendre visite les uns aux autres, et c'était toujours un grand plaisir pour lui d'assister à ces allées et venues. Un instant plus tard, un petit chevalier trapu, vêtu d'une armure, apparut à son tour dans un bruit de ferraille. A en juger par les traces d'herbe sur ses genouillères de métal, il venait de tomber de son poney.

— Ah, ah ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui sont ces manants qui s'aventurent sur mes terres ? Serait-on venu s'esbaudir de ma chute ? En garde, marauds !

Stupéfaits, ils virent le petit chevalier tirer son épée et la brandir férocement en sautillant d'un air rageur. Mais l'épée était trop longue pour lui: un moulinet un peu trop vigoureux lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba face contre terre.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta Harry en s'approchant du tableau.

— Arrière, maroufle ! Arrière, pendard !

Le chevalier reprit son épée et voulut s'appuyer dessus pour se relever, mais la lame s'enfonça si profondément dans le sol qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à la récupérer. Il finit par se laisser retomber à terre et souleva sa visière pour s'éponger le front.

Écoutez,

— Écoutez, dit Harry en profitant de ce répit, nous cherchons la tour nord. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin ?

— Une queste, par ma foy ?

La fureur du chevalier sembla s'évanouir aussitôt. Il se releva dans un cliquetis d'armure et cria:

— Suivez-moi, mes amis, nous obtiendrons ce que voulons ou périrons bravement à la bataille !

Il refit une vaine tentative pour arracher son épée du sol, essaya sans succès d'enfourcher son gros poney et s'exclama:

— Allons à pied puisqu'il en est ainsi, vaillants seigneurs et noble dame ! Sus ! Sus donc !

Dans un grand vacarme de métal, il se précipita vers le côté gauche du cadre et disparut.

Ils le suivirent le long du couloir en se guidant au bruit de son armure. De temps en temps, ils le voyaient réapparaître dans l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur.

— Haut les cœurs, le pire est à venir ! s'écria le chevalier. Ils le virent alors surgir au pied d'un escalier en colimaçon. Il avait fait irruption dans un tableau qui représentait des dames vêtues de robes à crinoline, provoquant sur son passage des exclamations effarouchées.

La respiration haletante, Harry, Ron et Hermione escaladèrent jusqu'à en avoir le vertige les marches étroites qui montaient en spirale. Enfin, des voix au-dessus de leur tète leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

— Adieu ! lança le chevalier en montrant sa tête dans un tableau qui représentait des moines à l'air sinistre. Adieu, mes compagnons d'armes ! Si vous avez encore besoin d'un noble cœur et d'un bras sans faiblesse, appelez à la rescousse le chevalier du Catogan !

'' C'est ça, on vous appellera, marmonna Ron. Si jamais on a besoin d'un maboul, ajouta-t-il lorsque le chevalier eut disparu.

Ils montèrent les dernières marchent et arrivèrent à un minuscule palier où les autres élèves, incluant Benoît et hinata encapuchonnée vu que le couloir était éclairée, était rassemblés. Il n'y avait aucune porte autour d'eux. Ron donna alors un coup de coude à Harry en lui montrant le plafond. Une trappe circulaire y était aménagée et une plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait :

SIBYLLE TRELAWNEY

PROFESSEUR DE DIVINATION

'' Comment on fait pour monter là-haut? Demandais Harry.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée descendit à ses pieds. Tout le monde se tut.

— Après toi, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Harry monta l'échelle le premier et émergea dans la salle de classe la plus étrange qu'il eût jamais vue. En fait, l'endroit n'avait rien d'une salle de classe. On avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombré d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelle, de jeux de cartes complétement usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses à thé. Benoît et Hinata semblais ravis par contre, vu que sa ressemblais a une crypte de vampire et se décapuchonnais alors que en cours habituellement il portait toujours un capuchon a cause dans les autres classe sauf dans les potions était très éclairée quand il fessait soleil.

Ron apparut à son tour derrière Harry et, bientôt, les autres élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'eux en chuchotant.

'' Où est-elle ? Demanda Ron.

Une voix douce, un peu voilée, s'éleva alors de la pénombre.

— Bienvenue, dit la voix. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique. Harry eut d'abord l'impression de se trouver devant un gros insecte luisant. Le professeur Trépane venait d'apparaître à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Elle était très mince, les yeux agrandis par de grosses lunettes, et enveloppée d'un châle vaporeux orné de paillettes. Une quantité impressionnante de chaînes et de perles entouraient son cou décharné, et ses bras et ses mains débordaient de bagues et de bracelets.

— Asseyez-vous. Mes enfants, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Les élèves s'installèrent maladroitement dans les fauteuils ou s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la même table et Benoît et hinata s'assoie aussi avec les jumelle patil.

— Bienvenue au cours de Divination, dit le professeur Trelawney qui avait elle-même pris place dans un grand fauteuil auprès du feu. Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil.

Le professeur Trelawney ajusta délicatement son châle sur ses épaules et poursuivit:

— Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans ce domaine...

Harry et Ron, et Benoît et Hinata jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione la favorite du vampire qui semblait effarée d'apprendre que l'étude d'une matière pouvait se faire sans avoir recours à des livres.

'' De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, par ailleurs très doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandre des odeurs bizarres ou disparaître soudainement, se révèlent incapables de pénétrer les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney, ses gros yeux brillant fixant l'un après l'autres les visages anxieux et impassible des deux élèves vampire. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. Vous, mon garçon, dit-t-elle brusquement à Neville qui faillit tomber de son pouf, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?

'' Oui, je crois, répondit Neville d'une voix tremblante.

'' Si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit le professeur Trelawney dont les boucles d'oreilles en émeraude étincelaient à la lueur du feu.

Neville parut mal à l'aise.

'' Mais je vois certain élève par contre qui sont très puissant en troisième œil également. Ce cher Mr Phénix, votre mère était une de mes élève préférée en cartomancie vous saviez, malgré qu'elle avait étrange goût en matière de compagnons.

'' Non, je... je l'ignorais. Dit Benoît qui imitait superbement le professeur Quirrell en premier année.

C'était la première fois qu'un professeur humain pris par surprise un vampire.

'' Cette année, nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, poursuivit le professeur d'une voix paisible. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Le trimestre suivant, nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Ah, au fait, ma chérie, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Parvati Patil l'une des amantes de benoît, il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux et soyez toujours fidèle a votre amis vampire.

Parvati lança un regard étonné à Ron qui était assis juste derrière elle et éloigna son fauteuil pour se reprocher de Benoît.

'' Au troisième trimestre, reprit le professeur Trelawney, nous en viendrons aux boules de cristal, si nous en avons fini avec les signes du feu. Malheureusement, les classes seront interrompues en février à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Je deviendrai moi-même aphone. Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quitter à tout jamais et sera victimes d'une vengeance d'une de vos sœur Mr Phénix, mais c'est encore très loin dans le futur.

Benoît se sentit soudain inquiète avec Hermione, à cause celle qui voudrait la voir morte était soit temari soit Moka. Mais il pariait plus sur moka que temari. Temari aime tuer c'est vrai mais que pour nourrir en énergie sexuelle, ou soit hinata ou soit ses amant en leur brisant le cœur quand ils sont zombifier. Mais hinata ne tue plus humain pour les autres sans en boire le sang mais depuis une 20 e année de tout manière et elle n'a aucun problème avec Hermione vu qu'elle était allergique au sang humain.

Un silence tendu suivit cette affirmation, mais le professeur Trelawney ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.

Je voudrais vous demander, ma chérie, dit-elle alors à Lavande Brown qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, de me passer la plus grande des théières en argent.

Lavande parut soulagée. Elle se leva, prit une énorme théière sur une étagère et la posa sur la table devant le professeur Trelawney.

'' Merci, ma chérie. Je vous signale au passage que ce que vous redoutiez tant se produire le vendredi 16 octobre.

Lavande se mit à trembler.

Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux. Prenez une tasse à thé sur l'étagère, venez me l'apporter et je la remplirai. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée, et enfin vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre Lever le voile du futur. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider. Ah, et vous, ajoute-t-elle en prenant Neville par le bras pour le faire lever, quand vous aurez cassé votre première tasse, j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez une bleue. Je tiens beaucoup aux rosés.

Et en effet, à peine Neville s'était-il approché de l'étagère aux tasses qu'il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée.

Le professeur Trelawney se précipita avec une pelle et une balayette.

— Alors, maintenant, une bleue, si ça ne vous ennuie pas... Merci...

Lorsque les tasses d'Harry et de Ron eurent été remplis, ils revinrent à leur table et s'efforcèrent de boire le thé brûlant le plus vite possible. Puis ils firent tourner les feuilles au fond des tasses comme l'avait indiqué le professeur, les retournèrent pour que tombent les dernières gouttes de thé et enfin se les échangèrent.

— Bon, alors, dit Ron, tandis qu'ils ouvraient leur livre aux pages 5 et 6, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans la mienne ?

— Un truc marron et tout mou, répondit Harry.

La fumée odorante qui s'élevait de la bouilloire lui brouillait l'esprit et lui donnait sommeil.

— Ouvrez votre esprit, mes chéris, laissez vos yeux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà des apparences ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney dans la pénombre.

Harry essaya de se réveiller.

— Il y a une vague forme de croix, dit-il en consultant son livre. Ça veut dire que tu vas connaître « des épreuves et des souffrances », désolé, mais il y a autre chose qui pourrait bien être un soleil. Alors, attends, je regarde... Ça veut dire « un grand bonheur »... Donc tu vas souffrir, mais tu seras très heureux...

— Tu aurais intérêt à faire vérifier ton Troisième Œil, si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron.

Tous deux réprimèrent un éclat de rire sous le regard perçant du professeur Trelawney.

— A moi, dit Ron.

Il regarda dans la tasse d'Harry, le front plissé par l'effort.

— Il y a une espèce de boule qui ressemble un peu à un chapeau melon, annonça-t-il. Tu vas peut-être travailler pour le ministère de la Magie...

Il tourna la tasse dans l'autre sens.

— De ce côté-là, on dirait plutôt un gland... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il parcourut les deux pages du livre.

— Ah, « une somme d'argent inattendue, de l'or qui arrive de lui-même... » Très bien, tu vas pouvoir m'en prêter. Je vois aussi autre chose...

Il tourna à nouveau la tasse.

— Ça ressemble à un animal... Oui, voilà la tête... On dirait un hippopotame... non, un mouton...

Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un petit rire.

— Montrez-moi ça, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en arrachant la tasse d'Harry des mains de Ron.

Tout le monde se tut et attendit. Le professeur Trelawney observait attentivement le fond de la tasse en la faisant tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

— Le faucon... mon pauvre chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel.

— Tout le monde sait ça, dit Hermione dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Le professeur se tourna vers elle.

Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire entre Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui autrement dit le père renier de benoît phénix. poursuivit Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Mais Hermione vit son erreur en voyant son amant lui regardant un regard coléreux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu Hermione parler de cette manière à un professeur. Mais elle allait sévèrement le regretter d'avoir révélé le lien de parentés maudit de Benoît avec lui. Trelawney s'abstint de répondre. Elle reporta son attention sur la tasse d'Harry et continua à le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

La massue... une attaque... Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse...

J'avais cru voir un chapeau melon, dit timidement Ron.

La tête de mort... il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin, mon pauvre chéri...

Comme paralysés, les élèves regardaient fixement le professeur Trelawney qui fit tourner la tasse une dernière fois, eut un haut-le-corps et poussa un cri.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de porcelaine brisée: Neville venait de casser sa deuxième tasse. Le professeur Trelawney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, une main étincelante posée sur son cœur.

— Mon pauvre... pauvre garçon... Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire... Ne me demandez rien...

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, professeur ? demanda aussitôt Dean Thomas.

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés. Lentement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table d'Harry et de Ron et s'approchèrent du professeur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse.

— Mon pauvre chéri, dit le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant de grands yeux au regard tragique. Le Sinistros est sur vous.

Le quoi ? Dit Harry.

Il n'était pas tout à fait le seul a part benoît et hinata à ne pas avoir compris. Dean Thomas le regarda en haussant les épaules et Lavande Brown (pas de changement dans cette version porno de nom) avait l'air déconcerté. Mais presque tous les autres se tenaient la main devant la bouche, dans un geste horrifié.

'' Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! S'écria le professeur Trelawney qui semblait choqué que Harry n'ait pas compris. Le gigantesque chien vampire qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Ce chien sur la couverture du livre, dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse... Ce chien dans l'obscurité de Magnolia Crescent... Lavande Brown, à son tour, plaqua la main devant sa bouche. Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Harry, tout le monde sauf Hermione qui s'était approchée par-derrière du professeur Trelawney pour voir le fond de la tasse.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Sinistros, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le professeur Trelawney contempla Hermione avec une hostilité grandissante.

'' Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, ma chérie, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Mis à part votre exploit sexuel chez un certain vampire, vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limitées aux résonances de l'avenir.

Seamus Finnigan balança la tête de gauche à droite.

— On dirait un Sinistros si on le regarde comme ça, dit-il les yeux à demi fermés, mais vu comme ça, on pense plutôt à un âne, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la gauche.

— Quand vous aurez décidé si je dois mourir ou non, vous me le direz, déclara Harry qui sembla surpris par ses propres paroles.

A présent, plus personne n'osait le regarder.

— Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix la plus mystérieuse. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Silencieux, les élèves rapportèrent leurs tasses au professeur, rangèrent leurs livres et refermèrent leurs sacs. Même son cousin et Ron à présent évitait de regarder Harry.

En attendant notre prochain cours, que la fortune vous soit favorable, dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix faible. Ah, au fait, vous, ajoute-t-elle en montrant Neville, vous allez arriver très en retard la prochaine fois, alors essayez de travailler un peu plus pour rattraper.

Harry, Ron, Benoît et Hermione descendirent l'échelle et l'escalier en silence, puis ils prirent la direction de la salle où le professeur McGonagall devait donner son cours de Métamorphose.

Ils avaient quitté le cours de Divination de bonne heure, mais ils mirent tellement de temps à trouver la bonne salle qu'ils faillirent arriver en retard.

Harry s'assit au fond de la classe. Il avait l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué sur lui: les autres élèves ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards furtifs, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir tomber mort à tout instant. Il entendit à peine ce que le professeur McGonagall leur raconta sur les Animagie (les sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux) et ne regarda même pas lorsqu'elle se métamorphosa elle-même en chat tigré, en conservant la marque de ses lunettes autour des yeux, seul benoît avais applaudit alors que lui même il pouvait se transformée en volontés en importe qu'elle animal.

'' Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? S'étonna le professeur McGonagall qui reprit sa forme habituelle en émettant un « pop » semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de Champagne qu'on débouche. C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent qu'un seul applaudissement d'un vampire obsédée sexuelle légal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry, mais personne ne dit rien. Benoît leva alors la main d'un ton glacial qui était habituelle envers McGonagall vu qui l'avaient insultée en le traitant d'obsédé sexuelle légal.

'' Voilà ce qui s'est passé, chasseuse Mineva, dit-il d'un ton glacial, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et...

'' Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils et fit un effort de ne pas corrigée le fait qui a utiliser son ancien grande de chasseuse et son prénom, Inutile d'aller plus loin, Conte Phénix, Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ?

Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

'' Moi, dit Harry.

'' Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall en fixant Harry de ses yeux brillants. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire du mal de mes collègues... ou de certain élève vampire.

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit et chacun put voir que les ailes de son nez étaient devenues livides.

'' La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney...

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, puis continua d'un ton très naturel.

'' Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochaine devoir. Mais si vous mourez, ou vous fait mordre par un vampire, dans un cas ou comme dans l'autre, je vous promets si c'est le premier cas vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre, si c'est autre cas, et bien vous pouvez me le rendre une fois que votre transformation sera complétée.

Hermione éclata de rire, mais benoît restais de marbre, mais grognais de mécontentement inaudible. Benoît et McGonagall était des ennemi jurée depuis la première année à cause qu'elle était la seul prof à être insensible à l'hypnose et portais toujours une croix quand il est dans ses cours, mais surtout que McGonagall a été profondément blessée quand Alucard a moitié possédée par le journal la accusée de vouloir poignardée son élèves par accident. Mais Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Loin des lueurs rougeâtres et des parfums anesthésiants du professeur Trelawney, les feuilles de thé n'inspiraient plus les mêmes angoisses.

Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas encore rassuré. Ron paraissait toujours inquiet et Lavande murmura: « Et la tasse de Neville, alors ? »

Lorsque le cours de Métamorphose prit fin, ils se mêlèrent à la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

— Allez, Ron, souris un peu, conseilla Hermione en poussant vers lui un plat de ragoût. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall.

Ron remplit son assiette et prit sa fourchette, mais il ne mangea pas.

— Harry, dit-il à voix basse et d'un ton grave, tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si, répondit Harry. J'en ai vu un le soir où je suis parti de chez les Dursley.

Ron laissa tomber sa fourchette.

— Sans doute un chien errant, dit Hermione, très calme. Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

— Hermione, si Harry a vu un Sinistros, c est... c'est très mauvais signe, dit-il. Un jour, mon... mon oncle Bilius en a vu un et il est mort vingt-quatre heures plus tard !

— Simple coïncidence, répliqua Hermione d'un ton léger en se versant un peu de jus de citrouille.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ron qui commençait à se mettre en colère. La plupart des sorciers sont terrifiés par les Sinistros !

— Voilà l'explication, dit Hermione d'un air docte. Quand ils voient le Sinistros, ils meurent de peur. Le Sinistros n'est pas un présage, c'est la cause de la mort ! Et Harry est toujours avec nous parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour se dire: « Puisque j'en ai vu un, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer six pieds sous terre ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et Hermione tira de son sac son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle appuya contre la carafe de jus de citrouille.

— La Divination, c'est très vague, dit-elle en cherchant sa page. Tout ça, ce sont des devinettes, rien de plus.

— Le Sinistros au fond de cette tasse n'avait rien de vague ! S'emporta Ron.

Tu n'en avais pas l'air aussi sûr quand tu as dit à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un mouton, répliqua froidement Hermione.

Benoît passais près d'elle en étant d'une froideur avec sa favorite que McGonagall.

'' Le professeur Trelawney a dit que tu n'avais pas d'aura sauf pour tes performant au lit avec moi. Pour une fois qu'il y a une matière de plus que tu n'es pas douée, ça t'énerve granger !

Il avait délibérément frappé en plein fouette un point sensible qui mélangeais surtout le fait que Benoit aille battu en sortilège avec sa note maximal et ce qui est passé en divination aussi. Hermione referma son livre d'Arithmancie avec une telle violence que des morceaux de carotte et de viande volèrent en tous sens. Mais sous le regard enflammé de benoît elle se pétrifiait aussitôt.

'' Tu m'attaques pour te venger ce que j'ai dit sur ton père sans le faire exprès benoît et en utilisant ta note maximal i ans aussi.. C'est ça, si pour toi la divination signifie faire semblant de voir des présages de mort dans un tas de feuilles de thé, alors je ne crois pas que je vais continuer très longtemps à l'étudier avec toi ! Ce cours était d'une nullité totale par rapport, ce qu'on apprend en classe d'Arithmancie !

'' Exact pour l'attaque, et ne t'entend pas à être appelez ce soir boudais-t-il en se détournant et disparaissant pour allez au même cours d'Arithmancie!

Hermione était blessée, mais elle saisit son sac et s'en alla d'un pas décidée.

Ron les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? S'étonna-t-il. Elle n'a encore jamais mis les pieds dans un cours d'Arithmancie.

Harry fut content de sortir du château après déjeuner. La pluie qui était tombée la veille avait cessé. Le ciel avait pris une couleur gris clair et l'herbe était souple et humide sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry avais entendu dire une fin de dispute ou Hermione avais essayé de se faire pardonner mais Benoît lui adressais aucune réponse, quand Ron et lui le rejoignait. Harry marchait en silence à côté d'eux sur la pelouse qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes familières qui les précédaient, Harry comprit vu que benoît était la que les élèves de Serpentard allaient également assister au cours. Malefoy parlait avec vivacité à Crabbe et à Goyle qui pouffaient de rire et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner leur sujet de leur conversation.

Debout devant la porte de sa cabane, Hagrid, vêtu de son grand manteau, Crockdur, son molosse, à ses pieds, attendait les élèves. Il avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours.

— Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi !

Pendant un instant, Harry craignit que Hagrid les emmène dans la forêt interdite. Harry y avait fait suffisamment d'expériences désagréables pour ne pas avoir envie d'y remettre les pieds. Mais Hagrid resta en bordure des arbres et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'enclos vide.

'' Rassemblez-vous le long de la Barrière ! Cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça... il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

'' Comment on fait ? Demanda la voix glaciale et traînante de Drago Malefoy.

'' Quoi ? Dit Hagrid.

'' Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres, répéta Malefoy.

Il sortit son exemplaire du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres qu'il avait ficelé avec un morceau de corde. D'autres élèves sortirent également les leurs. Certains, comme Harry, les avaient attachés avec une ceinture, d'autres les avaient serrés dans des sacs étroits ou les avaient fermés avec d'énormes pinces.

— Personne n'a... n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? demanda Hagrid, stupéfait.

Les élèves firent « non » de la tête.

'' Il faut simplement les caresser, dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Regardez.

Il prit l'exemplaire de Benoît vu qui était plus proche et arracha les chaîne qui maintenait fermé le livre essaya de mordre, mais Hagrid passa son énorme doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fut secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main.

'' Oh, sommes-nous bêtes dit Malefoy d'un ton goguenard. Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !

'' Je... je les trouvais plutôt drôle surtout quand Benoît ma dit qui les avais lancée sur la tête d'une de ses sœur. Temari je crois non ? Dit Hagrid à Benoît d'une voix mal assurée.

'' Elle a tellement aimé sa qu'elle n'a pas en a voulu une juste pour elle alors on en n'a est commencée 300 par nos phénix familiale et habitude elle déteste lire, ce qui a monté son QI de 1%

Oh, extraordinairement drôles ! répliqua Malefoy. Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main et qui serre d'amusement a une de s'est sœur sadomasochiste.

La ferme Malefoy sinon je te mords. Dit Benoît avec duretés.

Hagrid paraissait soudain abattu et Harry ne voulait surtout pas que son premier cours se passe mal.

'' Bien, alors... reprit Hagrid qui semblaient avoir perdu le fil. Donc, vous... vous avez vos livres et... et maintenant, il ne vous manque plus que des créatures magiques. Je vais aller vous en chercher. Attendez-moi...

Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la forêt

Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça...

Silence, Malefoy, répéta Harry.

Attention, Potter, il y a un détraqueur derrière toi...

Oooooooooh ! S'exclama soudain Lavande Brown d'une voix suraiguë en pointa le doigt vers l'extrémité de l'enclos.

Une douzaine de créatures parmi les plus bizarres qu'Harry ait jamais vues trottinaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient leur corps, les pattes arrière et la queue de cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier, et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immense.

— Allez, en avant ! Rugit Hagrid en agitant les chaînes pour faire entrer les monstres dans l'enclos.

Les élèves sauf Benoît reculèrent d'un pas lorsque Hagrid attacha les créatures à la barrière devant laquelle ils étaient rassemblés.

'' Ce sont des hippogriffes ! Annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry comprenait ce que Hagrid voulait dire. Une fois passé le choc de la première rencontre avec une créature mi- cheval, mi- oiseau, on pouvait apprécier l'éclat chatoyant de leur plumage qui se transformait en pelage, chacun d'une couleur différente: gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre.

'' Bien, dit Hagrid en se frottant les mains, le visage rayonnant, si vous voulez bien vous approchez un peu...

Mais personne ne semblait en avoir envie sauf benoît, son cousin, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent cependant vers la barrière avec beaucoup de prudence.

La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté, dit Hagrid. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie et peuvent même blessée un vampire physiquement, même si c'est très rare. A cause que les griffes d'un hippogriffe sont aussi coupantes que les dents de vampire.

Benoît était à moitié surpris, il est vrai que certain animaux peuvent le blesser comme les licornes mais ignorais que les hippogriffes était aussi dans cette catégorie.

'' On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ?

Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent encore davantage. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas très à l'aise sauf Benoît qui souriais. Devant eux, les hippogriffes secouaient la tête d'un air féroce en remuant leurs ailes puissantes. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier d'être attachés à la barrière.

'' Hermione est volontaire dit benoît avec un sourire mauvais en lançant un contrôle mental sur sa favorite. Mais elle est un peu intimidée pour la demandée.

'' Euh oui c'est vrai dit Hermione d'un regard vide et enjambe la barrière de l'enclos.

'' Bravo, Hermione, rugit Hagrid. Bon, alors, voyons... c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck.

Il détacha l'une des chaînes, tira l'hippogriffe gris clair à l'écart des autres et lui enleva son collier de cuir. De l'autre côté de la barrière, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Malefoy observait la scène en riant vu que benoît lui insufflait mentalement ses pensée par leur lien mental de vampire.

Attention, maintenant, Hermione, dit Hagrid à voix basse. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas ciller... Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent...

Hermione en transe obéissais non pas Hagrid mais a son maître benoît, certes il n'avait pas le droit d'usée de l'hypnose sur elle mais Hermione devais payer ses parole en cours de divination et vu qu'elle déteste volée, il vaut mieux la forcée songeais Benoît sans projetée la pensée a Hermione. Hermione s'efforça de ne pas les fermer. Buck avait tourné vers elle sa grosse tête pointue et ses yeux orange le fixaient d'un regard féroce.

'' C'est ça, très bien, Hermione, dit Hagrid. Maintenant, incline-toi...

Hermione obéissais au murmure mental de son amant qui imitais la même parole que Hagrid et elle fit ce qu'il disait, elle inclina brièvement la tête, puis se redressa.

L'hippogriffe continua de le regarder d'un air hautain sans faire le moindre geste.

— Ah, dit Hagrid qui semblait contrarié. Bon... recule, maintenant. Il ne faut rien brusquer...

Mais à cet instant, à la grande surprise du groupe, l'hippogriffe plia soudain ses pattes de devant et s'inclina profondément.

'' Bravo, Hermione ! S'exclama Benoît mentalement, tu peux y allez, tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec !

Hermione ne résistais pas a ses ordre mental de vampire, et s'avança malgré tout vers l'hippogriffe et tendit la main. Elle lui caressa le bec à plusieurs reprises et l'animal ferma paresseusement les yeux, comme s'il y prenait plaisir.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, sauf Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui paraissait terriblement déçus.

'' Parfait, Hermione, dit Hagrid, je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant !

** Fait comme si tu montais sur mon dos cette été quand on a passée le vortex magique**

Hermione posa un pied sur l'aile de Buck et se hissa sur le dos. L'hippogriffe se releva, mais Hermione semblais le serrez comme si une experte.

'' Allez, Vas-y, rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature.

Et soudain, des ailes de quatre mètres d'envergure se déployèrent de chaque côté de Harry et se mirent à battre. Mais des que l'animal décollais, Alucard lui hurlais en riant de se réveiller et Hermione se réveillais de sa transe et se mit à hurler de terreur. Au grand rire de Benoît et de Malefoy et des autres serpentard qui se roulais a terre.

'' ESPÈCE DE SALLE VAMPIRE MANQUER TU VA ME LE PAYER IMBÉCILE JE DÉTESTE VOLÉE. Hurlais Hermione furieuse et terrorisée.

Buck décrivit un cercle au-dessus de l'enclos puis il piqua vers le sol. C'était le moment qu'Hermione redoutait le plus. Lorsque la créature baissa le cou, il se pencha en avant avec l'impression qu'il allait glisser par-dessus sa tête. Il parvint cependant à se cramponner jusqu'à l'instant où il sentit un choc sourd: les pattes dépareillées de l'hippogriffe venaient de se poser par terre. Hermione put alors se redresser, sain et sauf et allais foutre un coup de pied a son amant mais benoît lui bloquais et l'embrassais ce qui la fessais fondre sa colère devant ses yeux de flamme glacée et décidais de quand même le frappée au visage d'une clac mais elle se secouait les mains vu que c'est elle qui était fait mal et elle comprit que si elle aurais mis le coup de pied elle aurais eu le pied brisée.

'' Ne me refait plus un coup pareille sinon je te dénonce a hinata que tu a triche le paris connard Benoît phénix.

Hagrid compris alors que Hermione avais était hypnotisée par Benoît pour lui faire ce tour de vol forcée comme en premier année, Et il dit en riant.

'' Beau travaille sous hypnose Hermione ! Même si c'est une des farces de vampire de ton amant, tandis que tout le monde, Même Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, applaudissait bruyamment mais pas pour la démonstration mais pour la mauvaise blague du vampire de Poudlard. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?

Enhardis par le semi succès forcée d'Hermione, les autres élèves pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'enclos. Hagrid détacha un par un les hippogriffes et, bientôt, tout le monde s'inclina devant les créatures avec une certaine appréhension.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, suivie de Benoît étonnement choisi Buck. Celui-ci s'était incliné devant Malefoy qui lui caressait le bec d'un air dédaigneux.

'' C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour être sûr que Harry l'entendre. C'est forcément facile si la favorite de Benoît y est arrivée hypnotisée ou pas. Je parie qu'il n'est pas plus dangereux que son amant, N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute vampire repoussante ?

Mais tout se passa alors en un éclair, mais la griffe de l'animal fendit l'air, mais pas sur la bonne personne, Benoît avais poussée en forme adulte d'alucard Draco et fut blessée au dos en grondant de douleur.

'' Espèce d'imbécile d'humain, tu as fait couler mon sang de vampire, tu devrais en payer les conséquences. Je vais te mordre drago.

Même blessée Alucard fonçais sur drago pour tentée de le mordre, Hagrid fit éloignée Buck et s'emparais aussitôt de Alucard qui se débattais contre le garde chasse et Hermione pétrifier fit apparaître une croix qui pétrifiais Alucard mais il saignait abondamment et la soif s'emparais de lui.

'' Laisse moi le tuer sa fera une salle langue de serpent de moins a poudlard.

Tout d'un coup hinata apparut et se mit a chantée a ses côté, et sa présence calmais alucard mais sa colère était pas du tout calmer.

 _N'oublie pas ton pari alucard phénix, tu ne dois pas tuer personne, même si il ta blessée._

'' Ce salle Malefoy a fait couler le sang des phénix il doit le payer grande sœur, il doit payer en dette de sang. Je veux un duel a mort avec lui a main nue. dit Alucard en imitant la rage de Rosalie la favorite.

'' Une autre fois alucard, dit Hinata en prenant son frère et lui donnais sa propre énergie ce qui le forçais à redevenir sa forme normal en sa forme adolescent.

'' Aide moi ma sœur, il faut que je sors d'ici. Dit-t-il confus.

Hermione courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière mais était inutile, hinata et benoît blessée avais sautée facilement par dessus. Le dos et le bras de sa robe déchirée noir saignaient autant que son cou de benoît mordue par Erika. Un sang qui bouillais comme de l'acide sulfurique, et ils se mirent à courir en direction du château.

Bouleversé, le reste de la classe le suivit en se contentant de marcher. Les élèves de Serpentard se déchaînaient contre Hagrid.

'' Ils devraient renvoyée ce vampire en Transylvanie sur-le-champ ! Dit Pansy Parkinson, en larme.

'' C'était la faute de Malefoy ! Que Benoît se fait blesser à sa place dommage qu'il n'aille pas mordu Malefoy Répliqua Dean thomas. Crabbe et Goyle gonflèrent leur biceps.

Lorsque les élèves montèrent les marches de pierre, le hall d'entrée était désert.

'' Je vais allez voir comment il va ! Dit Hermione.

Sans cesser de vilipender Hagrid, les Serpentard s'éloignèrent en direction de leur salle commune, située dans les sous-sols du château. Harry et Ron montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

'' Tu crois que c'est grave ? Demanda Ron, préoccupée.

'' Bien sûr que non, Madame Pomfesh peut faire disparaître n'importe quelle coupure en une seconde, répondit Harry qui avait fait soigner des blessures bien plus sérieuses par l'infirmière aux dons magique et aussi benoît dit que les blessures sur les vampires prenais moins de temps à guérir.

'' Oui mais tu te rappelle en première année, sa mère l'a mordu et sa pris des mois à guérir, et en s'en remettre.

'' Mais la ce pas pareille. Ron dit Harry.

'' C'est terrible que ce soit arrivé pendant le premier cours de Hagrid, dit Ron, inquiet. Mais on peut faire confiance a benoît pour faire payer Malefoy qui a tentée de tout gâcher...

A l'heure du dîner, ils furent les premiers à descendre dans la Grande Salle en espérant voir Hagrid, mais il n'était pas là ?

'' Ils ne l'ont quand même pas renvoyé, j'espère ? Benoît l'adore Hagrid dit alors Hermione qui venais les rejoindre d'une voix anxieuse sans toucher au contenu de son assiette.

'' Comment il va benoît ?

'' Mal. A cause sa régénération est beaucoup plus longue a cause qui est pas un vampire pure, si il serait un vampire pur, sa aurais été instantanée, mais les demi-vampires même si ils ont une régénération rapide n'est pas aussi rapide qu'un vampire du gère comme Moka par exemple.

'' Benoît a intérêt de se venger de Malefoy espère.

'' Oui, il veut sont sang en dédommagement. Hinata m'a dit qui réagis comme la favorite de sa grande mère mira. Rosalie aussi est dangereuse comme sa quand elle blessée dans un duel a mort. Mais au moins il n'a pas eu le temps de prononcée une sort de duel qui force ses adversaire a combattre a main nue, qui est totalement illégale a faire bien sûr.

Harry regardait la table des Serpentard où plusieurs élèves, parmi lesquels Crabbe et Goyle, étaient profondément absorbés par leur conversation, mais curieusement Malefoy ne s'y mêlais pas il était encore terrifier par la menace sanglant que Alucard voulais son sang comme repas. Harry aurait parié qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point leurs propre version de l'incident du moins pour Crabbe et Goyle.

— En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyés pour ce premier jour de la rentrée, marmonna Ron d'un air sombre.

Après le dîner, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et essayèrent de faire le devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se concentrer. Ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre.

— Il y a de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, dit soudain Harry.

Ron consulta sa montre.

Si on se dépêche, on peut aller le voir, il est encore tôt, dit-il.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, répondit lentement Hermione.

Harry vit qu'elle le regardait.

— J'ai le droit de me promener dans l'enceinte de l'école, y compris le parc, dit-il. Sirius Black n'a pas encore réussi à passer le barrage des Détraqueurs, que je sache.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans rencontrer personne, ce qui leur évita d'avoir à justifier leur présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

L'herbe était toujours humide et semblait presque noire à la lueur du crépuscule.

— Entrez, grogna Hagrid lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte.

Il était assis en bras de chemise devant sa table de bois brut. Crockdur, son molosse, avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry, Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Une chope d'étain de la taille d'un seau était posée devant lui et il avait le regard vitreux.

— C'est sûrement un record, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Un professeur qui se fait renvoyer dès le premier jour, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

Vous n'avez pas été renvoyé, Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione.

'' Pas encore, dit Hagrid d'un ton accablé en buvant une longue gorgée de ce que contenait la chope. Mais c'est une simple question de seconde, après ce qui est arrivée à Alucard, je suis sur que si Moka serais pas interdit de visite a Poudlard, il viendrait réclamée son due pour avoir blessée son mari scellez.

'' Quoi son mari scellez, vous voulez dire sa forme vampire adulte ? Mais ? dit Hermione ne comprend pas totalement ce terme. Ils se détestent pour mourir à présent, Benoît et elle.

'' Oh oui elle déteste Benoît qui est sa forme étudient adolescent et humain c'est vrai mais elle est dingue amoureuse de sa forme maudite, celle qui est adulte, elle s'est jurée comme but dans la vie de forcée Benoît a laisser Alucard adulte prendre sa place en permanence depuis que Elmira la scellez dans un corps enfant a la fin de la guerre, elle déteste son coté gentil enfant mais son coté méchant qui lui est largement supérieur, c'est pour cela qu'elle déteste Elmira, a cause que pour elle d'avoir scellez son amant dans un corps de jeune proies c'est un crime mortelle, et même si il arrive a même a la soumettre par habitude bien sûr, et elle a horreur par contre la forme adulte qui soit blessée, sa la rend dingue et paranoïaque. Mais Alucard ne l'aime plus vu qu'il t'aime toi et Hinata aussi, même si elle est officiellement sa femme selon la loi transylvanienne.

Hermione en était pétrifier, alucard ne lui avais pas racontée ça et trouvais parfaitement logique à présent le pourquoi moka lui jetais des regards noir cette été vu qu'il était désormais interdit de tentée quoi que ce soit contre elle.

'' Alors c'est pour sa qu'elle est si jalouse de moi, et qu'elle veut ma mort en repas dit Hermione comprenant enfin la raison de cette jalousie meurtrière, c'est cause elle est sa première femme de sa forme adulte et moi qu'une amante favorite de sa forme scellez, dit Hermione... mais elle peut rien y changer non elle ne peut pas pénétrer dans poudlard.

'' Sauf qu'elle est immunisée diplomatiquement, si elle peut se venger elle pourrait le faire sur des moldus pour se défouler sa rage de sang ou plus sournoisement trouvée un moyen de rendre fou de rage benoît pour libérée Alucard sont mari afin de brisée le sceau de guerre de sa grand-mère Mira.

'' Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table. Ce n'était pas grave ?

'' Il ordonne que Malefoy soit sont serviteur et du sang, Alucard est très sauvage et mais ils ne m'accusent pas heureusement il a vu que ce Malefoy qui a tenté d'insultée l'hippogriffe mais en l'insultant lui également ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, alucard influence beaucoup Erika.

'' Il joue sûrement la comédie pour se venger de lui, affirma Harry. Madame Pomfesh est capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Même pour les vampires, pour benoît il lui faut juste le temps de chassée et il se calmera. L'année dernière, elle m'a fait repousser la moitié des os. On peut compter sur Benoît pour la vengeance et traumatisée Malefoy, il sait très bien que son maudit père ne peut rien faire contre Erika.

'' Et bien entendu, Sa mère ainsi que Moka ont été informée, c'est deux la font partie du conseille des ancien du ministère, du moins Moka en fait parti. Erika qui a démissionne, Moka assume l'intérim juste à ce que son frère prenne sa place après Poudlard. Et bien entendu, le conseil d'administration de l'école a été aussi informé, dit Hagrid. Ils estiment que j'ai vu trop grand avec Alucard pour mon premier cours. J'aurais dû attendre un peu pour parler des hippogriffes... et commencer par les Veracrasses ou quelque chose comme ça... c'est entièrement ma faute...

'' C'est la faute de Malefoy qui a insulter Alucard ! Dit Hermione avec gravité.

'' On est témoins, dit Harry. Vous nous avez prévenus que les hippogriffes attaquent et pouvais blessée un vampire quand on les insulte. Malefoy voulais insulter Alucard et Hippogriffes a pris sa personnelle mais s'est attaquer a Alucard au lieu de Malefoy. Nous allons raconter à Dumbledore ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, on vous soutiendra, dit Ron.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent au coin de ses paupières craquelées de rides. Il saisit Harry et Ron par les épaules et les serra contre lui dans une étreinte à leur rompre les os.

— Je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu, Hagrid, dit Hermione d'un ton décidé.

Elle prit la chope et sortit de la cabane pour la vider.

— Elle a peut-être raison, approuva Hagrid en lâchant Harry et Ron qui s'écartèrent d'un pas chancelant en se frottant les côtes.

Hagrid s'arracha de sa chaise et rejoignit Hermione au-dehors, la démarche incertaine. Harry et Ron entendirent alors un bruit d'éclaboussures.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'inquiéta Harry tandis qu'Hermione revenait dans la cabane avec la chope vide.

Il a plongé la tête dans le tonneau d'eau, répondit-elle en rangeant la chope.

Hagrid réapparut, les cheveux et la barbe ruisselant d'eau.

— Ça va mieux, dit-il en se secouant comme un chien mouillé. C'était très gentil à vous de venir me voir, je suis vraiment...

Hagrid s'interrompit et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ, TOI ! Rugit-il si brusquement que tout le monde fit un bond. TU N'AS PAS A TRAÎNER DEHORS QUAND IL FAIT NUIT, HARRY ! ET VOUS DEUX, VOUS LE LAISSEZ FAIRE !

Hagrid se précipita sur Harry, lui saisit le bras et le poussa vers la porte.

— Allez, dit Hagrid avec colère, je vais vous ramener au château, tous les trois, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à venir me voir après le coucher du soleil ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Le nouveau servant d'alucard.

Benoît ne revint en classe que le jeudi en fin de matinée malgré qui acceptais les visites d'Hermione durent le jour mais il ne couchais pas ensemble contrairement a l'année dernière, Alucard ne lui permettais pas du au douleur de son bras, alors Hinata acceptais de faire l'amour a sa favorite comme show sexuelle lesbienne, ce qui la beaucoup plus aussi vu que sa fessais longtemps qu'elle avais pas vu hinata coucher avec une autre fille, et ce n'est que pendant le cours commune de potions qui rassemblait les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, d'un pas assurée, il pénétra dans le cachot ou se déroulait le cours. Le bras et le dos en écharpe et couvert de bandages, il se donnait des allures de héros vampire survivant d'une terrible bataille contre des humains chasseurs de vampire.

'' Comment ça va, Benoît ? Minauda Hinata. Ça te fait très mal ?

'' Oui, dit Benoît en affichant le grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage.

Mais dès que Hinata eut détourné la tête, Harry le vit lui lancer un clin d'œil à lui et a sa favorite.

'' Vous, asseyez-vous conte Phénix, dit le professeur Rogue d'un air distrait.

Jamais auparavant Rogue n'avais appelé Benoît par son titre de vampire. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Si eux était arrivés en retard, jamais Rogue ne leur aurait dit tranquillement de s'asseoir et a mon grand étonnement benoît avais sourit normalement a rogue, alors que habitude il était toujours moqueur envers lui. Les autres auraient eu droit à une retenue. Mais Rogue ne punissait jamais Malefoy ni Benoît, même si parfois il était méprisant, mais pour benoît lui, il fessait comme si était une plaisanterie de vampire envers un humain. Mais en général, rogue était leur directeur de maison des Serpentard et, en général, il avantageait ses propres élèves par rapport à ceux des autres maisons.

Ce jour-là, ils apprenaient pour la première fois à préparer une potion de Ratatinage. Benoît s'installa avec son chaudron à côté de son cousin et de Ron, et partagea leur table pour mélanger ses ingrédients.

'' Monsieur, dit Benoît d'un ton glacial, il me faudrait que un serviteur soumis m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite, je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras.

'' Malefoy, vous couperez les racines de votre maître, dit Rogue sans même lever les yeux.

Le teint de Malefoy devient vert marrais.

'' Mais il a rien du tout, ton bras, Phénix.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire sadique.

'' Tu obéie esclave a ton professeur, coupe-moi ces racines.

Ron et les gryffondor ont eut du mal a ne pas rire, Malefoy prit son couteau, fit glisser vers lui les racines de Benoît et commença à les coupée grossièrement.

'' Professeur, dit Benoît de sa voix glacialement traînante, mon serviteur Malefoy abîme mes racines, je pourrais m'énerve et le mordre si il est désobéissant.

Rogue s'approcha de leur table, jeta un coup d'œil aux racines coupées à la hâte et adressa à Malefoy un sourire mauvais et contrariante.

'' Malefoy, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de votre maîtres, dit-il.

'' Mais, monsieur...

Benoît frôla sa bouche à 2 millimètre de son cou en murmurant: si tu ne veux pas finir d'ici la fin de l'année en vampire jouet à ma sœur moka tu ferais mieux obéir.

Malefoy se pétrifiait et avais passé un quart d'heure à hacher ses propres racines en prenant bien soin d'en faire des morceaux de tailles égale.

Les gryffondor ne put se retenir de rire, surtout Harry, rogue tentais de les punir mais benoît dit aussitôt.

'' Il n'a aucun règlement qui interdit de rire monsieur, même que c'est très bon de rire vous devriez lui leur donner des point pour sa

Rogue se pétrifiais: 10 point pour gryffondor grommela-t-il.

Malefoy reçu comme une véritable claque et Harry était totalement au ange envers Benoît, un serpentard qui manipule le pire prof de potion pour donnez des points a gryffondor était du jamais vus avec rogue.

'' Monsieur, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche dit Benoît d'un ton semblable a Moka qui s'amuse.

'' Phénix dit rouge a Hinata, vous éplucherez la figue de votre frère, dit Rogue en lançant à sa sœur un regard dégoûtée qui étonnant qu'il réservait Habituellement a Harry. Hinata pris sa correctement elle adorait aider son frère.

Hinata prit la figue tendit que Malefoy essayait de recouper convenablement les racines dont il avait hérité. Sa pris qu'une seconde a hinata qui lui donnais à son frère, de l'autre côté de la table, sans prononcer un mot et volais même un baiser langoureux a son frère. Benoît avais un sourire sadique envers Malefoy et doux envers sa sœur.

'' Dit Harry, tu crois que Hagrid est fâchée contre moi, j'ai été forcée de foutre en l'air son premier cours. Dit benoît d'un air désolé à son cousin.

'' Je ne crois pas qui l'est, mais c'est quoi ce numéro.

'' Ordre de ma mère, directement de Transylvanie selon Rogue, Rouge et Malefoy doit obéir comme une goule pendant juste à temps que je guéris et je peux même le punir Malefoy, si il le fait pas, dommage que je ne peux pas m'amuser avec rogue sa serais drôle.

'' Mon père n'est pas très content de ce que Erika m'oblige de faire pour toi phénix.

'' Continue comme sa, esclave Malefoy et il tu va être vraiment au menus d'Alucard, vu que ma mère ma dit que a la prochaine blessure de ta part, j'ai autorisation du conseille des anciens pour te tuer. Si ton père tient au traitée avec la Transylvanie, il est mieux de respectée les ordres de ma famille, tu ne trouve pas ?

'' Alors c'est pour sa que tu me traite comme un elfe de maison a cause je tes fait couler ton sang de vampire sans le faire exprès.

'' Oui c'est amusant tu trouve pas a cause il se trouve que Buck l'hippogriffe m'appartient vu que c'est moi qui la vu naître a la ferme d'élevage de ma grand-mère Elmira dans la sud de la Transylvanie et il est donc immunisée diplomatiquement contre tes lois humaine de ministère anglais si il est achetée par un membre de ma famille donc ton père peut bien allez se plaindre a ce gros con de fudge, le ministre ne pourrais rien y faire, Erika s'en est assurée.

'' Je te hais phénix.

Mais Malefoy se taisais sous son regard et surtout sur les creux prédominant que Benoît montrais.

'' Alors cette comédie de punition c'est pour humilier moi et ma famille.

'' Oui et non mais mon double vampire trouve sa très amusant de te voir en serpent soumis pour une fois. Dit benoît avec un sourire sadique. Il s'amuse surtout du fait que Rouge aille donner des point a une autre maison que la sienne, pour une fois qui agit comme les autres professeurs.

Un peu plus loin, Neville avait des ennuis, comme toujours pendant les cours de Rogue qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Sa potion qui aurait dû être vert clair était devenue...

— Orange, Londubat, lança Rogue en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur du liquide à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ?

Neville, rouge et tremblant, semblait au bord des larmes.

'' Monsieur dit benoît, s'il vous plaît.

Rogue se pétrifiais aussitôt.

'' Puisse laisser ma favorite l'aider sous mes ordre bien sûr, et lui donner des point pour sa.

'' Je... bégayais rogue enragée mais ne dit que : Miss Granger, veuillez obéir a votre amant qui vous a recommander d'aider votre amis en difficultés et je vous donnée... 10 point pour Gryffondor pour la charité d'un demi-vampire.

Hermione eut le message mental: ** Désolé chérie te t'y inclure mais était trop drôle de recommencer a faire chier Rogue**

Hermione souriais a benoît et aidais de bon cœur le pauvre Neville avec sa potions.

Rogue s'éloigna en grommelant des injures contre benoît, mais il lui était interdit désormais de le punir a cause Erika lui avais interdit.

'' Hé, Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu ? Dans _la Gazette du sorcier_ de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.

Benoît se pétrifiais, mais ne dit rien.

'' Où ça ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. De l'autre côté de la table, Malefoy écoutait attentivement.

'' Pas très loin d'ici, dit Seamus, l'air surexcité. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphonée au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.

— Pas très loin d'ici, répéta Ron en jetant à Harry un regard éloquent.

Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui les observait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ?

Une lueur malfaisante brillait dans le regard de Malefoy qui se pencha par-dessus la table en fixant Harry.

— Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ?

— Exactement, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé.

Les lèvres minces de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

— Si j'étais à ta place, dit-il à voix basse, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? dit Ron d'un ton brusque.

— Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? Chuchota Malefoy en clignant ses petits yeux pâles.

— Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Malefoy laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

'' Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Détraqueurs faire le travail ? dit-il. Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

— De quoi tu parles ? dit Harry avec colère. Mais au même moment, Rogue lanç **a:**

'' Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Londubat pour voir si avec l'aide inopinée de Maître Phénix si elle a fonctionné.

Les gryffondor éclatèrent de rire en regardant les serpentard tout pétrifier d'horreur, et Neville qui remuait fébrilement sa potion. Du coin des lèvres, Hermione lui soufflait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais Rogue l'ignorais mais fixais toujours benoît. Harry et Ron rangèrent les ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisés, puis ils allèrent laver leurs ustensiles dans l'évier.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, Malefoy ? Murmura Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me venger de Black? Il ne m'a rien fait. Pas encore.

La fin du cours approchait et Rogue s'avança vers Neville, recroquevillé près de son chaudron.

Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Londubat, dit Rogue, les yeux étincelants. S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur, malgré l'aide de la favorite de Phénix, l'animal sera empoisonné.

Les élèves de Gryffondor regardaient avec appréhension, mais ceux de Serpentard paraissaient très excités. Rogue prit Trevor le crapaud dans sa main gauche, plongea une petite louche dans la potion qui était devenue verte et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la gueule du crapaud.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un petit bruit sec. Trevor s'était transformé en un têtard qui frétillait dans la paume de Rogue.

Les Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Rogue, visiblement très contrarié, tira de sa poche un flacon et fit couler quelque goutte de son contenu sur Trevor qui reprit aussitôt sa forme de crapaud adulte.

'' Je donne cinq point a serpentard au maître phénix avoir envoyée sa servante l'aider, effaçant d'un coup les sourire de Harry et ses camarades. Le cours est terminé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent hilare avec benoît qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Harry malgré le drôle de situation de Malefoy cessait de penser à ce qui avait dit le serviteur de benoît, tandis que Ron laissait déborder sa bonne humeur contre rogue.

'' En tout cas benoît bravo pour ton numéro dommage que tu ne peux pas faire ça plus souvent en potion.

'' Disons que était un cas exceptionnelle. Rigolait Alucard.

'' 20 point pour Gryffondor et seulement 5 point pour ta maison, parce que tu as crue bon envoyée Hermione aider Neville pour sa potion. C'est vraiment un bon coup pas vrai Hermione.

Hermione ni benoît ne répondit pas. Ron regarda autour de lui.

'' Où sont-ils passée ? S'étonna-t-il.

A son tour, Harry la chercha des yeux. Ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier, à présent. Les autres élèves passèrent devant eux et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner

'' Ils étaient juste derrière nous, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy, humilier entourée de Crabbe et de Goyle, passa également devant eux. Il adressa à peine un sourire goguenard à Harry, puis disparut.

'' Ils sont là-bas, dit alors Harry.

Hermione et benoît, un peu essoufflée du moins pour Hermione, montait les marches quatre à quatre, d'une main, elle tenait son sac et de l'autre, elle semblait cacher quelque chose sous sa robe, tout comme benoît.

'' Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Ron.

'' Quoi ? Dit benoît et Hermione qui les rejoignant.

'' Vous étiez juste derrière nous et une secondes plus tard tu étais revenue au pied de l'escalier.

'' Comment ? Dit Hermione et benoît, un peu déconcertée. Ah, oui, benoît tu avais oublié quelque chose... Oh non...

Une couture de son sac avait craqué. Mais benoît avais attrapé de son bras libre tout ses livres a sa favorite.

'' Pourquoi tu emportes ces trucs-là partout tout les deux ? Demanda Ron.

'' Tu sais bien que j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'options que vous dit benoît, je peux les tenir Hermione, mon bras intact les retient.

— Mais... tu n'as aucun cours là-dessus, aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi, on a simplement Défense contre les forces du Mal.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione d'un air distrait. Elle remit les livres dans son sac.

J'espère qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à manger à midi, je meurs de faim, ajoute-t-elle en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle.

Et moi de soif mais sa va je me contiens. Dit en plaisantant benoît.

Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose tout les deux ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques et de ceux qui en possédais de vos techniques de vampire sans baguette.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à part un épisode mémorable l'année précédent quand leur ancien professeur qui voulais violer la sœur de benoît phénix avait lâché des lutins dans la classe et que Hinata avais usée de ses pouvoir de chanson vampire pour les hypnotisée.

'' Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Lupin.

Déconcertés, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long du couloir désert où ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner:

— Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin... Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire.

'' Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais.

Rusard était le concierge de Poudlard. C'était un sorcier raté et hargneux qui menait une guerre sans merci contre les élèves et également contre Peeves et surtout benoît et Hinata. Il détestait deux vampires serpentard. Ce dernier ne tint cependant aucun compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adressa pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru.

Le professeur Lupin poussa un faible soupir et sortit sa baguette magique.

— Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile, dit-il à ses élèves. Regardez bien.

Il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Peeves en lançant:

— Waddiwas !

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons.

Magnifique ! s'exclama Dean Thomas, émerveillé.

Merci, Dean, répondit le professeur Lupin. Allons-y, maintenant.

'' Aurais pu mieux faire, dit benoît curieusement sans se ventée, j'aurais pu le faire obéir en imitant le baron sanglant.

'' Je connais très bien tes don imitateur, mon chère conte Phénix.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Il y avait à présent du respect dans le regard que posaient les élèves sur leur professeur aux vêtements miteux. Lupin les emmena dans un autre couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

'' Entrez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais, mais pétrifiant devant le regard de celui qui la humilier ce matin, benoît Phénix. Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Ne fermez pas, Lupin, dit Rogue. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit:

— On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si maître benoît est là pour lui envoyée sa favorite pour lui soufflée ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville devint écarlate. Harry lança à Rouge un regard noir. Il était suffisamment pénible qu'il s'acharne sur Neville dans ses propres cours, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le ridiculise devant d'autres professeurs, même si il semblait prendre sa revanche sur benoît qui la ridiculisée ce matin.

Lupin haussa les sourcils.

'' J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à Merveille.

Le visage de Neville devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec.

Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter.

Les épouvantard aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est: « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?»

Hermione leva aussitôt la main, curieusement benoît la laissais répondre.

— C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

— Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin.

Hermione rayonnait.

— Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Hermione qui s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds en levant le doigt vers le plafond, Harry tenta une réponse.

— Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-il.

'' Exactement, approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, baissait la main. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... Riddikulus !

— Riddikulus, répéta le chœur des élèves.

— Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir, Neville.

La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

'' Très bien, Neville, dit le professeur. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implorait de l'aide, puis il dit dans un souffle.

'' Le professeur Rouge et parfois Alucard.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire, surtout venant de la deuxième plus grande peur de Neville en personne, benoît Fénix.

'' Mais c'est plus souvent Rogue que moi dit benoît d'un ton glacial mais conciliant.

'' Oui.

Neville lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin, lui, avait l'air songeur.

'' Le professeur Rogue... ou alucard... Mmhhh... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

'' Heu... oui, répondit Neville, mal à l'aise. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

'' Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?

Neville parut surpris.

— Heu... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

— Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? demanda Lupin.

'' Oui, un grand sac rouge, dit Neville.

— Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?

-Oui, répondit Neville d'une voix mal assurée, en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

'' Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du Professeur Rogue, dit Lupin. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez: « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

A nouveau, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais.

'' Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle, poursuivit Lupin. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de transformer en quelque chose de comique...

Un grand silence s'installa. Harry réfléchit... qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde? Benoît aussi réfléchissais, il y avait pas grand chose qui lui fessais peur vu qui était vampire...

Harry pensa d'abord au père de benoît, Lord Voldemort – un Voldemort qui aurait retrouvé toute sa force. Mais avant qu'il ait pu songer au moyen de ridiculiser un épouvantard-Voldemort, une image terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit...

Une main luisante, putréfiée, se glissant sous une cape noire... Une longue respiration qui ressemblait à un râle... Et puis un froid si pénétrant qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une eau glacée...

Benoît fixais alors Hermione et devinais aussitôt de quoi il avait le plus peur, qu'elles devinent comme lui un monstre.

Harry frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en espérant que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Nombre de ses camarades avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ron marmonnait: « Il faut lui enlever les pattes. » Harry avait deviné à quoi il pensait: Ron avait une peur bleue des araignées.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le professeur Lupin. Harry fut secoué d'un frisson de terreur. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Comment faire pour rendre un Détraqueur moins effrayant ? Mais il ne voulait pas demander de délai supplémentaire: les autres, eux, étaient tous prêts à tenter l'expérience.

Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? dit Lupin. Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un...

Les autres élèves reculèrent vers le mur du fond, laissant Neville seul devant la penderie. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait terrorisé, mais il avait remonté les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tenait sa baguette prête.

'' Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois, dit le professeur Lupin qui pointait sa propre baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de la penderie... Un... Deux... trois. C'est parti!

Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant.

Neville recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

R... R... Riddikulus ! dit Neville d'une petite voix aiguë.

'' Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébucha mais se retrouvais soudain en face de Alucard habiller d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé au x mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.

Tout le monde éclatais de rire et même benoît surtout qui trouvais cela à la fois drôle et étrange comme réaction de la part d'un épouvantard.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors:

— Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place. C'est Alucard qui fut forcée de la libéré de son ancien contrôle mental en premier année...

'' Riddikulus!

Alucard s'en trébuche sur le bas de sa robe et qui tombe dans l'eau pur.

— Seamus, à vous ! lança le professeur Lupin. Seamus se précipita.

Clac ! La momie laissa place à un être verdâtre et squelettique: le spectre de la mort. La créature ouvrit ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et poussa une longue plainte stridente qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Riddikulus ! s'écria Seamus.

Le spectre porta aussitôt les mains à sa gorge: il était devenu aphone.

'' Benoît dit Lupin.

Benoît s'approche et le spectre se transformais aussitôt a Hermione d'une beauté inhumaine et mortelle, alucard hurlais Riddikulus en pointant sa main devant et tombais sur un moka qui tombe en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Le groupe hurlais mais benoît riait un peu aussi, mais Hermione savais pourquoi il avait peur a son sujet, il a peur qu'elle devienne aussi pire que sa femme première Moka si il la transformait en vampire.

Clac! Après apparition de Moka qui tombe, sa se transformait en gros rat qui se mit à courir après sa queue, puis en un serpent à sonnette, puis en un œil gigantesque injectée de sang.

'' Il ne sait plus ou il en est! S'écria Lupin. On y arrive! Dean!

Clac ! L'œil se métamorphosa en une main coupée qui rampait sur le sol comme un crabe.

— Riddikulus ! lança Dean.

Et la main se retrouva prise dans un piège à souris.

— Excellent ! A vous, Ron !

Clac ! Des hurlements retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron en faisant cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Ron était paralysé de terreur, mais...

— Riddikulus ! hurla Ron.

Les pattes de l'araignée disparurent aussitôt et l'animal se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme un tonneau avant de s'arrêter enfin devant Harry. Celui-ci leva sa baguette mais...

'' Ici! Cria soudain benoît en se précipitant coupant cours l'intervention de lupin et qui transformais en une Hermione en vampire et dit Riddikulus! D'un ton presque nonchalant. Clac!

— Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui ! dit Lupin tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous la forme de moka qui se fait dévorée la tête par le livre des monstre. Alucard a dut changée d'idée pour que sa soit encore plus drôle.

Clac ! Rogue réapparut et cette fois, Neville s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé.

Riddikulus ! cria-t-il.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rouge se transforma à Alucard qui retrouva à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

— Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin sous les applaudissements de toute la classe. Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points 10 point pour serpentard pour ton intervention de benoît et pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione et Harry.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry.

— Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry, dit Lupin d'un ton léger. Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantard et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Seul Harry n'était pas très content. Benoît avais fait exprès pour empêcher d'affronter l'épouvantard. Pourquoi? Était-ce parce qu'il avait intervenu dans le train et qu'il ne croyait pas capable de réussir l'exercice? Avait-il eu peur qu'Harry s'évanouisse à nouveau? Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir laissée Lupin le faire?

Apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait rien remarqué.

'' Tu m'as vu avec le spectre? S'écria Seamus.

'' Et moi avec la main coupé?

'' En tout cas celle qui ma le plus impressionnée c'est celle de benoît, je me demande pourquoi il a peur de sa favorite.

'' C'est le meilleurs cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'on ait jamais eu! S'exclama Ron, ravis, tandis que les élèves retournaient dans la salle de classe pour prendre leur affaires.

'' Apparemment, c'est un très bon prof, approuva Hermione. Mais j'aurais bien aimé affronter l'épouvantard, moi aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu crains le plus toi? Demanda Ron avec un rire moqueur. Faire un devoir qui n'aurait que dix-neuf sur vingt?

'' En tout cas on sait dit Harry en changeant de sujet que la crainte de benoît semble à peine avoir fait peur, vu que sa te concernait Hermione.

'' Il le cache bien c'est tout. Dit Hermione soudain soucieuse pour son amant et en voulais un peu de le boudée sexuellement.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La fuite de la grosse dame.

En très peu de temps, la défense contre les forces du Mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves. Même si Drago Malefoy l'esclave de benoît trouvais matière à critiquer le professeur lupin a sa table.

'' Dit benoît, vu que tu es riche, pourquoi un membre de ta famille s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison.

'' Tu disais esclave serpent, personne ne t'écoute a cause une goule sa parle que si le maître l'autorise...

Malefoy se fermais la trappe aussitôt sous ses regard assassin et surtout affamée.

Mais personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin. Les cours suivants se révélèrent tout aussi intéressants que le premier. Après les épouvantard, ils étudièrent les Chaporogues, d'horribles petites créatures semblables à des gobelins qui s'embusquaient dans tous les lieux ou le sang avait coulé, les cachots des châteaux ou les champs de batailles désertés, attendant l'occasion d'assommé quiconque s'y perdait. Des Chaporogues, ils passèrent aux Kappas, de monstrueux habitants des eaux qui ressemblaient à des singes couverts d'écaillés avec des mains palmées avides d'étrangler les imprudents qui s'aventuraient dans leurs mares. benoît aussi aimais bien faire des exposée sur des créature de Transylvanie, autre que les vampires évidement, mais aussi un exposée sur un dérivée des vampire, qui sont les goule vampire, des humain qui boive le sang des maître vampire pour être des demi immortelle, qui une fois abreuvée une fois par mois peut les servir de serviteur, mais qui peut être dangereux si il sont en manque, mais dépendant de la personne il peuvent être d'un laideur si le sujet n'est pas une vierge au moment ou il boivent le sang partagée d'un vampire ou une beautés si elle a l'a été au moment de lui donner la première gorgée de sang. Évidement au grand regret de benoît qui s'en plaignais constamment c'est totalement interdit de faire comme sa en Angleterre. Curieusement Lupin le fessais quasiment enseignée a sa place quand il était le moment de faire le temps de faire des exposée sur les vampires, ce qui amusais grandement benoît mais au fond voyais un grand respect pour son double.

Harry aurait bien aimé prendre autant de plaisir que benoît à suivre l'enseignement des autres professeurs. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Rogue qui se montrait particulièrement hargneux, ces temps-ci, mais tout le monde ignorais pourquoi. Même Vu que l'histoire d'épouvantail concernait Alucard et non lui, c'est Alucard qui était habillée en robe de la grande mère de Neville. Et même benoît trouvais sa drôle et avais goûté a la plaisanterie. Mais chaque fois quelqu'un prononçait le nom du professeur Lupin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants et jamais il ne s'était autant acharné sur Neville.

Hermione malgré son sentiment de manque était toujours furieux pour le coup de voyage sur le dos de hippogriffes sur hypnose, sa rendais triste benoît a cause qui voulais simplement ce venger de ce qu'elle avais dit au professeur de divination, même si elle était un peu soucieuse qu'elle soit sa plus grande peur, benoît t'était lassée de l'appelez mentalement, et était mis a imitée les comportement des jumelle Patil a la place.

Harry appréhendait également les heures passées dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la tour ou officiait le professeur Trelawney. Il en avait assez de déchiffrer la signification de formes bizarres et de symboles divers en essayant de rester indifférent aux regards embués de larmes que lui lançait le professeur Trelawney de ses yeux énormes. Bien qu'elle fût considérée par benoît surtout et les autres élèves avec un respect qui confinait la vénération, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre affection pour elle. Parvati Patil une des jumelle qui avais était amante de benoît, et Lavande Brown avaient pris l'habitude de l'invitée a passé l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie du professeur Trelawney, vu que il était rapprocher de Parvati en l'invitant dans sa crypte, vu que Hermione le boudais, parfois Hinata venais aussi, d'où il revenaient du professeur Trelawney, dans sa petite pièce du sommet de la tour nord, d'où elles revenaient benoît incluse en arborant l'air supérieur de ceux qui sont convaincus de savoir des choses que les autres ignoreront toujours. Elle avait aussi la manie de parler à Harry à voix basse comme s'il était sur son lit de mort, alors que quand a benoît si Hermione lui parlais était a elle qui fessais le même coup, ce qui semblais un peu la dérangée. Mais Hermione avais remarqué que cette lavande Brown semblais pas laissée indifférente benoît et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Et en dirais que benoît en profitais aussi comme si il ignorait son existence.

Par contre personne n'aimait beaucoup la classe de Soins aux créatures magiques qui était devenue très ennuyeuse après l'épisode mouvementé du premier jour. Hagrid semblait avoir perdu confiance en lui. Les élèves passaient désormais tous les cours à s'occuper de Veracrasses qui comptaient parmi les créatures les plus assommantes qu'on puisse imaginer.

— Qui donc peut bien s'intéresser à des animaux pareils ? dit Ron après avoir passé encore une heure à enfoncer de la laitue hachée dans le gosier gluant de quelques Veracrasses.

Au début du mois d'octobre, cependant, Harry eut enfin un grand sujet de satisfaction: la saison de Quidditch approchait et Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, convoqua les joueurs un jeudi soir pour préparer leur nouvelle stratégie.

Il y avait sept joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch: trois Poursuiveurs, chargés de marquer des buts en faisant passer le Souafle (une balle rouge de la taille d'un ballon de football) à travers un des anneaux fixés au sommet de poteaux de quinze mètres de hauteur plantés à chaque extrémité du terrain; deux Batteurs, équipés de grosses battes, avaient pour tâche d'éloigner les Cognard (deux lourdes balles noires qui attaquaient violemment les joueurs); un Gardien qui défendait les buts et un Attrapeur qui devait attraper le Vif d'or, une balle minuscule et pourvue d'ailes, de la taille d'une noix. L'Attrapeur qui parvenait à s'en saisir mettait fin au match et faisait gagner à son équipe cent cinquante points supplémentaires.

Olivier Dubois, un garçon de dix-sept ans à la silhouette massive, était en septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans le son de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa aux six autres joueurs de l'équipe dans les vestiaires glacés du terrain de Quidditch.

'' Cette fois, c'est notre dernière chance – ma dernière chance – de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, leur dit-il en faisant les cent pas devant eux. Je quitte définitivement l'école à la fin de l'année. Je n'aurai donc plus jamais d'autre occasion. Il y a maintenant sept ans que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné la coupe. Nous avons eu toute la malchance du monde – des blessures, l'annulation du tournoi l'année dernière...

Dubois s'interrompit, comme si ces souvenirs lui serraient encore la gorge.

— Mais nous savons aussi que nous sommes indiscutablement la meilleure équipe de l'école, reprit-il en tapant du poing dans la paume de sa main, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.

— Nous avons trois superbes Poursuiveurs.

Dubois montra Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell.

— Nous avons deux Batteurs imbattables.

— Arrête, Olivier, tu vas nous faire rougir, répondirent en chœur Fred et George Weasley.

— Et nous avons un Attrapeur qui nous fait toujours gagner ! Continua Dubois en regardant Harry avec orgueil. Et puis, il y a moi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Toi aussi, tu es très bon, dit George.

— Remarquable Gardien, approuva Fred.

— La coupe de Quidditch aurait dû porter notre nom ces deux dernières années, poursuivit Dubois en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Dès qu'Harry a rejoint notre équipe, j'ai pensé que ce serait dans la poche. Mais le fait est que nous n'avons pas gagné et que c'est notre dernière chance cette année d'y graver enfin le nom de notre équipe...

Dubois avait l'air si accablé que même Fred et George semblaient compatir.

— Olivier, cette année sera la bonne, dit Fred.

— On y arrivera, Olivier ! assura Angelina.

— C'est sûr et certain, ajouta Harry.

Décidée à vaincre, l'équipe commença les séances d'entraînement trois soirs par semaine. Les jours raccourcissaient, le temps devenait plus froid et plus humide, mais ni la boue, ni la pluie, ni le vent ne pouvaient décourager Harry: il voyait déjà l'énorme coupe d'argent couronner leurs efforts.

Un soir, après l'entraînement, Harry retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor, glacé et courbatu mais content du travail de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il trouva ses camarades en proie à une agitation fébrile.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Ron et à Hermione qui étaient assis auprès du feu, dans deux des meilleurs fauteuils, et s'appliquaient à dessiner une carte du ciel.

— Premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, répondit Ron en montrant une note d'information épinglée au tableau d'affichage. Fin octobre, pour Halloween, l'anniversaire de benoît en plus.

Parfait, dit Fred qui était entré dans la salle derrière Harry. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour chez Zonko, je n'ai presque plus de boules puantes et peut-être quelque farce pour remontée le moral de notre vampire déprimer de serpentard préféré.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Ron, son allégresse quelque peu refroidie. Hermione semblait lire dans ses pensées.

— Harry, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu pourras y aller la fois d'après, dit-elle. Ils vont sûrement attraper Black bientôt, il a déjà été repéré.

— Black n'est pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose à Pré-au-lard, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall si tu peux y aller tout de suite, sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps.

— Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Harry doit rester à l'intérieur de l'école.

— Il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall, Harry.

'' Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry d'un ton décidé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais, au même moment, Pattenrond lui sauta sur les genoux. Il tenait dans sa gueule une grosse araignée morte.

— Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il vienne manger ça sous notre nez ? dit Ron avec une grimace.

— Bravo, Pattenrond, dit Hermione, tu l'as attrapée tout seul ?

Pattenrond mastiqua lentement l'araignée, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur Ron d'un air insolent.

Arrange-toi simplement pour qu'il reste sur tes genoux, dit Ron d'un ton grincheux en se penchant à nouveau sur sa carte du ciel. Croûtard dort dans mon sac.

Harry bâilla. Il avait très envie de se coucher mais il avait sa propre carte du ciel à dessiner. Il prit son sac, en sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, puis se mit au travail.

— Tu peux copier la mienne, si tu veux, proposa Ron.

Il inscrivit le nom de sa dernière étoile en l'agrémentant d'une fioriture et poussa la carte vers Harry. Hermione, qui n'aimait pas que l'on copie, pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Pattenrond continuait de fixer Ron. Le bout de sa grosse queue touffue remuait régulièrement. Soudain, sans le moindre avertissement, il fit un bond en avant.

ATTENTION ! s'écria Ron en saisissant son sac au moment où Pattenrond s'y agrippait de toutes ses griffes et commençait à le déchirer. VA-T'EN, STUPIDE ANIMAL !

Ron essaya d'arracher le sac des pattes du chat, mais Pattenrond s'y cramponnait de toutes ses forces en crachant et en déchirant le tissu.

— Ron, arrête, tu vas lui faire mal ! s'exclama Hermione. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, à présent. Ron secoua frénétiquement le sac sans réussir à faire lâcher prise au chat et Croûtard s'échappa d'un bond.

'' ATTRAPE CE CHAT! Hurla Ron tandis que Pattenrond se lançait à la poursuite du rat terrifié.

George Weasley plongea sur Pattenrond, mais le manqua. Croûtard se faufila entre les pieds des élèves et courut se réfugier sous une commode, suivi par le chat qui s'arrêta dans une glissade et essaya de l'attraper en donnant de grands coups de patte sous le meuble.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Ron se jetait à plat ventre et parvenait à grand-peine à tirer son rat par la queue.

— Regarde ça ! dit-il avec fureur en agitant Croûtard sous le nez d'Hermione. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Empêche ton chat de le martyriser !

— Ce pauvre Pattenrond ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tous les chats courent après les rats !

'' Il est bizarre, ton animal! Dit Ron en s'efforçant de faire rentrer dans sa poche son rat qui ne cessait de gigoter. Il a compris quand j'ai dit que Croûtard était dans mon sac!

'' Tu racontes des bêtises, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Pattenrond a sentit son odeur, voilà tout...

'' Ce chat en veut à Croûtard! Dit Ron sans prêter attention aux autres élèves qui pouffaient de rire autour de lui. Mais Croûtard était là avant lui et en plus, il est malade!

Furieux, Ron traversa à grands pas la salle commune et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, mais Harry savais une chose d'Hermione, quand elle se mettait a se disputée avec Ron, c'était surtout a cause elle était en manque cruelle de son maître vampire.

'' Hermione, tu devrais allez voir benoît. Lui conseillais Harry.

'' Pourquoi?

'' Tu es en manque, va dans sa crypte.

'' Je n'irais pas se butais a dire Hermione.

'' Tu craque, et pour te défoulée tu t'en prends a Ron. Tu lui manque aussi je le sais.

'' Il a juste à se taper la pute qui lui colle au basque.

'' Tu parle de lavande? Dit Harry.

'' Ouais.

'' Il ne la tape pas, mais vu qui n'invite que les patil dans sa crypte, Brown ne l'intéresse pas, vu qu'elle sait même pas ou se trouve sa chambre. Je crois qui se tient juste avec elle a cause pour te rendre Jalouse et ne nie rien j'ai vu ton regard envers lui ce matin.

'' Oui... tu as raison, je suis vraiment jalouse.

'' Si vraiment il ne t'aimait plus, il aurait libéré comme il la fait avec les jumelle... et n'oublie pas il est également un serpentard, et tu la vraiment mis en colère quand tu as dit en cours le fait qui soit le fis de Voldemort et c'est pour ça qui s'est venger en te fessant voler sur son hippogriffes en hypnose.

'' Je sais je n'aurais pas dire sa.

Hermione soupirais et sortit de la grande salle, et elle allait retrouvée benoît mais pas a sa crypte mais dans la volière avec funix.

'' Salut Hermi dit-t-il en souriant.

'' Écoute ben, je m'excuse pour que j'ai dit au cours de divination.

'' Ouais, tu t'excuse mais c'est à cause que tu manque de cul que tu t'excuse.

'' Non pas du tout... c'est Harry qui ma conseillée de M'excuse mais aussi a cause je m'ennuie de toi aussi.

'' Alors tu me boude plus pour la blague de l'hippogriffe.

'' Bien je suis un peu fâchée à cause que sa fessais longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus hypnotisée comme ça mais peut-être tu pourrais me falsifier la mémoire cette nuit qu'est-ce que tu en dis.

'' Tentant... mais je ne suis pas convaincus.

'' Je peux posée une question a Alucard, sans qui me viole.

Il souriait quand même à sa favorite.

'' Tu peux toujours, même si il est scelle il t'entend.

'' Est-ce vrai que Moka est sa première femme, Hagrid a dit que elle te déteste quand tu es en forme humaine adolescent mais pas en adulte vampire ou en forme libérée que tu ma décrire au début de la semaine passée, elle se soumet a ta forme libérée et parfois adulte mais pas forme humaine adolescent contrairement a quand elle était enfant.

Benoît soupirais, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle ne sache pas ça, mais bon Hagrid en avais parlé, et il se retournait en soupirant.

'' C'est une vielle histoire tout ça Hermione qui date même de la première guerre de mon père. Mais elle est vrai, Moka et moi on est née en même temps. Mais pas du même père. Mais sachent que ce que tu le sais en vampire adulte et ma forme hybride libérée ce n'est pas ma vrai forme comme je te l'ai décrit, c'est qu'une forme intermédiaire entre humain et ma forme vampire maudite, et je te la monterais pas a cause je ne la contrôle pas il y a qu'un seul endroit ou je peu me transformée et la contrôler et c'est en Transylvanie. Je t'expliquerais un jour mais pas pour le moment, alors contente toi de l'image mental de Satan que je tes expliquer la première nuit.

'' Donc son père n'est pas, tu sais-qui. Demandais Hermione qui préféraient retournée au sujet de Moka et alucard voyant que la question de la vraie forme alucard était encore taboue pour elle.

'' Non, sinon elle serait comme moi un demi vampire si sa aurais été lui son père, mais son vrai père est un pur vampire que Erika a transformée il y a 50 ans déjà a peine enceinte de moi avec qui elle était déjà marier. Elle le en trompant avec tu-sais-qui qui s'en foutais royalement.

'' Et qui est son père ?

'' C'est celui qui est en fuite et qui est rechercher par le ministère. C'est Sirius Black. Le stupide ministère crois que c'est Moka qui la transformée mais c'est faux, c'est ma mère qui la transformée il y a 60 ans. On est donc de faux jumeaux vampire. Mais en Transylvanie pour les faux jumeaux deux vampires qui naissent en même temps, doit être fiancée l'un à l'autre. Sauf que moi je suis a demi-vampire, avant que Elmira me scellez dans une apparence étudient alucard avais le contrôle totalement sois en forme adulte ou Libérez, sur mon moka qui reconnais son vrai mari, et m'adore mais quand Elmira nous a scellez en apparence étudiante, pour elle qui la mise en colère a présent, quand je suis normal pour toi mais pour elle. Je suis un imposteur crée par ma grand mère, donc elle détestais mon côté humain enfant mais elle adore par contre mon coté vampire adulte, tu comprends, elle comprend pas que je suis un ou l'autre Alucard phénix sont mari et je ne cessais pas de lui répétée qui y avais aucune différence mais elle est butée, au début avant ta naissance durent la guerre, je n'étais pas scellez comme aujourd'hui et c'était drôle et on se fessais des jeux de domination mais plus a présent a cause que elle a changée de comportement envers moi et sa ma beaucoup blessée, et j'ignore la raison de ce changement comme je te l'ai expliquer quand tu voulais une description de ma forme libérée démoniaque.

'' Donc c'est pour ça que tu as peur que je sois comme elle, si alucard me transforme que je prime sur ton coté vampire que humain.

'' Oui, c'est pour sa que notre plus grande peur est de te perdre, et que le plus grand fantasme de ma sœur Moka c'est de te tuer elle croit que si elle te tue ou te transforme par son venin pure, je deviendrais fou de rage et je resterais Alucard a jamais.

'' Mais je ne crois pas que je serais un monstre comme elle benoît, vu que moi je te l'ai proposée, et si je devenais ta sœur, Moka ne sera plus jalouse de moi malgré que je sois mineurs.

'' Sauf que dirais tes parents Hermione. Si je te transforme tu auras plus le droit de les voir et je sais qui te manqueraient trop. Les vampires et les Moldus ne peuvent cohabiter ensemble. Et tu la dit toi même si je te transforme tu serais un vampire illégal à moins que le conseil autorise à le faire, mais pour se faire maudite lois idiot, il faut que tu sois marier avec moi, tu es trop jeune encore et moi je suis déjà mariée forcément avec ma jumelle et je ne peux pas divorcée avec elle sauf si elle divorce la première. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

'' Je suis d'accord avec toi le ministère est vraiment une bande idiot contre les vampires. Mais benoît dit-t-elle pour changer de sujet, tu n'aurais pas un de tes fameux sort pour me faire craquer, j'ai vraiment envie de baiser toi en ce moment.

'' D'accord, mais tu semble furieuse contre moi encore.

'' Eh bien, c'est que j'ai disons un peu de jalousie a ton encontre, a tu coucher avec Lavande Brown.

Benoît se pétrifiais et se mit à rire.

'' Cette pot de colle, tu plaisante... non je l'ai pas touché, elle m'intéresse pas, elle agit comme une version fusionnée entre temari et Moka et Parkinson vu son poids et sa me tape sur les nerfs, c'est juste qu'elle est bien amie avec Patil c'est tout. Et je suis sincère. Certes elle aimerait bien que je me la fait mais j'en suis pas envie a cause je voulais que tu vois que même si on est en dispute, et que on se fait des mauvaises farces, c'est toi ma favorite préféré. Je ne lui suis même pas révélé ou est ma crypte ni le mot de passe pour y rentrée et j'ai interdit a Patil et sa sœur de le lui dire.

Hermione souriais soulagée que benoît soit sincère sur elle.

'' En fait au début je t'es ignorée pour que tu sois jalouse justement et sa a marchés, je sais que tu est pas jalouse des jumelle Patil mais si tu me voyais avec une autre fille qui a jamais coucher par le passée avec moi ou nous deux dans la crypte, j'étais sur que tu me jalouserais pour que tu viennent me voir et finalement en dirais que mon plan a marchés sauf que j'avais pas prévus que c'est Harry qui ta convaincue de venir me voir.

'' Ouais dit Hermione, je suis encore tombée dans tes panneau fit une fausse bouderie.

Benoît sentais que Hermione fessais semblant de boudée, à cause qu'elle était en manque.

Benoît s'approchais d'elle et l'embrasse dans le cou.

'' Tu veux que j'augmente ta poitrine ou ton envie de me sautée.

'' Tu a une formule pour contrôler l'envie sexuelle? S'étonnais Hermione.

'' Oui... je l'ai testée sur Hinata que sa a donner des crampe de vampire et la rendu nymphomane, mais je ne sais pas quel effet sa a sur une humaine. Tu me fais confiance, t'inquiète pas il y a un contre sort si tu veux que je peux lancer si sa te fait trop de mal.

'' A condition que tu t'excuse sincèrement pour l'affaire de l'hippogriffe.

'' D'accord, je m'excuse vraiment sincèrement pour la mauvaise farce de vol sous hypnose, mais je dois avouer tu étais vraiment très sexy sur Buck tu sais sa aurais été chouette de te voir nue dessus.

'' Très drôle phénix. Dit-t-elle à la fois furieuse et gênée.

Benoît l'embrasse dans le cou et la colère d'Hermione fondait comme dans une plongée de lave.

'' Bon d'accord je te pardonne, dit Hermione sous le charme mais la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de me faire des blague serpentard, évite de me faire volée autre que sur un balai d'accord.

'' D'accord, donc les farces du gère sexuelle sa conte tu dans ta limite de supportable de ma part.

'' Cela dépend de ce que tu veux dire de ta part.

'' Gère que des tu rentre dans ma crypte tes robes disparaissent.

Hermione souriais perversement.

'' Sa ne me dérange pas mais temps que ce n'est pas au milieu de la grande salle ou dans un corridor a fin de cours sa me plait.

Benoît éclatais de rire, zut dommage sa aurais été très drôle aussi.

'' Dommage sa aurais autant été très drôle aussi comme blague surtout devant les serpentard et tout l'école au complet, mais promis je le ferais pas. Je le ferais à hinata à la place durent les vacances Elle sa la dérange trop vu qu'il a aucun pédophile idiot qui voudrais la violer, mais D'accord c'est notée, ne pas le faire devant tout poudlard ou dans un corridor achalandée. Dommage sa aurais été drôle devant la grand salle. Vais faire cela a Hinata on va bien rire.

Hermione lui donnais eu coup de coude.

'' D'accord je plaisante, je plaisante, moka elle aurait aimé cela vu qu'elle passe la moitié de son temps sans vêtement dit benoît pour la taquiner.

Hermione ne levais pas la comparaison, benoît aimais la comparée sa pire rivale-femme-sœur juste pour la taquiner.

'' En tout cas sa vaut pas mieux que une orgie avec quasiment tout les garçons humain de poudlard sauf serpentard évidement, Harry est super comme amant.

Benoît grognais mais en souriant et emmené de force Hermione juste a sa crypte en vitesse vampirique.

'' Hey vilain, je tes pas autorisée à emmener de force dans ta chambre, je pourrais te dénoncer pour viole d'une pauvre petite favorite en détresse.

'' C'est ça mione, rigolais benoît en l'embrassant, si tu me vire qui va te soigne de ton sentiment de manque de ton vampire amant et de tout manière si je suis viré de Poudlard en temps étudiant, je ne suis pas virée en temps que pensionnaire vu que je peux vivre ici après les études.

'' Tu voudrais au fait quel poste si tu redeviendrais prof ici.

'' Soit Métamorphose ou Défense contre les force du mal.

'' Pourquoi Métamorphose ?

'' Pour virée a coup de pied au cul du poste McGonagall elle n'aime pas trop le vampire serpentard obsédée sexuelle.

Hermione pouffa de rire et benoît aimais ce rire, il était accrocs et c'est pour sa qui n'aimais pas voir Hermione fâchée avec lui.

'' Oui mais elle est plutôt gentille avec toi cette année, évidement tu l'aime pas a cause elles portent une croix qui rend inefficace tes tentative de séduction de vampire.

'' Exact je lui en veux encore un peu même si ce que tu dis est vrai, elle me laisse un peu tranquille cette année. Je l'ai un peu vexé sans le faire exprès l'année dernière aussi, ma forme alucard l'ai carrément accusée de vouloir te poignardée quand elle a montrée sa croix mais sa tu t'en souviens pas était en transe a cause du journal qui me possédais. Mais à présent sa dérange pas trop qu'elle m'enlève des points mais au moins elle me punit plus pour mes activités normal de vampire, vu que à présent je donne le choix à la fille si oui ou non il veut coucher avec moi et toi, hypnotisée ou pas. Pour les points sa me dérange pas j'adore voir Malefoy se fâchée contre moi a cause je fais exprès pour que les serpentard gagne jamais la coupe des trois maisons.

Hermione se fit racoleuse et l'embrassais.

'' Et si tu me montrais ce sort que tu as testée sur Hinata à présent.

Benoît murmurais : contrôlus poingius. Dit en touchant le ventre de Hermione voyant qu'elle criait mais pas de douleur comme des crampe mais sa chatte était mouiller au maximum.

'' Sa va Hermione? Tu a pas mal.

'' Non sa va mais toi tes foutu mon cher vampire, tu viens de me contrôler le poing G des femmes.

'' Ah alors c'est sur une humain c'est sa l'effet, sur un vampire c'est différent.

Hermione le pousse au lit de déshabille et lui fait l'amour sauvagement comme une vrai lionne surexcitée par le sort de benoît et sa pris pas longtemps avant que leur robe se retrouvais a terre.

'' Dit encore la formule benoît ordonnais Hermione en vrai nymphomane en chevauchant le membre du vampire dans sa chatte et benoît obéissais et Hermione hurlais de bonheur, ce sort l'avais rendu orgasmique a volontés et benoît était très content de la nature de se sort qui fit l'amour en ponçant comme une retenue cette formule pour supposément le punir de la blague de hippogriffe ce qui rendais dingue d'amour Hermione.

Après 12 heure de baise magique instance, Hermione échevelez en voulais toujours mais benoît lançais le contrefort qui annulais et elle soupirait déçu.

'' Il est 6 heure du matin, tu ne voudrais pas ratée tes cours hermi.

'' Mais on peut les rattraper autant que on veut allez une deuxième tour, maître.

Benoît souriais et l'embrassais avec la langue mais Hermione en voulais plus qu'un simple bec.

'' Hermione, il faut te contrôler, tu n'es pas un vampire, et je pourrais te faire beaucoup de mal.

'' Justement, si tu me fais du mal tu me transforme dit Hermione d'une déception feinta.

Benoît voyais qu'elle feignait juste pour avoir plus de temps avec lui.

'' Ce week-end je serais tout a toi, tu va pouvoir faire ce que tu veux avec moi, petite fleure.

Hermione était convaincus mais soupirais tristement.

'' Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi.

'' Non pas du tout mais contre Ron si.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

'' On s'est disputée avec de Pantarond et de son rat.

'' Ah je vois...t'inquiète il va se détachée au mieux couche avec lui pour le calmée.

Après une dernier câlin léger, Hermione se rhabillais mais avais légèrement remarqué un calendrier lunaire qui n'était nouveau dans sa crypte. Mais il en dit rien a benoît.

Le lendemain matin, Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione, mais par contre Harry vit que elle semblait quand même radieuse, signe qu'elle avait pardonné a son amant et elle semblait avoir pris son pied avec lui cette nuit. Il lui adressa à peine la parole pendant le cours de Botanique alors qu'il travaillait à la même table qu'elle, en compagnie d'Harry.

'' Comment va Croûtard? Demanda timidement Hermione qui vidait dans un sceau de bois de grosses cosses rosées pleines de haricots étincelants.

— Il se cache au fond de mon lit et n'arrête pas de trembler, répondit Ron avec colère, manquant le seau et répandant ses haricots sur le sol.

'' Attention, Weasley, attention ! s'écria le professeur Chourave tandis que les haricots germaient brusquement sous leurs yeux.

Ils avaient ensuite un cours de Métamorphose et Harry rejoignit la file des élèves qui attendaient devant la salle. Bien décidé à demander au professeur McGonagall l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres, il songeait aux meilleurs arguments pour la convaincre lorsque ses réflexions furent interrompues par des éclats de voix.

Lavande Brown pleurait. Parvati avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et expliquait quelque chose à Seamus Finnigan et à Dean Thomas qui avaient la mine grave.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lavande ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant avec Ron et Harry.

— Elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin, murmura Parvati. Son lapin est mort, il a été tué par un renard.

— Oh, pauvre Lavande, dit Hermione.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, sanglota Lavande d'un air tragique. Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

— Heu...

— Le 16 octobre ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney ? « Ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. » Elle avait raison !

Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour de Lavande. Seamus hochait la tête d'un air sérieux. Hermione hésita puis dit:

— Tu avais peur que ton lapin se fasse tuer par un renard ?

— Pas nécessairement par un renard, mais j'avais peur qu'il meure, c'est évident !

— Ah bon... Il était vieux, ton lapin ? demanda Hermione.

— Non... sanglota Lavande, c'était encore un bébé !

— Mais alors, pourquoi craignais-tu qu'il meure ? Parvati, qui tenait Lavande par l'épaule pour essayer de la réconforter, lança un regard féroce à Hermione.

— Il faut être logique, reprit Hermione en s'adressant aux autres élèves. D'abord, le lapin n'est pas mort aujourd'hui, elle a simplement reçu la lettre, aujourd'hui. Et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa mort puisque la nouvelle a été un choc pour elle.

— Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, Lavande, lança Ron. Elle se fiche complétement des animaux des autres.

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall apparut et ouvrit la porte. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la classe en se lançant des regards assassins et s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Harry sans s'adresser la parole.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire au professeur McGonagall, mais ce fut elle qui parla la première de Pré-au-lard.

— Un instant, dit-elle alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à partir. Si vous voulez aller à Pré-au-lard, vous devrez me donner vos autorisations de sortie avant Halloween. Sans autorisation, pas question de visiter le village, alors n'oubliez surtout pas !

Neville leva la main.

— Professeur, je crois que j'ai... j'ai oublié... dit-il.

— Votre grand-mère me l'a envoyée directement, Londubat, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Elle a estimé que c'était plus sûr. Voilà, vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

— Vas-y, c'est le moment de lui demander, chuchota Ron à Harry.

— Non, il ne faut pas... commença Hermione.

— Vas-y, Harry, insist Ron.

Harry attendit que les autres élèves soient sortis, puis, un peu nerveux, s'approcha du professeur McGonagall.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

— Professeur, mon oncle et ma tante ont... heu... oublié de signer mon autorisation, dit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées sans rien répondre.

— Alors... heu... je me demandais s'il serait possible... Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrai quand même aller à Pré-au-lard ?

Le professeur McGonagall ramassa les papiers posés sur son bureau.

— J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Pas d'autorisation, pas de sortie, c'est le règlement.

Mais, professeur, mon oncle et ma tante sont... sont des Moldus, ils ne comprennent pas très bien... ce qui se passe à Poudlard, les formulaires et tout ça, dit Harry, encouragé par Ron qui hochait vigoureusement la tête. Si vous vouliez bien me donner votre permission...

— Eh bien, je ne vous la donne pas, trancha le professeur McGonagall en rangeant ses papiers dans un tiroir. Le formulaire dit clairement que la signature des parents ou du responsable est absolument nécessaire.

Son visage eut alors une étrange expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

Je suis désolée, Potter, reprit-elle, mais c'est mon dernier mot. Vous feriez bien de partir, maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard au cours suivant.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ron traita le professeur McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui indignèrent Hermione. Hermione, elle, semblait penser que tout était pour le mieux, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Ron. Quant à Harry, il dut subir en silence les conversations enthousiastes de ses camarades qui faisaient toutes sortes de projets pour leur première visite de Pré-au-lard, mais étonnamment benoît était pas du lot.

— Il y aura quand même le banquet d'Halloween, dit Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

— Oui, dit sombrement Harry, quelle joie...

Le grand dîner qui célébrait la fête Halloween, celle que benoît préfère entre tous, vu que c'était aussi son anniversaire de naissance, et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore fessais toujours exprès de mettre dans le menus des plat pour vampire végétarien et était toujours délicieux, mais il lui aurait paru encore meilleur s'il avait pu passer la journée au village avec les autres. Rien de ce que purent dire ses camarades ne parvint à le consoler d'être privé de sortie. Dean Thomas, qui était habille à se servir d'une plume, avait proposé d'imiter la signature de l'oncle Vernon au bas du formulaire mais comme Harry avait déjà dit au professeur McGonagall qu'il n'avait pas obtenu son autorisation, c'était impossible. Ron suggéra sans grande conviction d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, mais Hermione objecta que Dumbledore les avait mis en garde contre la faculté des Détraqueurs de la déceler. Et lorsque Percy essaya de consoler Harry, il ne parvint qu'à rendre sa déception plus cruelle encore.

On fait toute une histoire avec Pré-au-lard, dit-il d'un ton grave, mais je te garantis que c'est beaucoup moins bien qu'on ne le raconte. D'accord, la confiserie est plutôt sympathique, mais le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko est très dangereux. Il y a aussi la Cabane hurlante qui vaut la peine d'être vue, mais à part ça, tu ne manques pas grand-chose, Harry, crois-moi.

Le jour d'Halloween, Harry se sentait complétement démoralisé lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour ne rien lasser paraître.

— On va te ramener plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, dit Hermione qui paraissait désolée pour lui.

— Ouais, plein, dit Ron.

Hermione et lui avaient fini par oublier leur querelle, effacée par leur compassion pour Harry.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. dit Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre désinvolte. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.

Il les accompagna dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur sa liste.

'' Tu reste ici, Potter? Comme ton cousin vampire? Cria Malefoy qui se trouvait dans la file avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tu as peur de passer sans lui devant les Détraqueurs?

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention, et il montra l'escalier de marbre, et retourna à la tour de Gryffondor mais tout d'un coup un envie lui prend, il avait jamais vu la crypte de vampire de benoît certes il ne craignait pas être mal accueillie, mais il avait peur de le dérangée... mais il avait personne avec qui parler, il descendit alors au donjon et tombais justement par hasard sur benoît Phénix.

'' Salut cousin, ou tu allais cet rare que tu traîne dans le donjon du moins quand ta pas de retenue avec notre directeur.

'' Je suis privée de sortie a cause je n'ai pas autorisation, et toi tu y va pas.

Benoît eut un mystérieux sourire en entendant que son cousin n'avait pas autorisation.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin d'y allez vu que je suis pensionnaire de poudlard, alors tu veux faire quoi? Étudiez.

'' J'avais envie de voir ta chambre mais je ne voulais pas te dérangée, je suis juste curieux vu que Hermione y va souvent pour baiser.

'' Ah d'accord si tu veux venir y pas de problème.

Benoît l'emmené devant un mur tout à fait normal.

'' Moka est une grosse vache idiote dit benoît en souriant

Le mur se dévoilait comme un passage secret.

'' Original comme mot de passe dit Harry.

'' Normal c'est moi qui la change a chaque début d'année sauf l'année dernière j'ai oublié de le faire.

'' Était quoi ton ancien mot de passe.

'' Simplement le nom de mon chien tu te souviens de Dracula.

Harry rigolais en frissonnant au souvenir du chien géant qui gardais la pierre philosophale.

'' Tu sais que Hermione a réussi a le flattée sans se faire mordre cette été, quand on le charge pas de garder quelque chose, il est très gentil, et surtout Friant des galettes au miel. (Une analogie a la mythologie grecque pour les connaisseurs)

'' Pourquoi tu ne va pas a pré-au-lard benoît dit Harry en installant a une chaise et regardant la magnifique salle de vampire.

'' Premièrement il fait encore trop beau pour que je sorte même si il fait gris et j'ai beaucoup de travaux à faire.

'' Tu compose de la musique?

'' Dans mes temps libre, tu as remarqué mon orgue en dirais il est pliable et repliable par ma volonté? Mais je ne connais pas les musique anglaise seulement eux de Transylvanie malheureusement, vu que je n'écoute que ça. Je n'aime pas trop les chanteuses anglaises trop criardes pour moi, ça fait pensée à temari qui se fait mordre la chatte par 300 livre des monstres.

'' Comme la chanteuse préféré de la mère de Ron.

'' Ah beurk ouais ta raison je déteste Christina Moldubec. C'est pour sa que quand elle met sa radio je pars chassée dehors. Elle c'est Moka quand elle domine qui me fait pensée. Hinata m'aide parfois a composée aussi.

Harry savais légèrement lire la base des musique du a son ancienne école y avais des cours de musique mais il remarquait que ce que composais benoît semblais être une opéra sur une étrange peau qui lui semblais familière.

'' Tu fais de opéra.

'' Hinata en fait, moi un peu, mais je chante rarement sauf si je fais un duo avec Hinata, tu a du remarquer sa voix non. Moi je en compose et elle les chante, mais celui la que tu regarde, j'ai une panne inspiration, depuis l'année dernière vu habitude quand je suis en panne d'inspiration je fais une compétition de lutte vampire comme en Transylvanie et sa me revient ou quand je pique une énorme colère contre un humain qui soit me provoque ou soit qui est incompétent au poste de ma famille ce qui n'est pas le cas cette année. Peut-être un jour sa va se débloquer ces effet magique vu que c'est sur de la peau de serpent que je compose

'' Quel sont ses effets magique de la peau de serpent ?

'' Ce sont des effets de vampire, que réalise les parole de la chanson, en vrai. Mais ces parchemin ignore encore quel sont l'effet que je voudrais y mettre. Hésite entre une bénédiction gère que Hermione puisse chantée sans faussé que je chante ou une malédiction provoquera une grande catastrophe contre le ministère de la magie. La malédiction du poste de Elmira en était une qu'elle avais chantée pour maudire a jamais Salazard serpentard et tout ses descendant humain, mais il y a aussi un de mes descendant Bened phénix qui lui a aussi maudit son père Salazard en personne en le tuant, et créant le symbole du phénix qui combat un serpent, en mourant de la main d'un des chasseur noir de Salazard tueur de vampire, mais je ne sais trop histoire de ce symbole, Rosalie la favorite de ma grand-mère en sais bien plus long vu que elle était la quand son Bened qui s'est fait tuer par son père. Mais je sais que ce symbole est réapparut il y a 50 ans exactement au même moment que Erika a fait la bêtise de coucher avec tu-sais-qui jedusort, vu que je l'ai vu par le journal de tom jedusort l'an dernier et sa a carrément mis en furie mon double maudit.

Harry souriais finalement parler a benoît dans sa chambre privée était pas si mal, et sa évitais allez dans la salle commune.

Harry : j'ai remarqué que Hermione semblais contente ce matin. Vous avez baisé ensemble.

Benoît s'éclatais de rire de bon cœur.

'' Je l'ai pas forcée du tout elle ma carrément lapidée cette nuit. Disons que j'ai essayé quelque sortilège sur elle qui la transformée en vrai lionne sexuelle.

Harry rigolais.

'' Sûrement que tu la mérité, avec ta mauvaise blague de la faire volée sur Buck.

Benoît eut un regard joyeux et riais de bon cœur.

'' Sur est certain.

Benoît et Harry prit joyeusement la direction de la bibliothèque, pour passée le temps, mais Harry avais pas vraiment envie de travailler, mais il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Rusard qui avait fini de vérifier les autorisations de sortie.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Tout les deux. Demanda Rusard d'un air soupçonneux.

'' Rien, répondit benoît et Harry en même temps, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

— Rien ! Aboya Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes. Et vous vous imaginez que je vais croire ça ! Vous rôdez tout seul dans les couloirs, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à Pré-au-lard acheter des farces et attrapes en compagnie de votre bande de petits voyous ?

Benoît grondais.

'' Je tenais compagnie a mon cousin vu qui a pas son autorisation de sortie a pré-au-lard cramol ce n'est pas un crime pour vous espère. A moins que vous voulez que je pétrifie votre chat à nouveau dans une transe vampirique, alors laissé nous tranquille humain.

Rusard se pétrifiais aussitôt et les laissais tranquille, Albus lui a conseillé de ne jamais le provoquer.

'' Bon bien continuer a vos promener mais je vous ai a l'œil.

Mais benoît et Harry ne retournais pas a la salle commune. Il monta un escalier en plaisantant avec la vague idée d'aller voir Hedwige et benoît étonnement eu la même idée d'aller à la volière. Il avançait le long d'un autre couloir lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

'' Harry? Benoît?

Il se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin à la porte de son bureau.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux? Demanda le professeur d'un ton très différent de celui de Rusard. Ou sont Ron et ta favorite benoîte?

'' A Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait détacher.

— Ah...

Lupin regarda Harry pendant un instant.

— Entrez donc, je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours.

'' Un quoi ? dit Harry.

Benoît et Harry suivit Lupin dans son bureau. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un grand aquarium dans lequel une répugnante créature verdâtres, hérissée de petites cornes pointues, faisait des grimaces contre la paroi de verre en déployant ses doigts longs et fins, benoît en était dégoûtée, il détestait l'eau pur.

'' C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.

Le strangulot montra ses dents, puis alla se réfugier sous un enchevêtrement d'herbes aquatiques.

'' Une tasse de thé ou une bouteille d'âme énergie? Proposa Lupin tentant de calmer invitée benoît en sortant une bouteille étrange que benoît buvais en permanence. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire et on ma commandée par erreur une caisse de boisson pour vampire a cause on ma pris pour toi benoît, je crois que le marchés a pensée que était toi qui enseignais cette année vu que tu te prénomme Professeur Phénix pour y rentrée parfois.

Benoît rigolais et s'en servie.

'' Haha au moins ce n'est pas du sang de vampire qui vous a envoyé professeur, sa serais bien leur gère a se tromper pour faire une farce.

Lupin riais.

— Je veux bien, répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

Lupin tapota sa bouilloire avec sa baguette magique et un jet de vapeur jaillit aussitôt du bec verseur.

Asseyez-vous, dit Lupin qui souleva le couvercle d'une boîte en fer poussiéreuse. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé.

Harry le regarda. Lupin avait les yeux rieurs.

— Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry.

— C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit. Lupin lui donna une tasse ébréchée.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?

— Non, dit Harry.

Pendant un instant, il songea à parler du chien qu'il avait vu dans Magnolia Crescent, mais il préféra y renoncer. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire à Lupin qu'il était un froussard, surtout qu'il semblait déjà convaincu qu'Harry était incapable d'affronter un épouvantard.

Son visage avait dû trahir ses pensées, car Lupin lui demanda:

'' Quelque chose vous tracasse?

'' Non, mentit Harry.

Il but une gorgée de thé et regarda le strangulot qui brandissait le point vers lui.

'' Ou plutôt si, dit-il brusquement en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau de Lupin. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard...

'' Oui?

'' Pourquoi est-ce que benoît n'a pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi? Demanda sèchement Harry.

Lupin leva les sourcils.

'' Je pensais que c'était évident, Harry, dit-il, surpris. Harry, qui s'attendait à des dénégations, fut pris au dépourvu.

'' Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il.

'' Eh bien, dit Lupin en fronçant légèrement les Sourcils, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect du père de benoît Lord Voldemort.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, mais en plus, Lupin avait prononcée le lien de parenté avec benoît phénix devant lui et nommé le nom de son père. La seule personne que Harry avait jamais entendue prononcer ce nom (à part lui-même, benoît avant qui découvre la vérités.), c'était le professeur Dumbledore, et curieusement benoît avais a peine réagir a la surprise.

'' Apparemment, je me suis trompé, dit Lupin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée devant Alucard de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des Professeurs. J'étais sûr que son fis maudit ferais une crise et sa serais la panique si il aurait libérée son coté vampire au complet.

'' Peut-être pas au complet Remus mais probablement ma forme humaine adulte.

'' C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, répondit Harry, mais ensuite... je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.

Benoît émit enfin un sourire.

'' Tout expliquer alors... je suis très impressionnée...

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Harry.

'' Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont tu as le plus peur, c'est... la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse, Harry.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il se contenta de boire une autre gorgée de thé.

— Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard ? dit Lupin.

— Oui...

Harry se sentait soudain beaucoup plus joyeux.

'' Professeur, vous et benoît connaissez les Détraqueurs... Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

— Entrez, dit Lupin.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra. Il avait à la main un gobelet d'où s'élevait une légère fumée et s'immobilisa en voyant Harry.

— Ah, Severus, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau ?

Rogue posa le gobelet sur le bureau en regardant alternativement Harry et Lupin et ignorant benoît.

— Je montrais à Harry et a benoît mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin.

— Fascinant, répondit Rogue sans jeter le moindre regard à la créature. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin.

C'est ce que je vais faire.

\- J'en ai fait tout un chaudron, poursuivit Rogue. Si vous en avez encore besoin...

— J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.

— Je vous en prie, répondit Rogue.

Harry remarqua une lueur désagréable dans son regard.

Rogue sortit de la pièce sans un sourire, l'air plutôt méfiant.

Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet. Lupin eut un sourire.

— Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.

Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu et fit une grimace.

— Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée qui le fit frissonner.

— Pourquoi est-ce que... ? Commença Harry.

Lupin le regarda et répondit à sa question inachevée.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. Vu que même si benoît me mordrais sa me ferais pas transformée en vampire, c'est la seule maladie qui résiste a sa. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue. Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer et évidement ta mère benoîte vue qu'elle est championne en potions. Mais disons qu'on est un peu en froid tout les deux après ce qu'elle a fait l'année dernière.

Lupin but une autre gorgée et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher le gobelet des mains.

— Le professeur Rogue s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie noire vampirique, lança-t-il.

— Vraiment ? dit Lupin d'un air distrait.

— Il y a des gens qui disent que...

Harry hésita un instant, puis il se jeta à l'eau.

— ...qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

'' Le jour si il le sera on en sera enfin débarrassée de ce vil serpent. Dit benoît amusée.

'' Pourquoi dit tu sa, dit Remus.

'' La malédiction de Elmira Remus. Tout professeur humain qui est incompétent ou n'est pas un phénix d'Elmira ne peut enseignée a son poste de la famille et sera chassée en repas a la fin de l'année.

Lupin vida le gobelet et fit une nouvelle grimace et Harry fut encore surpris de voir que Alucard ne l'avais pas vouvoyée comme les autres aussi.

— Répugnant, dit-il. Harry, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet.

— Très bien, répondit Harry en reposant sa tasse.

Le gobelet vide laissait toujours échapper un filet de fumée.

— Et voilà, dit Ron. On en a rapporté le plus possible.

Une pluie de bonbons aux couleurs étincelantes tomba sur les genoux d'Harry. Le soleil se couchait et Ron et Hermione étaient de retour dans la salle commune. Les joues rosies par le vent, ils avaient l'air d'avoir passé le meilleur moment de leur vie.

— Merci, dit Harry en prenant un paquet de minuscules Gnomes au poivre. Alors, c'est comment, Pré-au-lard ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ?

Apparemment, ils avaient tout visité: Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques, Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, Les Trois Balais, le bar où on servait des chopes mousseuses de Bièraubeurre et beaucoup d'autres endroits.

Si tu voyais la poste, Harry ! Il à peu près deux cents hiboux perchés sur des étagères avec des couleurs différentes pour le courrier urgent et le courrier lent ! Je me demande qu'est-ce qui arriverais si benoît en prenais le contrôle pour faire la grève postal.

Le groupe rigolait à la blague de Ron.

— Chez Honeydukes, il y a une nouvelle sorte de caramel, ils distribuaient des échantillons gratuits, tiens, en voilà un.

— Je crois bien qu'on a vu un ogre. Il y a toutes sortes de clients aux Trois Balais.

— C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu te rapporter un peu de Bièraubeurre. Rien de tel pour se réchauffer...

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiet. Tu as travaillé ?

Non, répondit Harry, j'ai visitée la crypte de benoît, et Lupin m'a offert un tasse de thé et une caisse de bouteille d'âme vampirique par erreur a benoît. Et puis Rogue est arrivée...

Il leur raconta l'histoire du gobelet. Ron resta bouche bée.

— Et Lupin l'a bu ? dit-il, effaré. Il est fou ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— On ferait bien d'y aller, maintenant, le banquet va commencer dans cinq minutes...

Ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves en continuant à parler de Rogue.

— Réfléchis, dit Hermione à voix basse, s'il essaye d'empoisonner Lupin, il ne l'aurait pas fait devant Harry et Alucard.

— Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Ron tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

Elle était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique.

Les mets étaient délicieux. Même Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient gavés de bonbons chez Honeydukes reprirent de chaque plat. Harry jetait sans cesse des regards en direction de la table des professeurs. Lupin avait l'air joyeux et aussi bien que possible. Il parlait avec animation au minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges. Harry tourna les yeux vers Rogue. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien Rogue regardait-il Lupin avec un peu trop d'insistance ?

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgis des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, remporta un beau succès en mimant sa décapitation bâclée.

Ils avaient passé une si bonne soirée que Malefoy ne parvint même pas à assombrir l'excellente humeur de Harry lorsqu'il cria au milieu de la foule des élèves:

'' Les Détraqueur t'envoient leurs amitiés, Potter!

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent leurs camarades jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le portrait de la grosse dame, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle ?

Harry essaya de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus les têtes. Le portrait semblait fermé.

— Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en prenant des airs importants. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet-en-chef.

Peu à peu, les élèves se turent, comme si un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir.

'' Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! dit alors Percy d'une voix soudain aiguë.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Un instant plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fendit la foule en direction du portrait. Les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour lui faire de la place et Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller voir d'un peu plus près ce qui se passait.

— Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le bras d'Harry.

La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés.

Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la toile détruite et se tourna, le regard sombre, vers les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue qui accouraient.

— Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! Lança une petite voix criarde.

C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de la foule et semblait enchanté, comme chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'un quelconque malheur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.

— Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre... ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

— Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit à Dumbledore en le regardant entre ses propres jambes. Puis, après un instant de silence, il ajouta:

— Quel sale caractère il a ce vampire pure, ce Sirius Black!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Sinistre défaite.

Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle ou ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complétement désorientés.

'' Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeur McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confis au préfet et à la Préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

'' J'ai remarqué l'absence de Mr phénix dit Percy de serpentard.

'' Il s'est proposée comme aide à la rechercher, vous savez très bien qui ne tolère pas dormir dans une foule. Préfet Weasley.

— J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de...

Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons.

— Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

— Venez, dit Ron à Harry et à Hermione.

Ils prirent des sacs de couchage et allèrent s'installer dans un coin.

— Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ? murmura Hermione d'un air anxieux.

Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé, dit Ron.

— C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se glissaient tout habillés dans leurs sacs de couchage. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour...

— Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, dit Ron. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué.

Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves se posaient la même question les uns aux autres: « Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ?»

— Il a peut-être la faculté de transplaner ? dit un élève de Serdaigle. Tu sais, apparaître dans les airs comme si on venait de nulle part...

— Il s'est sans doute déguisé, dit un élève de Poufsouffle.

— Ou peut-être qu'il a volé jusqu'ici ? suggéra Dean Thomas.

— Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule personne à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ? dit alors Hermione avec colère.

Probablement, toi et ton amant répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?

'' Parce que le château est protégé par autre chose que de simples murailles, poursuivit Hermione. Il existe de nombreux sortilèges qui empêchent d'y entrer clandestinement. On ne peut se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil. Et j'aimerais bien savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Détraqueurs. Ils gardent tous les accès de l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Rusard connaît tous les passages secrets, alors, tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés...

— On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes, qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets, et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent, s'ajoutait au ciel magique, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, au son d'une brise légère.

A chaque heure, un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était calme. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient enfin endormis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour. Harry le vit s'avancer vers Percy qui circulait entre les sacs de couchage en réprimandant les élèves qui parlaient. Percy n'était pas très loin de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui firent semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de Dumbledore s'approcher.

— Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Percy dans un murmure.

— Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

— Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.

'' Harry entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau, puis d'autres bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

— Monsieur le Directeur ?

C'était Rogue. Harry resta parfaitement immobile, l'oreille tendue.

Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

Et la tour d'astronomie? La crypte de Benoît, La pièce du professeur Trelawney? La voilière.

Tout a été fouillé, benoît s'est occuper de sa propre crypte mais selon lui ça étonnerais beaucoup que Black y est cacher vu que c'est benoît qui crée ses propre mot de passe insultante sur les membres de sa famille qui déteste.

— Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda Rogue.

Harry souleva légèrement sa tête posée sur son bras pour dégager son autre oreille.

'' J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir où se trouvaient Dumbledore et les deux autres. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, mais il voyait le visage de Percy, qui écoutait avec attention, et le profil de Rogue, apparemment furieux.

Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre à Propos du premier Mari de Moka Angel, dit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il voulait éviter que Percy l'entende.

'' Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement.

'' Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne d'un autre vampire... je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque Benoît vous a conseillée de nommée...

'' Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue. Il faut que j'aie voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

'' Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur? Demanda Percy.

'' Oh, si, répondit Froidement Dumbledore. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur et que Benoît Vivera ici.

Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Rogue resta un instant immobile en regardant partir le directeur avec une expression de profonde rancœur puis il s'en alla à son tour.

Harry jeta un regard oblique vers Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi avaient les yeux ouverts.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? murmura Ron.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Hannah Abbott, de Poufsouffle, prétendit même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu.

La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décrochée du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne. Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour.

'' Il est complétement fou, dit Seamus Finnigan à Percy. On ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre?

— Aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de reprendre ce poste, répondit Percy. Ils avaient tous peur de subir le même sort que la grosse dame. Le chevalier du Catogan a été le seul suffisamment courageux pour se porter volontaire.

Le chevalier était cependant le dernier des soucis d'Harry. Il se préoccupait bien davantage de la surveillance constante dont il était l'objet. Les professeurs trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour l'accompagner dans les couloirs et Percy Weasley (qu'Harry soupçonnait d'agir sur ordre de sa mère) le suivait partout à la manière d'un chien de garde aux allures solennelles. Pour couronner le tout, le professeur McGonagall convoqua Harry dans son bureau d'un air si grave qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.

Il ne servirait à rien de vous le cacher plus longtemps, Potter, lui dit-elle d'une voix lugubre. Vous allez certainement avoir un choc, mais il faut que vous le sachiez: Sirius Black...

'' Cherche me traque pour me tuer pour son repas, je suis au courant, acheva Harry d'un ton las. J'ai entendu le père de Ron le dire à sa mère. Mr Weasley travaille au ministère de la Magie.

Le professeur McGonagall parut stupéfaite. Elle fixa Harry pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole.

Très bien. Dans ce cas, Potter, vous comprendrez pourquoi je crois qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que vous participiez aux séances d'entraînement de Quidditch le soir. Sur un terrain à découvert, en compagnie de vos seuls co-équipiers, vous êtes très exposé, Potter...

— Mais on doit jouer notre premier match samedi prochain ! S'insurgea Harry. Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne !

Le professeur McGonagall l'observa d'un regard intense. Harry savait qu'elle attachait une grande importance à l'avenir de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait suggéré qu'on l'engage comme Attrapeur. Harry attendit en retenant son souffle.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le terrain de Quidditch qu'on apercevait à travers la pluie.

Vous savez, Potter, j'aimerais bien que notre équipe remporte enfin la coupe... Mais quand même... Je serais plus tranquille si un professeur était là pour veiller sur vous. Je vais demander à Madame Bibine d'assister à vos séances d'entraînement.

Le temps empirait de jour en jour à mesure que se rapprochait la date du premier match de Quidditch. Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor n'en continuait pas moins de s'entraîner avec ardeur sous l'œil vigilant de Madame Bibine. Enfin, lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match du samedi, Olivier Dubois annonça à son équipe une très mauvaise nouvelle.

— Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentard ! dit-il d'un ton furieux. Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffle à la place.

Et pourquoi ? demanda tout le monde d'une même voix.

Flint m'a donnée comme excuse que leur poursuiveur a interdit a son serviteur qui est attrapeur de jouer a cause qui a sa blessure au bras par sa faute, répondit Dubois en grinçant des dents. Mais il est évident que c'est une autre raison : Benoît ne veut pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'ils auraient moins de chances de gagner si il ne joue pas vu qui perde toujours avec benoît qui est le pire joueur de Quidditch du monde.

Toute la journée, le vent avait soufflé avec violence, il pleuvait sans cesse et un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir au loin.

'' Benoît n'a rien au bras! S'exclamais Harry impassible. Il joue la comédie pour faire chier Malefoy.

'' Je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas le prouver, dit Dubois d'un ton amer. Nous nous sommes entraînés en croyant que nous allions affronter les Serpentard, alors que nous devrons jouer contre les Poursouffle qui ont un style complétement différent. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui joue comme Attrapeur... Il s'appelle Cédric d'Igor... (Dans cette version il est un camélo a cause ce n'est pas lui qui sera choisie champion dans le livre 4 ou je vais faire une terrible malédiction contre l'auteur original par pure sadisme.)

Angelina, Alicia et Katie se mirent à glousser.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit Dubois, visiblement choqué par tant de frivolité.

'' C'est ce type grand et séduisant, c'est ça? Bon pas aussi séduisant que le poursuiveur de serpentard quand même.

Harry se rappelais que ces trois la en retenue avais couché avec lui pour le punir à la fin de l'année dernière.

'' Celui qui a des épaules d'athlète et qui ne dit presque jamais rien? Ajouta Katie en déclenchant de nouveau gloussements.

'' Il ne dit rien parce qu'il est trop bête pour aligner deux mots, attendez que je dis sa a Benoît, dit Fred irrité. (Les trois filles rougissaient) Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Olivier. Les Poufsouffle sont très faciles à battre. La dernière fois qu'on a joué contre eux, Harry a attrapé le Vif d'or au bout de cinq minutes, souvient toi.

— On jouait dans des conditions complétement différentes, s'écria Dubois, les yeux exorbités. Digora a réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe ! C'est un excellent Attrapeur ! J'avais justement peur que vous preniez les choses à la légère ! Nous ne devons surtout pas nous déconcentrer ! Il faut rassembler nos forces ! Les Serpentard essaient de nous déstabiliser ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre !

Calme-toi, Olivier ! dit Fred, un peu inquiet. Crois-moi, nous prenons l'équipe des Poufsouffle très au sérieux. Très au sérieux.

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Benoît était très ravi et proposais a blague Moins de lanterne et plus d'ombre. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, sauf étonnement deux joueurs, Benoît et Malefoy qui fut interdit de jouer temps que le plus pire des poursuiveurs ne soient pas guéri.

'' Ah, si seulement mon dos et mon bras faisait un peu moins mal, aurais pu laisser au allez voir le match avec ma favorite et voir Malefoy se faire frappée par la foudre a cause aurais transformée en chantant son balai en paratonnerre volant dit Benoît en soupirant-il tandis que les fenêtres tremblaient sous la violence du vent.

Harry, lui, n'avait plus d'autre souci en tête que le match du lendemain.

Olivier Dubois se précipitait sur lui entre les classes pour lui donner des conseils. La troisième fois qu'il l'intercepta ainsi, il le retint si longuement que Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait manqué le début de son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il se mit à courir tandis que Dubois continuait de crier derrière lui.

— Diggory vire très rapidement, Harry, alors il faudrait peut-être que tu essayes de le contourner...

Harry s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la classe, ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur.

'' Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai... commença-t-il

Mais des qui vu le regard enflammée de Benoît, il comprit que était pas lui, mais Rogue...

'' Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minute, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

— Où est le professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Harry resta immobile.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue étincelèrent.

— Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Harry s'avança lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

— Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, reprit Rogue, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

Nous avons étudié les épouvantails, les strangulot, la vamp... commença Hermione,

Taisez-vous, l'interrompit Rouge d'un ton sec. Je vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

C'est le meilleur Professeur de Défense contre les force du Mal que nous ayons eu, après évidement Elmira Phénix dit enragée Benoît.

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle. Rogue parut plus menaçant mais sa parais petit devant l'air menaçant du vampire Benoît phénix.

Vous vous contentez de peu, de comparée Lupin a une légende de Poudlard, Mr Phénix, il ne vous surcharge pas de travaille. Apprendre à se défendre contre les strangulot est du niveau d'un élève de première année sauf pour vous et votre travaille sur les goules vampire, vu que se sont des familier chez vous en Transylvanie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier...

Harry le regarda feuilleter le manuel jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.

'' … les loups garous, acheva Rogue.

'' Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir, nous ne devions pas faire les loups garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

'' Miss favorite granger, coupa Rogue avec un calme glacial, il me semble que c'est moi et non pas votre amant qui donne ce cours, ni vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

Il balaya la classe du regard.

— Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement !

Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades et quelques réflexions teintées d'amertume.

Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ? demanda Rogue.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Benoît qui leva aussitôt la main, comme à son habitude.

'' Alors, qui? Dit Rogue en ignorant délibérément et a la grande surprise Benoît.

Benoît avais prévu le coup, rogue se vengeais de lui a cause de l'humiliation qui lui avais fait subir en donnant de force des points a gryffondor.

Il eut à nouveau un rictus.

'' Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre...

'' On vous a dit que nous n'avons pas encore étudiez les loups garous, prononçais la voix sombre et ténébreuse de Alucard, benoît libérais sa forme de vampire adulte hybride et Hermione se trouvais aussitôt pétrifier.

Rouge fut pétrifié aussi.

'' Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour que seul un double vampire marier a Moka Black de naissance incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris...

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur, dit Hermione qui avait gardé la main levée. Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou...

'' C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

' Pardon mais j'annule cette ordre professeur rogue dit soudainement alucard.

Comment? dit rogue stupéfier.

Et Alucard se mit a chantée la chanson de remplacement que Erika lui a appris.

Je prends la place qui me revient de droit proclamais Benoît d'un regard sadique. Oserez vous contestée mon droit de ma famille d'enseignée ou est ma vrai place ou je devrais vous dévorée a la chasse.

Rogue était horrifier, il venait de prononcer le même formule de la substitution tout comme Erika sa mère et il était effectivement en droit de le remplacée comme professeur si il le jugeait incompétent ou pire le renvoyée de poudlard en repas de chasse a ses goules.

'' Alucard ou avez vous appris cette formule de votre famille. Dit rogue.

'' Le journal de tom jedusort ma révélée que par le passée que ma mère a tenté de me cacher en tentant de me possédée, et elle ma enseigner durent une chasse la formule cette été, alors oserez vous me défier Severus Rogue. Ou me laisserez-vous votre place. Dit le vampire scellez avec les yeux assassin de son père.

'' Non bien sur que non, si vous voulez me remplacée je dois obéir au phénix dit rogue.

'' Bon très bien alors, asseyez vous et occuper vous de la discipline, je ne tolérais pas a ce que certaine serpentard ricane durent que j'enseigne dans mon cours. Donc j'annule l'ordre à Miss Granger et lui permette de répondre correctement à votre question. Dit-il en se levant et renvoyais rouge dans le coin pour les indisciplinée.

Hermione devint écarlate. Était la première fois qu'Alucard a prise position et renvoyée Rogue à la discipline. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur cette discussion durent la chasse avec Erika mais il se souvient du temps ou il en parlait, il avait laissée seul avec Hinata au cas ou Moka viendrais durent son absence lui faire peur ou tentée de la croquer. Elle continuait de répondre devant son amant, mais contrairement a Rogue qui lui lançais un regard noir, Phénix l'ignorais et tel qu'un prof honnête lui redonnais tout les point perdu même pour le retard de Harry au début du cours, mais Alucard inspirait une telle terreur et admiration que tout la classe avais oublié la présence de Rogue. Ron, qui traitait Hermione de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » au moins deux fois par semaine prit la parole devant Alucard.

'' Vous devriez remplacée Lupin plus souvent monsieur, vous êtes bien meilleur professeur que votre directeur Rogue, Dit Ron totalement stupéfaite d'avoir complimentée la forme libérée de benoît.

Alucard sourit : je prends note pour plus tard Mr Weasley. 10 point pour gryffondor.

Rogue débordais de fureur devant le vampire.

Jusqu'à la fin de la classe, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Les élèves se contentèrent de prendre des notes que sur les loups garous à partir du manuel pendant qu'Alucard arpentait les travées en examinant le travail qu'ils avaient fait avec le professeur Lupin. Mais ne disais du mal qu'a son propre maison en corrigeant, tout le contraire de Rogue autrement dit.

'' Très mal expliqué... tout ça... Mr Goyle... ce n'est pas exact, les Goule vampire ne peuvent pas infectée les humain, seul les matriarche et leur enfant ou moi même peut infectée pour transformée une humaine en pure vampire... Le professeur Lupin vous a mis seize sur vingt? Je vous aurais donnez zéro, pour moi, ça ne vaut pas plus que de vous redoublée a vos examen finaux.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Alucard retint les élèves quelques instants.

'' Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups garous, dit-il. Je veux pour les serpentard seulement deux rouleaux de parchemin sur ce sujet pour Lundi matin. Gryffondor un rouleau suffira. Il est temps qu'un vrai phénix reprenne ce cours en main! En remplacement de Lupin évidement. Vous pouvez partir...

Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle en même temps que les autres. Dès que les élèves furent suffisamment loin pour être sûrs de n'être pas entendus, les tirades contre Rogue se multiplièrent, mais louvais par contre l'enseignement de Phénix.

'' Il n'a jamais rien dit de pareil sur aucun des autres professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si ça fait longtemps qu'il convoite ce poste, dit Harry à Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en veut tellement à lupin? Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'épouvantard? Il n'a même pas pris sa forme mais la forme d'Alucard?

'' Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione d'un air rêveur, mais j'espère que la prochaine fois que Lupin tombera malade il demandera a Benoît enseignée, c'était génial je l'avais jamais vu prendre le contrôle d'une classe comme ça... on aurait dit sa mère Erika.

'' C'était probablement comme ça quand il enseignait a mes parents aussi, Hagrid ma dit qui avais déjà enseigné a mes parents quand il étudiants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron les rattrapa, écumant de joie.

'' J'adore ton amant Hermione, espère qui enseignera la prochaine fois. Tes chanceuse qui t'adore. Qu'un rouleau de parchemin pour gryffondor et deux rouleaux pour sa propre maison. Dommage qui ne soit pas une fille je demanderais à sortir avec elle tout de suite, même si c'est un serpentard.

Hermione rigolais.

'' Tu peux toujours demandée a sa sœur? Sa serais drôle Ron et hinata s'assoie sur un arbre chantonnais t-elle.

'' Oh ok arrête était pour plaisanter. J'ai quand même bizarres que sa sœur même si elle couche parfois avec nous, qu'elle ne veut pas se mettre en couple officielle avec personne.

Hermione trouvais cela étrange en effet.

'' Ta raison, mais je crois qu'elle craint plus que Alucard ne approuve pas ce couple officielle et qui tue comme repas le type qui la toucherais. dit Hermione en riant.

'' Et si il le ferait il perdrait son paris et deviendra votre esclave sexuelle. Rajoutais Ron.

Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain. Si tôt qu'il faisait encore noir. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était le mugissement du vent qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentit alors un courant d'air froid sur la nuque et se redressa brusquement. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, flottait dans les airs, à côté de lui, et lui soufflait violemment dans l'oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? protesta Harry, furieux.

Peeves gonfla les joues, souffla de toutes ses forces et fila en arrière comme une fusée en caquetant de sa petite voix aiguë.

Harry attrapa son réveil à tâtons et regarda le cadran. Il était quatre heures et demie. Maudissant Peeves, il se recoucha sur le côté et essaya de se rendormir, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il entendait le fracas des coups de tonnerre, l'assaut du vent contre les fenêtres et le craquement lointain des arbres, dans la forêt interdite. Dans quelques heures, il serait sur le terrain de Quidditch, à lutter contre la bourrasque. Il finit par renoncer au sommeil, se leva, s'habilla, prit son Nimbus 2000 et sortit en silence du dortoir.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Il se pencha juste à temps pour attraper Pattenrond par le bout de sa queue touffue et le tirer dehors.

— Je crois que Ron avait raison à ton sujet, dit-il au chat. Il y a plein de souris, dans ce château, va leur courir après et laisse Croûtard tranquille.

Harry poussa du pied Pattenrond jusqu'au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Dans la salle commune, le tonnerre retentissait avec encore plus de force. Harry savait bien que le match ne serait pas annulé. On n'annulait jamais un match de Quidditch pour un simple orage. Il ressentait cependant une terrible appréhension. Dubois lui avait montré Cédric Diggory dans un couloir. Diggory était un élève de cinquième année, beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry. Les Attrapeurs étaient généralement légers et rapides mais avec un temps pareil, le poids de Diggory lui donnerait un avantage, car il risquait moins de dévier de sa trajectoire. Harry attendit l'aube en contemplant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. De temps à autre, il se levait pour empêcher Pattenrond de se glisser à nouveau dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Enfin, après une attente interminable, Harry estima qu'il devait être l'heure de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et il sortit à travers l'ouverture masquée par le portrait.

— Allons, en garde, bâtard galeux ! lui cria le chevalier du Catogan.

— Oh, vous, taisez-vous, ça suffit ! répliqua Harry en bâillant.

Il retrouva un peu de force en avalant son bol de céréales et lorsqu'il tartina son premier toast, les autres joueurs de l'équipe le rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle.

On va avoir du mal, dit Dubois qui ne mangeait rien.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Olivier, dit Alicia d'un ton apaisant, ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va nous arrêter.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus qu'une petite pluie. Le Quidditch était si populaire, cependant, que toute l'école vint voir le match comme d'habitude, cols relevés, têtes baissées, parapluies déployés. Juste avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, Harry vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui le montraient du doigt en s'esclaffant, à l'abri d'un immense parapluie.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor revêtirent leurs robes écarlates et attendirent l'habituel discours d'encouragement qu'Olivier leur réservait au début de chaque match. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ils durent s'en dispenser. Dubois essaya bien de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre quelques borborygmes et finit par hocher la tête d'un air résigné en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le vent était si violent qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme du tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie ruisselait sur les lunettes d'Harry. Comment pourrait-il jamais apercevoir le Vif d'or dans ces conditions ?

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour à l'autre bout du terrain, dans leurs robes jaune canari. Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Diggory adressa un sourire à Dubois, mais celui-ci semblait avoir une crampe dans la mâchoire et il fut tout juste capable de lui faire un signe de tête. Harry lut sur les lèvres de Madame Bibine: « Enfourchez vos balais. » Il arracha son pied droit de la gadoue et passa la jambe par-dessus le manche de son Nimbus 2000. Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet qui parut lointain dans le vacarme de la tempête et les joueurs décollèrent.

Harry s'éleva rapidement, mais le vent faisait légèrement dévier son balai. Il essaya de maintenir son cap le mieux possible et décrivit une courbe en plissant les yeux sous la pluie qui tombait à verse.

En quelques minutes, il se sentit glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il arrivait à peine à voir ses co-équipiers et encore moins le minuscule Vif d'or. Sillonnant l'espace au-dessus du terrain, il apercevait des formes rouges ou jaunes aux contours indécis, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont se déroulait le match.

Le hurlement du vent l'empêchait d'entendre le commentaire et la foule des spectateurs était cachée sous un océan de capes et de parapluies. A deux reprises, Harry faillit être désarçonné par un Cognard. Avec ses lunettes ruisselantes de pluie, il ne les avait pas vus venir.

Il perdit toute notion du temps. Maintenir son balai droit devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le ciel s'assombrissait sans cesse, comme si la nuit avait décidé de tomber avec plusieurs heures d'avance. Il avait manqué d'entrer en collision avec deux autres joueurs sans savoir s'il s'agissait de co-équipiers ou d'adversaires. Ils étaient tous tellement trempés et la pluie était si dense qu'il n'arrivait plus à les distinguer les uns des autres.

Enfin, le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit en même temps qu'un éclair illuminait le ciel. Harry aperçut la silhouette de Dubois qui lui faisait signe de descendre. L'équipe au complet atterrit sur le sol dans des éclaboussures de boue.

J'ai demandé un temps mort ! Rugit Dubois à ses co-équipiers. Venez là-bas...

Ils se rassemblèrent au bord du terrain sous un grand parapluie. Harry en profita pour ôter ses lunettes et les essuyer avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

— Où en est le score ?

— On a cinquante points d'avance, dit Dubois, mais si on n'attrape pas bientôt le Vif d'or, on y sera encore ce soir.

— Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré en agitant ses lunettes.

Au même instant, Benoît et Hermione apparut derrière lui. Sa cape par-dessus la tête pour se protéger de la pluie, elle semblait ravie, malgré que le joueur lance un regard noir à Benoît vu que c'est a cause de lui qu'il jouait contre les Poufsouffle.

— J'ai eu une idée, Harry ! dit-elle. Donne-moi vite tes lunettes !

Il les lui tendit et toute l'équipe stupéfaite la regarda tapoter les verres avec sa baguette magique en marmonnant: Impervius !

— Et voilà ! dit-elle en rendant ses lunettes à Harry. Désormais, elles vont repousser l'eau.

On aurait dit que Dubois allait se précipiter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Formidable ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait dans la foule. Bon, on y va !

Le sortilège d'Hermione avait réussi. Harry était toujours engourdi par le froid, toujours trempé de part en part, mais au moins il arrivait à voir normalement. Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, il fendit les remous de l'orage, jetant des coups d'œil de tout côté en quête du Vif d'or, évitant un Cognard, plongeant sous le balai de Diggory qui filait en sens inverse...

Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair fourchu. Voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux, il fallait se dépêcher d'attraper le Vif d'or.

Il prit un virage serré avec l'intention de revenir vers le milieu du terrain, mais au même moment, un autre éclair illumina les tribunes et Harry vit quelque chose qui détourna aussitôt son attention: sur le plus haut gradin, vide de spectateurs, la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir et hirsute se détachait nettement contre le ciel.

Harry sentit ses mains engourdies glisser sur le manche du balai et son Nimbus fit un bref plongeon. D'un mouvement de tête, il rejeta en arrière la mèche trempée qui lui barrait le front et plissa les yeux en regardant à nouveau dans les tribunes: le chien avait disparu.

— Harry ! Hurla la voix angoissée de Dubois qui gardait les buts de Gryffondor, Harry, derrière toi !

Harry tourna la tête. Cédric Diggory filait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Entre eux deux, un minuscule point doré scintillait sous la pluie.

Dans un brusque mouvement de panique, Harry se coucha sur son manche et fonça vers le Vif d'or.

— Allez, Vas-y, murmura-t-il à son Nimbus, le visage fouetté par la pluie. Vite, plus vite !

Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Un silence inquiétant s'était soudain abattu sur le stade. Bien qu'il fût toujours aussi violent, le vent avait cessé de mugir. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son, comme si, tout à coup, Harry était devenu sourd.

Il sentit alors une vague de froid l'envahir. Un froid qui le pénétra jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Un froid terriblement familier. Puis il eut conscience que quelque chose bougeait sur le terrain...

Harry détacha les yeux du Vif d'or et regarda en bas.

Une centaine de Détraqueurs au moins, leurs faces encagoulées levées vers lui, se tenaient sur le terrain. Il eut l'impression qu'une eau glacée se déversait dans sa poitrine et lui déchirait les entrailles. Alors, il entendit à nouveau... la voix de quelqu'un qui criait, criait à l'intérieur de sa tête... une voix de femme...

— Pas Harry, pas Harry, par les Phénix je vous en supplie, pas lui !

— Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, Pousse-toi... ma femme te veux vivante.

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

Harry sentait son cerveau engourdi par une espèce de brouillard blanchâtre qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête... Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi volait-il sur ce balai ? Il fallait immédiatement porter secours à cette femme... elle allait mourir... Quelqu'un était sur le point de l'assassiner...

Harry tombait, tombait à travers le brouillard glacé.

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...

Une voix suraiguë se mit à rire, la femme hurla, et Harry n'entendit plus rien du tout.

— Heureusement que le sol était trempé. La boue a amorti sa chute.

— Moi, j'ai cru qu'il s'était tué.

— Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées.

Harry entendait les voix qui murmuraient autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, ni de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal comme si on l'avait systématiquement roué de coups.

— C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie, dit une voix.

La plus effrayante... Les silhouettes encagoulées... Le froid... Les hurlements... et la crise de rage d'Alucard.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, maculés de boue de la tête aux pieds, étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Ron et Hermione étaient également présents. Ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une piscine.

— Harry ! s'exclama Fred, le teint livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage. Comment tu te sens ?

C'était comme si la mémoire d'Harry s'était soudain mise à fonctionner en accéléré. L'éclair... Le Sinistros... Le Vif d'or... Et les Détraqueurs...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il en se redressant si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta.

Tu es tombé, répondit Fred. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

— On croyait que tu étais mort, dit Alicia en tremblant. Hermione, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement suraigu.

— Et le match ? dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry eut alors l'impression de recevoir une pierre en pleine poitrine.

— On n'a quand même pas... perdu ? murmura-t-il.

\- Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, dit George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable... Même Dubois l'a reconnu.

— Où il est, Dubois ? demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence.

— Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.

Harry colla son visage contre ses genoux en se prenant les cheveux. Fred lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua un bon coup.

— Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or, dit-il.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George.

— Et puis ce n'est pas fini, reprit Fred. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard...

Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points, fit remarquer George.

— Mais s'ils battent Serdaigle...

— Impossible, Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe. Mais si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle...

— Ça dépend de combien ils perdent... Il faudrait une marge de cent points dans les deux cas... benoît arrangera ça sa une fois remis de sa blessure c'est le pire joueur de Quidditch du monde.

Harry resta silencieux. Ils avaient perdu... Pour la première fois depuis ses débuts dans l'équipe, il avait perdu un match de Quidditch.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfesh vint annoncer à l'équipe que la visite était terminée.

On reviendra te voir plus tard, dit Fred. Et ne te fais pas de bile, Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu, vu que tu es le seul à avoir attrapé un en l'avalant.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'en allèrent en laissant des traces de boue derrière eux. Madame Pomfesh referma la porte sur eux d'un air réprobateur et Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du lit d'Harry.

'' Dumbledore et Alucard était furieux, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je avais déjà vu Alucard en colère dans le train mais pas Dumbledore et lui en duo. Ils se sont précipité sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais, Alucard s'est envoler pour t'attraper et ensuite, ta transportée sur son dos et d'une main celle qui était supposément blesse il a lancé un sort sur les Détraqueurs, et des trucs argentés en sont sortit et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade... Alucard et Dumbledore était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école... on l'a entendu...

'' Ensuite, Alucard t'a allongé sur un brancard en prononçant une formule magique, dit Ron, et il l'a fait flotter en l'air jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais...

Sa voix s'étouffa, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Il pensait à l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient eu sur lui... il pensait à la voix qu'il avait entendue hurler. Il leva les yeux et vit Ron et Hermione l'observer avec une telle inquiétude qu'il préféra changer de sujet.

'' Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus? Ron et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard.

'' Heu...

'' Quoi? Dit Harry.

— Quand... quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent, répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

— Et ?

— Et il est tombé sur le... le... Oh, Harry, je suis désolée... Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Le Saule cogneur était un arbre extrêmement violent, planté au milieu du parc.

— Et ? répéta Harry en redoutant la réponse.

— Tu connais le Saule cogneur, dit Ron. Il... il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.

— Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Lentement, elle prit un sac posé à ses pieds, le retourna et fit tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés. C'était tout ce qu'il restait du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La carte du maraudeur vampire.

Madame Pomfesh insista pour garder Harry à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Il ne chercha pas à discuter, ni à se plaindre, mais il refusa qu'elle jette les débris de son Nimbus 2000. Il savait que c'était idiot, qu'il était impossible de réparer le balai, mais c'était ainsi : il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un de ses meilleurs amis.

Harry reçut un flot de visiteurs, chacun cherchant à lui remonter le moral. Hagrid lui envoya un bouquet de fleurs qui ressemblaient à des chou Jaunes et qui étaient infestés de perce-oreilles. Ginny Weasley, les joues écarlates, mais sous hypnoses de Benoît, elle arrivait en plein nuit pour lui remontée physiquement le moral, après tout c'est mieux que sa première idée de carte chantante, ce qui fonctionnais plutôt bien. Ginny ainsi passais a se tapée Harry sous les ordres mental de Benoît, mais Ginny aussi aimais bien se faire baiser par Harry, mais comme elle est trop timide pour lui demander, elle devait pour se faire demander a benoît de l'hypnotisée pour pouvoir lui parler. L'équipe des Gryffondor revint le voir le dimanche matin. Cette fois, Dubois était là, et dit à Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le monde du monde. Benoît vient le voir et avais fait croire a tout le monde que son dos et son bras était miraculeusement guérie mais il s'en voulait quand même. Ron et Hermione ne quittèrent son chevet que le soir. Pourtant, aucune parole de réconfort, sauf peut-être le réconfort physique de Ginny, ne parvint à consoler Harry, car il était le seul à savoir ce qui le troublait vraiment.

Il n'avait parlé à personne du Sinistros, pas même à Benoît, à Ron et à Hermione : il savait que Ron serait pris de panique et qu'Hermione se moquerait de lui. Il n'en restait pas moins que le Sinistros lui était apparu deux fois et que ces deux apparitions avaient été suivie d'accident qui avaient failli le tuer. La première fois, il avait manqué de passer sous les roues du Magicobus et la deuxième fois, il avait fait une chute de quinze mètre mais arrêter cette fois par Alucard. Le Sinistros allait-il continuer de le narguer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure vraiment? Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie à regarder par-dessus son épaule avec la hantise de voir surgir la bête?

Et puis, il y avait les Détraqueurs. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Harry se sentait malade, humilié. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les Détraqueurs étaient épouvantables, mais personne d'autre ne s'évanouissait quand l'un d'eux s'approchait... Et personne d'autre n'entendait dans sa tête les cris de ses parents à l'agonie.

Car Harry savait bien à présent à qui appartenait cette voix suppliante. Il n'avait cessé de se répéter ses paroles dans sa tête pendant les longues heures qu'il avait passées sans dormir, allongé au cœur de la nuit, les yeux fixés sur les traits de lumière que le clair de lune projetait au plafond. Lorsque les Détraqueurs s'étaient approchés de lui, il avait entendu les derniers mots que sa mère avait prononcés avant de mourir, sa dernière tentative de le protéger, lui, Harry, de Lord Voldemort. Et il avait aussi entendu le rire de Voldemort avant qu'il ne la tue... Pendant ces longues heures, Harry somnolait parfois, plongeant dans des rêves peuplés de mains putréfiées et de silhouettes implorantes, immobiles comme des statues, puis il se réveillait en sursaut au son des cris de sa mère.

Le lundi matin, ce fut un soulagement pour lui de retrouver l'agitation et le bruit de l'école qui l'obligeait à penser à autre chose, même s'il devait subir les railleries de Drago Malefoy. La défaite de Gryffondor avait rendu Malefoy fou de bonheur. Il avait été libérer de sa punition par benoît et Malefoy consacra une bonne partie du cours de Potions à mimer les Détraqueurs. Au bout d'un moment, Ron n'y tint plus et lui jeta à la figure un gros cœur de crocodile bien gluant, ce qui amena Rogue à enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor.

— Si jamais c'est encore Rogue qui nous fait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la classe de Lupin après le déjeuner. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte.

'' Ça va Benoît est de retour et s'amusent follement dit-elle.

Le professeur Lupin était de retour. Il ne pouvait faire aucun doute qu'il avait été malade. Sa vielle robe de sorcier pendait sur les épaules et il avait de grands cernes noires sous les yeux. Il adressa cependant un sourire aux élèves qui s'installèrent mais seulement ceux de serpentard qui se plaignait de la conduire d'alucard pendant l'absence de Lupin sauf le concernée évidement.

'' Ce n'est pas juste, il a pris le contrôle de notre directeur pour enseignée a sa place, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ? Se plaignais Pansy Parkinson en lui jetant un regard noir et jaloux.

'' On sait rien des loups garou dit une autre fille de serpentard.

'' Deux rouleaux de parchemin? Alors que les maudit gryffondor en n'ont eu qu'un a faire.

'' Alucard a pris le contrôle du cours s'étonnais Lupin, Benoît c'est vrai!

'' J'ai jugée utile de jugée que Rogue était un incompétent en remplacement, alors j'ai prononcé la phrase qui permet de remplacer un prof au poste de ma grand mère Elmira dit benoît ou plutôt Alucard la jugée indigne de son poste.

'' Mais tu lui as dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitres? Demanda Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le brouhaha repris de plus belle pour les serpentard.

— Oui, mais il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard.

— Et il ne nous écoutait pas...

'' Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

Le professeur Lupin sourit en voyant les visages des serpentard indignées.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Rogue, quand a toi Alucard, je crois que je te dois des excuse de ne pas t'avoir consultée avant, j'ignorais que tu connaissais la formule de Erika et plus anciennement Elmira pour prendre la place et virée un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour prendre sa place. Quand aux autres, vous pouvez donner vos devoirs a corrigée à Alucard.

'' Je ne l'ai pas virée de l'école pour pouvoir le chassée en repas mais je l'ai juste remis a sa place, autrement dit à faire la discipline scolaire. Erika ne voulais pas que je le renvoie de poudlard. J'aurais bien aimé le faire.

'' Ouf, dit Hermione semi contente, je l'avais déjà terminé.

** Surtout a cause je t'avais donné les réponses mentalement** taquinais benoît

Le cours fut passionnant. Le professeur Lupin avait apporté une cage de verre qui contenait un Ptitiponk, une petite créature, apparemment frêle et inoffensive, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés.

'' Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux, expliqua le professeur Lupin. Avez-vous remarqué la lanterne qu'il tient à la main? Il sautille sur sa patte, les gens suivent la lumière et...

Le Ptitiponk émit un horrible bruit de succion contre la paroi de verre de sa cage.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

'' Un instant, Harry et Benoît, dit alors le professeur Lupin. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Harry fit volte-face et s'approchait de Lupin qui recouvrait la cage de verre du Ptitiponk d'un morceau d'étoffe.

— J'ai entendu parler du match, poursuivit le professeur en rangeant ses livres dans son cartable, et j'ai été navré d'apprendre la destruction de votre balai. Y a-t-il moyen de le réparer ?

— Non, répondit Harry. Le Saule l'a cassé en mille morceaux.

Lupin soupira.

'' Ils ont planté ce Saule cogneur l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. A l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. A la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous en approcher. Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.

'' On vous a aussi raconté ce qui s'est passé avec les Détraqueurs? Demanda Harry.

Il avait eu du mal à se décider à poser la question.

— Oui, répondit Lupin. Je crois bien qu'on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère. Mais Alucard par contre bien souvent dans le passée mais Ils ont du mal à tenir en place... Ils sont furieux qu'on leur refuse l'entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école... J'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes tombé ?

'' Oui, dit Harry.

Il hésita, puis la question qu'il avait ne tête franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ? Est-ce que je suis...

Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse, dit aussitôt Benoît et lupin comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il y a dans ton passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres.

Et pourquoi les vampires y sont immunisés.

A cause on est privée d'âme, et nous souvenir bon au mauvais reste gravée comme du béton dit Benoît, ils ne peuvent pas nous les privée et ils ont horreur de nous, même leur arme ultime ne nous font rien a cause de notre statuts de vampire.

Un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la salle, éclairant les cheveux gris de Lupin et les rides qui creusaient son visage encore jeune.

'' Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Sauf les vampires y sont clairement immunisés contre tout leur pouvoir. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparussent, mais pas pour les vampires. Si on leur en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui leur ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Mais les vampires perdre automatiquement leur âme a la transformation, mais il peut être maléfique ou Bon. Eux ils ont la chance de choisir leur destinée. Pas les Détraqueurs. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Et les pires moments de votre vie, Harry, suffiraient à faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.

'' Quand ils sont près de moi...

Harry s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur le bureau de Lupin.

'' … j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère, ache va-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Benoît amorça un mouvement pour prendre Harry par l'épaule, mais il les ravisa. Il y eut un moment de silence.

'' Pourquoi sont-ils entrée pendant le match? Demanda enfin Harry d'un ton amer.

'' Pour la même raison que mon idiote de sœur Moka voulais violer Hermione dans les toilette l'an dernière. Rigolais sombrement Alucard.

'' Comment sa je ne comprends pas?

'' Ils commencent à avoir faim, dit Lupin en riant c'est sa le lien ironique que benoît voulais faire. Dumbledore et Alucard refuse de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'ont plus de proie humaine sous la main... je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu résister en voyant la foule rassemblée dans le stade, comme une Moka qui voulais s'amuser mortellement avec ta favorite. Toute cette excitation... ces émotions exacerbées... c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'un festin.

'' Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible, murmura Harry.

La mine sombre, Lupin et benoît approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' La forteresse est située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes de la mer du nord, mais il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines.

— Pourtant, Sirius Black a bien réussi à leur échapper, dit lentement Harry.

Le cartable de Lupin glissa du bureau et tomba par terre. Il se baissa aussitôt pour le ramasser.

'' Oui, dit-il en se relevant. Black a dû trouver le moyen de les combattre. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible... Normalement, les Détraqueurs vident les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'on les laisse trop longtemps en leur présence...

'' Mais Alucard, dans le train, tu les as réussi à faire partir ce Détraqueur, dit soudainement Harry.

'' Il existe... certains moyens de défense dont on peu se servir, répondit Benoît. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Détraqueur dans le compartiment cousin. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus il est difficile de leur résister quand on est humain surtout.

— Quels sont ces moyens de défense ? demanda Harry. Vous pourriez me les apprendre ?

— Combattre les Détraqueurs n'est pas ma spécialité, Harry... Bien au contraire... dit Lupin et Benoît en même temps, Benoît est un peu plus avancée a cause il connaît des technique de haut niveau que son niveau scolaire vu qui est un demi-vampire puissant et qui a été enseignée en Transylvanie par sa matriash qui préfère et non Erika.

— Mais s'ils reviennent pendant le prochain match, il faut bien que je me défende...

Benoît regardais lupin et il le regarda dans les yeux. Le visage d'Harry exprimait une détermination farouche assez semblable à lui. Lupin par contre sembla hésiter.

'' Bon... très bien, dit-il enfin. Je vais essayer de vous aider, Alucard si tu veux y assistée a ton aise mais vu que tu connais très bien ce sort.

'' Je pourrais prétendre que je surveillerais Harry. Après tout je suis a motté professeur ici.

'' Dans ce cas d'accord, mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre. Il me reste beaucoup de chose à faire avant les vacances. J'ai choisi un très mauvais moment pour tomber malade.

Harry retrouva très vite un excellent moral: tout d'abord, la promesse du professeur Lupin et de Benoît de lui donner des leçons de défense contre les Détraqueurs lui faisait espérer que jamais plus il n'entendrait les hurlements déchirants de sa mère au moment de sa mort, ensuite la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Serdaigle sur celle de Poufsouffle, à la fin du mois de novembre, laissait aux Gryffondor une chance de remporter la coupe. Dubois retrouva toute son énergie et fit travailler son équipe avec plus d'acharnement que jamais dans la pluie glacée qui continua de tomber au début du mois de décembre. Harry ne vit plus l'ombre d'un Détraqueur. La fureur de Dumbledore et d'Alucard les avait maintenus à leur poste, aux entrées de l'école.

Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, une clarté d'un blanc d'opale dissipa l'obscurité du ciel et un beau matin, le sol boueux se couvrit d'un givre étincelant. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur du château annonçait Noël. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, avait déjà décoré sa classe de petites fées scintillantes comme des chandelles et les élèves parlaient d'un air ravi de leurs projets pour les vacances. Ron et Hermione et benoît avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard. Ron prétendait que c'était parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer deux semaines en compagnie de Percy, et Hermione et benoît affirmait qu'elle devait absolument aller à la bibliothèque pendant cette période, prétexte pour passée le plus de temps à baiser dans la crypte, mais Harry savait qu'en réalité, c'était parce en autre que le sexe qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul et il leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant, étonnamment Ginny restais aussi.

A la grande joie de tout le monde, sauf Harry, une deuxième visite à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le dernier week-end du trimestre.

— On va pouvoir acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas ! dit Hermione. Mes parents seront enchantés que je leur envoie des fils dentaires à la menthe de chez Honeydukes !

Les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes.

Résigné à être le seul élève de troisième année qui ne participerait pas à cette sortie, Harry emprunta à Dubois un exemplaire de Quel balai choisir ? Et décida de passer la journée à se renseigner sur les différents modèles disponibles. Lors des séances d'entraînement, il s'était servi d'un des balais de l'école, une vieille Étoile filante, qui manquait de puissance et de stabilité. Il lui fallait à tout prix un nouveau balai à la mesure de ses talents.

Le samedi matin, jour de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, emmitouflés dans leur capes et leurs échappes, il vit malheureusement Benoît y allez apparemment il avait des course à faire et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il y rencontre un des jumeaux Weasley.

'' Hey Harry ça va? Dit George

'' Bof sa peut allez. Comment ça que vous n'êtes pas allez avec les autres.

'' On organise un truc pour te remontée le moral, a cause selon l'espion vampire tu es déprimée de pas allez a pré-au-lard.

'' C'est quoi votre truc, une de vos farce.

'' Non pas du tout, Ron ma dit que on arrive jamais a invitée a une soirée Weasley l'été dernière dont ont à demander a notre contacte de famille en organisée une ce noël. Sa te tente?

'' Ah oui ont ma dit que vous fait l'inceste entre famille sorcier c'est sa.

'' Bingo, Georges est en train de préparer notre sœur dans le dortoir, et après on aurait aussi un autre cadeau à te donner.

Harry montais ce qui vie était Ginny en genou entrain de faire une fellation langoureuse a son l'autre frère jumeaux qui saluais Hey salut Harry tu viens t'amuser avec nous.

'' Certainement... vu que vous n'avez pas pu invitée cette été a cause vous étiez a l'étrange.

'' Ouais ce voyage nous a pris par surprise désolé.

Ginny rougissais de gêne devant Harry mais elle était apparemment expérimentée en fellation de ses frère.

Les deux jumeaux rigolais et laissais Harry embarquer dans l'orgie spécial Weasley, Fred et George avais les deux trous de leur jeune sœur et il laissait Ginny lui montrée son expertise en fellation, apparemment elle adore se faire sautée a deux ou trois, et sentir ses frère en elle la fait grimper au rideau et était contente aussi que Harry y participe également. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle n'était pas sous hypnose de son cousin.

Après de être fait Ginny avec Fred et Georges, a trois, Ginny se tournais vers Harry satisfaite.

'' C'était sympa se cadeau de noël en avance dit Ginny, dit sa te dirais être mon copain Harry. On couche souvent ensemble, bon je me tape mes frères mais c'est juste pour le cul depuis que je suis petite ils m'ont initié a cela, et une fois sa fut mon père par accident quand était plus jeune juste après que les jumeaux m'aille après passée dessus évidement mais j'aime bien te faire l'amour a toi aussi, c'est juste que je suis timide pour t'en parler et benoît aide a sa manière de tentée de me décoincée pour te parler avec ses hypnose.

'' Ouais sa serais sympa, Ginny. Je dois t'avouer que moi, aussi j'aime bien baiser avec toi. Mais sa te dérange pas si pour le moment on en tient au sexe de temps en temps.

'' Ah oui bien sur, il y a pas de problème, je crois que sa s'appelle une relation libre c'est sa. Un peut ce que pratique Hermione et benoît.

'' C'est un peu ça en effet. Sa te dérange pas.

'' Non, non pas du tout, si par contre tu coucher avec d'autre fille tu m'invites évidement, a cause je suis plutôt jalouse parfois.

Harry l'embrasse en riant de la blague.

'' Pas de problème, Ginny. Mais tache de restée discret même si discret sa veut dire que tout poudlard sera au courent ici 10 minute.

Les deux esclaffait et Ginny se levais pour prendre une douche et Harry de son coté et euh alors idée de prendre sa cape invisibilité pour allez a pré-au-lard, mais les deux jumeaux le prit dans le détour et l'emmené dans une salle vide.

'' Oh allez les gars laisser moi y allez en fiche des Détraqueurs.

'' On voulait te donner le deuxième cadeau, après l'orgie Weasley qui était le cadeau de Ginny.

D'un geste majestueux, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et la posa sur une table. C'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Harry, qui soupçonnait Fred et George de leur faire une de ces farces dont ils avaient le secret, mais après tout il venait tous juste de faire une orgie avec leur propre sœur, il regardait l'objet d'un air perplexe.

'' Et c'est quoi, ça?

'' Ceci, répondit George en tapotant le parchemin, c'est le secret de notre succès autre que nos orgie sexuelle en famille.

'' On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred, mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous.

'' De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur, dit George. Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, maintenant.

'' Et a quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin? Demanda Harry.

'' Ce vieux bout de parchemin? Tes ingrat de dire ça alors que on ta laisser se faire notre propre sœur en famille. S'exclamais Fred avec une grimace, comme si Harry venait de l'offenser gravement. Explique-lui, George.

'' Eh bien, voilà... Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents...

Harry eut un petit rire. Il n'imaginait pas que Fred et George n'aient jamais pu être innocents.

'' Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, reprit George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.

'' On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir, et pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

'' Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau, et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle...

...retenue...

— ...éventration...

Et autres... Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit: Objets dangereux confisqués.

Ne me dis pas que... lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à notre place? Dit Fred. George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper... ceci.

Je ne pense pas que Rusard n'ait jamais su comment s'en servir, dit George. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisquée.

Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche?

Oh, oui. Répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis.

'' Vous essayer de me faire marcher, dit Harry en regardant le vieux bout de parchemin râpé.

'' Tu crois ça? Répliqua Georges.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin en récitant:

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions de vampire carnivore sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre rouge apparurent en haut du document :

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Dent d'acier, et Cornedrue._

 _Spécialistes en assistance_

 _Aux Maniganceurs immortelle de Mauvais Coups_

 _Sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR VAMPIRE._

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahi, Harry se pencha sur le parchemin. Une petite pointe située dans le coin supérieur gauche indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un autre point représentait Miss teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôdais au premier étage. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabriolait dans la salle des trophées. Il y avait même Hinata phénix semblais statufier sur place dans la crypte de son frère, probablement elle dormait.

Cette carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et plusieurs d'entre eux menaient...

A Pré-au-lard, dit Fred en suivant l'un d'eux du bout de l'index. Il y en a sept en tout. Rusard connaît ces quatre-là – il les montra à Harry – mais on est sûrs d'être les seuls à connaître ceux-ci. Ne t'occupe pas de celui qui se trouve derrière le miroir, au quatrième étage. On l'a emprunté jusqu'à l'hiver dernier, mais il y a eu un éboulement et il est devenu impraticable. Celui-là, personne n'a dû l'utiliser vu que le Saule cogneur est planté juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais celui-ci mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. On l'a pris très souvent. Et tu remarqueras que l'entrée est située à l'endroit précis où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne.

'' Lunard, Queudver, dents d'acier et Cornedrue, nous vous devons beaucoup, soupira George en tapotant la carte.

'' C'étaient des hommes pleins de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.

'' Exact, approuva George. Mais n'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage...

'' Sinon, tout le monde pourra le lire, avertit Fred.

'' Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette magique en prononçant la formule : "Méfait accompli!" et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.

'' A tout à l'heure chez Honeydukes...

Fred et George quittèrent alors la salle avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry resta seul à contempler la carte miraculeuse. Il regarda une minuscule Miss Teigne tourner à gauche et renifler quelque chose sur le sol. Si véritablement Rusard ne connaissait pas ce passage, Harry pourrait sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans passer devant les Détraqueurs...

Mais une phrase prononcée un jour par benoît lui revint soudain en mémoire: « Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et dépenser tout seul si tu ne goûte pas son sang et où se trouve son cerveau. »

La carte qu'il avait sous les yeux était précisément l'un de ces objets magiques dangereux contre lesquels benoît avait prononcé cette mise en garde... _Assistance au Maniganceurs immortelle de Mauvais Coups...,_ Mais Harry se dit qu'après tout, il voulait utiliser cette carte simplement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas pour voler quelque chose ou tuer quelqu'un... D'ailleurs, Fred et George s'en était servis pendant des années sans qu'il leur arrive rien de fâcheux...

Harry suivit du doigt le passage qui menait chez Honeydukes.

Puis, brusquement, comme s'il obéissait à un ordre impérieux, il roula le parchemin, le fourra dans une poche et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Le couloir était désert. Avec précaution, il quitta la salle de classe et se glissa derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Que fallait-il faire ? Il ressortit la carte et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'un nouveau petit point y figurait. Il portait le nom de « Harry Potter » et se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où le véritable Harry s'était arrêté, au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage. En observant attentivement le parchemin, Harry vit sa minuscule image qui tapotait la statue de la sorcière avec sa baguette magique. Harry saisit sa vraie baguette et tapota la statue. Rien ne se produisit. Il consulta à nouveau la carte. Une toute petite bulle, comme dans une bande dessinée, apparut alors à côté de son image. Il y était écrit le mot « Distendu ».

Distendu ! murmura Harry en donnant un coup de baguette sur la statue.

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince. Harry rangea sa carte et plongea tête la première dans l'ouverture.

Il glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre puis atterrit sur un sol de terre froid et humide. Il se releva dans une obscurité totale, sortit sa baguette et marmonna: « Lumos ! » Un rai de lumière éclaira alors un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre. Il tapota la carte avec l'extrémité de sa baguette magique en murmurant: « Méfait accompli ! » Instantanément, le parchemin redevint vierge. Il le plia soigneusement, le rangea dans sa poche et avança dans le passage, le cœur battant, dans un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Le passage décrivait des courbes incessantes. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans le terrier d'un lapin géant. La baguette en avant pour éclairer la voie, il avança d'un bon pas, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le sol inégal.

Il eut l'impression de marcher ainsi pendant une heure. Enfin, le passage remonta en pente douce. Le souffle court, Harry hâta le pas, les joues brûlantes, les pieds glacés.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Sans faire de bruit, il monta les marches, en compta cent, deux cents, puis cessa de compter, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Soudain, sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une trappe. Harry resta un instant immobile à se masser le crâne, l'oreille aux aguets. Tout était silencieux au-dessus de lui. Il poussa alors la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil.

Il se trouvait dans une cave remplie de caisses et de cageots. Harry se hissa à travers l'ouverture et referma la trappe. Elle se fondait si parfaitement dans la poussière du sol qu'il était impossible de la remarquer. Il s'avança sans bruit vers l'escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. A présent, il entendait des voix. Une clochette retentit et une porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Un instant plus tard, une autre porte, beaucoup plus proche, s'ouvrit à son tour. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à descendre à la cave.

— Et rapporte-moi aussi une autre boîte de Gommes de Limaces, chéri, dit une voix de femme. Il n'y en a presque plus.

Des pas descendirent les marches. Harry se précipita derrière une énorme caisse et attendit. Quelqu'un déplaçait des boîtes en carton contre le mur d'en face. C'était le moment ou jamais...

Rapide et silencieux, Harry sortit de sa cachette et monta l'escalier. En jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit le dos d'un homme massif qui avait plongé sa tête chauve et luisante au fond d'une grande caisse. En haut des marches, Harry entrouvrit une porte et se glissa par l'entrebâillement. Il se retrouva alors derrière le comptoir de Honeydukes. Courbé en deux, il parvint à passer de l'autre côté sans être vu et se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

Il y avait tant d'élèves de Poudlard dans la boutique que personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se faufila parmi la foule et étouffa un rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Dudley s'il pouvait voir où Harry se trouvait en cet instant.

D'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises qu'on puisse imaginer. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, des centaines de chocolats différents disposés en rangées bien nettes. Il y avait aussi un grand tonneau rempli de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre qui contenait des Fizwizbiz, les fameux sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol, et dont Ron lui avait déjà parlé. Sur un autre mur, on trouvait les bonbons à « Effets spéciaux »: des Bulles baveuses (un chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves qu'il était impossible de faire éclater avant plusieurs jours), d'étranges fils dentaires qui déposaient du sucre à la menthe entre les dents, de minuscules Gnomes au poivre (« Crachez le feu devant vos amis ! »), des Souris glacées (« Vous entendrez vos dents couiner ! »), des pâtes de menthe en forme de crapauds (« Vous les sentirez sauter dans votre estomac ! »), de délicates plumes en sucre et des bonbons explosifs.

Harry se mêla à un groupe d'élèves de sixième année et s'approcha d'une pancarte qui indiquait: « Goûts bizarres ». Juste au-dessous, Ron et Hermione s'intéressaient à un panier rempli de sucettes parfumées au sang. Harry se glissa derrière eux.

'' Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampire, disait Hermione.

'' Par contre pour benoît sa il les aime non, y juste hinata qui aime pas le sang humain.

'' Oui tu a raison c'est vrai qui en mange, parfois. Il en recevait du père de Malefoy selon lui pour entretenir des bonnes relations avec sa mère en premier année. Je vais lui en achetée en cadeau aussi alors.

— Et ça ? demanda Ron en mettant un bocal de Nids de Cafards sous le nez d'Hermione.

— Oh, non, sûrement pas, dit Harry. Ron faillit lâcher le bocal.

— Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... comment as-tu... ?

— Eh ben, dis donc ! s'écria Ron d'un ton admiratif. Tu as appris à transplaner ?

Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.

Il baissa la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre et leur raconta toute l'histoire de la carte du Maraudeur, en rajoutant par accident qui avait organisée pour lui une spécial Weasley pour noël pour lui. Ron se fâchais.

— Comment ça se fait que Fred et George ne me l'aient jamais donnée à moi ? Et qui m'ont même pas prévenu pour sautée Ginny avec toi. dit Ron, scandalisé!

Harry était soulagée, Ron était juste fâchée pour la carte et déçu avoir ratée le spécial Weasley de noël pour Harry.

Mais Harry ne va sûrement pas la garder ! assura Hermione, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Il va la donner au professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

— Certainement pas, répliqua Harry.

— Tu es folle ? dit Ron en lançant à Hermione un regard effaré. Se priver de quelque chose d'aussi formidable ?

— Si je la donnais, il faudrait que je dise comment j'ai fait pour me la procurer, fit remarquer Harry. Et Rusard comprendrait tout de suite que c'est Fred et George qui l'ont volée dans son tiroir.

— Et Sirius Black? Chuchota Hermione. Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.

Il est impossible qu'il entre par l'un de ces passages, répondit précipitamment Harry. Il y a sept tunnels secrets, d'accord ? D'après Fred et George, Rusard en connaît déjà quatre. Un autre aboutit sous le Saule cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Et celui que j'ai pris, impossible d'en découvrir l'entrée dans la cave. Il faut vraiment savoir qu'il est là.

Harry eut soudain un doute: et si Black le connaissait, ce passage ? Mais Ron montra un avis apposé sur la porte du magasin:

PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que jusqu'à nouvel avis, des Détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-lard toutes les nuits à partir du coucher du soleil. Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population, restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. En conséquence, nous vous recommandons de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

— Tu vois ? dit Ron à voix basse. J'aimerais bien voir Sirius Black essayer d'entrer chez Honeydukes avec les rues pleines de Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, les patrons du magasin l'entendraient si quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire chez eux en pleine nuit. Ils habitent juste au-dessus.

— Oui, mais... mais...

Visiblement, Hermione faisait tous les efforts possibles pour trouver une autre objection.

De toute façon, dit-elle enfin, Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée ! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black apparaissait maintenant ?

— Il aurait du mal à retrouver Harry là-dedans, répondit Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête les tourbillons de neige épaisse qui tombaient au-dehors. Ça suffit, Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Hermione, contrariée, se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu vas me dénoncer ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

— Oh, bien sûr que non, mais enfin, quand même, Harry...

Tu as vu les Fizwizbiz, Harry ? dit Ron en l'emmenant près du tonneau. Et les Gommes de Limaces ? Et les Suçacides ? Fred m'en a donné un quand j'avais sept ans – ça m'a fait un trou au milieu de la langue. Je me souviens que Maman lui a donné des coups de balai.

Ron contempla d'un air songeur la boîte de Suçacides,

'' Tu crois que Fred mangerait quelques Nids de Cafards, si je lui disais que ce sont des cacahuètes pour ne pas avoir invitée a une orgie Weasley.

Essaye plutôt de faire manger sa a Grabbe et Goyle il mangerait importe quoi ceux la.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione eurent fait leur choix et payé leurs achats, tous trois sortirent de chez Honeydukes et retrouvèrent le blizzard qui continuait de souffler.

Harry frissonna. Contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, il n'avait pas de cape. Ils remontèrent la rue, penchés contre le vent.

'' Ça, c'est la poste, dit Hermione à Harry en criant à travers son échappe.

'' Et là-bas, c'est Zonko, indiqua Ron.

'' On pourrait aller à la Cabane hurlante...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? proposa Ron en claquant des dents.

Harry, qui avait les mains gelées, trouva l'idée excellente. Ils traversèrent donc la rue et pénétrèrent dans la minuscule auberge.

L'endroit était bondé, bruyant, chaleureux et enfumé. Une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses servait une bande de sorciers braillards accoudés au bar. Il voyait même benoît qui les saluait en buvant de sa potion de vampire seul avec Hinata vu que les clients évitais son contacte.

C'est Madame Rosmerta, dit Ron. Je vais chercher les chopes, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils trouvèrent une petite table libre entre une fenêtre et le splendide sapin de Noël dressé près de la cheminée. Ron revint cinq minutes plus tard avec trois chopes de Bièraubeurre chaude et s'installèrent avec benoît qui leur souhaitais un joyeux chasse et un salut a son cousin invisible.

Joyeux Chasse, dit-il en levant sa chope.

Harry but une longue gorgée. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il eût jamais goûtée la chatte de Ginny mise a part, et il sentait tout son corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Un bref coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La porte des Trois Balais venait de s'ouvrir. Par-dessus le bord de sa chope. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants et faillit s'étrangler et benoît aussi.

Dans un tourbillon de neige, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans l'auberge, suivie de près par Hagrid, en grande conversation avec un homme trapu coiffé d'un chapeau melon vert et vêtu d'une cape à rayures. C'était Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, un des ennemi notoire de benoît qui le détestais pour mourir, du moins il était en deuxième dans sa liste après tout les chasseur de vampire du ministère, du moins dans sa liste des ennemi humain, quand a sa famille de vampire, c'est deux sœur se disputait la tête de classement.

En un éclair benoît posèrent les mains sur la tête d'Harry et appuyèrent vigoureusement pour le forcer à s'accroupir sous la table. Dégoulinant de Bièraubeurre, sa chope serré contre lui, Harry, à présent hors de vue, regarda les pieds de nouveau venus s'avancer vers le bar, s'arrête, puis repartir dans sa direction.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit benoît chantée en sortilège : '' mobiliers!"

Aussitôt, le sapin de Noël, près de la cheminée, s'éleva de quelques centimètres, se déplaça latéralement et retomba sans bruit juste devant leur table en les dissimulant aux regards. A travers les branches basses du sapin, Harry vit les pieds de quatre chaises s'écarter de la table voisine, puis il entendit le ministre et les trois professeurs s'asseoir avec des grognements de satisfaction.

Harry distingua ensuite des chaussures à hauts talons qui s'avançaient vers leur table.

'' Le jus d'œillets dans un petit verre? Dit une voix de femme.

'' Pour moi, répondit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

'' Quatre pintes d'Hydromel aux épices?

'' Ça, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, dit Hagrid.

— Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?

— Miam ! dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue.

— Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, dit la voix de Fudge. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? Asseyez-vous donc.

Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

Harry regarda le talon haut s'éloigner puis revenir. Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu oublier que pour les professeurs aussi, c'était le dernier week-end du trimestre? Combien de temps allaient-ils rester assis là? Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se glisser dans la cave de Honeydukes s'il voulait être de retour à Poudlard avant la nuit...

'' Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre? Demanda la voix de Madame Rosmerta.

Harry vit le corps de fudge pivoter sur sa chaise comme s'il regardait autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre que ses interlocuteurs ne pouvaient l'entendre. Puis, à voix basse, il répondit :

'' Sirius Phénix, bien entendu, qui d'autre? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école, le jour d'Halloween?

'' J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, reconnut Madame Rosmerta.

'' Vous avez raconté ça dans tout l'auberge, Hagrid? Dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré.

'' Pas juste lui, professeur McGonagall, le demi-vampire d'Erika également. Il vient souvent après tout il est un résident permanent de l'école quand il ne visite pas sa famille en Transylvanie ou a Londres. Il est très gentil avec moi et c'est grâce a lui que je peux commandée des potions d'énergie alors que habitude les humain ne sont pas autorisée en achetée.

'' Sa ne m'étonne pas de lui non plus. Dit fudge.

'' Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin, Monsieur le Ministre? Chuchota Madame Rosmerta,

'' J'en suis certain, répondit brièvement fudge.

'' Vous savez que les Détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois? Reprit Madame Rosmerta, un peu agacée. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés... c'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le ministre. Vous saviez très bien que les vampires y sont immunisés, contre eux. Pourquoi ne pas mettre des croix sur les porte de maison pour les éloignée, c'est sa que benoît phénix et sa famille déteste le plus.

'' Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les Détraqueurs que vous, répondit Fudge, gêné, mais c'est une précaution nécessaire... c'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça... je viens d'en voir un, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore et cette demi-vampire de Phénix parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

'' Et approuve totalement alucard la dessus, ce que j'avoue est très rare entre nous deux, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours ou que même lui ils puissent étudier avec des horreurs qui provoque sa forme maudite de vampire qui déteste utiliser en cas urgence de guerre noir seulement que la légendaire Elmira a scellez dans un corps d'adolescents.

'' Très juste, très jute, coinça le minuscules professeur Flitwick, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

'' N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand, objecta fudge. Nous savons tous de quoi ce vampire est capable.

'' Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, dit Madame Rosmerta, d'un air songeur. Jamais même si c'est un vampire, je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Phénix prendrait le parti des forces du mal... contrairement a cette pute de Erika Phénix qui elle a été l'amant de vous-savez-qui et la tromper avec lui... je me souviens quand il était petit enfin façon de parler pour un vampire il était grand mais à Poudlard... il venais a peine de se faire mordre mais sa semblais pas le dérangée, même que sa l'amusais beaucoup... si vous m'avez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

'' Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

'' Le pire? Dit madame Rosmerta d'un ton excité par la curiosité. Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux à cause d'une chasse illégale.

'' En effet.

'' Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire?

'' Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta? Murmura le professeur McGonagall. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami humain?

'' Bien entendu, répondit Madame Rosmerta avec un petit rire. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois ou ils sont venus ici. Il me faisait rire! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'il faisait une belle équipe, Sirius Phénix et James Potter!

Harry lâcha sa chope qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sonore. Ron lui donna un coup de pied.

'' Justement, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Black et son cousin humain et frère d'Erika, Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux brillants, bien sur- exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux là.

'' Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.

'' On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères! Intervint le professeur Flitwick. J'ai également remarqué la même relation entre benoît phénix et son cousin Harry. Absolument inséparables du moins à part que benoît est à serpentard et Potter à Gryffondor.

Sans aucun doute, dit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry, malgré que sa soit un vampire. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

Parce que Black s'est associé comme tout les vampires autrefois à vous-savez-qui? Chuchota Rosmerta.

'' Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta...

Fudge baissa la voix et poursuivit dans une sorte de marmonnement à peine audible :

'' Rare sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui et de sa maîtresse vampire Phénix. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement avertit James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de vous-savez-qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

'' Comment ça marche? Demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionnée.

Le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

'' C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, dit-il d'une voix aiguë. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village ou James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon!

'' Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter? Murmura Rosmerta.

Bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagall. James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret, a cause que Black en ce moment fréquentais obligatoirement Erika Phénix, qui était peu digne de confiance a l'époque.

'' Il soupçonnait Erika? S'étonna Madame Rosmerta.

'' Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leur déplacement, et Erika était la sœur de James Potter et malgré qu'elle soit maudit par Elmira Phénix, était toujours bien entendu avec son frère humain. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.

'' Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Phénix quand même qui fréquentais Erika qui était aussi l'amante de Vous-Savez-Qui.

'' En effet, soupira fudge. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué...

'' Phénix les a trahis? Dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.

Exactement. Black et Erika s'est lassé de leur rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même où lui, Black et Erika montrait leur vrai visage. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix et Erika c'est exilée pendant plusieurs années en Transylvanie ou on ne pouvait pas la punir vu qu'elle était immunisée diplomatiquement.

— Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations.

— Chut ! dit le professeur McGonagall.

Je l'ai vue ! grogna Hagrid. Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est lui et même Erika aussi qui serrais sa Lilith morte dans les bras en chantant et qui on ramener le jeune benoît de la forêt en Transylvanie ou il avait été violé par des harpies, qui était en fait un mauvais sort d'un des professeurs qui est mort 2 ans. Ils sont venus avec lui alors que je suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux, avec l'aide de benoît et Sirius et Erika qui la retrouvée a l'odeur, il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts... Et voilà que benoît et Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer avec benoît. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi ils étaient là tout les deux, mais benoît ma expliquer que c'était un vampire et Dumbledore qui avais éloignée les harpies qui l'avais agressée sexuellement. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre en revenant du sauvage de benoît ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant, bon il a toujours été pâle vu que cet un vampire, et vous savez ce que j'ai fait? J'AI CONSOLÉ CES TRAÎTRE DE SUCCEUR DE SANG D'ASSASSIN! Rugit Hagrid.

— Hagrid, je vous en prie ! protesta le professeur McGonagall. Parlez moins fort !

Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui les bouleversait lui et Erika ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit: « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.'' Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black : " Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle, tout comme benoît devrais confier a Erika qui était alors remarier a Nicolas Flanelle.'' Black a essayé de discuter mais benoît et Erika ont fini par le convaincre d'abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. " Je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant que benoît est sauvée de son viole de Harpie'' m'a-t-il dit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement piquer a son ex-femme Erika? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite cette nuit-là avec Erika en exil. Il savait que dans quelque heure, il aurait le ministère de la Magie aux trousses. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je leur avais confié Harry?_ Je parie qu'il l'aurait sûrement emmené donner a Erika pour qui en fasse un repas, ou a sa pute de fille Moka dont il est le père accidentelle. Alucard ma avouée que moka était son père biologique et non celle qui la transformée vu que cette œuvre était du a Erika Phénix. Le fis de son meilleur ami humain! Mais quand un sorcier vampire passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui... le sang et le meurtre c'est tout ce qui compte...

Un long silence suivit le récit de Hagrid. Fudge semblais surpris apprendre que Sirius Black était le père de Moka. Puis Madame Rosmerta reprit la parole:

— Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !

— Si seulement nous avions pu ! Soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

— Pettigrow... C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ? dit Madame Rosmerta.

— Il avait un véritable culte pour les Phénix et Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je... je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle était enrhumée.

'' Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords, dit Fudge avec sympathie. Pettigrow est mort en héros. Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sortilège d'Amnésie, bien sûr, mais d'autres témoins nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant: « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Erika, Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été plus rapide a cause que lui il fessait de la magie en chantant comme tout le vampire d'Elmira. Il a réduit Pettigrow en miettes...

Le professeur McGonagall se moucha, puis dit d'une voix douloureuse :

'' Quel idiot... il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel... il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère...

'' Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique... je l'aurais mis en pièce à mains nue... grogna Hagrid.

'' Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid, répliqua sèchement fudge. Seul le chasseur de vampire du ministère aurait eu une chance face à black. A l'époque, en étais le directeur du département des chasseurs de vampire magique et aussi catastrophe magiques pour les humain, et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place avec une croix que je porte toujours depuis cette événement la, je ne l'oublierai jamais... ils m'arrivent encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres en sang jonchaient le sol, les moldus hurlaient. Et Black ce vampire riait en plein soleil devant ce qui restait de Pettigrow : une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelque fragment de son corps et black était couverte de son sang.

La voix de Fudge s'interrompit. On entendit cinq personnes se moucher.

Et voilà toute l'histoire, dit Fudge d'un ton grave. Black a été emmené par vingt chasseur de vampire du ministère et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban, d'où sa seule visite était celle de Moka Black, la sœur de benoît qui lui emmenais des bouteilles de sang humain et végétarien à chaque anniversaire.

Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?

'' J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet, dit lentement Fudge. Je crois que la défaite de son maître lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps. Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un vampire désespéré et assoiffée. Un geste cruel... inutile... Mais j'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passait leur temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens... Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal du moins aussi normal que peut être un vampire. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait tout simplement de sa fille perverse de Moka Phénix black. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner... il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire des mots croisés entre deux chasses végétariennes! A cause il fessait les deux régimes. Mais ses mes pas surpris de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient pas du tout effet sur lui. Les vampires sont bien connus pour ça, les détraqueur les déteste, il était quand même un des prisonnier les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.

'' Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre? Demanda Madame Rosmerta. Mon dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, ne me dit pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son... heu... son objectif final, répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je dois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne resurgisse très vite des ténèbres...

Il y eut un petit bruit sur la table. Quelqu'un avait reposé son verre, et était Benoît qui avaient fait.

Cornélius si vous devez dîner avec le directeur, nous ferions bien de reprendre la direction du château, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry vit alors les pieds se remettre en mouvement. De longues capes ondulèrent devant lui et les talons hauts de Madame Rosmerta disparurent derrière le bar. La porte des Trois Balais se rouvrit, il y eut un nouveau tourbillon de neige et les professeurs sortirent en compagnie du ministre.

Harry ?

Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione et benoît apparurent sous la table. Tous trois regardèrent Harry en silence, incapables de prononcer un mot.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : L'éclair de feu.

Harry ne savais plus très bien comment il avait réussi à retourner dans la cave de Honeydukes, à reprendre le souterrain en sens inverse et à revenir dans le château. La seule chose certaine, c'était que le trajet du retour avait été très rapide et qu'il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à ce qu'il faisait, car seule la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre occupait son esprit.

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Benoit, Mr. Wesley, Cornelius Fudge... Pourquoi personne n'avait-il jamais mentionné le fait que ses parents étaient morts à cause de la trahison de leur meilleur ami vampire et qui plus est le père de la pire des sœurs de son cousin qui a tentée de violer Hermione l'an dernière...

Pendant tout le dîner, Ron et Hermione lancèrent à Harry des regards inquiets, Benoît aussi vu qui suivais toujours ce que sa favorite fessais de la table des serpentard, sans oser parler des propos qu'ils avaient surpris, de peur que Percy, assis à coté d'eux ne les entende.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune surpeuplée, Fred et George avaient fait exploser une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses pour saluer la fin du trimestre. Harry, qui n'avait pas envie que les jumeaux lui demandent s'il avait réussi à attendre Pré-au-Lard, monta discrètement l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir vide et se précipita sur son armoire, au chevet de son lit. Il repoussa ses livres et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : l'album à la couverture de cuir que Hagrid lui avait donné deux ans plus tôt et qui était rempli de photos de ses parents. Il s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux du baldaquin et tourna les pages, à la recherche de...

Il s'arrêta sur une photo prise le jour du mariage de ses parents, son père, le visage radieux, les cheveux en bataille – tels qu'il les avait légués à Harry -, lui adressait des signes de la main. Sa mère, au bras de son mari, semblait rayonner de bonheur. Et là... l'être encapuchonnée mais joyeux... ce devrait être lui...leur témoins et au son bras une femme qui ressemblais trait pour trait a benoît, sa devait être Erika phénix, plus jeune que actuellement vu que elle considérait James toujours comme son frère humain quand même elle aussi était invité comme témoin... Harry n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant.

S'il n'avait pas su que c'était les mêmes personnes, jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Black, par contre Erika était reconnaissable, vu que Harry l'avait rencontrée l'an dernière et aussi en premier année durent une chasse, et quand benoît était a moitié possédée par le journal de son père et ainsi détournée le complot qu'elle avais organisée pour chassée les sang-mêlé mais au lieu des sang-mêlé il attaquais les sang-pur pour s'amuser a les baiser pour se venger de être faite punir alors qui rendais service a Hermione et au jumelle patil.

Évidement Erika était au service de Voldemort, vu qui était amant, mais est-ce que Black l'était avec elle, son visage, étonnement cireux mais sa tout les vampires le sont, mais il était rieur et séduisant comme celui aujourd'hui, mais il était plus glacial que sur la photo de mariage. Avait-il déjà projeté le meurtre des jeunes mariés? Avait-il conscience qu'il risquait de passer douze ans à Azkaban, douze ans qui le rendraient quasiment méconnaissable sauf pour les trait physique du au fait qui est un vampire.

Mais lui, les Détraqueurs le laissent indifférent, pensa Harry en contemplant le visage charmeur et souriant de Black, ce n'est pas lui qui entend ma mère hurler quand ils approchent

Harry referma l'album d'un coup sec et le rangea dans l'armoire. Puis il se déshabilla et se coucha en vérifiant que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient bien tirés autour de lui.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

'' Harry? Dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais Harry fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit Ron sortir et se tourna sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts.

Une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue se répandit en lui comme un poison dans ses veines. Il voyait Black et Erika rire dans les ténèbres, comme si quelqu'un lui avait collé la photo de l'album sur les yeux. Avec la même précision que s'il avait regardé une séquence du film, il vit Sirius Black (qui ressemblait à Alucard) foudroyer Peter Pettigrow (qui ressemblait à Neville Londubat), en le réduisant en miette sanglant. Il l'entendit murmurer d'un ton empressé : " Ça y est, maître, c'est fait. Les Potter m'ont choisi comme Gardien de leur Secret..." Un rire perçant s'élevait alors, le même rire qu'Harry entendait dans sa tête chaque fois que les Détraqueur approchaient.

'' Harry, tu... tu as une mine épouvantable.

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsqu'Harry avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. A son réveil, le dortoir était désert. Il s'était habillé puis était descendu dans la salle commune où il n'y avait plus que Ron, qui mangeait un crapaud à la menthe, et Hermione, entourée de livres et de cahiers étalés sur plusieurs tables.

— Où sont passés les autres ? demanda Harry.

Partis ! C'est le premier jour des vacances, tu l'as oublié ? répondit Ron en observant Harry avec attention. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à monter te réveiller.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise auprès du feu. Au-dehors, la neige continuait de tomber. Pattenrond, étendu de tout son long devant la cheminée, avait l'air d'une descente de lit aux teintes orangées.

'' Tu sais que tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, dit Hermione en le regardant.

'' Je vais très bien, assura Harry.

'' Harry, écoute-moi, reprit Hermione, qui échangea un regard avec Ron. Tu dois être bouleversé par ce que nous avons entendu hier. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faire de bêtises.

'' Comme quoi, par exemple? Demanda Harry.

'' Comme d'essayer de retrouver Black.

Harry était sûr qu'ils avaient répété cette conversation à l'avance pendant qu'il dormait. Il préféra ne rien dire.

'' Tu ne feras pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Insista Hermione.

'' Black ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meurt à cause de lui, dit Ron.

Harry les regarda. Ils ne semblaient rien comprendre.

'' Vous savez ce que j'entends, chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi? Demanda-t-il.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, l'air inquiet.

'' J'entends ma mère qui hurle et qui supplie Voldemort. Et si vous aviez entendu votre mère crier comme ça, quelques instants avant sa mort, vous ne l'oublieriez pas facilement. Et si vous découvriez que quelqu'un vampire qui était censé être son ami l'avait trahis avec sa sœur vampire, et livrée à Voldemort...

'' Tu n'y peux rien du tout et Erika est innocente, elle était en exile un an avant ta naissance Harry. Elle me la dit la raison cette été, même si sa un lien infirme sur toi et tes parent. C'est vrai que elle fréquentait black mais il a rompu avec elle même si il se remettait ensemble parfois et se séparais a nouveau et elle fini par ce marier Nicolas flanelle après ta naissance. Quand elle était jeune, elle avait du mal a supportée la rupture amoureuse et sa lui donnais toujours des rage de sang, Les chasseur de vampires vont capturer Black et il retournera à Azkaban. Bien fait pour lui!

Harry venais de se souvenir qu'elle avais passé l'été chez elle.

'' Tu as entendu ce que fudge a dit. Black n'est pas infectée comme les autres justement à cause qu'il est un vampire par son séjour à Azkaban. Pour lui ce n'est pas un châtiment aussi terrible que pour les gens humain. Vu que alucard disais que les détraqueur déteste les vampires, vu qui peuvent pas effacée leur souvenir.

'' Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire? Demanda Ron, l'air tendu. Tu veux quoi? Tuer Black? Il doit être aussi puissant que Alucard et tuer un vampire n'est pas aussi simple qui parais.

'' Ne sois pas stupide, dit Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait la panique. Harry ne veut tuer personne, n'est-ce pas, Harry.

Cette fois encore, Harry resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que rester là les bras croisés alors que Black était en liberté lui paressait insupportable.

'' Benoît évidement est au courent vu que Erika est sa mère, dit-il soudain. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Malefoy m'a dit pendant le cours de potions? " Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même … je me vengerais."

'' Tu vas suivre les conseils de Malefoy au lieu des nôtres? S'indigna Ron. Écoute-moi... tu sais ce qu'à reçu la mère de Pettigrow quand black en a eu fini avec lui? Papa me la raconté : l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, et un doigt de son fis dans une boîte. C'était le plus gros morceau qu'ils aient retrouvé de lui. Black est fou et autant dangereux qu'Alucard, après tout il est le père de Moka Black et elle est aussi dingue que lui.

'' Le père de Malefoy a dû lui dire ce qui est passé, poursuivit Harry sans faire attention à Ron. Il faisait partie des intimes de Voldemort comme Erika la mère de ton amant.

'' _Tu ne voudrais pas dire " tu sais qui"?_ S'exclama Ron avec colère.

'' … et donc, les Malefoy savaient par les phénix que Black travaillait pour Voldemort...

'' Et malefoy ta dit sa a cause justement Benoît le fis de Erika la mis comme un esclave et la humilier en potion tout comme Rogue, juste pour payer sa dette de sang de l'avoir fait exprès de le blessée dit Hermione avec colère. Essaye de comprendre : Benoît à empêcher que lui il se fasse blessée exprès pour protéger son bien qui est Buck a cause que si Malefoy aurais été blessée, le sang aurais coulé et Benoît aurais pu l'achever sans le faire exprès et sa aurais causée une guerre catastrophique avec les vampires du conseille des ancien de Transylvanie et notre ministère. Et également Malefoy espère que tu seras tué avant le match de Quiddtich entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

'' Harry, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable. Black a fait quelque chose d'horrible, absolument horrible, mais ne te mets pas en danger, c'est ce que Black veut... Harry, tu tomberais directement entres ses mains si tu essayais de le retrouver. Ni ton père, ni ta mère n'auraient voulu qu'il te fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas? Jamais ils n'auraient voulu que tu partes à sa recherche!

'' Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'ils auraient voulu ou pas, puisque, par la faute du père de Moka, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Pattenrond s'étira voluptueusement en sortant ses griffes. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler.

'' En tout cas, dit Ron qui essayait de changer de sujet, c'est les vacances! On est presque à Noël! Si on allait faire un tour chez Hagrid? Il y a une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas vu!

'' Non, dit aussitôt Hermione. Harry ne doit pas quitter le château...

'' Bonne idée, allons-y, au lieu écoutée la futur belle fille d'un vampire meurtrière... j'en profiterai pour lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de Black et D'Erika quand il m'a raconté l'histoire de mes parents!

Ron avait espéré qu'ils ne reparleraient plus de black et que Hermione avait espérée qui cesserais accusée la mère de son maître.

'' Ou alors on pourrait plutôt faire une partie d'échecs, proposa-t-il précipitamment.

'' Non, allons voir Hagrid, dit Harry d'un ton décidé.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes et traversèrent le château désert. Au-dehors, la forêt interdite paraissait enchantée, avec ses arbres parsemés de neige aux reflets d'argents, et la cabane de Hagrid ressemblait à un gâteau recouvert de sucre glacé. Ron frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

'' Il n'est pas sorti, pourtant? Dit Hermione en frissonnant sous sa cape.

Ron colla son oreille contre le panneau de la porte.

— Il y a un drôle de bruit, dit-il. Écoute... Tu crois que c'est Crockdur ?

Harry et Hermione collèrent à leur tour l'oreille contre la porte. A l'intérieur de la cabane, on entendait de faibles gémissements saccadés.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

— Hagrid ! Appela Harry en cognant à la porte. Hagrid, vous êtes là ?

Il y eut des bruits de pas pesants, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hagrid se tenait dans l'encadrement, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Des larmes avaient coulé sur son gilet de cuir.

Vous êtes au courant ? cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry.

Hagrid ayant à peu près le double de la taille d'un homme normal, la situation n'était pas simple. Harry, sur le point de s'effondrer sous son poids, fut secouru par Ron et Hermione qui prirent chacun Hagrid par un bras et le ramenèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane avec l'aide de Harry. Hagrid se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit en s'effondrant sur la table, secoué de sanglots, sa barbe hirsute ruisselante de larmes.

— Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, effarée.

Harry remarqua alors une lettre d'aspect officiel qui était posée sur la table.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Hagrid sanglota de plus belle en poussant la lettre vers Harry qui la prit et lut à haute voix :

Cher Mr Hagrid, A la suite de notre enquête concernant l'attaque d'un élève important pour le conseille des ancien par un hippogriffe qui est sa propre propriété, nous nous sommes rangés à l'avis du professeur Dumbledore qui nous a assurés que vous ne portiez aucune responsabilité dans ce regrettable incident et que la famille de la victime ne portais pas plainte également sur l'animal en question.

'' Eh bien, c'est parfait, Hagrid! Benoît adore les animaux et il est immunisé diplomatiquement.

Hagrid continua cependant de sangloter en faisant signe à Harry, d'un geste de sa main gigantesque, de poursuivre la lecture.

Nous devons cependant vous faire part de nos préoccupations relatives du fait que Mr Phénix a été blessée. Nous avons en effet décidé de retenir la plainte de sa sœur et de porter l'affaire en question devant le conseil des anciens qui a décidée de se réunir a Londres a cause qui réclame une dette de sang. Le conseille se tiendra le 20 avril et nous vous demandons de vous présentée à cette date, accompagné de votre hippogriffe au bureau de Erika Phénix a son ambassade de Transylvanie pour présentée votre hippogriffe devant le conseille des ancien. Dans l'intervalle. L'hippogriffe devra être isolé dans un enclos et soigneusement attaché.

Avec nos salutations confraternelles avec nos allier de la Transylvanie.

La lettre était signée par les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école.

Vous nous avez expliqué que Buck est un très brave hippogriffe, dit Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera alucard sais comment les dirigée, il est leur chef après ce que Erika a fait l'an dernier.

Non, il est pas le chef pour le moment, c'est cette pute de Moka qui assure intérims juste a ce qui finissent ses étude vu que elle est la plus âgée des trois sœur incluant alucard vu qui a le même âge, Sanglota Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Moka est folle et est furieuse que son amant être fait blessée et voudrais se venger de lui en lui privant de Buck.

Mais alucard ne l'aime plus c'est moi qui aime dit Hermione furieuse aussi de ce coup bas de sa rival sexuelle.

Oui mais temps que Alucard se décide pas a te transformée, tu ne compteras pas officiellement pour un membre de sa famille, Hermione vu que tu es juste une concubine, dit Hagrid. Officiellement, Alucard ne peut pas divorcée de sa sœur temps que tu est humaine ou qu'elle se décide a le faire, vu que c'est seulement les femme chez les vampire qui peut divorcé d'un mariage arrangée et elle peut pas te toucher a cause que la seul lois des vampire qui te protège d'elle c'est la lois sur les favorite.

Un bruit soudain retentit dans un coin de la cabane. Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête : Buck, l'hippogriffe, était étendu à l'autre bout de la pièce et mâchait quelque chose qui répandait du sang sur la plancher.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'attacher dehors avec toute cette neige! Dit Hagrid en étouffant un sanglot. Le laisser tout seul! A noël!

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts que Hagrid et benoît pour ce qu'il appelait les " créatures intéressantes" et qui, aux yeux des autres, n'étaient que des monstres terrifiants, sauf que benoît lui fessais partir des monstre terrifiant également. Buck, cependant, ne paraissait pas particulièrement dangereux. Du point de vue de Hagrid, il était même adorable et benoît même si il a été blessé l'aimais bien aussi.

'' Il va falloir préparer de solide arguments pour votre défense, Hagrid, dit Hermione en posant sur son énorme bras une main compatissante. Vous arriverez avec Alucard à démontrer que Buck est inoffensif, j'en suis persuadée.

'' Ça ne servira à rien! Sanglota Hagrid. Tu ne connais pas les conseils des anciens vampires Hermione, tu ne connais pas les règles de ses gargouille a la solde de Moka Angel. Seul Alucard est plus terrifiant que Moka c'est vrai, ils ont tous peur de lui a cause la moitié sont des goules de sa mère qu'elle a crée durent la guerre des sorciers! Et si Alucard et moi n'arrive pas à les convaincre, je ne sais pas ce qui réserverais a Buck...

Hagrid se passa l'index sur la gorge, puis il poussa une longue plainte et s'enfouit le visage dans les bras.

'' Et alucard? Ou Dumbledore? Dit Harry.

'' Alucard est au courent et cherche un moyen de mettre les vampires qui déteste sa sœur de son coté, et Dumbledore a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, grogna Hagrid. Il est suffisamment occupé à empêcher les Détraqueurs d'entrer, sans compter Sirius Black qui rôde dans les environs...

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à Harry, en se demandant s'il allait lui parler de Black. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire des reproches, maintenant que Hagrid paraissait si malheureux.

— Hermione a raison, Hagrid, dit-il, vous ne devez pas vous avouer vaincu. Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont de bons arguments pour vous défendre. Vous pouvez nous citer comme témoins...

Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'une affaire semblable, dit Hermione d'un air songeur. C'était l'histoire d'un hippogriffe qui avait été insulté et qui a fini par être innocenté. Je vais faire des recherches et voir exactement ce qui s'était passé.

— Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je dois me ressaisir...

Crockdur, le molosse, sortit timidement de sous la table et posa la tête sur les genoux de son maître.

Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette, ces temps-ci, dit Hagrid en caressant Crockdur d'une main et en essuyant ses larmes de l'autre. Je me fais du souci pour Buck et en plus, personne ne s'intéresse à mes cours sauf benoît et hinata qui lui trouve le seul cours pratique a cause qui peut chassée après dans la forêt.

\- Nous, on s'y intéresse ! Mentit Hermione.

— Ils sont passionnants ! assura Ron. Au fait, comment vont les... les Veracrasses ?

— Morts, répondit Hagrid. Ils ont mangé trop de laitue.

— Oh, non ! s'exclama Ron.

Et puis tous ces Détraqueurs me rendent malade, reprit Hagrid, secoué d'un frisson. Je suis obligé de passer devant chaque fois que je vais boire un verre aux Trois Balais. J'ai l'impression de retourner à Azkaban...

Il s'interrompit et but son thé. Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent en retenant leur souffle. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler de son bref séjour à Azkaban.

— C'est vraiment terrible, là-bas ? demanda timidement Hermione au bout d'un moment.

— Vous ne pouvez pas avoir idée, répondit Hagrid à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Mes plus mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en tête... Le jour où j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard... Le jour où mon père est mort... Le jour où j'ai dû me séparer de Norbert...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Norbert était un bébé dragon que Hagrid avait un jour gagné en jouant aux cartes. Hermione se souvenais que pour remonté le moral de Hagrid, benoît l'avais hypnotisée pour coucher avec lui, et avais eu des ennuie terrible avec Erika.

— Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait plus qui on est. Et on n'a même plus envie de vivre. J'espérais mourir dans mon sommeil... Quand ils m'ont relâché, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître, tout revenait en moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Mais les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas très envie de me laisser partir.

— Vous étiez innocent ! dit Hermione. Hagrid eut un petit rire.

'' Vous croyez que ça les intéresse ? Ils s'en fichent. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est d'avoir à leur disposition deux cents êtres humains qu'ils puissent vampiriser en leur ôtant toute idée de bonheur. Qu'on soit coupable ou innocent, ça leur est bien égal. Et ne me regarde pas comme son Hermione, Alucard est parfaitement d'accord avec moi.

Hermione se pétrirait a cause qui allais lui jeter un regard noir a cause elle détestait que on compare sont amant avec un détraqueur. Mais elle se souvient par contre l'an dernière que Moka agissais quand elle chassait comme un détraqueur sauf elle enlève tout volontés de résistance quand elle touche ses proie et qu'elle avait fait une très bonne rime avec ça qui avais fait bien rire Alucard.

Hagrid resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé.

'' A un moment, j'ai pensée que je pourrais faire fuir Buck, dit-il enfin. Mais comment expliquer à un hippogriffe qu'il a intérêt à ce caché? Et puis... j'ai peur de rendre furieux Alucard et de violer la loi...

Il leva les yeux vers eux. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

'' Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Azkaban.

La visite de Hagrid, bien quelle n'eût rien d'amusant, avant quand même eu l'effet que Ron et Hermione espéraient.

Certes, Harry n'avait pas oublié Black le moins du monde, mais il ne pouvait plus passer son temps à ruminer sa vengeance s'il voulait aider Hagrid à défendre sa cause et même benoît les aidais de bon cœur a cause qui était furieux que sa sœur aille fait sa et qu'elle avais demandé de réunir le conseille des ancien a Londres pour une connerie alors que on avais plus vu le conseille des anciens vampires réunis depuis que Elmira était exilée depuis 1000 ans depuis le viole de Salazard serpentard.

Le lendemain, Ron, Hermione et lui se rendirent à la bibliothèque et retournèrent dans la salle commune les bras chargés de livres qui pouvaient les aider à préparer la défense de Buck, et benoît avais même emmener des livre par funix qui lui parlais de histoire des anciens et des crimes de vampire qui pouvais jugée de délit mineur a grave, et benoît avais lancé un sort pour que Harry et Ron puissent les lire aussi. Tous les quatre s'assirent devant la cheminée, benoît a été invitée et hinata aussi et commencèrent à feuilleter des volumes poussiéreux qui relataient des exemples célèbres de créatures accusées par le conseille des anciens vampires. Lorsqu'ils trouvaient quelque chose qui paraissait approprié à leur cas, ils le signalaient immédiatement.

Tiens, là, en 1722, il y a eu une histoire semblable... Oui, mais l'hippogriffe a été condamné. Quelle horreur ! Regardez ce qu'ils lui ont fait... C'est dégoûtant, dévorée par les membres du conseille des ancien.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs recherches, les somptueuses décorations de Noël avaient été installées dans le château, bien qu'il n'y eût presque plus d'élèves pour en profiter. D'épaisses guirlandes de houx et de gui étaient accrochées le long des couloirs, de mystérieuses lumières brillaient à l'intérieur de chaque armure et la Grande Salle était remplie de ses douze sapins habituels qui scintillaient d'étoiles d'or. Un puissant et délicieux fumet, annonciateur de mets délectables, se répandait dans les couloirs et la veille de Noël, il était devenu si alléchant que même Croûtard sortit son museau de la poche de Ron pour renifler avidement avec l'espoir de profiter du festin.

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui lui jeta son oreiller.

— Hé ho ! Cadeaux !

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et regarda le pied de son lit où un petit tas de paquets apparaissait dans la pénombre. Ron était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux.

— Ah, ma mère m'a encore tricoté un pull, dit-il... et encore violet... Regarde si tu en as un, toi aussi...

Harry en avait un, en effet. Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé un pull rouge vif avec le lion de Gryffondor brodé dessus, ainsi qu'une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noël et une boîte de bonbons à la noisette. Il découvrit ensuite un long paquet étroit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

Ne — Sais pas...

Harry déchira le papier et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant apparaître un splendide balai étincelant. Ron lâcha son pull et se précipita pour regarder de plus près.

Ça, c'est incroyable, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

C'était un Éclair de Feu, exactement semblable au balai de rêve qu'Harry était allé contempler tous les jours dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il en saisit le manche chatoyant, il le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts et le balai resta suspendu en l'air à la hauteur idéale pour lui permettre de l'enfourcher. Harry regarda le numéro de fabrication gravé en chiffres d'or à l'extrémité du manche puis il promena son regard tout au long du balai jusqu'aux branches de bouleau aérodynamiques qui constituaient la queue de l'engin.

— Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

— Regarde s'il y a une carte, dit Harry.

Ron fouilla dans le papier qui avait servi à envelopper l'Éclair de Feu.

— Rien ! Je me demande qui a bien pu te faire un cadeau aussi somptueux !

— En tout cas, dit Harry, abasourdi, on peut être sûrs que ça ne vient pas des Dursley.

Je parie que c'est Dumbledore, lança Ron en examinant d'un air émerveillé chaque centimètre carré de l'Éclair de Feu. C'est lui aussi qui t'avait envoyé anonymement la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle avait appartenu à mon père, fit remarquer Harry. Dumbledore n'a fait que me la remettre. Il ne dépenserait pas des centaines de Galions d'or pour moi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des cadeaux pareils à ses élèves.

Ah! Je sais, c'est sûrement benoît pour se venger de Malefoy, il déteste le quidditch et c'est ton cousin, il est énormément riche grâce a Nicolas son père adoptif, mais il n'a pas dit que ça venait de lui! Il ne voulait pas qu'un idiot de malefoy crie au favoritisme même si c'est sûrement le cas. Malefoy! S'exclama Ron en éclatant d'un grand rire. Attends un peu qu'il te voie là-dessus! Ça va le rendre malade! Ce balai-là, c'est la classe _internationale!_

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry en caressant le manche de l'Éclair de Feu. Qui a bien pu...

— Je sais ! dit Ron. Ça pourrait être Lupin !

Quoi ? dit Harry en éclatant de rire à son tour. Lupin ? S'il avait suffisamment d'or pour acheter ça, il pourrait se payer des vêtements neufs, d'ailleurs benoît refuse toujours de dire que même si c'est un phénix maudit, pourquoi il n'est pas vampire comme Erika.

Oui, mais il t'aime bien. Et il n'était pas à Poudlard quand ton balai a été détruit. Peut-être qu'il en a profité pour faire un tour sur le Chemin de traverse et t'en acheter un.

Comment ça, il n'était pas à Poudlard? S'étonna Harry. Il était malade quand le match a eu lieu.

En tout cas Alucard ne l'a pas vu à l'infirmerie.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

'' Lupin est peut-être riche mais il n'a pas pu acheter un balais comme ça.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux? Je vous ai entendu rire comme des fous.

Benoît et Hermione venait d'entrer, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, apparemment benoît a son cadeau de chasse cette nuit, baiser sa favorite dans le dortoir des gryffondor. Pattenrond dans les bras, le chat avait un morceau de guirlande noué autour du cou et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

— Ne l'amène pas ici ! protesta Ron en saisissant Croûtard blotti au fond de son lit pour le mettre en sûreté dans la poche de son pyjama.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle laissa tomber Pattenrond sur le lit vide de Seamus et contempla bouche bée l'Éclair de Feu.

— Harry ! Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

'' Aucune idée. Il n'y avait pas de carte. Peut-être ton amant après tout benoît tes riche non ?

" Sa ne vient pas de moi, cousin, je n'ai rien envoyé du tout sauf pour le conseille des anciens.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione et benoît ne sembla ni excité, ni intriguée. Au contraire, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air effaré.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Ron.

— Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Hermione, mais c'est un peu bizarre, non ? Il s'agit d'un très bon balai, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est le meilleur balai qui existe au monde, Hermione, répondit Ron avec un soupir exaspéré.

— Donc, il a dû coûter très cher ?

— Il vaut probablement plus cher que tous les balais de l'équipe Serpentard réunis, assura Ron d'un ton joyeux.

'' Alors, qui enverrait à Harry quelque chose d'aussi précieux sans même le prévenir? Vu que benoît sa ne vient pas de toi? Demanda Hermione.

'' On s'en fiche! Répliqua Ron d'un ton impatient. Est-ce que je peux l'essayer, Harry? Tu veux bien?

'' Il ne faut surtout pas monter ce balai! Protesta benoît d'une voix perçante. Pas maintenant!

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire, d'après toi? S'en servir pour balayer le plancher?

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, Pattenrond sauta sur Ron.

— SORS-LE D'ICI ! hurla celui-ci tandis que les griffes du chat déchiraient son pyjama et que Croûtard tentait de s'enfuir par-dessus l'épaule de son maître.

Ron attrapa Croûtard par la queue et voulut donner un coup de pied à Pattenrond, mais il rata sa cible et s'écrasa l'orteil contre la valise de Harry, posée au pied du lit. La valise tomba en s'ouvrant et Ron se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de douleur.

Les poils de Pattenrond se dressèrent soudain sur son échine. Un sifflement perçant venait de retentir dans le dortoir. Tombé de la valise, le Scrutoscope tournait à toute vitesse sur le plancher. Benoît émit un cri de douleur, le son aigus lui était insupportable pour lui et les scrutoscope était des outils de chasseur de vampire.

— Je l'avais oublié ! dit Harry en se penchant pour le ramasser.

Le Scrutoscope continua de tourner et de siffler dans sa main. Pattenrond crachait en regardant l'objet d'un air rageur tout comme benoît.

— Tu ferais mieux d'emmener ce chat ailleurs, Hermione ! dit Ron, furieux.

Assis sur le lit d'Harry, il essayait de calmer son orteil endolori.

Et toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire cet engin ? Ajouta benoît à l'adresse de Harry pendant qu'Hermione quittait le dortoir à grands pas, en emportant son chat qui fixait Ron d'un air mauvais. Je déteste les sons aigus.

Harry remit le Scrutoscope au fond de sa valise en le fourrant dans une vieille chaussette. On n'entendait plus à présent que les gémissements étouffés de Ron, partagé entre la douleur et la rage. Croûtard, encore tremblant, était pelotonné entre ses mains. Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, trouva que le rat, autrefois si dodu, était devenu squelettique. Il avait aussi perdu beaucoup de poils et sa peau était à nu par endroits.

Il n'a pas l'air en très bonne forme, dit-il remarquer.

— C'est le stress, dit Ron. Il irait très bien si seulement cette grosse boule de poils le laissait tranquille !

Mais Harry se souvenait que, selon la sorcière de la Ménagerie magique, les rats ne vivaient pas plus de trois ans et à moins que Croûtard ait disposé de pouvoirs exceptionnels, il était probable que sa fin était proche. Ron avait beau se plaindre qu'il était ennuyeux et inutile, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait très triste si le rat venait à mourir.

L'esprit de Noël n'était pas très présent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione avait enfermé Pattenrond dans le dortoir des filles, mais elle était furieuse que Ron ait essayé de lui donner un coup de pied. Ron, lui, ne décolérait pas contre le chat. Benoît était aussi furieux contre Ron, mais c'est juste a cause qui était hérissée par le bruit aiguë, Mais Harry et lui renonça bientôt à les réconcilier et se consacra à l'examen de l'Éclair de Feu qu'il avait descendu du dortoir. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Hermione et benoît semblait être agacée. Ils ne disaient rien, mais observait le balai d'un regard noir comme si lui aussi était hostile à son chat. Benoît lui était devenu impassible.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et découvrirent que les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre. Elle comportait douze couverts. Les professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rouge, Chourave et Flitwick était déjà là, ainsi que Rusard, le concierge, qui avait abandonné son habituelle veste marron au profit d'une vielle jaquette de cérémonie qui semblait passablement moisie. Il y avait que quatre autre élèves, deux d'entre eux étaient des nouveau de première année qui paraissaient mal à l'aise, le troisième était Hinata Phénix le favori vampire non-réciproque de benoît et aussi l'amie sexuelle de Hermione, le quatrième était une cinquième année de Serpentard au visage sinistre, qui semblais pas apprécier le fait être a coté de la favorite de benoît.

'' Joyeux Noël et joyeuse chasse également pour le vampire, Dit Dumbledore en voyant approcher Harry, benoît, Ron et Hermione. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables... Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous!

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte au bout de la table.

— Pétards surprises ! annonça Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Il tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Rogue qui tira dessus à contrecœur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

Harry se rappela l'épouvantard coiffé d'un chapeau semblable. Il échangea un sourire avec Ron tandis que Alucard s'en apparais en riant, et piquais le chapeau de rogue avant que Dumbledore s'en coiffais pour faire la drôle de réaction de l'épouvantard, et était même montré en mode vampire adulte hybride pour la fête, ce qui fessais rire Hermione et hinata également. Il était rare que benoît était a un repas de noël, mais Alucard avais envie de s'amuser même si était une fête qui détestais vu que noël était la fête des chasseurs de vampire.

— Bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui. Pendant qu'Harry remplissait son assiette, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney s'avança en glissant vers eux comme si elle était montée sur roulettes. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe verte à paillettes qui la faisait ressembler à une libellule géante.

Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

'' J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le directeur, dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, et, à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous et a Mr phénix. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

'' Mais je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Je vais faire venir une chaise.

Il tira sa baguette magique et une chaise s'envola lentement à travers la salle pour venir se poser entre les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas. Ses yeux immenses parcoururent toute la longueur de la table et elle laissa soudain échapper un petit cri étouffé.

— Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. Asseyez-vous donc, la dinde est en train de refroidir.

Le professeur Trelaweney hésita, puis s'assit lentement sur la chaise vide, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur la table. Le professeur McGonagall plongea une louche dans la soupière la plus proche.

— Un peu de tripes, Sibylle ? proposa-t-elle.

Le professeur Trelawney ne lui prêta aucune attention. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit:

Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ?

'' J'ai bien peur que le malheureux soit à nouveau malade, répondit Alucard en faisant signe aux convives de se servir. C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de la fête que le vampire déteste le plus.

Hermione savais que alucard même si il amusait bien à être sage se dégouttais a dire Noël vu que c'est les vampires on disait Joyeuse chasse.

J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sibylle? Dit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils levés. Le professeur trelaweney lui lança un regard glacial.

Bien sûr que je le savais, Minverva, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix feutrée. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en venter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le troisième œil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

— Voilà qui explique bien des choses, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton incisif.

La voix du professeur Trelawney devint soudain beaucoup moins mystérieuse.

'' Si vous voulez tout savoir, Minerva, dit-elle, j'ai vu que ce malheureux professeur Lupin ne restera pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Il semble lui-même conscient que le temps lui est compté. Il a tout simplement pris la fuite lorsque je lui ai proposé de lire son avenir dans la boule de cristal.

'' Essayer les carte professeur dit Alucard avec un sourire charmeur, il n'aime pas ce qui est rond.

'' Oh bien sur, dit-t-elle, je le savais aussi mon chère ami.

'' Voyez-vous ça, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Il était connus de tous que benoît et elle était des pire ennemi, a cause McGonagall était souvent beaucoup trop stricte avec lui et même beaucoup trop stricte et était la seul qui était pas influencée par son charme des vampires. En fait selon Hermione qui a eu les infos par Erika cette été, benoît avais la haine contre elle a cause sa famille fessais parti des chasseurs de vampire du ministère anglais et il se détestait autant que rogue pour Harry. Erika lui avouais aussi qu'elle aussi était dans le même cas avec mcgonagall.

'' On s'en fiche un peu de votre avis de chasseuse de vampire mineva dit Alucard dans un grognement semi furieux.

'' A mon avis, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué ce qui calmais aussitôt alucard, mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour mettre un terme à la conversation des deux professeurs. Il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin Phénix soit en danger immédiat. Severus, vous lui avez préparé sa potion?

'' Oui, monsieur le directeur, répondit rogue avec l'aide d'alucard évidement.

'' Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Il devrait donc être sur pied dans très peu de temps... Derek vous avez pris des chipolatas? Elles sont excellentes.

L'élève de première année rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant Dumbledore s'adresser directement à lui et saisit le plat de saucisses d'une main tremblante.

Le professeur Trelawney se comporta presque normalement jusqu'à la fin du repas qui se termina deux heures plus tard. L'estomac rempli à craquer, leurs chapeaux trouvés dans les pétards surprises sur la tête, Harry et Ron furent les premiers à se lever. Le professeur Trelawney poussa alors un cri perçant.

— Mes enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle. Lequel de vous deux s'est levé le premier ? Lequel ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron en regardant Harry d'un air gêné.

Je crois que cela n'a aucune importance, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un ton glacial. A moins que votre sœur moka les attend pour un dîner sanglant de chasse en sortant de cette salle n'est-ce pas ?

Alucard grognais contre elle, McGonagall savais que il prenait sa revanche de l'avoir quasiment insultée en l'appelant par son prénom au lieu de la vouvoyer mais en mode maudit elle n'avait pas le droit de le punir pour ça.

Même Ron éclata de rire. Le professeur trelawney parut gravement offensée.

Tu viens? Dit Harry à Hermione.

Non, répondit celle-ci, j'ai quelque chose à dire au professeur McGonagall.

— Elle veut sans doute quelques cours supplémentaires, dit Ron dans un bâillement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle sans rencontrer la sœur tueuse de benoît.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune, ils virent le chevalier du Catogan qui fêtait Noël en compagnie de deux moines, quelques anciens directeurs de Poudlard et son gros poney. Le chevalier releva sa visière et leva une coupe d'hydromel à leur santé.

— Joyeux – hic ! – Noël ! lança-t-il. Le mot de passe ?

— Vil maraud, dit Ron.

— Vous-mêmes ! Rugit le chevalier du Catogan.

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer.

Harry monta droit au dortoir, prit son Éclair de Feu et le Nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, puis redescendit dans la salle commune. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire pour l'entretien du balai, mais il n'y avait aucune branche tordue à couper et le manche était déjà si étincelant qu'il était inutile de le polir davantage. Ron et lui se contentèrent donc d'admirer l'objet sous tous les angles jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rejoigne, accompagnée par le professeur McGonagall.

Bien qu'elle fût la directrice de Gryffondor, Harry ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans la salle commune, un jour où elle était venue leur communiquer une information particulièrement dramatique. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tenant chacun l'Éclair de Feu par un bout. Hermione alla s'asseoir derrière eux, prit un livre et se cacha derrière

'' Alors, le voilà, dit précipitamment le professeur McGonagall. Miss Granger vient de me prévenir qu'on vous avait envoyé un balai, Potter.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione et virent rougir son front qui dépassait du livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers.

— Je peux ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle leur prit le balai des mains et l'examina minutieusement d'un bout à l'autre du manche.

— Et vous dites qu'il n'était accompagné d'aucune carte, Potter ? Aucun message d'aucune sorte ?

— Non, dit simplement Harry.

— Bien... Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais l'emporter avec moi, dit le professeur McGonagall.

— Que... Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi ?

— Il va falloir vérifier s'il n'a pas subi de mauvais sorts. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas une experte, mais Madame Bibine et le professeur Flitwick vont devoir le démonter entièrement et je forcerais aussi a Alucard d'y participer, il est un expert en sortilège vampirique. —

'' Le démonter ? répéta Ron, comme si le professeur McGonagall était devenue folle.

— Ça ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques semaines, dit le professeur. Si nous sommes certains qu'il n'y a pas eu de mauvais sort, nous vous le rendrons.

— Il marche très bien, ce balai ! protesta Harry, la voix un peu tremblante. Je vous assure, professeur...

— Vous n'en savez rien, Potter, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton aimable. Tant que vous n'aurez pas volé avec, en tout cas. Et je vous annonce tout de suite que c'est hors de question jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la certitude qu'il n'a pas été trafiqué. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et emporta le balai. Harry la regarda sortir de la salle commune, tandis que Ron se tournait vers Hermione.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été tout raconté à McGonagall ?_

Hermione posa son livre. Elle avait toujours le teint rosé, mais elle regarda Ron avec une expression de défis.

'' Parce que j'ai pensé – et le professeur McGonagall et étonnement Alucard était d'accord avec elle, ce qui est rarissime – que ce balai a sans doute été envoyé à Harry par Sirius Black Phénix.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Les doubles patronus de Benoît.

Harry savait que son cousin et sa favorite n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions en agissant ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Pendant quelques heures, il avait été l'heureux propriétaire du meilleur balai du monde et à présent, à cause d'elle et de son amant vampire, il ne savait plus s'il le reverrait un jour. Il était absolument sûr que l'Éclair de feu fonctionnait à merveille dans quel était serait-il après avoir subi toute une série de contre-sorts?

Ron aussi était furieux contre Hermione et Alucard, Pour lui, démonter un Éclair de feu flambant neuf constituait un véritable sacrilège. Hermione, convaincue d'avoir agi pour le mieux, évita désormais la salle commune. Harry et Ron pensèrent qu'elle avait dû se réfugier dans la crypte de Benoît pour baiser pour passer la colère, et n'essayèrent pas d'aller la chercher. Finalement, ils ne furent pas mécontents de voir revenir les autres élèves de l'école, quelque jour après le nouvel an. Très vite, la tour de Gryffondor retrouva sa foule et son agitation habituelles.

Dubois vint voir Harry, la veille de la rentrée.

'' Tu as passé un bon Noël? Demanda-t-il.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il s'assit et ajouta à voix basse :

'' J'ai réfléchi pendant les vacances. Après ce qui s'est passé le jour du dernier match, tu comprends... si les Détraqueurs reviennent pendant le prochain... on ne peut pas se permettre de... enfin...

Dubois s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

'' Je suis en train de faire quelque chose pour que sa s'arrange, répondit précipitamment Harry. Le professeur Lupin a dit qu'il allait m'entraîner à repousser les Détraqueurs devrait commencer cette semaine. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait du temps après Noël.

'' Ah! S'exclama Dubois, le regard soudain plus clair. Dans ce cas... tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te perdre comme Attrapeur, Harry... tu as commandé un nouveau balai?

'' Non, dit Harry.

'' Quoi? Il faudrait te dépêcher. Tu ne peux quand même pas monter cette vielle étoile filantes dans le match contre Serdaigle!

'' Il a reçu un _Éclair de Feu_ pour Noël. Dit Ron.

'' Un _Éclair de Feu?_ Non! Tu plaisantes? Un... un vrai Éclair de Feu?

'' Ne t'énerve pas, Olivier, dit sombrement Harry. Je ne l'ai plus. Il a été confisqué.

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

— Le balai aurait été ensorcelé ? S'étonna Dubois. Qui aurait fait ça ?

— Sirius Black, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Il paraît qu'il veut ma peau comme repas. Et McGonagall pense que c'est peut-être lui qui me l'a envoyé.

— Mais Black n'aurait jamais pu acheter un Éclair de Feu ! Il est en fuite et tout le pays est à ses trousses ! Comment veux-tu qu'il entre dans un magasin pour acheter un balai ?

Je sais, répondit Harry, mais McGonagall insiste pour qu'il soit entièrement démonté.

Dubois pâlit.

'' Je vais aller lui parler, Harry, promit-il. Je vais la raisonner... un Éclair de Feu... Un véritable Éclair de Feu dans notre équipe... Elle souhaite la victoire de Gryffondor autant que nous... Je vais la convaincre... Un Éclair de Feu...

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Passer deux heures dans le parc par une matinée glaciale de janvier n'avait rien de très séduisant, mais Hagrid avait eu l'idée de divertir ses élèves en allumant un feu de joie plein de salamandres. La classe, plus amusante qu'à l'ordinaire, consista à ramasser du bois sec et des feuilles pour entretenir les flammes, à la plus grande joie des reptiles qui se délectaient à courir et sauter sur le tas de bûches brûlantes. En revanche, le premier cours de Divination du nouveau trimestre se révéla beaucoup moins réjouissant; le professeur Trelawney leur apprenait à présent à lire les lignes de la main et elle ne tarda guère à informer Harry qu'il possédait la ligne de vie la plus courte qu'elle eût jamais Harry avait hâte de retourner en classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Après sa conversation avec Dubois, il voulait apprendre le plus vite possible à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs.

'' Ah oui, dit Lupin, lorsque Harry vint le voir à la fin du cours pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Voyons... huit heures du soir, jeudi, ça vous convient? La salle d'histoire de la magie devrait être suffisamment grande... il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre... Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un vrai Détraqueur au château pour nous entraîner...

'' Il a toujours mauvaise mine, tu ne trouves pas? Dit Ron sur le chemin de la Grande Salle ou ils se rendaient pour aller dîner. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à ton avis?

'' Non, mais vraiment! Lança quelqu'un derrière eux. C'était Hermione et benoît. Ils étaient au pied d'une armure et rangeait des livres avec son aide dans son sac plein à craquer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refermer.

'' Non, mais vraiment quoi? Dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

'' Rien, laisse tomber Ron. Dit Benoît d'un ton glacial en hissant son propre sac sur son épaule.

'' Pourquoi tu dis : " Non, mais vraiment!" au moment ou je me demande ce qu'à lupin...

— C'est évident, non ? répliqua Hermione avec une expression exaspérante de supériorité.

— Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, ne dis rien ! grogna Ron.

Très bien, dit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

'' Il n'en sait pas plus que nous, dit Ron. Ils voudraient simplement qu'on recommence à leur parler.

A huit heures le jeudi soir. Harry quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre dans la salle d'histoire de la magie. Étonnement benoît l'accompagnais comme il avait promis a lupin, mais il gardait silence. Lorsqu'il arriva, la salle était vide et plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette magique et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur Lupin entra dans la classe avec une grande caisse en bois qu'il posa sur le bureau.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Harry.

'' Un autre épouvantard, répondit Lupin en enleva sa cape. J'en ai cherché dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de rusard. C'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai Détraqueur. Quand il vous verra, l'épouvantard va prendre l'aspect d'un Détraqueur et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau.

'' D'accord, dit Harry en essayant de cacher son appréhension.

Le professeur Lupin sortit sa baguette magique et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant. Benoît restais de marbre évidement il en avait pas besoin il fessait la magie sans baguette comme les gobelins.

'' Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner, Harry et Benoît, même si tu le connais déjà, est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau d la Sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.

'' Comment ça marches? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

'' Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, vous verrez apparaître un Patronus, c'est-à-dire une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le Détraqueur.

Harry s'imagina blotti derrière un être de la taille de Hagrid brandissant une énorme massue.

'' La Patronus, poursuivit le professeur Lupin, représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre- mais, à l'inverse des humain et des vampires, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir, Harry, que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour vous. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre à pratique.

'' A quoi ressemble un Patronus? Et pourquoi Benoît peut en crée deux à la fois

'' Chacun est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître,

'' J'ai deux personnalité et comme dans le train parfois les deux personnalités peuvent attaquer en duo pour les faire fuir. C'est ce qui est arrivée a Alucard et a moi qui voulais protéger les bon souvenir de Hermione a cause ce détraqueur voulais l'attaquer et mon coté humain également voulais protéger les sienne. Alors il a deux patronus, un Phénix et une chauve-souris. Le phénix représente mon coté humain et la chauve-souris mon côté maudit. Dit benoît d'un ton glacial.

— Et comment le fait-on apparaître ?

— En prononçant une incantation qui ne produira son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Harry chercha les souvenirs les plus heureux de sa vie. De toute évidence, rien de ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Dursley ne pouvait en faire partie. Après un moment de réflexion, il choisit le premier jour où il s'était envolé sur un balai.

— Je suis prêt, dit-il en s'efforçant de se rappeler le plus précisément possible la merveilleuse sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand il s'était élevé pour la première fois dans les airs.

— Voici l'incantation qu'il faut prononcer. Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: Spero patronum !

— Spero patronum, répéta Harry à mi-voix. Spero patronum.

— Vous êtes bien concentré sur votre souvenir ?

— Oh, oui, répondit Harry en ramenant ses pensées sur ce premier vol en balai. Spero patrono... non, patronum, excusez-moi... spero patronum, spero patronum...

Quelque chose jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, comme une fumée argentée.

— Vous avez vu ? s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste. Ça a marché !

Très bien, dit Lupin en souriant, vous êtes prêt à essayer sur un Détraqueur ?

— Oui, dit Harry, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le vol du balai, mais quelque chose d'autre essayait de détourner son attention... A tout instant, la voix de sa mère pouvait à nouveau retentir dans sa tête... Mais il ne devait surtout pas y penser, sinon, il l'entendrait vraiment et il ne le voulait surtout pas... Ou peut-être qu'il le souhaitait malgré lui ?

Lupin saisit le couvercle de la caisse et le souleva.

Aussitôt, un Détraqueur s'éleva lentement, la tête dissimulée sous une cagoule, une main luisante, putréfiée, serrant sa cape. Les lampes qui éclairaient la classe vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Le Détraqueur sortit de la caisse en bois et s'avança lentement vers Harry. Celui-ci entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa respiration, semblable à un râle, tandis qu'une vague glacée se répandait dans tout son corps.

— Spero patronum ! hurla Harry. Spero patronum ! Spero...

Mais le Détraqueur et toute la salle autour de lui semblaient se dissoudre... Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois happé par un brouillard blanc et épais. La voix de sa mère, plus puissante que jamais, résonna dans sa tête...

— Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

— Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi...

— Harry !

Harry reprit brusquement conscience. Il était étendu sur le plancher et les lampes s'étaient rallumées dans la classe. Il était inutile de demander ce qui s'était passé.

Désolé, murmura-t-il en se redressant, le visage ruisselant d'une sueur froide.

— Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Lupin.

— Oui...

Harry se releva en s'accrochant à l'une des tables et s'appuya dessus pour se maintenir debout

— Tenez... Lupin lui donna un Chocogrenouille.

— Mangez ça, ensuite, on recommencera, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurais même été stupéfait si ça avait été le cas.

— C'est de pire en pire, marmonna Harry en croquant la tête de la grenouille. Cette fois, j'entendais ma mère encore plus forte... et lui aussi... Voldemort... Lupin et Alucard sembla encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Harry, si vous préférez arrêter là, je le comprendrai très bien...

— Je veux continuer ! protesta Harry d'un ton féroce en engloutissant le reste du Chocogrenouille. Il le faut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si les Détraqueurs arrivent pendant le match contre Serdaigle ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une nouvelle chute. Si nous perdons ce match, nous aurons perdu la coupe !

— Très bien... dans ce cas, dit Lupin, peut-être faudrait-il vous concentrer sur un autre de vos souvenirs heureux ? Celui-ci ne semble pas être suffisamment intense...

Harry réfléchit un moment et décida que le moment où Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe des Quatre Maisons, l'année dernière, était véritablement un très heureux souvenir. Il serra à nouveau les doigts sur sa baguette magique et s'avança au milieu de la salle.

— Prêt ? dit Lupin en posant les mains sur le couvercle de la boîte.

Prêt, répondit Harry.

Il se concentra sur la victoire de Gryffondor en s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit toutes ses appréhensions sur ce qui se passerait lorsque la caisse s'ouvrirait.

— Allons-y, dit Lupin.

Il souleva le couvercle. Une fois de plus, les lumières s'éteignirent et un froid glacé se répandit dans la salle. Le Détraqueur glissa hors de la caisse. On entendit le râle de sa respiration et une main putréfiée se tendit vers Harry...

Spero patronum ! hurla Harry. Spero patronum ! Spero pat...

Le brouillard blanc engourdit son esprit... De gigantesques formes aux contours incertains bougeaient autour de lui... Il entendit alors une autre voix, celle d'un homme qui criait, pris de panique...

— Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

Quelqu'un qui trébuchait... Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu...

'' Harry! Harry... réveille toi cousin...

Benoît tapotait vigoureusement les joues d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, Harry mit plus longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il était étendu sur le parquet poussiéreux d'une salle de classe.

'' J'ai entendu mon père, bredouilla-t-il. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix... il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort tout seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir...

Harry se rendit soudain compte que des larmes se mêlaient à la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage. Il se pencha pour l'essuyer avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier en faisant semblant de relacer sa chaussure pour que Lupin ne le voie pas pleurer.

'' Vous avez entendu James? Dit Lupin d'une voix étrange.

— Oui... dit Harry en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ? Vous... Vous connaissiez mon père ?

Oui... Oui, en effet... dit Lupin. Nous étions amis quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Harry, je crois que nous ferions bien d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe... Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de vous l'apprendre...

Si! s'exclama Harry en se relevant. Je veux essayer encore une fois! Je ne me concentre pas sur des souvenirs suffisamment heureux, voilà tout... attendez...

Il fouilla sa mémoire, à la rechercher d'un souvenir heureux, vraiment très heureux... un souvenir qui pourrait se transformer en un puisant Patronus...

Le moment ou il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier et qu'il allait quitter les violeurs de parent adoptif pour aller faire ses études à Poudlard! Si ce souvenir-là n'était pas heureux, aucun autre ne pourrait l'être... Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour essayer de faire renaître en lui le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant qu'il allait échapper à Privet Drive.

— Prêt ? dit Lupin qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de renouveler l'expérience. Vous êtes bien concentré ? Allons-y !

Il souleva le couvercle pour la troisième fois et le Détraqueur se dressa. Les lumières s'éteignirent, le froid se répandit

— SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla Harry. SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Les cris avaient recommencé à résonner dans sa tête, mais, cette fois, c'était comme s'ils provenaient d'une radio mal réglée. Leur intensité diminuait, augmentait, diminuait à nouveau... Harry voyait toujours le Détraqueur qui s'immobilisa tout à coup... Alors, une immense ombre argentée jaillit de la baguette magique de Harry et flotta dans l'air, entre le Détraqueur et lui. Harry avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient liquéfiées, mais il tenait toujours debout... Pour combien de temps encore, il ne le savait pas...

'' Spero Patronum dit Benoît, et deux forme distingue d'une chauve souris et d'un phénix apparut et fit disparaître l'épouvantard.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et le Patronus de Harry se volatilisa en même temps que le Détraqueur. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes tremblantes, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur alucard obliger de rentrée dans sa caisse l'épouvantard qu'avait repris la forme d'Hermione vampirisée.

'' Excellent! S'exclama Lupin. Bravo, Harry! C'était un très bon début!

'' On peut faire un nouvelle essai? Juste un?

'' Non, pas maintenant, répondit fermement Lupin. Ça suffit pour ce soir. Tenez...

Il donna à Harry une grande barre du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

'' Mangez tout, sinon, Madame Pomfresh sera furieuse contre moi. On recommence à la même heure la semaine prochaine?

— D'accord, dit Harry.

Il croqua un morceau de chocolat pendant que Lupin éteignait les lampes qui s'étaient rallumées lorsque le Détraqueur avait disparu. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit d'Harry.

— Professeur Lupin ? dit-il. Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez dû connaître aussi Sirius Black ?

Lupin se tourna vivement vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? dit-il sèchement.

— Rien... Je sais simplement qu'eux aussi étaient amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard...

Lupin se détendit.

— Oui, dit-il, je le connaissais. Ou plutôt, je croyais le connaître. Vous feriez bien d'y aller, Harry, il est tard.

Harry sortit de la salle, avança dans le couloir et s'assit sur le socle d'une armure pour finir sa barre de chocolat.

Il regrettait d'avoir parlé de Black à Lupin qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aborder le sujet. Harry repensa alors à sa mère et à son père... Il se sentait épuisé, étrangement vide, bien qu'il eût l'estomac plein de chocolat. Entendre répéter dans sa tête les dernières paroles prononcées par ses parents avant leur mort était une terrible épreuve, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il entendait leurs voix depuis sa toute petite enfance. S'il voulait produire un Patronus efficace, cependant, il devait renoncer à toute tentation de les entendre à nouveau.

Ils sont morts, se dit-il gravement. Ils sont morts et entendre des échos de leur voix ne les fera pas revivre. Il est temps de te ressaisir si tu veux gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Il se leva, croqua le dernier morceau de chocolat et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Une semaine après la reprise des cours, l'équipe de Serdaigle joua son match contre les Serpentard. Ces derniers l'emportèrent, mais de peu vu que benoît était forcée à être un peu moins performant. Si l'on en croyait Dubois, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour les Gryffondor qui prendraient la deuxième place si eux aussi parvenaient à battre Serdaigle. Il porta donc le nombre de séance d'entraînement à cinq par semaine. Cela signifiait qu'avec les cours anti-Détraqueurs de Lupin, qui étaient en eux-mêmes aussi épuisants que six séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry ne disposait plus que d'un seul soir par semaine pour faire ses devoirs. Il supportait pourtant les contraintes de son emploi du temps beaucoup mieux que Benoît ou qu'Hermione qui paraissait écrasé par sa surcharge de travail. Chaque soir, dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle étalait sur plusieurs tables ses livres, ses calculs d'Arithmancie, ses dictionnaires de runes, ses schémas représentant des Moldus en train de soulever des objets lourds et des liasses de parchemins contenant ses notes détaillées; elle parlait rarement aux autres et répliquait d'un ton sec à quiconque l'interrompait.

'' Je me demande comment elle y arrive, dit un jour Ron et à Harry.

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait entassé tant de livres devant elle qu'on la voyait à peine.

'' Comment elle arrive à quoi?

'' A assister à tous ses cours, ce matin, je l'ai vue avec hinata avec la prof d'Arithmancie. Elles parlaient du cours d'hier, mais Hermione et hinata n'a pas pu y assister puisqu'elle était avec nous en classe de Soin aux créatures magiques! Et Ernie Macmillan m'a dit qu'elle ne ratait jamais les cours sur les Moldus alors qu'ils ont presque tous lieu en même temps que divination. Et ceux là non plus, elle ne les manque jamais!

Mais pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas le temps de sonder les mystères de cet emploi du temps impossible, car lui-même avait un devoir à faire pour Rogue. Deux seconde plus tard, cependant, il fut interrompu par Dubois.

Mauvaise nouvelle, Harry. Je viens d'aller voir McGonagall et Alucard pour lui parler de l'Éclair de Feu. Elle n'a pas été très aimable avec moi. Elle m'a dit que je me trompais de priorités. Elle avait l'air de penser que je m'occupais plus de gagner la coupe que de te garder en vie. Simplement parce que je lui ai dit que ça m'était égal que tu tombes du balai pourvu que tu attrapes le Vif d'or avant ta chute.

Dubois hocha la tête d'un air incrédule.

'' Si tu l'avais entendue hurler ton cousin vampire... poursuivit-il. On aurait dit que j'avais proféré une énormité. Et j'ai même eu peur qui me fasse subir le même sort que Malefoy l'an dernier quand il a tenté de traiter de sang-de-bourbe sa favorite. Alors, je leur ai demandé combien de temps ils comptaient garder le balai...

Dubois fit une grimace et imita la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall:

— « Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire, Dubois... » Je crois qu'il est temps que tu commandes un nouveau balai, Harry. Il y a un bon de commande à la dernière page de Balai-Magazine... Tu pourrais peut-être prendre un Nimbus 2001, comme celui de Malefoy ?

Je n'achèterai jamais quelque chose que Malefoy possède déjà, déclara Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Février arriva imperceptiblement, accompagné d'un temps toujours aussi glacial. La date du match contre les Serdaigle se rapprochait, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas commandé de nouveau balai. A la fin de chaque cours de Métamorphose, il demandait au professeur McGonagall des nouvelles de son Éclair de Feu. Ron, plein d'espoir, restait à côté de lui pour écouter la réponse, tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait hors de la classe en détournant la tête.

Non, Potter, je ne peux toujours pas vous le rendre, dit le professeur McGonagall pour la douzième fois, avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Nous avons vérifié s'il n'avait pas subi les sortilèges les plus courants, mais le professeur Flitwick pense qu'il a peut-être été soumis à un maléfice de Catapultage. Mais au moins il n'a aucune magie de vampire dessus c'est pour sa que j'ai libérée de sa tache alucard, vu qui a assurée qui avais aucun danger mais on n'est pas sur de rien avec lui.

Pour comble de malheur, les cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs ne se déroulaient pas aussi bien qu'il aurait souhaité. Après plusieurs séances, il réussit à produire une forme argentée aux contours incertains chaque fois que l'épouvantard-Détraqueur s'approchait de lui, mais son Patronus était trop faible pour faire fuir le Détraqueur. La forme argentée se contentait de flotter en l'air comme un nuage à demi transparent qui vidait Harry de toute son énergie en parvenant tout juste à maintenir le Détraqueur à distance. Harry s'en voulait, il se sentait coupable d'éprouver le désir confus d'entendre à nouveau la voix de ses parents.

— Vous êtes trop exigeant avec vous-même, lui dit gravement le professeur Lupin, alors qu'ils en étaient à leur quatrième séance. Pour un sorcier de treize ans, créer un Patronus, même informe, constitue un beau résultat. Vous ne vous évanouissez plus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je pensais qu'un Patronus... attaquait les Détraqueurs... répondit Harry, découragé. Qu'il les faisait disparaître...

C'est ce que ferait un vrai Patronus, approuva Lupin, mais vous avez quand même obtenu une belle réussite en très peu de temps. Si les Détraqueurs se montrent à nouveau lors du prochain match, vous saurez les maintenir à distance suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir atterrir en toute sécurité.

Vous m'avez dit que ce serait plus difficile s'il y en avait beaucoup, fit remarquer Harry.

Je vous fais entièrement confiance, répondit Lupin avec un sourire. Tenez... Vous avez bien mérité de boire quelque chose. Quelque chose que je vous ai rapporté des Trois Balais et que vous n'avez jamais goûté...

Il sortit deux bouteilles de son cartable,

'' De la Bièraubeurre! S'exclama Harry sans y penser. J'aime beaucoup ça!

Lupin haussa les soucis et benoît souriais.

Je lui en suis ramener professeur lupin dit Benoît en prenant sa défense.

Ah bon, dit Lupin, l'air toujours soupçonneux. Eh bien, buvons à la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle! Bien que je ne sois pas censé prendre parti, en tant que professeur... ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ils burent en silence. Puis Harry posa une question qui le tracassait depuis longtemps.

Si les vampires sont immunisée contre les détraqueur, ils peuvent-t-il voir ce qui a sous la cagoule d'un Détraqueur?

Le professeur Lupin posa sa bouteille, l'air songeur.

'' Les seules personnes qui l'aient jamais su ne sont plus là pour le dire ou dans le cas des vampires ils n'en parlent jamais. Lorsque les Détraqueurs soulèvent leur cagoule, c'est pour faire usage de leur arme ultime.

'' Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

'' Ça s'appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur, dit Lupin en esquissant un sourire. Ils le font subir à ceux qu'ils veulent détruire définitivement. Ils doivent avoir une espèce de bouche là-dessous, car il paraît que leurs mâchoires se referment sur les lèvres de leur victime et qu'ils aspirent son âme.

'' Quoi? Ils tuent? S'exclama Harry en se reversant un peu de bièraubeurre.

'' Non, cousin, répondit étonnamment Benoît, c'est bien pire que ça. Les humains sorciers peuvent continuer à exister sans son âme, tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Mais on n'a plus aucune conscience de soi, plus de mémoire, plus... rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. On existe, c'est tout comparé a sa le baiser du vampire c'est un caresse comparée a ça. Mais ce n'est pas le sort que attend Sirius Black, vu que il n'a pas d'âme humaine vu les vampires mordu en n'ont pas. C'est au conseille des ancien qui est chargée si on le retrouve de l'éliminée, ce matin. Le ministère a donné l'autorisation à ma famille de lui infliger cet ultime châtiment si on le retrouve.

'' Alors comment tue ton un vampire.

'' Par la bonne vielle méthode, dit benoît avec un sourire sadique, on le mange vivant a la chasse carnivore.

Harry se pétrifier d'horreur et de dégoût et resta abasourdi à l'idée qu'on puisse arracher l'âme de quelqu'un en l'aspirant par sa bouche, mais que vu que Sirius black et un vampire était encore plus pire que sa comme châtiment.

'' Il le mérite, dit-il brusquement.

'' Vous croyez? Dit lupin d'une voix légère. Vous croyez vraiment que quiconque peut mériter ça?

'' Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton de défi. Quand on a commis... certaine choses...

Il aurait voulu parler à Lupin de la conversation qu'il avait surprise aux Trois Balais, au sujet de la trahison de Black, mais il aurait fallu pour cela lui avouer qu'il s'était rendu à Pré-au-lard sans autorisation et il savait que le professeur n'apprécierait guère cet exploit. Il finit donc sa Bièraubeurre sans rien ajouter, remercia Lupin et s'en alla. Harry regretta presque d'avoir demandé ce qu'il y avait sous la cagoule des Détraqueurs, tant la réponse l'horrifiait: l'idée de se faire aspirer l'âme ou de se faire dévorée vivant par des vampires faisait naître en lui des pensées si abominables qu'il ne vit pas le professeur McGonagall et la heurta de plein fouet au milieu de l'escalier.

'' Regardez ou vous allez Potter!

'' Désolé, professeur.

'' Je vous ai cherché dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je voulais vous dire que nous avons fait toutes les vérifications possibles et que votre balai semble parfaitement normal. Vous avez un ami très généreux, Potter.

Harry resta bouche bée. Elle lui tendit son Éclair de Feu qui paraissait aussi resplendissant qu'au premier jour.

— Je peux vraiment le reprendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. Pour de bon ?

Pour de bon, assura le professeur McGonagall en souriant, ce qui était rare chez elle. Je crois que vous devriez l'essayer avant le match de samedi. Dites-moi, Potter... vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, nous aurons perdu pour la huitième année consécutive, ainsi que me l'a aimablement fait remarquer le professeur Rogue...

Sans ajouter un mot, Harry reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, son Éclair de Feu dans les mains. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Ron qui fonçait vers lui en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Elle te l'a rendu ? Parfait ! Est-ce que je pourrai l'essayer ? Demain ?

Oui, quand tu voudras, répondit Harry, qui se sentait le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis un mois. Tu sais, on devrait peut-être se réconcilier avec Hermione. Elle croyait bien faire... et Benoît aussi.

D'accord, approuva Ron. Elle est dans la salle commune, en train de travailler pour changer un peu.

En arrivant devant la tour de Gryffondor, ils virent Neville Londubat qui parlementait avec le Chevalier du Catogan.

— J'ai perdu le papier sur lequel j'avais écrit les mots de passe, gémit Neville. J'ai dû le laisser tomber quelque part...

— Fables que tout cela ! Rugit le chevalier. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mes jeunes écuyers, ajouta-t-il en voyant arriver Harry et Ron. Jetez donc au cachot ce maroufle qui prétend s'introduire par la force.

— Ça suffit, taisez-vous, lança Ron.

— J'ai perdu les mots de passe ! Se lamenta Neville. Comme il en change tout le temps, j'ai écrit tous ceux qu'il voulait utiliser cette semaine pour être sûr de les retrouver, mais je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait de la liste !

— Palsambleu ! dit Harry au chevalier qui parut profondément déçu et libéra à contrecœur l'ouverture donnant accès à la salle commune.

Un murmure enthousiaste les accueillit et Harry se retrouva entouré par les élèves de Gryffondor qui poussaient des exclamations émerveillées en contemplant l'Éclair de Feu.

— Où est-ce que tu l'as eu, Harry ?

— Tu me laisses l'essayer ? — Tu l'as déjà monté ?

— Avec ça, les Serdaigle n'ont plus aucune chance !

— Est-ce que je peux le toucher, Harry ?

Dix minutes plus tard, après que le balai fut passé de main en main, la foule des admirateurs se dispersa et Harry et Ron virent enfin Hermione. Penchée sur son travail, elle était la seule à ne pas s'être précipitée sur eux et elle évitait soigneusement leur regard. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de sa table, elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux.

Je l'ai récupéré, dit Harry avec un grand sourire en lui montrant l'Éclair de Feu.

Tu vois Hermione? Il était parfaitement normal! Dit Ron.

— Il aurait pu ne pas l'être, répliqua Hermione. Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

— Oui, sans doute, dit Harry. Je ferais bien d'aller le ranger.

— Je m'en occupe ! dit vivement Ron. Il faut que je donne son médicament à Croûtard.

Il prit l'Éclair de Feu et monta l'escalier en tenant le balai avec autant de précaution que s'il avait été en cristal.

— Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Harry.

Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione en ôtant d'une chaise une grosse pile de parchemins.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table surchargée sur laquelle s'étalaient un long devoir d'Arithmancie don l'encre scintillait encore, une dissertation encore plus longue consacrée aux Moldus (" Expliquer pourquoi les Moldus on besoin d'Électricité") et une traduction d'un texte en runes, dans laquelle Hermione était à présent plongée.

— Comment tu t'y prends pour réussir à faire tout ça ? S'étonna Harry en regardant l'impressionnante quantité de livres qui s'étalait sur la table.

— Il suffit de... travailler dur, répondit Hermione.

Vue de près, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée que Lupin.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber une ou deux matières ?

— Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Hermione.

— L'Arithmancie, ça m'a l'air horriblement ennuyeux, dit Harry en regardant une table de calculs très compliqués.

— Oh, non, c'est passionnant ! C'est même ma matière préféré ! C'est...

Mais Harry ne sut jamais en quoi l'Arithmancie était si passionnante. Car à ce moment précis, un cri étranglé retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. La salle commune plongea dans un grand silence, tandis que des pas précipités descendaient l'escalier. Ron surgit alors au bas des marches, traînant un drap derrière lui.

— REGARDE ! hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Hermione. REGARDE ! répéta-t-il en lui agitant le drap sous le nez.

— Ron, qu'est-ce que...

CROÛTARD ! REGARDE ! CROÛTARD !

Hermione, penchée en arrière, essayait de s'éloigner de Ron, fou de rage. Harry regarda le drap. Il y avait une tache rouge au milieu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

— DU SANG ! s'écria Ron. CROÛTARD A DISPARU ! ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT PAR TERRE ?

— N... non, balbutia Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ron jeta quelque chose sur le livre ouvert devant elle.

Harry et Hermione se penchèrent sur la table et virent de longs poils de chat d'une couleur orangée et un long cheveu noir qu'Harry reconnut comme celui de Hinata Phénix.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : gryffondor contre serdaigle.

Il semblait que c'en était fini de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione. Mais surtout envers Benoît et Hinata qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Chacun était si furieux l'un contre l'autre que Harry ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient jamais se réconcilier. Surtout que Benoît pouvais avoir la rancune tenace et avais carrément quasiment jeté Ron comme un javelot le long d'un couloir quand il a fait pleuré sans aucune raison sa sœur favorite vampire en la traitant de tueuse.

Ron était furieux qu'Hermione ni benoît n'ait jamais pris au sérieux les tentatives de Pattenrond de dévorer Croûtard. Jamais elle n'avait fait l'effort de le surveiller de près et maintenant encore, elle prétendait que Pattenrond était innocent et Ron ferait bien d'aller voir si Croûtard ne se cachait pas sous un lit. Hinata fut plus dur elle lançait carrément un sort chantée ou les cheveux de Ron lui tombais juste a ses pied pour ressembler a un yéti roux. En affirmant que la pauvre preuve en son encontre c'est que les cheveux aurais pu être la depuis noël quand on aidait pour l'affaire Buck contre le conseil des anciens et que de tout manière elle n'aimait pas les rat pour goûtée mais le poulet chose que Ron avais oublié et que Ron avait toujours eu un préjugé contre Pattenrond depuis le jour ou il lui avait sauté dessus dans la Ménagerie magique, sa était argument de Hermione et aussi un peu Alucard, mais son amant défendait plus sa sœur à cause qui trouvait que Ron était autant raciste envers les vampires végétariens que rusard l'année dernière et sa dérangeais nullement Hermione.

Cette nuit-là, benoît pour tenté une expérience après avoir consolée sexuellement Hermione avais décidé de retournée une heure dans le temps pour les entendre baiser pour s'excitée un peu et failli se faire voir a la sortir de Alucard et allais en double baiser Hinata a la chasse pour la consoler aussi.

** Ouf j'ai eu chaud, j'ai faille m'apercevoir en double**

Un peu plus tard tôt ce matin, hinata ne vit pas Hermione sortant de la douche et embrassais son frère en disant : merci pour cette baise surprise cette nuit.

Hermione stupéfias se demandais a elle-même : ** Alucard à baiser hinata cette nuit ? Ha je vois il a voyagée dans le temps, le vilain garnement, mais bon vu que Hinata en avais besoin aussi a cause de yéti Ron, je ne dirais rien la dessus. **

Harry, lui, était convaincu que Pattenrond avait bel et bien dévoré croütard mais ne croyais pas coupable Hinata, et lorsqu'il fit valoir à Hermione le lendemain (après son orgie avec alucard) que tous les indices tendaient à le prouver, elle se fâcha également contre lui.

'' Tu prends parti pour Ron sauf pour hinata, très bien, de toute façon, j'en étais sûre! S'écrira-t-elle d'une vois perçante. D'abord l'Éclair de feu, ensuite Croûtard, tout est de ma faute, ou celui de Benoît bien entendu! Et maintenant, si tu me laissais tranquille, Harry? J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire!

Ron avait été très affecté par la perte de son rat.

'' Allons, Ron, souviens-toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que Croûtard était terriblement ennuyeux, dit Fred. Et ça fait une éternité qu'il était patraque, il était au bout du rouleau. C'est sans doute une bonne chose pour lui d'en avoir fini rapidement. Le chat n'a dû en faire qu'une bouchée. Il n'a sûrement rien senti.

— Fred ! s'indigna Ginny la fuck Friends de Harry.

Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était manger et dormir, tu l'as dit toi-même, Ron, ajouta George.

'' Un jour, il nous a débarrassé de Goyle en le mordant! Répliqua Ron d'un air accablé tu te souviens, Harry?

— Son heure de gloire, dit Fred, incapable de garder son sérieux. Que la cicatrice sur le doigt de Goyle témoigne de cet acte de bravoure ! Allez, Ron, va donc faire un tour à Pré-au-lard et achète-toi un nouveau rat. A quoi ça sert de se lamenter ?

Dans une ultime tentative pour lui remonter le moral, Harry proposa à Ron d'assister à la dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match contre Serdaigle, comme ça, il pourrait essayer l'éclair de feu lorsqu'ils auraient fini. Enthousiasmé par cette idée, Ron oublie Croûtard pendant un moment et Harry l'emmena aussitôt sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Madame Bibine, qui continuait d'assister aux entraînements de Gryffondor pour veiller sur Harry, fut aussi impressionnée que les autres par l'Éclair de Feu. Elle le prit en main avant que les joueurs ne décollent et les fit bénéficier de ses commentaires de professionnelle.

— Regardez ce merveilleux équilibre ! Les Nimbus ont un défaut, ils ont tendance à pencher un peu vers l'arrière, au bout de quelques années, ils perdent de la vitesse. Voyez comme ils ont redessiné la poignée, elle est un peu plus fine que sur les Brossdur, elle me fait un peu penser aux anciennes Flèches d'Argent – c'est tellement dommage qu'ils en aient arrêté la fabrication, je me souviens, j'ai appris à voler sur l'un d'eux et c'était vraiment un balai remarquable...

Elle continua ainsi pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Dubois finisse par s'impatienter.

— Madame Bibine ? dit-il au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que Harry pourrait récupérer son balai ? Il faudrait qu'on commence l'entraînement...

— Oh, mais bien sûr, allez-y, Potter, dit Madame Bibine en rendant son balai à Harry.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins en compagnie de Ron pendant que l'équipe de Gryffondor se rassemblait autour de son capitaine pour écouter ses dernières instructions.

— Harry, dit-il, je viens d'apprendre que c'est Cho Chang qui va jouer comme Attrapeur chez les Serdaigle... Elle est en quatrième année et c'est une très bonne joueuse... Elle s'est blessée récemment et j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas disponible, malheureusement...

Dubois fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié que Cho Chang eût guéri si vite.

— L'avantage, reprit-il, c'est qu'elle a un Comète 260, c'est-à-dire une plaisanterie par rapport à l'Éclair de Feu. Bon, allons-y, maintenant...

Pour la première fois, Harry put enfin enfourcher son Éclair de Feu et décoller.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. A la moindre caresse, l'Éclair de Feu virait avec une précision incomparable. C'était comme s'il avait obéi à ses pensées plutôt qu'à ses gestes. Harry traversa tout le terrain à une telle vitesse que le stade autour de lui se transforma en un mélange confus teinté de vert et de gris. Sa ressemblais un peu a son sauvetage mais en mieux par Erika dans la forêt interdite en premier année. Il prit ensuite un virage si serré qu'Alicia Spinnet poussa un cri de terreur, puis il descendit en piqué jusqu'à frôler l'herbe du bout des pieds avant de remonter en chandelle jusqu'à une hauteur de quinze mètres.

Harry! Je lâche le Vif d'or! Cria Dubois.

Harry vira et fit la course avec un Cognard qu'il n'eut aucun mal à dépasser. Il vit alors le Vif d'or filer dans les airs et ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à l'attraper au creux de sa main.

Les acclamations enthousiastes de ses co-équipiers retentirent dans le stade. Harry relâcha le Vif d'or, lui laissa prendre une minute d'avance, puis se lança à sa poursuite en se faufilant entre les autres joueurs. Il le repéra près du genou de Katie Bell, fondit sur elle, la contourna aisément et attrapa à nouveau le Vif d'or.

Ce fut leur meilleure séance d'entraînement. L'équipe, galvanisée par la présence de l'Éclair de Feu, se surpassa et lorsque tout le monde fut redescendu sur la pelouse, Dubois n'adressa pas la moindre critique à ses joueurs, ce qui était bien la première fois, comme le fit remarquer George Weasley.

'' Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arrêter demain! S'exclama Dubois. A moins que Harry, tu as réglé ton problème avec les Détraquer?

'' Oui, répondit Harry, en pensant à son maigre Patronus qu'il aurait souhaité plus consistant.

— Les Détraqueurs ne reviendront pas, Olivier. Dumbledore serait fou furieux, assura Fred.

— Espérons que tu as raison, dit Dubois. En tout cas, vous avez fait du bon travail, tous... On retourne au château. Couchez-vous de bonne heure...

— Je reste encore un peu, dit Harry. Ron voudrait essayer l'Éclair de Feu.

Et tandis que les joueurs rentraient au vestiaire, Harry alla rejoindre Ron qui était redescendu sur le terrain. Madame Bibine, elle, s'était endormie sur son gradin.

Vas-y, dit Harry en tendant l'Éclair de Feu à Ron.

Avec une expression extatique sur le visage, Ron enfourcha le balai et s'éleva dans le crépuscule sous le regard d'Harry. Lorsque Madame Bibine s'éveilla en sursaut, la nuit était tombée. Elle était furieuse qu'ils ne l'aient pas réveillée avant et insista pour qu'ils rentrent immédiatement au château.

Harry, son balai sur l'épaule, quitta le stade en compagnie de Ron, tous deux rivalisant d'éloges sur les performances de l'Éclair de Feu.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du château lorsque Harry aperçut soudain sur sa gauche quelque chose qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac : une paire d'yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Il se figea sur place, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Ron.

Harry tendit le doigt. Ron sortit sa baguette magique et murmura: « Lumos ! »

Un rayon de lumière traça un sillon dans l'herbe et illumina un arbre. Accroché à une branche, Pattenrond se tenait à l'affût.

— Fiche le camp de là, toi ! Rugit Ron.

Il se pencha pour ramasser une pierre mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le chat avait disparu dans un éclair orangé.

— Tu as vu ? dit Ron en laissant tomber la pierre. Elle le laisse aller où il veut. Il va sans doute croquer un ou deux oiseaux en guise de dessert après avoir dévoré Croûtard.

Harry resta silencieux. Il se contenta de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que ces yeux brillants étaient ceux du Sinistros. Ron et lui reprirent le chemin du château. Un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à ce moment de panique, Harry ne dit rien à Ron et garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la lumière rassurante du hall d'entrée.

Le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir qui estimaient que l'Éclair de Feu méritait une sorte de garde d'honneur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Éclair de Feu et des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Harry constata avec satisfaction que les Serpentard paraissaient comme foudroyés.

— Tu as vu sa tête ? dit Ron d'un ton ravi en se retournant vers Malefoy. Il a l'air de ne pas y croire ! C'est parfait !

Dubois, lui aussi, prenait sa part de la gloire qui s'attachait à l'Éclair de Feu.

— Mets-le ici, Harry, dit-il en posant le balai au milieu de la table de telle sorte que le nom de la marque soit bien visible.

Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle s'approchèrent pour contempler l'objet. Cédric Diggory vint féliciter Harry d'avoir si avantageusement remplacé son Nimbus 2000 et Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite amie violer par Benoît, lui et Ron sans qu'elle en su quoi que se soit de Percy, demanda la permission de prendre le balai entre ses mains.

Attention, Pénélope, pas de sabotage! Dit Percy d'un ton amusé tandis qu'elle examinait l'éclair de feu. Pénélope et moi, on a fait un pari, expliqua-t-il à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dix Galions d'or sur le résultat du match! Pénélope reposa l'éclair de Feu, remercia Harry et retourna à la table des Serdaigle.

'' Harry, débrouille-toi pour gagner, chuchota précipitamment Percy. _Je n'ai pas dix Galions d'or._ J'arrive, penny!

Et il courut la rejoindre à sa table pour partager un toast avec elle.

— Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ? dit une voix traînante et glaciale.

Drago Malefoy s'était approché pour jeter un coup d'œil au balai, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle.

'' Je pense que oui, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé.

'' Il a beaucoup d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas? Dit Malefoy, les yeux pétillants de malveillance. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute... Au cas où un détraqueur passerait par là...

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent.

'' Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras, répliqua Harry. Il pourrait peut-être attraper le Vif d'or à ta place ou il aussi apprendre à aimer le quidditch à ton poursuiveur vampire.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Malefoy plissa ses petits yeux délavés et tourna les talons. Il rejoignit l'équipe des Serpentard sauf un poursuiveur qui se tenais a l'écart comme d'habitude et c'était benoît justement, mais il souriait a son cousin, il avait entendu la vanne mais l'avais trouvé drôle vu qui avais souris froidement. Mais pour le resté était pour savoir si le nouveau balai de Harry était bien un véritable Éclair de feu.

A onze heures moins le quart, les joueurs de Gryffondor prirent la direction des vestiaires. Le temps avait complétement changé depuis leur match contre Poufsouffle. Le ciel était à présent clair et frais et une petite brise soufflait par instants. Cette fois, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème de visibilité et Harry, malgré son trac, ressentait l'excitation que seule la perspective d'un match de Quidditch pouvait provoquer en lui. Pendant que les élèves de Poudlard envahissaient les gradins du stade, Harry ôta sa robe noire et glissa sa baguette magique sous son T-shirt en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Il se demanda soudain si le professeur Lupin avait pris place dans les tribunes.

Vous savez ce qu'on a à faire, dit Dubois lorsqu'ils furent prêts à quitter les vestiaires. Si nous perdons ce match, nous ne serons plus dans la course. Soyez aussi brillants qu'à l'entraînement d'hier et tout ira bien !

Ils entrèrent alors sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public. Les joueurs de Serdaigle, vêtus de bleu, étaient déjà là. Cho Chang, qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur, était la seule fille de leur équipe. Elle avait une tête de moins que Harry et celui-ci, malgré sa nervosité, ne manqua pas de constater qu'elle était particulièrement jolie, mais Harry sortais avec Ginny, même si était une relation libre. Lorsque les deux équipes se firent face, alignées derrière leurs capitaines, elle adressa à Harry un sourire qui lui donna une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Et cette fois, le trac n'y était pour rien. Il avait envie de la baiser mais devais songer au match.

Dubois et Davies, serrez-vous la main dit Madame Bibine.

Dubois serra la main du capitaine de Serdaigle.

— Enfourchez vos balais... Attention, à mon coup de sifflet... Trois, deux, un...

Harry décolla et l'Éclair de Feu fila plus haut et plus vite que tous les autres balais. Il amorça un tour du stade et commença à chercher le Vif d'or des yeux en écoutant le commentaire du match, assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami de Fred et George Weasley.

Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama Jordan. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'Éclair de Feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit Balai-Magazine, l'Éclair de Feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde...

— Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain ? l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

— Vous avez raison, professeur... Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que l'Éclair de Feu est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré...

— Jordan !

— Très bien, très bien. L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses...

L'œil aux aguets, prêt à agir au moindre scintillement doré, Harry croisa Katie à pleine vitesse et remarqua que Cho Chang le suivait de près. Elle volait avec beaucoup d'habileté, coupant sans cesse sa trajectoire pour l'obliger à changer de direction.

— Montre-lui tes accélérations, Harry, lui cria Fred en fonçant vers un Cognard qui avait pris Alicia pour cible.

Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai et Cho fut incapable de le suivre. Au moment où Katie marquait le premier but, déchaînant les acclamations des Gryffondor, il l'aperçut enfin: le Vif d'or était près du sol, voletant à proximité d'une barrière.

Harry plongea en piqué. Cho remarqua aussitôt son changement de trajectoire et fonça vers lui. Harry, surexcité, accéléra à fond. Les descentes en piqué étaient une de ses spécialités. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres...

Un Cognard, renvoyé par un Batteur des Serdaigle, surgit alors devant lui. Harry vira en catastrophe et réussit à l'éviter d'extrême justesse, mais le Vif d'or avait mis ces quelques secondes à profit pour disparaître.

Il y eut un grand « Oooooooh » de déception parmi les supporter de Gryffondor, mais aussi de très nombreux applaudissements parmi ceux de Serdaigle pour saluer le joli coup de leur Batteur. George Weasley donna libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur en renvoyant de toutes ses forces le deuxième Cognard vers le Batteur adverse qui dut faire un tonneau pour l'éviter.

— Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Éclair de Feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids...

— JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH !

L'équipe de Serdaigle rattrapait son retard. Elle avait maintenant marqué trois buts, ce qui réduisait l'avance de Gryffondor à cinquante points. Si Cho attrapait le Vif d'or avant Harry, Serdaigle gagnerait le match. Harry jetait autour de lui des regards frénétiques: soudain, il y eut un reflet d'or, un battement d'ailes minuscules... Le Vif d'or contournait les buts de Serdaigle...

Harry accéléra, les yeux fixés sur le point doré mais, un instant plus tard, Cho surgit devant lui, en travers de sa trajectoire...

— HARRY, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DRAGUER L'ATTRAPEUR ADVERSE! Rugit Dubois tandis qu'Harry faisait une embardée pour éviter la collision. FAIS-LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cho. Elle souriait. Le Vif d'or, lui, avait à nouveau disparu. Harry prit de l'altitude et s'éleva de plusieurs mètres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Cho le suivait... Elle avait décidé de calquer sa trajectoire sur la sienne plutôt que de chercher elle-même le Vif d'or. Très bien... Si elle tenait tant que ça à le suivre, elle devrait en subir les conséquences...

Il plongea à nouveau en piqué. Cho, croyant qu'il avait repéré le Vif d'or, essaya de le suivre. Harry remonta brusquement en chandelle tandis que, poursuivant sur sa lancée, elle continuait de foncer vers le sol. Il s'éleva alors à la vitesse d'un boulet et aperçut à nouveau le Vif d'or qui brillait loin au-dessus du terrain, du côté des buts adverses.

Il accéléra. Cho aussi, mais elle se trouvait à une altitude très inférieure à la sienne. Harry gagnait du terrain sur le Vif d'or. Soudain...

— Oh ! s'écria Cho en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

Trois Détraqueurs encagoulés, vêtus de leurs capes noires, le regardaient.

Harry n'hésita pas. Plongeant la main sous son T-shirt, il sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à hurler : SPERO PATRONUM!

Une forme argentée, gigantesque, jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il savait qu'il avait visé directement les Détraqueurs, mais il ne prit pas le temps de regarder ce qui se passait. Par miracle, il était resté lucide et avait presque rattrapé le vif d'or. Il tendit la main, sans lâcher sa baguette, et parvint à refermer les doigts sur la petite balle ailée qui essayait en vain de lui échappée.

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit. Harry vira en sens inverse et vit une demi-douzaine de silhouettes écartâtes qui fonçaient vers lui. Un instant plus tard, ses six co-équipiers l'éteignirent avec tant de force qu'il faillit tomber de son balai. Montant des gradins, il entendit les acclamations enthousiastes des supporter de Gryffondor.

— Ce type est formidable ! répétait Dubois à pleins poumons.

Alicia, Angelina et Katie avaient toutes les trois embrassé Harry, et Fred le serra si fort contre lui que Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui arracher la tête. Dans une totale confusion, l'équipe de Gryffondor parvint à atterrir sur la pelouse. Harry descendit de son balai et vit une nuée de supporters qui envahissaient le terrain, Ron à leur tête. En un instant, il fut englouti par une foule déchaînée.

— Bravo ! hurla Ron en levant le bras d'Harry. Bravo ! Bravo !

Magnifique, Harry ! lança Percy, l'air ravi. Je vais gagner dix Galions d'or ! Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille voir Pénélope...

— Tu as été extraordinaire, Harry ! s'écria Seamus Finnigan.

— Ça, c'était quelque chose ! Rugit Hagrid dont la tête dépassait de la foule des supporters.

— Remarquable Patronus, dit une voix à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin qui paraissait à la fois ébranlé et content.

— Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! s'exclama Harry, surexcité. Je n'ai rien ressenti !

— C'est parce que... ce n'étaient pas des Détraqueurs, répondit le professeur Lupin. Venez voir...

Il emmena Harry jusqu'au bord du terrain.

Vous avez fait très peur à Mr Malefoy ! dit-il.

Harry vit alors Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint allongés par terre les uns sur les autres, empêtrés dans de longues capes noires, avec des cagoules assorties, dont ils essayaient de se débarrasser. D'après la façon dont ils étaient tombés, il semblait que Malefoy était monté sur les épaules de Goyle. Le professeur McGonagall, une expression d'intense fureur sur le visage, se tenait devant eux.

Un stratagème lamentable ! hurla-t-elle. Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore ! Ah, justement, le voilà !

Rien ne pouvait mieux couronner la victoire de Gryffondor. Ron, qui avait rejoint Harry, se tenait les côtes en regardant Malefoy empêtré dans sa cape, tandis que Goyle n'arrivait même pas à sortir sa tête à l'air libre.

— Viens, Harry ! dit George. Il y a une fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !

— J'arrive ! dit Harry.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Accompagné de ses co-équipiers encore vêtus de leurs robes écarlates, il sortit du stade et prit la direction du château.

C'était comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné la coupe de Quidditch. La fête dura toute la journée et se prolongea jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Fred et George disparurent pendant deux heures et revinrent les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille et de plusieurs sacs de friandises de chez Honeydukes.

Comment vous avez fait ça ? S'étonna Angelina Johnson d'une petite voix aiguë, tandis que George distribuait des crapauds à la menthe.

Nous avons été aidées par Lunard, Queudver, Crau d'acier et Corendrue, murmura Fred à l'oreille d'Harry.

Une seule personne avait refusé de se joindre aux festivités. Inexplicablement Hermione restait assise dans soin coin, à essayer de lire un énorme volume intitulé : vie et meurs des Moldus de Grande-Bretagne. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

'' Tu es venue voir le match? Lui demanda-t-il.

'' Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix étrangement aiguë et sans levers les yeux de son livre. Je suis très heureuse que nous avons gagné et je trouve que tu as très bien joué, mais je dois lire ça pour lundi.

'' Allez, Hermione, viens manger et boire quelque chose, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron pour voir s'il semblait d'humeur à enterrer la hache de guerre.

— C'est impossible, Harry, j'ai encore quatre cent vingt-deux pages à lire, répliqua Hermione qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. De toute façon, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Ron à son tour, il ne veut pas que je fasse la fête avec vous.

Comme pour mettre fin à toute tentative de conciliation, Ron choisit ce moment précis pour lancer à haute voix:

— Si Croûtard n'avait pas été dévoré, lui aussi aurait bien aimé manger quelques bonbons...

Hermione fondit en larmes et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle referma l'énorme livre, le mit sous son bras et quittais la grande salle malgré l'heure tardive, sûrement rejoindre benoît pour avoir la paix, benoît était toujours au a guet si il voulait le rejoindre pour un câlin.

'' Tu ne peux pas la laisser un peu tranquille? Dit Harry à Ron à voix basse.

'' Non, répliqua Ron. Si au moins elle avait l'air de regretter ce qui s'est passé... Mais elle ne voudra jamais avouer que c'est elle qui a tort. Elle continue à se comporter comme si Croûtard était simplement partie en vacances.

La fête des Gryffondor ne prit fin qu'à une heure du matin, lorsque le professeur McGonagall apparut dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux recouverts d'un filet, pour exiger que tout le monde aille se coucher. Épuisé, Harry se mit au lit, après avoir soigneusement fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il fit alors un rêve étrange. Il marchait à travers une forêt, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule, en suivant quelque chose d'un blanc argenté qui se faufilait parmi les arbres et qu'il n'apercevait que par instants, à travers le feuillage. Il hâtait le pas pour essayer de rattraper cette forme insolite, mais celle-ci accélérait également l'allure. Harry se mettait à courir et il entendait devant lui des sabots qui martelaient le sol à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, il courait à toutes jambes tandis que retentissait un peu plus loin un galop effréné. Puis il arrivait soudain dans une clairière et...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR-RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme si on venait de lui donner une gifle. Dans une obscurité totale, il chercha à tâtons les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il entendait des mouvements autour de lui et la voix de Seamus Finnigan s'éleva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry crut entendre claquer la porte du dortoir. Il réussit enfin à écarter les rideaux et, au même moment, Dean Thomas alluma sa lampe.

Ron était assis dans son lit, une expression d'intense terreur sur le visage. Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient déchirés.

— Black ! Sirius Black ! Il était là avec un couteau !

— Quoi ?

— Là ! A l'instant ! Il a déchiré les rideaux ! Il m'a réveillé !

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait un cauchemar, Ron ? demanda Dean Thomas.

— Regarde les rideaux ! Je te dis qu'il était là !

Ils sortirent tous de leurs lits. Harry fut le premier à atteindre la porte du dortoir et ils dévalèrent l'escalier. Des portes s'ouvraient derrière eux et des voix ensommeillées s'élevaient de toutes parts.

— Qui a crié ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

La salle commune était éclairée par les braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée, mais elle était déserte.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé, Ron ?

— Je te dis que je l'ai vu !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

— McGonagall nous a dit d'aller nous coucher !

Quelques filles étaient descendues de leur dortoir, enfilant leurs robes de chambre, le visage ensommeillé. Les garçons, eux, arrivaient en nombre.

— Formidable ! On continue la fête ? dit Fred Weasley d'un ton réjoui.

Tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! s'écria Percy qui surgit dans la salle commune en épinglant son insigne de préfet-en-chef sur le revers de son pyjama

— Percy ! Le vampire Sirius Black ! dit Ron d'une voix faible. Dans le dortoir ! Avec un couteau ! Il m'a réveillé ! J'ai cru qu'était Benoît au début mais était Sirius Black.

Un grand silence s'installa.

— Absurde ! répliqua Percy, déconcerté. Tu as trop mangé, Ron... C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement...

— Je te dis que non !

— Bon, allez, maintenant, ça suffit !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en lançant des regards furieux.

— Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, dit-elle, mais tout cela devient ridicule ! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !

— Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua Percy en bombant le torse d'un air indigné. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar...

— CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! s'écria Ron. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS REVEILLÉ, ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda fixement.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

— C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! répliqua Ron en pointant un index tremblant vers le portrait du chevalier du Catogan. Demandez-lui s'il a vu...

Après avoir lancé un regard soupçonneux à Ron, le professeur McGonagall repoussa le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

— Chevalier du Catogan, dit-elle, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instant ?

— Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

— Vous... vous êtes fait ça ? s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Mais... le mot de passe !

Il les avait tous ! assura fièrement le chevalier. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !

Le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune, devant les élèves abasourdis. Elle était livide.

— Qui, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Il y eut un silence total, bientôt rompu par un petit cri apeuré. Puis, Neville Londubat, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.

Cette nuit là bien évidement, Hermione était endormis dans sa crypte après avoir visitée avec lui Hagrid mais Alucard était alerte, deux intrusion sur son territoire, évidement il savais en le cachant a sa favorite que Sirius était innocent, mais avant l'intrusion il avais appris de terrible nouvelle concernant sa femme qui avais disparu en Albanie avec son copain vampire… il craignait le pire alors il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de contactée sa grand-mère Elmira pour réunis le vrai conseil de guerre des phénix, vu qui c'était elle la vrai chef du conseil de guerre des phénix pour deux raison, pour sauvée Buck et défaire le conseil actuelle des anciens du ministère vu que sa supériorité de son Age lui donnais le droit de défaire les mauvaise goules du conseil, et pour cela il avais pas d'autre choix que d'avouer les crimes de Erika a Elmira par funix.

** Je suis désolé mère mais si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler Moka alors vos goule non plus ne mérite pas de survivre a Elmira Phénix et a ses filles guerrière.

Il se mit a sifflée en birdlang en mode libérée tout en évitant de réveiller Hermione.

La mort frappera: Moka black et Erika Phénix. Siffla le démon.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La rancune de Rogue.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves savaient que le château était à nouveau fouillée et tout le monde resta éveillé dans la salle commune, en attendant de savoir si black avait été capturé. Le professeur McGonagall et Alucard revint à l'aube pour leur dire qu'il avait réussi, une fois encore, à s'échapper, et la raison de la présence d'alucard était pour escortée Hermione qui semblais en état de choc mais elle adressais pas la parole ni a Harry ni a personne et montais se coucher.

Le lendemain, les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées dans toute l'école. Le professeur Flitwick était en train d'ensorceler la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'une grande photo de Sirius Black pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître et rester solidement fermée à son approche. Rusard arpentait les couloirs en bouchant systématiquement les fissures, lézardes et autres trous de souris. Le chevalier du Catogan avait été renvoyé. Son portrait avait été accroché dans un couloir isolé du sixième étage et la grosse dame était de retour. Elle avait été restaurée d'une main experte mais elle restait très inquiète et n'avait accepté de reprendre son poste qu'à condition de bénéficier d'une protection spéciale. Une escouade de trolls à la mine revêche avait été engagée pour la protéger. Ils fessaient les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air menaçant, en échangeant quelques grognements tandis qu'ils comparaient la taille de leurs massues.

Évidement sa valais quelque petite blague taquine a Alucard sur le fait qui aille des trolls envers Hermione du gère

Alucard: tu ne voudrais pas faire une orgie avec eux mione. J'ai faim rajoutais-t-il. Deux troll rien pour toi.

'' Très drôle Lockhart Jedusort phénix.

Mais Hermione riais jaune a la taquinerie mais elle était ailleurs depuis ce temps dernier. Alucard sentait qu'elle était en surdose de travaille et lui aussi et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de corrigée le fait qui l'avais appelez Jedusort vu que le fait qui le surnomme Lockhart était marrant même pour lui.

Harry avait remarqué que la statue de la sorcière borgne, au deuxième étage, n'était pas gardée. Fred et George devaient avoir raison de penser qu'ils étaient les seuls – avec désormais Harry, Ron et Hermione et Benoît – à connaître l'existence du passage secret qu'elle dissimulait.

'' Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un? Demanda Harry à Ron.

'' Il n'est certainement pas venu en passant par Honeydukes, répondit Ron. On en aurait entendu parler si la porte du magasin avait été forcée.

Harry était content qu'il lui ait fait cette réponse. Car si le passage de la sorcière borgne devait être bouché, il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner à Pré-au-Lard.

En une nuit, Ron était devenu une célébrité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à Harry et, de toute évidence, il en était enchanté. Bien qu'il fût encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, il prenait grand plaisir à raconter l'histoire à quiconque le lui demandait, avec un grand luxe de détails.

...J'étais endormi, expliqua-t-il encore une fois à un groupe de filles de deuxième année qui buvaient ses paroles, et j'ai entendu un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Et puis il y a eu un courant d'air... Alors, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu qu'un des rideaux de mon baldaquin avait été arraché... Et là-dessus, je l'ai vu debout à côté de mon lit... au début j'ai cru une seconde que était benoît qui voulais me faire une mauvaise farce de vampire mais était pas lui ni alucard. Il avait l'air d'un squelette avec des longs cheveux dégoûtants...

Il tenait un immense couteau qui devait faire dans les trente centimètres... Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et puis j'ai crié et là, il s'est enfui.

Je me demande bien pourquoi, ajouta Ron à l'adresse d'Harry lorsque son auditoire se fut dispersé. Pourquoi donc s'est-il enfui ?

Harry s'était posé la même question. Pourquoi Black, voyant qu'il s'était trompé de lit, n'avait-il pas mordu Ron avec de s'occuper de lui. Black avait prouvé des années auparavant qu'il n'hésitait pas à assassinée pour se nourrir des innocents. Or, cette fois, il s'était retrouvé dans un dortoir occupé par cinq élèves sans armes, dont quatre étaient profondément endormis.

— Il a dû se dire qu'il aurait du mal à s'enfuir du château une fois que tu avais réveillé tout le monde en criant, dit Harry d'un air songeur. Il aurait fallu qu'il nous tue tous avant de pouvoir s'échapper de la tour... Et là, il se serait retrouvé devant les professeurs...

Neville était en pleine disgrâce. Le professeur McGonagall était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle l'avait privé de toute future sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle lui avait également infligé une retenue et interdisait à quiconque de lui donner le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la tour. Chaque soir, le malheureux Neville devait attendre dans le couloir que quelqu'un le fasse entrer, au milieu des trolls qui passaient et repassaient devant lui en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Pourtant, toutes ces sanctions n'étaient rien à ses yeux, comparées à celle que sa grand-mère lui avait réservée. Deux jours après l'intrusion de Black, elle lui envoya la pire chose qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse recevoir au petit déjeuner: une Beuglante.

Ce jour-là, lorsque les hiboux de l'école entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier, Neville faillit s'étrangler en voyant tomber devant lui une enveloppe rouge vif. Harry et Ron, assis en face de lui, surent aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une Beuglante – Ron en avait reçu une de sa mère, l'année précédente.

— Dépêche-toi de sortir, Neville, conseilla Ron.

Neville ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois: il prit l'enveloppe en le tenant à bout de bras comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe et courut à toutes jambes hors de la salle, sous les rires des élèves de Serpentard. La Beuglante explosa dans le hall d'entrée: la voix de la grand-mère de Neville, amplifiée par magie à un niveau sonore cent fois supérieur à ce qu'elle était d'habitude, se mit à hurler qu'il avait jeté la honte sur toute la famille.

Harry était tellement désolé pour Neville qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite que lui aussi avait reçu une lettre. Il fallut qu'Hedwige lui mordille le poignet pour qu'il la remarque enfin.

— Aïe ! Oh, merci, Hedwige.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe pendant qu'Hedwige mangeait quelques corn flakes dans l'assiette de Neville. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait un petit mot:

Chers Harry et Ron,

Que diriez-vous de venir boire une tasse de thé chez moi vers six heures ? Je viendrai vous chercher au château. ATTENDEZ-MOI DANS LE HALL D'ENTRÉE, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS AUTORISÉS À SORTIR TOUT SEULS.

Amitiés,

Hagrid

— Il veut sans doute que je lui raconte mon histoire ! dit Ron.

A six heures, cet après-midi-là, Harry et Ron quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor, passèrent rapidement devant les trolls et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée.

Hagrid les attendait déjà.

— Alors, Hagrid, dit Ron, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit ?

— Je suis déjà au courant de tout, Alucard mon tout dit. répondit Hagrid en les emmenant dehors.

— Ah, bon, dit Ron, un peu déçu.

La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant dans la cabane de Hagrid, ce fut Buck qui était étendu sur le couvre-lit en patchwork. Ses ailes immenses repliées contre son corps, il se délectait d'un plat de musaraignes mortes. Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, Harry vit un gigantesque costume marron et une horrible cravate jaune et orange accrochés à la porte de l'armoire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry.

C'est pour mon audition devant le conseil des vampires anciens, répondit Hagrid. Nous sommes convoqués vendredi. On ira moi et Alucard ensemble, tout les trois. J'ai réservé deux lits dans le Magicobus.

Harry éprouva un brusque sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait complétement oublié que le procès de Buck était si proche et Ron aussi, à en juger par son expression gênée. Ils avaient aussi oublié leur promesse de l'aider à préparer la défense de l'hippogriffe. L'arrivée de l'Éclair de feu avait éclipsé tout le reste.

Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, leur dit Hagrid en leur versant du thé.

Son ton était d'une gravité inhabituelle.

De quoi? Demanda Harry.

D'Hermione, et de Benoît, dit Hagrid

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

Elle va mal, voilà ce qu'elle a, Benoît aussi va pas très bien, ils sont venue me voir souvent depuis Noël. Elle se sentait seule. D'abord, vous ne lui avez plus parlé à cause de l'Éclair de Feu, ensuite vous ne lui avec plus parler parce que son chat...

… a mangé Croûtard! Acheva Ron d'un ton furieux.

… Parce que son chat a agi comme tous les chats, poursuivit Hagrid sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Elle a souvent pleuré, si vous voulez savoir, benoît aussi était peinée surtout contre toi Ron, accusée sa sœur hinata pour un cheveu. Tu a de la chance qui ne t'aille pas mordu pour ça. Il passe aussi de mauvais moment, dans sa famille il a appris que sa sœur moka a mystérieusement fuguée en Albanie et personne ne sais ou elle se trouve. Mais pour Hermione je crois qu'elle travaille trop et Alucard aussi est d'accord avec moi. Mais ils ont quand même trouvé le temps de m'aider à préparer la défense de Buck... Ils m'ont trouvé des choses très utiles... Je crois qu'il y a une bonne chance de s'en tirer, vu que Alucard a demandé l'aide de la supérieur du conseil et l'aide de ses filles combattante a faire une ranimant de sang vu qui a chantée hier soir le chant de guerre de sa famille pour la faire revenir en mode libérée.

La supérieur du conseille qui a fait revenir en mode libérée? Qui c'est ? Demandais Ron.

'' Elmira Phénix en personne.

La femme violée par salazard serpentard! Je croyais qu'elle refusait de revenir en Angleterre depuis plusieurs siècles. Dit Harry étonnant de se souvenir de ce détail.

'' Oui en personne, en fait alucard m'a avouer que elle revient seulement 1 fois par année seulement au château de Transylvanie, sur son invitation pour une chasse, pour l'invitée, il faut qui chante une chanson spécial en forme libérée ou par funix. elle est une vampire ermite solitaire envers les humains a présent mais pas avec ses goules qu'elle élève comme un clan de guerrière chasseuse, vous en avez rencontrée les 3 principaux en première année, Rosalie, Alice et Julia sa compagne, Julia aime bien chasser par ici et Rosalie la surprotège même si elle aime pas être sur le territoire de l'école, mais elle aime bien même beaucoup son petit fis maudit de sa favorite et lui rendre service parfois si elle est bonne humeur des service sexuelle après une lutte vampirique et Erika est folle de rage évidement contre lui, mais d'avoir sa supérieur vampire contre elle la fait rentrée dans le rang, et en plus c'est aussi elle qui est la mère de Hinata, mais elle déteste ses deux autres sœur, temari et Moka la détestes pour mourir, mais Hinata l'adore. Et Alucard a même être obligée d'avoué les crimes récent d'Erika l'an dernière et le fait que son père est un descendant non maudit du violeur serpentard. Ce qui a mis sa grand mère dans une rage assassine et a carrément massacrée Erika en la punissant comme il a fait a son propre fis en première année, sa doit être pour sa que Moka a fuguée en Albanie et elle n'assistera pas au procès du conseille des anciens. Elle a une peur et une haine de Elmira phénix et sont clan de guerrière vu quelle est sa Némésis vampire depuis que c'est elle même qui a scellez Alucard dans un corps d'étudiant. Mais surtout c'est Elmira elle-même la propriétaire véritable de Buck a cause c'est un hippogriffe transylvanien de Rosalie sa favorite.

Harry compris finalement pourquoi Hinata est si différente physiquement d'Erika, ce n'était pas elle sa mère mais Elmira phénix, même Hermione en était surprise aussi.

'' C'est une super nouvelle, Moka était celle qui contrôlais le plus chez le conseille mise a part Erika et Alucard, mais Elmira est de votre coté comme celle de Alucard vu qu'elle est la vrai propriétaire de Buck. Nous aussi, nous serions bien aimé vous aider, Hagrid... je suis désolé... dit Harry avec maladresse.

'' Je ne vous en veux pas, répondit Hagrid. Dieu sait que vous avez eu suffisamment à faire. J'ai vu les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, jour et nuit... mais ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je croyais l'amitié pus importante pour vous qu'un balai ou un rat, voilà tout.

— Elle était vraiment bouleversée quand Black a failli te poignarder, Ron. Elle a du cœur, Hermione, croyez-moi... Et vous deux qui refusez de lui parler...

— Si elle se débarrassait de son chat, je recommencerais à lui parler, dit Ron avec colère. Mais elle y tient, à cet animal ! Elle ne supporte pas qu'on dise un mot contre lui, et pourtant, il est complétement fou !

Parfois, les gens sont un peu stupides avec leurs animaux, dit Hagrid avec sagesse.

Derrière lui, Buck recracha quelques os de musaraigne sur l'oreiller.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe. Puis, à neuf heures, Hagrid les raccompagna au château.

Lorsque Ron et Harry retournèrent dans la salle commune, les élèves se bousculaient devant le panneau d'affichage.

— Pré-au-lard, le week-end prochain, annonça Ron en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lire la note nouvellement placardée. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse à l'adresse d'Harry.

— Rusard n'a pas condamné le passage qui mène chez Honeydukes... chuchota Harry.

— Harry ! s'écria une voix à son oreille.

Harry sursauta et vit Hermione assise à une table derrière eux.

— Harry, si jamais tu retournes à Pré-au-lard... Je raconte l'histoire de la carte au professeur McGonagall ! dit-elle.

— Tu entends quelque chose, Harry ? grogna Ron sans accorder un regard à Hermione.

— Ron, comment peux-tu l'encourager à venir avec toi ? Après ce que Sirius Black a failli te faire ? Je parle sérieusement, je vais vraiment le dire...

Alors, maintenant, tu essayes de faire renvoyer Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec fureur. Tu trouves que tu n'as pas encore fait assez de dégâts, cette année ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, Pattenrond bondit sur ses genoux. Elle sembla terrorisée par l'expression du visage de Ron et emmena aussitôt son chat dans le dortoir des filles.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Répéta Ron, comme si rien ne les avait interrompus. Tu devrais venir, la dernière fois, tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'es même pas allé chez Zonko!

Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

'' D'accord, dit-il, je viens. Mais cette fois je prends ma cape d'invisibilité.

Le samedi matin, Harry glissa sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche, puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. A l'autre bout de la table, Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil soupçonneux, mais il évitait son regard et s'arrangea pour qu'elle le voie remonter l'escalier de marbre tandis que les autres sortaient du château.

— Au revoir ! cria Harry à Ron. Amuse-toi bien. On se verra à ton retour !

Ron sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Harry se précipita au deuxième étage et sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur. Il s'accroupit derrière la sorcière borgne, prononça la formule magique qui faisait apparaître le plan du château et vit un petit point noir qui avançait dans sa direction. Harry le regarda de plus près: une minuscule étiquette indiquait: « Neville Londubat ».

Il tapota aussitôt la statue de sa baguette magique en murmurant: « Distendu » et lança son sac par l'ouverture. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'y glisser lui-même, Neville apparut au coin du couloir.

— Harry ! dit-il. J'avais oublié que toi non plus, tu n'allais pas à Pré-au-lard !

— Salut, Neville, dit Harry en remettant la carte dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Rien, répondit Neville avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Une petite Bataille explosive ?

— Heu... non, pas maintenant, je voulais aller à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir pour Lupin.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Neville, ravi. Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas encore fait ! Ah, mais attends, je me suis trompé, je l'ai fini hier soir ! dit soudain Harry.

Parfait, comme ça, tu pourras m'aider, suggéra Neville avec une expression anxieuse sur son visage rond. Je n'ai rien compris à cette histoire d'ail qui éloigne les vampires... Est-ce qu'il faut leur en faire manger ou...

L'odeur Neville, l'odeur les repousse mais sa fonctionne pas sur les demi-vampires...

Harry s'interrompit et ouvrit grands yeux en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Rogue s'avançait vers eux. Neville se réfugia derrière Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tout les deux? Demanda Rogue en les regardant alternativement. Drôle d'endroit pour se donner rendez-vous...

Harry vit avec inquiétude les yeux de Rogue regarder autour de lui puis se poser sur la statue de la sorcière borgne.

— Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, dit Harry. Nous nous sommes simplement croisés...

— Vraiment ? dit Rogue. Vous avez la manie d'apparaître dans les endroits les plus inattendus, Potter, et il est rare que vous y soyez sans raison... Je vous suggère de retourner tous les deux dans la tour de Gryffondor où vous auriez davantage votre place.

Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent sans ajouter un mot. En tournant l'angle du couloir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Rogue était en train de passer la main sur la tête de la sorcière borgne, en l'examinant attentivement.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry réussit enfin à se débarrasser de Neville. Il lui donna le mot de passe puis fit semblant d'avoir oublié son devoir sur les vampires dans la bibliothèque et tourna aussitôt les talons pour aller le chercher. Dès qu'il fut à bonne distance des trolls, il sortit à nouveau la carte.

Le couloir du deuxième étage semblait désert. Harry regarda de près le plan du château et vit avec soulagement que le minuscule point qui portait l'étiquette « Severus Rogue » était retourné dans son bureau.

Il courut en direction de la sorcière borgne, fit pivoter sa bosse, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et se laissa glisser jusqu'au bas du toboggan de pierre où il retrouva son sac. Il effaça à nouveau la carte du Maraudeur, puis se mit en chemin le long du passage secret.

Harry, dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit de chez Honeydukes et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Ron.

— C'est moi, murmura-t-il.

— Tu en as mis, du temps, souffla Ron.

— Rogue était dans le coin...

Ils avancèrent le long de la grand-rue.

— Où es-tu ? Ne cessait de marmonner Ron du coin des lèvres. Tu es toujours là ? Ça fait un drôle d'effet de ne pas te voir...

Ils se rendirent à la poste. Ron demanda le prix d'un hibou pour l'Égypte, où se trouvait son frère Bill, pendant qu'Harry regardait autour de lui. Il y avait au moins trois cents oiseaux alignés, depuis les gros hiboux chargés des envois à longue distance jusqu'aux minuscules chouettes limitées au courrier local.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Les élèves de Poudlard y étaient si nombreux qu'Harry dut faire des exercices de contorsionniste pour ne pas trahir sa présence en marchant sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Il passa discrètement commande à Ron des quelques articles qui l'intéressaient et lui donna un peu d'or sous sa cape pour les payer. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, leurs bourses étaient beaucoup moins rebondies que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés, mais leurs poches débordaient de Bombabouses, de Bonbons à Hoquet et de Savons sauteurs. Chacun avait également acheté une Tasse à Thé mordeur

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester enfermé. Ils renoncèrent donc à faire une halte aux Trois Balais et préférèrent monter la côte qui menait à la Cabane hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Elle dominait le village, un peu à l'écart, et même en plein jour, elle n'était pas très rassurante, avec ses fenêtres obstruées par des planches et son sinistre jardin envahi d'herbes sauvages.

Même les fantômes de Poudlard évitent de venir jusqu'ici, dit Ron, tandis qu'ils contemplaient la maison, appuyés contre la clôture. J'en ai parlé à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête... D'après ce qu'il a entendu dire, il y a une sacrée bande qui s'est installée là-dedans. Personne ne peut y entrer. Bien entendu, Fred et George ont essayé mais tous les accès sont condamnés et pas moyen de forcer le passage...

Harry, à qui la montée avait donné chaud, songea à enlever sa cape quelques instants mais, au même moment, il entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un s'approchait de l'autre côté de la colline et, un instant plus tard, Malefoy apparut, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle.

— Je devrais très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père, disait Malefoy. Il est furieux qu'ils n'aillent pas était acceptée pour aller voir le conseille et que surtout cette idiot de alucard a contactée par son chant de guerre leur vrai supérieur hiérarchique Elmira Phénix et forcée a exile Moka la plaideuse. Évidement alucard et hinata sont ravis, elle est de leur côté vu que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sa vrai propriétaire alors que je croyais que alucard l'était.

Crabbe et Goyle ne riais pas.

— J'aimerais bien être là, assisté au conseille des anciens aurait était sympa a voir ça, malheureusement je crois que ce gros balourd va gagnée vu que Elmira est du coté de Alucard.

Malefoy aperçut soudain Ron et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage blafard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ?

Malefoy regarda la cabane en ruine.

J'imagine que tu serais ravi d'habiter là-dedans ? Au moins, tu aurais une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que ta famille dormait dans une seule pièce... C'est vrai ?

— Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

L'occasion était trop belle. Harry se glissa silencieusement derrière Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, puis il se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de boue.

On parlait justement de ton ami Hagrid, dit Malefoy à Ron. On essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train de raconter à le Conseille des anciens vampires. Tu crois qui le forceront à devenir un des leurs en dette de sang pour avoir blessée Alucard.

SPLATCH!

La poignée de boue s'écrasa sur la tête de Malefoy. A présent, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient de gadoue.

Qu'est-ce que...

Ron riait tellement qu'il dût se tenir à la clôture pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle firent volte-face en regardant autour d'eux d'un air ahuri. Malefoy essaya de s'essuyer les cheveux, mais il ne parvint qu'à étaler davantage de boue sur le sommet de son crâne.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qui a fait ça?

Beaucoup de fantôme dans le coin, n'est-ce pas? Dit Ron comme s'il parlait de la météo. Et j'ai entendu dire par Alucard qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec Elmira Phénix.

Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas très rassurés. Leur tour de biceps ne leur était d'aucun secours contre des fantômes surtout allié avec les vampires immunisés diplomatiquement. Malefoy, lui, lançait des regards fébriles autour de lui, sans voir personne.

Harry avança en silence de quelques mètres, jusqu'à une marre de boue verdâtre, particulièrement malodorante.

SPLAAAOOOSHHH!

Cette fois, Crabbe et Goyle reçurent également leur part. Goyle sautilla frénétiquement sur place en essuyant ses petits yeux vitreux aveuglés par la boue.

— Ça venait de là-bas ! dit Malefoy qui s'essuyait le visage en fixant un point situé à deux mètres d'Harry.

Crabbe s'avança d'un pas malhabile, ses longs bras tendus devant lui comme un zombie. Harry le contourna, ramassa un bâton et le lança dans le dos de Crabbe. Celui-ci se retourna en sautant en l'air, scrutant les environs pour essayer de découvrir le coupable. Comme Ron était la seule personne présente, Crabbe se dirigea vers lui, mais Harry lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Crabbe trébucha et son énorme pied se posa sur un pan de la cape d'invisibilité. Harry sentit une forte secousse qui fit glisser la cape de son visage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Malefoy le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

— AAAARGHR ! hurla-t-il en montrant du doigt la tête d'Harry.

Puis il fit volte-face et dévala la colline à toutes jambes, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Harry ramena la cape sur sa tête, mais le mal était fait.

— Harry ! dit Ron. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches de rentrer au château ! Si jamais Malefoy dit quelque chose...

— A tout à l'heure, lança Harry qui redescendit aussitôt vers Pré-au-lard.

Malefoy en avait-il cru ses yeux ? Et qui croirait Malefoy ? Personne ne connaissait l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité – à part Dumbledore. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner: Dumbledore devinerait ce qui s'était passé si Malefoy disait quoi que ce soit.

De retour chez Honeydukes, Harry se glissa dans la cave, ouvrit la trappe et redescendit dans le passage secret. Puis il enleva sa cape, la mit sous son bras et courut le long du souterrain...

Malefoy serait rentré avant lui... Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour trouver un professeur à qui raconter son histoire ? Hors d'haleine, sans prêter attention à son point de côté, Harry continua de courir jusqu'au toboggan de pierre. Il valait mieux abandonner là sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle serait trop compromettante s'il la gardait. Il la cacha dans un coin du passage, puis remonta le toboggan, ses mains moites glissant contre la pierre. Il atteignit la bosse de la sorcière, donna quelques coups de sa baguette magique pour la faire pivoter, passa la tête par l'ouverture et se hissa au-dehors. La bosse se referma et Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la statue avant que ne retentissent dans le couloir des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient à vive allure.

C'était Rogue qui se précipitait, sa longue robe noire virevoltant autour de lui. Il vint se planter devant Harry.

Alors ? dit-il.

Il avait sur le visage une expression triomphante qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Harry prit un air innocent, malgré la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage, et cacha dans ses poches ses mains pleines de boue.

— Venez avec moi, Potter, dit Rogue.

Harry le suivit dans les sous-sols en essayant de s'essuyer discrètement les mains dans les poches de sa robe sans que Rogue le remarque. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient dans les cachots puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue.

Harry n'y était entré qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent et ce jour-là aussi, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis. Depuis, Rogue avait ajouté d'autres horreurs gluantes dans les bocaux qui s'alignaient sur les étagères et scintillaient à la lueur du feu de cheminée en renforçant l'atmosphère menaçante de la pièce.

— Asseyez-vous, ordonna Rogue. Harry s'assit.

— Mr Malefoy vient de me raconter une très étrange histoire, Potter, dit Rogue qui était resté debout.

Harry demeura silencieux.

— Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait près de la Cabane hurlante lorsqu'il a rencontré Weasley, apparemment seul

Harry ne dit toujours rien.

— Mr Malefoy m'a affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Weasley et qu'il a soudain reçu de la boue sur la tête. Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu se produire ?

Harry fit semblant d'être surpris.

— Je n'en sais rien, professeur, dit-il.

Rogue fixait Harry d'un regard perçant. C'était comme s'il s'était trouvé face à face avec un hippogriffe. Harry s'efforça de ne pas ciller.

— Mr Malefoy a alors été témoin d'une étrange apparition, poursuivit Rogue. Pouvez-vous imaginer de quoi il s'agissait, Potter ?

— Non, répondit Harry en essayant de manifester une curiosité tout innocente.

— C'était votre tête, Potter. Votre tête qui flottait en l'air. Il y eut un long silence.

— Il ferait peut-être bien de consulter Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Harry. S'il voit des choses comme...

— Qu'est-ce que votre tête pouvait bien faire à Pré-au-lard, Potter ? l'interrompit Rogue. Votre tête n'a pas le droit de se rendre là-bas. Aucune partie de votre corps n'a reçu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

— Je le sais, répondit Harry en faisant de son mieux pour effacer de son visage toute trace de culpabilité ou de crainte. Il semblerait que Malefoy ait eu une hallucine...

— Malefoy n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations, coupa Rogue.

Il se pencha en s'appuyant des deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel Harry était assis, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Si votre tête se trouvait à Pré-au-lard, le reste de votre personne devait également y être, reprit Rogue.

— J'étais dans la tour de Gryffondor, protesta Harry, c'est vous-même qui m'aviez dit...

— Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?

Harry resta silencieux et les lèvres minces de Rogue s'étirèrent en un horrible sourire.

'' Très bien, dit-il en se redressant. Ainsi donc, tout le monde, depuis le ministère de la Magie jusqu'au personnel de Poudlard, s'est efforcé de protéger Harry Potter du vampire Sirius Black. Mais le célèbre Harry Potter ne connaît que sa propre loi. Qu'on laisse donc le petit personnel s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Le célèbre Harry Potter, lui, va où il veut, quand il veut, sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences.

Harry s'abstint de répondre. Rogue essayait de le provoquer pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Rogue n'avait aucune preuve... pour le moment tout au moins.

— C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter, dit soudain Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Lui aussi était excessivement arrogant. Son petit talent au Quidditch lui donnait l'impression, à lui aussi, d'être au-dessus des autres. Il passait son temps à se pavaner, accompagné de ses amis et de ses admirateurs... La ressemblance entre vous est saisissante, inquiétante, même...

— Mon père ne se pavanait pas, dit Harry, malgré lui. Et moi non plus.

— Votre père n'aimait pas plus que vous se conformer aux règlements, poursuivit Rogue, une expression mauvaise sur son visage mince. A ses yeux, les règlements étaient destinés au commun des mortels, pas aux vainqueurs de la coupe de Quidditch. Il avait la tête tellement enflée...

— TAISEZ-VOUS !

Harry s'était levé d'un bond. Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvée depuis le jour de son départ de Privet Drive l'avait saisi avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre. Le visage soudain figé de Rogue, ses yeux noirs flamboyant d'une lueur féroce, le laissaient indifférent.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Potter ?_

''Je vous ai dit de vous taire! S'exclama Harry. Ne me parlez plus de mon père. Je connais tout la vérité. Je sais qu'il vous a sauvé la vie! Dumbledore me l'a dit! Sans mon père, vous ne seriez même pas là!

Le teint jaunâtre de Rogue avait pris une couleur de lait caillé

Est-ce que le directeur vous a expliqué dans quelles circonstances votre père m'a sauvé la vie? Murmura-t-il. Ou bien a-t-il estimé que les détails de l'histoire pouvaient choquer les oreilles délicates du précieux petit Potter?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et visiblement, Rogue avait deviné qu'il ne savait rien.

Je serais navré que vous partiez d'ici avec une fausse idée de votre père, Potter, dit-il avec un épouvantable rictus. Vous avez sans doute imaginé un acte d'héroïsme auréolé de gloire ? Mais je vais vous détromper. Votre vénéré père et ses amis m'ont fait une farce désopilante qui aurait pu avoir ma mort pour conséquence si votre père ne s'était pas ravisé au dernier moment. Il n'y avait rien d'héroïque dans ce qu'il a fait. Il a sauvé sa peau en même temps que la mienne. Si leur farce avait marché, il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Le sourire de Rogue laissait voir ses dents jaunâtres, plantées de travers.

— Videz vos poches, Potter ! lança-t-il brusquement. Harry ne bougea pas. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

— Je vous ai dit de vider vos poches, sinon, je vous emmène chez le directeur. Allez-y, Potter, retournez-les !

Glacé de terreur, Harry sortit lentement de ses poches le sac de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko et la carte du Maraudeur.

Rogue prit le sac de chez Zonko.

C'est Ron et Benoît Phénix qui me l'a donné, dit Harry en priant le ciel pour qu'il ait le temps de prévenir Ron avant que Rogue ne l'interroge. Il me l'a rapporté de Pré-au-lard la dernière fois qu'il y est allé.

Vraiment? Et vous avez laissé ce sac dans votre poche pendant tout ce temps? Très touchant... et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rogue avait pris la carte. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de rester impassible.

— C'est un morceau de parchemin, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rogue retourna la carte sans quitter Harry des yeux.

— Vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin d'un vieux bout de parchemin comme ça, dit-il. Je ferais mieux de le jeter.

Il fit un geste vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

— Non ! dit aussitôt Harry.

Alors... dit Rogue, les ailes du nez frémissantes. S'agit-il d'un autre précieux cadeau de Mr Weasley ou de votre cousin? Ou bien serait-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Une lettre écrite à l'encre invisible, peut-être ? Ou encore... un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-lard sans passer devant les Détraqueurs ?

Harry cilla. Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent.

— Voyons, voyons... marmonna-t-il en prenant sa baguette magique, la carte posée devant lui. Révèle ton secret, dit-il après avoir donné un coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour les empêcher de trembler.

— Allons, révèle-toi, dit Rogue en donnant un coup sec sur la carte.

Le parchemin resta vierge. Harry s'efforçait de respirer profondément, régulièrement, pour se calmer.

— Severus Rogue, professeur dans cette école, t'ordonne de livrer les secrets que tu détiens ! dit Rogue en frappant à nouveau la carte avec sa baguette magique.

Comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin, des mots apparurent alors à sa surface:

Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

Rogue se figea. Harry, stupéfait, lut le message. Mais le parchemin ne s'arrête pas. D'autres mots apparurent :

Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin.

La situation aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. D'autres mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin:

Mr Caux d'acier voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée de se demander qui est l'imbécile qui a conseillée le directeur de l'engager de mettre un repas sanglant comme professeur.

Horrifié, Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le parchemin avait livré ses derniers mots :

Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures.

Harry attendit que le verdict tombe.

'' Très bien, dit Rouge d'une voix paisible, nous allons voir tout cela...

Il s'approcha du feu, prit une poignée de poudre brillante dans un bocal posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et le jeta dans les flammes.

'' Lupin! Dit Rogue, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Abasourdi, Harry regarda le feu. Une forme qui tournait rapidement sur elle-même se dessina dans les flammes et, quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Lupin sortit de l'âtre en époussetant les cendres accrochées à sa robe miteuse.

'' Vous m'avez appelé, Severus? Dit timidement Lupin.

'' En effet, dit Rogue, les traits déformés par la fureur. Je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voilà ce qu'il y cachait.

Rogue montra le parchemin sur lequel les noms de Lunard, Queudver, Crau de fer et Cornedrue étaient toujours étalés. Une expression étrange passa alors sur le visage de Lupin.

Alors ? dit Rogue.

Lupin leva les yeux et adressa à Harry un regard à peine perceptible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'interrompre.

De magie noire, répéta-t-il de sa voix timide. Vous croyez vraiment, Serverus? A mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte tout professeur humain qui essaye de le lire. Puéril mais certainement pas dangereux. J'imagine que C'est sûrement une création de Benoît phénix un de vos élèves qui a du ensorcelez cela pour faire rire son cousin humain. C'est bien son style de blague.

Rogue virais au blanc, effectivement Benoît adorais parfois se moquer de l'autorité surtout sur les professeurs qui ne l'apprécie par exemple flagrante de lui mais surtout de McGonagall.

'' Vraiment? Dit Rogue, les mâchoires crispées par la colère. Vous croyez qu'un vampire de ma maison s'amuserait a ensorcelez les parchemins pour les insultée ou il se le serait procurée directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue voulais dire. Lupin non plus, apparemment.

'' Vous voulez dire de Mr Quedver ou l'un des autres? S'étonna-t-il. Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs?

'' Non, le seul vampire que je connais vu que l'insulte du repas est une blague vampire et je les connais c'est Benoît Phénix.

'' Vous voyez bien, Serverus? Dit Lupin en se tournant vers Rogue. J'ai bien l'impression que benoît a achetée cela de chez zonko et la personnalisée avec sa magie de chant vampire pour la blague du repas.

Au même instant, Ron fit irruption dans les bureaux. Il était hors d'haleine et faillit renverser dans son élan la table de Rogue.

'' C'est... moi et... benoît... qui... ai... donné... ce... truc... à Harry, parvint-il à dire d'un ton haletant. On... l'a... acheté... chez... Zonko... il y a... très... longtemps.

— Vous voyez ? dit Lupin, l'air soudain ravi. Voilà toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord ?

Il plia la carte et la mit dans sa poche.

— Harry et Ron, venez avec moi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous, Severus.

Harry n'osa pas regarder Rogue en quittant le bureau. Ron, Lupin et lui restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le hall d'entrée. Harry se tourna alors vers Lupin.

— Professeur, je...

Je ne veux pas entendre d'explications, dit sèchement Lupin.

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que le hall était vide, puis il poursuivit à voix basse:

Il se trouve que je connais l'existence de cette carte. Oui, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une carte et je sais aussi que Rusard l'a confisquée il y a de nombreuses années. Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle est entrée en votre possession. Je suis en revanche stupéfait que vous ne l'ayez pas remise à l'un de vos professeurs. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'un élève a laissé traîner des informations confidentielles. Et je ne peux pas vous la rendre, Harry.

Harry s'y attendait et il était trop avide d'en savoir plus pour penser à protester.

'' Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il cru que Benoît l'avais obtenue directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriquée? Demanda-t-il.

'' Parce-que... dit Lupin, hésitant. Parce que ceux qui ont établi cette carte auraient pu avoir pour but de vous attirer toi et benoît hors de l'école. Sans doute aurait-il trouvé cela très amusant.

'' Vous les _connaissez!_ Et benoît aussi?

'' Oui il les connaît aussi pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils se sont déjà rencontrés, répondit brièvement lupin, l'un d'entre eux surtout fait parti de sa famille.

Jamais il n'avait regardé Harry avec autant de gravité.

Ne vous imaginez pas que vous pourrez à nouveau compter sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaire, Harry. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à vous faire prendre Black au sérieux, mais j'aurais pensé que ce que vous avez entendu chaque fois que vous vous êtes trouvé à proximité d'un Détraqueur aurait eu davantage d'effet sur vous. Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre, Harry. Vous avez un drôle de façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude... Prendre le risque de réduire à néant leur sacrifice pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes...

Lupin s'éloigna et Harry se sentit beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans le bureau de Rogue. Accompagné de Ron, il monta lentement l'escalier de marbre. En passant devant la sorcière borgne, il se souvint de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle était toujours là, dans le passage secret, mais il n'osa pas aller la chercher.

— C'est ma faute, dit brusquement Ron. C'est moi qui t'ai encouragé à venir. Lupin a raison, c'était stupide. On n'aurait pas dû faire ça...

Il s'interrompit. Ils avaient atteint le couloir où patrouillaient les trolls et Hermione s'avançait vers eux. Un simple coup d'œil indiqua à Harry qu'elle était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Il eut soudain l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre: et si elle avait tout raconté au professeur McGonagall ?

— Tu vas nous expliquer que c'est bien fait pour nous ? demanda Ron d'un ton féroce. Ou alors tu viens nous dire que tu nous as dénoncés ?

Non, répliqua Hermione.

Je pensais simplement que vous voudriez être au courant... Hagrid a gagnée son procès. Buck ne va être mise a mort et alucard et Elmira a dissous le conseille des ancien vu qui ont tous été corrompu par la corruption des sorciers sangs pur qui était des ancien allier de tu-sais-qui sauf 3 goules plus récent d'Erika mais qui se sont mis a supplier ses fille de leur laissé la vie chauve vu qu'il était contre Moka black et Erika aussi, et était des amis proche de son petit fis qui les a défendus qui vivrais si il tuais tout eux qui ont trahis Elmira avec ses filles, et elles les a condamnée a les exterminée alors les autres pour leur crime et alucard devrais tous les exécutée pour leur trahison incluant sa propre mère Erika.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La finale de Quidditch.

'' Il... il m'a envoyé ça, dit Hermione en leur tendant la lettre. C'est d'Alucard.

Harry la prit. Le parchemin sur lequel était écrite était glacial et propre.

 _Chère Hermione._

 _Nous avons gagnée, mais au grée de gros sacrifice de ma part. Je dois pour un certain temps évite tout contacte avec les humain incluant toi. Je t'aime quand même mais du fait que j'ai du exterminée proche tout le conseil et même ma mère sous l'ordre de Elmira, je dois te libérée de ton hypnose, j'en suis désolé. Mais grand mère ne te poursuivra pas pour te traquer aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas quand même tes encore ma favorite, cette lois la même si on est plus ensemble temporairement je ne peux pas le brisée. Hinata est autorisée a restée a poudlard a ma place. Tu peu tu prendre funix pour l'été chez toi, si tes parent ne voir pas de problème à avoir un phénix qui s'enflamme en plus de ton chat, a cause je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me suivre en exil. Dumbledore s'est arrangée pour que je puisse continuer mes cours en correspondance._

 _Buck a beaucoup aimé Londres en passant._

 _Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que on a passé ensemble moi et toi et hinata._

 _Alucard_

'' Il te libère de ton hypnose, mais pourquoi il rompe comme ça, il a fait gagné hagrid.

'' C'est a cause que j'en sais trop sur sa famille et Elmira sais que je suis humaine et il ne veut pas que Elmira le force a me transformée, alors il choisie exil que la transformation forcée. Hinata peut restée a poudlard a cause que elle n'est pas concernée par le choix et aussi hinata peut si Elmira décide de me traquer quand même la combattre vu qu'elle est aussi forte en lutte. On ne met pas Elmira en colère pour un rien durent une chasse. Et en voilà les conséquences de sa rage meurtrière. Il y a pas appelle chez les vampires, c'est soit l'exil ou la mort en repas cannibale vampirique.

'' C'est quand même injuste pour toi, qui rompe comme ça. Il a juste a te transformée non.

'' Il dit que je suis trop jeune, pour être transformée selon la loi sur les jeunes proies mais je crois qui a seulement pris l'exil chez lui en Transylvanie pour faire aussi le deuil de sa mère, après tout Elmira la forcée à la tuer.

Hermione fendit en larme le cœur brisée.

'' Oh Ron! Harry ! J'ai besoin de contacte humain

Hermione lui sauta au cou et fondit en larmes. Ron, l'air désolé, lui tapota maladroitement la tête et Hermione finit par desserrer son étreinte.

'' Ron, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour Croûtard, sanglota-t-elle.

'' Oh, de toute façon, il était vieux, répondit Ron visiblement soulagé qu'elle l'ait enfin lâché. Il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Maintenant, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que mes parents vont m'acheter un hibou Allez nous allons sautée pour que on te console de ta peine de cœur Harry et moi.

Durent l'orgie qui suivie la salle au fantasme qui était ouverte devant eux, il baisait tout les deux Hermione qui s'excusais encore Ron pendant que Harry et lui la tenais en sandwich et après avoir était satisfaite de la baiser, elle était calmée.

'' Tu devrais t'excusée comme ça dorénavant tu es très convainquant en orgie, hermi.

'' Tu a raison, je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois ou mon manque de cul provoque une dispute avec vous deux.

Les mesures de sécurité imposées aux élèves depuis la seconde intrusion de Black interdisaient à Harry, Ron et Hermione de rendre visite à Hagrid en fin de journée. La seule possibilité qu'ils avaient de lui parler, c'était pendant les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

L'exil de benoît semblait l'avoir sonnée.

'' C'est vraiment affreux pour Benoît, la plupart des membres du conseil des ancien déchu était des vampires et des goules respectable qui était ses amis enfance mais il ne pouvait désobéir a Elmira, il mon envoyé dans une salle annexe avec Buck mais j'ai entendu ses cris de terreur, crois moi Hermione même toi qui supporte les vampires tu aurais eu la peur de ta vie à les entendre hurler de douleur comme sa. quand sa fut terminer, il est venu me chercher sans un regard et disais que je pouvais partir pour poudlard avec Buck, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu a cause qui a disparu que en me donnant une lettre pour toi Hermione et en disant que seul trois des goules de Erika avais survécu a cause qui était retournée contre les autres et Elmira les a épargnée a condition qui n'obéis seulement au ordre d'Alucard seulement et qui soit a son service entièrement par son sang et ne plus être fidèle au sang de Erika.

'' Et le ministère n'a rien fait pour empêcher sa.

Hagrid eut un rire moqueur.

'' Le ministère, il aurait était un repas a volonté face a Elmira phénix et ses fille guerrière et ils ont aucune juridiction sur les transylvanien. Par contre j'aurais bien aimé qui invite au festin Lucius Malefoy sa nous aurais débarrassée de lui dit Hagrid avec un rire joyeux.

Le groupe sauf Hermione rigolait mais on sentait que Hagrid était amère en regardant Hermione.

Hagrid tourna les talons et se hâta de regagner sa cabane, le visage enfuit dans son mouchoir.

'' Pff un vrai pleurnicheur comme cette idiot de phénix. Jamais vu un vampire aussi lamentablement...

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menant, mais apparut de nul part Hinata le soulevais et jetais en plein milieu du lac Malefoy d'un coup de pied.

'' NE TRAITE JAMAIS MON FÈRE DE LAMANTABLE ESPÈCE DE SALE HUMAIN DÉGOUTANT, IL VIENT DE MASSACRÉ MORTELLEMENT PROCHE SES MEILLEUR AMIS DU CONSEIL DES VAMPIRE INCLUANT NOTRE MÈRE ERIKA PHÉNIX ESPÈCE DE SALLE CONNARD DE SERPENTARD.

Crabbe et Goyle reculais devant la fureur de hinata phénix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les faire subir le même sort.

Mais les filles de serpentard incluant Pansy tentais de la calmer mais plusieurs subissais le même sort que malefoy donc Pansy parkinson.

'' Viens... je suis désolé hinata je ne savais pas que était pour sa que Benoît était en exil. S'excusais Malefoy pétrifié de terreur.

Hinata regardais fixement Harry : Harry, tu as intérêt à nous battre le jour de la finale! Même si tu es dans la maison adverse, je déteste autant le quidditch que benoît. Tu as vraiment intérêt parce que si ma maison gagne, je ne le supporterai pas!

Et elle s'éloignait vers la forêt interdite.

'' Vient on a un cours de sortilèges, maintenant, dit Ron qui continuait de regarder la direction ou hinata avais disparu les yeux rond. On ferait bien d'y aller.

Ils montèrent alors l'escalier de marbre en direction de la classe du professeur flitwick.

'' Vous êtes en retard, dit le professeur d'un ton réprobateur lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, sortez vos baguettes magiques, aujourd'hui, nous étudions les sortilèges d'allégresse. Nous nous sommes déjà regroupés par équipe de deux.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers une table du fond et ouvrirent leurs sacs. Ron regarda derrière lui.

— Où est passée Hermione ? S'étonna-t-il. Hermione n'était pas entrée dans la classe et, pourtant, Harry était sûr qu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte.

— C'est bizarre, dit-il en regardant Ron d'un air interrogateur. Peut-être qu'elle est allée aux toilettes ?

Mais Hermione ne se montra pas.

— Ça lui aurait fait du bien à elle aussi, un petit sortilège d'Allégresse, et a Hinata aussi dit Ron lorsqu'ils quittèrent la classe pour aller déjeuner.

Les sortilèges leur avaient procuré une durable sensation de contentement.

Hermione ne se montra pas non plus au déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur dessert, les effets des sortilèges d'Allégresse se dissipèrent et Harry et Ron commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

— Tu ne crois pas que Malefoy aurait pu lui faire quelque chose ? demanda Ron d'un air anxieux.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, passèrent devant les trolls, donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et se précipitèrent dans la salle commune.

Hermione était assise à une table. La tête posée sur un livre ouvert d'Arithmancie, elle était profondément endormie. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés et Harry lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

— Que... Quoi ? Balbutia Hermione en se redressant brusquement, l'air affolé. C'est déjà l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, maintenant ?

— Divination, dit Harry, mais c'est dans vingt minutes. Hermione, comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ait pas vue au cours de Sortilèges ?

Quoi ? Oh, non ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai oublié d'y aller !

— Oublié ? S'étonna Harry. Mais tu étais avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la porte !

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gémit Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick devait être furieux contre moi ! C'est à cause de Malefoy. Il m'a tellement mise en colère que je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? dit Ron en regardant l'énorme livre d'Arithmancie qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Je crois que tu es surmenée. Tu en fais trop. Alucard et Hagrid sont d'accord avec nous.

Non, certainement pas! Protesta Hermione en écartant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je me suis simplement trompée, c'est tout. Je vais aller voir le professeur Flitwick et lui dire que je suis désolée... je vous retrouverai au cours de divination.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu manquer les cours des sortilèges d'Allégresse! Je suis sûre qu'on va les avoir aux examens. Le professeur flitwick nous l'avait laissé entendre!

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la petite salle étouffante, plongée dans la pénombre. Sur chaque table brillait une boule de cristal remplie d'une fumée blanche. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent ensemble à une table délabrée.

Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire les boules de cristal avant le prochain trimestre, murmura Ron en jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui pour voir si le professeur Trelawney ne se cachait pas quelque part.

— Ne te plains pas, ça veut dire qu'on en a fini avec les lignes de la main, répondit Harry. J'en avais assez de la voir s'évanouir à moitié chaque fois qu'elle regardait ma ligne de vie.

— Bonjour à vous tous ! dit la voix familière et mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney qui émergea de l'ombre comme à son habitude.

Lavande frémirent d'excitation, le visage baigné de la lueur laiteuse que projetait leur boule de cristal. Mais Parvati semblais affligée, sûrement du au départ de l'exile de Benoît.

— J'ai décidé de commencer l'étude de la boule de cristal un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, dit le professeur Trelawney en s'asseyant devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Les signes du destin m'ont informée que votre examen de fin d'année portera sur la Sphère et je tiens à ce que vous y soyez bien préparés.

— Non, mais vraiment... « Les signes du destin l'ont informée... » Qui est-ce qui décide du sujet de l'examen ? C'est elle ! Tu parles d'une prédiction ! dit Hermione avec un petit rire, sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

Il était difficile de savoir si le professeur l'avait entendue, car son visage était dissimulé par la pénombre.

Lire l'avenir dans le cristal est un art particulièrement raffiné, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney comme si de rien n'était. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous distinguiez quoi que ce soit lorsque vous plongerez pour la première fois dans les profondeurs infinies de la Sphère. Nous allons commencer par détendre notre perception consciente et nos yeux externes.

Ron fut pris d'un fou rire et dut s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas être entendu.

— Nous permettrons ainsi à notre Troisième Œil et à notre conscience supérieure de s'ouvrir. Si nous avons de la chance, certains d'entre vous verront peut-être quelque chose avant la fin du cours.

La leçon commença. Harry se sentait ridicule à contempler fixement la boule de cristal. Il avait beau essayer de se vider l'esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était parfaitement stupide. Les fous rires étouffés de Ron ne l'aidaient pas, pas plus que les soupirs exaspérés d'Hermione.

— Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il après un quart d'heure de contemplation silencieuse.

— Oui, il y a une trace de brûlure sur cette table, dit Ron, quelqu'un a dû renverser une bougie.

— C'est fou ce qu'on perd comme temps, ici, souffla Hermione. Je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile à la place. Rattraper mon retard sur les sortilèges d'Allégresse, par exemple.

Le professeur Trelawney passa à côté d'eux dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

— Quelqu'un peut-il que je l'aide à interpréter les présages qui se dessinent dans les ombres de sa boule de cristal ? murmura-t-elle en faisant cliqueter ses bracelets.

— Pas besoin d'aide, murmura Ron. La signification de tout ça est évidente. Il y aura beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et étonnamment hinata aussi l'a trouvé drôle, Hermione compris que Hinata prenais les cours de son frère a sa place.

— Allons, voyons ! s'indigna le professeur Trelawney tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

Parvati et Lavande semblaient scandalisées.

— Vous troublez les vibrations de la clairvoyance ! déclara le professeur.

Elle s'approcha de leur table et observa leur boule de cristal. Harry savait déjà ce qui allait se passer...

— Il y a quelque chose, là ! murmura le professeur Trelawney en se penchant sur la boule dont le reflet se dédoubla dans ses immenses lunettes. Quelque chose qui bouge... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris son Éclair de Feu, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Et il avait raison...

Mon pauvre garçon... murmura le professeur Trelawney dans un souffle en leva levant les yeux vers Harry. Il est là, plus clair que jamais... Il s'avance vers vous, il approche... le Sini...

— Ça suffit, maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous n'allez pas nous ressortir ce ridicule Sinistros !

Le professeur Trelawney tourna vers Hermione ses yeux immenses. Parvati chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lavande et toutes deux lancèrent également à Hermione un regard noir. Le professeur Trelawney se redressa, sans cesser d'observer Hermione d'un air furieux.

— J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'au moment même où vous êtes entrée pour la première fois dans cette classe, ma chère, il m'est apparu avec évidence que vous n'aviez aucun don pour le noble art de la Divination. Je dois même vous avouer que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais connu un élève aussi désespérément terre à terre.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis...

— Très bien ! dit soudain Hermione. Elle se leva, rangea son livre et mit son sac sur l'épaule en manquant de faire tomber Ron de sa chaise.

— Très bien ! répéta-t-elle. Je laisse tomber ! Je m'en vais !

A la grande stupéfaction de toute la classe, Hermione s'avança vers la trappe à grandes enjambées, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et descendit l'échelle.

Il fallut un long moment aux élèves pour retrouver leur calme. Le professeur Trelawney semblait avoir oublié le Sinistros. Elle se détourna soudain de la table d'Harry et de Ron, et resserra son châle autour de ses épaules en respirant bruyamment.

— Oooooh ! s'exclama soudain Lavande en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Professeur Trelawney, je viens de me souvenir ! Vous aviez prévu son départ ! N'est-ce pas, professeur ? Aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quittera tout jamais. Vous nous aviez prévenus il y a déjà très longtemps, professeur !

Le professeur Trelawney lui adressa un sourire ému.

— C'est vrai, ma chérie, dit-elle. Je savais en effet que Miss Granger nous quitterait. Parfois, pourtant, on espère avoir mal interprété les signes... Il arrive que le Troisième Œil soit un fardeau...

Lavande et Parvati paraissaient bouleversées. Elles poussèrent leurs chaises pour faire de la place au professeur Trelawney en espérant qu'elle allait à présent s'intéresser à leur boule de cristal.

Elle est déchaînée, aujourd'hui, Hermione, murmura Ron, impressionné.

— Oui... dit Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boule de cristal mais ne distingua rien de précis dans les volutes de fumée qui tournoyaient lentement à l'intérieur. Le professeur Trelawney avait-elle vraiment vu le Sinistros, une fois de plus ? Et lui, allait-il le revoir ? Avec la finale de Quidditch qui approchait, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un nouvel accident.

Ce soir-là Hermione perturbée par sa crise en divination se mit à errer dans la forêt interdite pour prendre l'air. Il était encore tôt dans la journée quand elle ressentit la présence de quelqu'un et lui rentrais dedans mais c'est elle qui tombais comme si elle va foncée sur un mur de ciment.

'' Tu devrais faire attention ou tu vas jeune fille dit une voix glacial.

Hermione se retournais mais elle vie une jeune femme vampire, elle crut que était Moka la voix était semblable et idiote elle avait oublié le miroir anti-vampire pour la repoussée Mais c'était une autre femme vampire d'une prestance légendaire qui la fessais frémir.

'' Qui êtes-vous?

'' Mon nom sa n'a pas importance dit-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux. Mais si tu veux le savoir mon titre officielle je suis le supérieur original de l'ancien conseil des anciens de Transylvanie et la dernière fondatrice de poudlard.

Hermione se pétrifiais et reculais de peur.

'' El... Elmira... non c'est impossible.

Hermione reculais de peur et la femme vampire souriais glacialement et elle avait l'air assoiffée aussi.

'' Et si c'est bien mon nom tu semble me connaître ma réputation légendaire, mais Ne t'en fait pas jeune fille, je te ferais pas de mal... je ne suis pas comme les sœurs de Alucard. Je crois que tu les as rencontrés pas vrai.

'' Je ne sais rien jura Hermione, il ne ma rien dit important ni intéressant.

'' Je le sais, mais je voulais te rencontrée, tu es intéressante, mais je ne te traque pas, tu n'es pas ma cible, ma cible de mon chant de chasse est Moka Black. Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu en traquant mes ennemis, sa fessais longtemps que je n'avais pas visitée ma forêt de Poudlard pour une chasse au traître, je m'y promenais beaucoup aussi dans mon jeune temps.

'' Vous voulez me tuer pour me chassée...

Le vampire souriait.

'' Si en avais l'intention de te tuer tu serais déjà morte en repas jeune fille... non j'ai juste envie de m'amuser sexuellement il paraît que tu es habitué à avoir des vampires dans ton lit donc hinata, ma propre fille végétarienne parfois. Ce qui m'étonnent elle a plus eu de contacte sexuelle avec personne mis a part Alucard depuis 20 ans. Et comme alucard c'est exilée, tu es donc libre de t'amuser avec moi non ?

'' Non, je ne veux pas pitié...

Mais le regard glacial de vampire légendaire était encore plus puissant que l'hypnose de l'Alucard.

'' Non... qu'est-ce que vous fait... dit faiblement Hermione.

'' Je d'hypnose ma chérie... pour pouvoir m'amuser avec toi dit Elmira. Ton odeur de manque insatisfait est flagrante.

La femme s'approchais et caressais les cheveux de Hermione sous son contrôle et allais l'embrassée pour lire dans sa tête, mais tout d'un coup une masse la frappe et réveille a moitié Hermione, hinata grognant contre sa mère et voyais a présent la ressemblance entre elle et hinata.

'' Alucard a dit de la laisser tranquille mère Elmira. Tu ne dois pas faire mal a un favori d'un vampire Dit-t-elle menaçante.

Elmira tournais autour d'elle pour s'amuser et tentée une lutte avec elle.

'' Oh mais ma chère fille, je ne voulais juste m'amuse une ma petite chérie, je sentais qu'elle était en manque et un peu perdu alors et j'ai eu envie de la satisfaire, alucard ne m'en voudra pas. Tu peux jouer avec nous si tu veux.

'' Non, elle ne sera pas une de tes victimes, elle veut que sa sois Alucard qui la transforme et pas toi chère mère.

'' Pourtant, c'est du pareille au même si c'est moi qui la transforme, elle ne serait pas maudite par le fis maudite de la dernière engeance de Salazard serpentard. Grognais-t-elle de rage.

Elle grondait et fonçais sur hinata mais elle la bloque avec un bruit avalanche et la dominais même ce qui la pétrifiais un peu.

'' Et si c'est sa qu'elle veut grand mère.

'' Je l'empêcherais de le faire cette transformation dit-t-elle butée.

'' Part sinon j'avertis Dumbledore en sifflant funix.

'' Grrr d'accord. Tu gagne. De tout manière je n'ai rien pu lire dit-t-elle furieuse et déçu que sa propre fille l'empêche de l'interrogée en s'amusant un peu avec la favorite de Alucard mais avant son intervention elle avais vu qui était illisible dans sa tête étrangement vu que était la première fois qu'elle voyait un cerveau illisible donc elle a voulus par curiosité étudiez ce phénomène. Mais Elmira savais aussi de réputation que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier vu qui peut survivre a un vortex vampire sans y mourir, mais surtout était un ami de sang de Alucard, malgré que sa favorite le hais de tout son être. Et elle soupirait tristement vaincu.

'' Tu gagne petite Déesse super sexy, Je te la laisse ta petite humaine de compagnie sexuelle hinata... je m'en vais, taquer ailleurs, mais tu sais bien que je disais la vérité, vu que tu m'as détectée la vérité que je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, vu que je ne tue pas les jeunes proies.

Et elle disparaît hors de vue et hinata grognais menaçante mais se calmais pour se tourner avec Hermione et l'aidais à se remettre debout.

'' Hermione est-ce que sa va? Tu ne devrais pas sortir comme sa, tout seule durent une période de chasse au traître sur invitation de Elmira. Elle vient toujours quand on invite se préparée a la chasse dans sa forêt elle en est la gardienne après tout.

Hinata marmonnais en transylvanien: Alucard pauvre fou tes qu'un imbécile d'idiot.

'' Je suis désolé... je ne savais pas qu'elle chassait ici quand on invitait a chassée des mauvais vampires. Je suis un peu perdu c'est temps ci, j'aimerais bien que alucard revienne...

'' Je te ramenée si tu veux... dit hinata d'un sourire triste à cause qu'elle comprenait aussi que son frère lui manquais vu qu'elle ressentait la même chose

Hinata savais que si Alucard aurais été ici Elmira n'aurais jamais agis comme sa avec sa favorite. Humaine ou pas.

Hermione était trop sonnée pour répondre et hinata la soulève et la retourne a l'école, mais elle l'emmenais dans la crypte et la fit coucher dans le lit de son frère.

'' Je vais te laissé...

'' Non reste si te plait... j'ai besoin de présence immortelle... agression de Elmira sans me cachée mon excitée malgré que je me suis taper Ron et Harry.

'' C'est pour sa qu'elle voulait te violer en hypnose alors, c'est bien son gère.

'' Je croyais qu'elle détestait les violes sur les humain en général.

'' Oui quand c'est des humains qui le font mais sur les vampires à présent sa l'indiffèrent un peu depuis 5000 an mais parfois quand elle chasse elle perd un peu sa logique et elle s'autorise pour elle-même un petit viole sur une humaine mais c'est très rare qu'elle s'y autorise.

Hinata souriais après tout elle pouvait bien retaper les cours qu'elle ratait et Hermione aussi et elle s'approche d'elle et l'embrassais tendrement, et Hermione comme un automatisme se déshabillais tout comme hinata.

'' On peut s'amuser entre fille en fantasmant sur notre maître dit hinata.

'' D'accord.

Hinata sortit un sac d'un placard et trouvais des gode sexuelle de sorcier, semblable a eux de moldus mais qu'il se plaçait par la magie et elle pouvait arrêtée par les formule de magie. Hermione en avais connaissance a cause hinata en servais souvent quand alucard et elle baiser et elle assistait comme témoin.

'' Les hypnose de Elmira sont très puissant et séduisant encore plus que Alucard parfois quand elle s'y met vraiment, mais mes chants peuvent la brisée, ne t'en fait pas elle disais la vérité, elle ne tue jamais d'enfant sorcier, elle sais très bien que tu est faible face ou pouvoir d'hypnose sexuelle et malgré ses air d'assoiffée elle ne voulais pas vraiment te blessée, mais parfois surtout en période de traque, elle peut parfois perdre son contrôle même si elle obéis a la lois des jeune proie elle aime jouer sexuellement quand elle interroge ses jouet qui connaissent notre famille.

Hermione ne disais rien épuisée par cette attaque du vampire la plus puissante de la famille phénix. Hinata se mettais a chantée une chanson de guérison qui ressemblais a une version sombre d'une berceuse pour enfant, mais qui eu l'effet secondaire de rendre Hermione totalement nympho de hinata. Et plus elle chantait plus l'envie de la dominer était forte mais Hinata lui sourit.

'' Tu peu me dominer si tu veux je ne combattrais pas, c'est le seul moyen de brisée son hypnose c'est que tu expulsée en baisant avec moi mais ne m'empêche pas de chantée, d'accord.

Hermione secoue la tête pour donner son accord et pendant qu'elle défonçait leur chatte commune hinata continuais à faire son chant magique qui existais encore plus Hermione, et pendant tout une nuit de soin, Hermione eut des orgasmes a répétions tout comme hinata et Hermione sentais que le sort est brisée et avais retrouvée tout sa tête.

'' Merci hinata, sa fessait longtemps que avais plus baisé comme sa. Qui t'a appris ce chant.

'' Sa favorite Rosalie phénix... c'est elle qui m'a appris a chantée depuis tout petite, Elmira était le prof privée de Alucard mais moi avant que je sois diplômée a durstrang, c'était elle ma tutrices et nourrisse aussi a la naissance. Et moi donc, cet horaire de dingue est vraiment trop fou. Tu devrais abandonnée quelque cours. Hermione. Certes moi je gère plutôt bien a cause je suis vampire mais toi tu es totalement surpassée par le manque et le stresse surtout ma grande.

'' Oui je crois que tu a raison... je ne me l'avoue pas aux garçons mais je suis totalement brisée aussi par cet horaire de dingue. Certes au moins j'ai abandonné un des cours le plus inutile de tous dit-t-elle en embrassant hinata.

Le vampire s'esclaffait de bonheur en embrassant le cou d'Hermione.

'' Ouais, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop trewlaweney, les cours de divination chez les vampires c'est totalement différent que chez les voyant humain. Il y a juste benoît et Elmira qui a ce don de prévoyance vampirique. C'est leur don commun vampirique mais qui ne ses développée pour alucard, il y a un 16 an. Elmira elle la depuis sa naissance de son père Caïn phénix. Erika ne prédit l'avenir que par les cartomancies mais Moi je l'ai pas ce don et ni mes sœurs non plus. Mais je l'étudie pour la théorie seulement, un peu quand j'étais à durstrang et qu'apprenais la théorie de la magie noire.

'' Tu pratique la magie noir ? C'est illégal.

'' Je le sais mais je suis diplômée en Transylvanie pas a Londres ce qui nous apprend c'est utilise que la magie noir en ultime recours seulement et non pas en abusée comme tu-sais-qui a fait.

'' Alors tu devrais abandonnée aussi alors non.

'' Bien je le suis que pour mon frère, c'est tout. En tout cas la blague de Ron était vraiment bonne.

Les deux filles amante d'un soir s'esclaffaient de rire.

'' Oui le fait qui a prédit qui va avoir beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit c'était vraiment excellent, tu crois que benoît aurais trouvé drôle si il aurait été avec nous. Demandais Hermione avais un soupir d'ennuis.

'' Peut-être que oui peut-être que non sauf peut-être si sa aurais été Harry qui l'aurait dit probablement. Dit Hinata en riant. Comment tu te sens?

'' Beaucoup mieux, grâce a toi merci.

'' La prochaine fois évite de te promener dans la forêt, le soir, c'est le territoire des vampires les jeune humaine solitaire, à moins que tu veux que je te transforme...

'' Mais tu déteste le sang humain.

'' C'est vrai, mais je pourrais te transformée, contrairement a Alucard je n'ai pas peur que tu sois un vampire et j'avoue que je serais très contente de t'avoir comme sœur moi. Temps que tu ne deviens pas une vache laitière comme ma sœur, moka.

'' Mais j'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ma poitrine même si elle est un peu augmentée par la magie.

'' Ouais je crois savoir pourquoi que Alucard ne veut pas te transformée en ce moment, il a peur que tu deviennes comme Moka et que ta poitrine cesse a jamais de grossir dit hinata en riant. Je plaisante mione. Mais effectivement tu es très jeune selon l'âge minimal pour une transformation en vampire, l'âge en cas extrêmes urgente est de 13 ans et plus ou mais acceptable par les lois et 16 vu que vous les sorciers vous êtes adulte à 17 ans. En tout cas il faudrait vraiment pour qui se décide en urgence que tu sois quasiment battu a mort par un autre vampire jaloux pour qui te transforme en urgence a l'âge de 13 ans.

'' Espère que sa sera toi qui me battrais a mort comme sa il sera obliger de me transformée.

Hinata riais a la blague innocente de la favorite de son frère.

'' Aucune chance moi aussi je respecte les lois sur les favorite, ma chère.

Hermione changeais donc de sujet.

'' Dit hinata, je peux te posée une question…

'' Oui…

'' A tu déjà eu quelqu'un d'autre dans le passé mise a part Alucard avec toi comme en couple. Tout le monde me questionne sur toi, certes tu couche avec moi ou Ron ou Harry parfois comme en deuxième année mais tu ne te case jamais avec quelqu'un autre qu'Alucard.

Hinata semblais mal a l'aise comme si elle cachait quelque chose a ce propos.

'' Normal dit-t-elle en mentant : je suis sa favorite vampire, donc personne ne m'approche, ils ont trop peur que Alucard les tues si il me touche évidement. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement coucher avec des adultes humains non plus. Vampire sa ne me dérange pas par habitude mais j'ai horreur des adultes qui tente de coucher de force avec moi.

Hermione voyais qu'elle mentait de force et elle avait avoue qu'elle détestait les adultes qui tentais de la prendre sexuellement de force, et qu'elle préférait ne pas insister vu qu'elle avait envie d'une deuxième ronde avec elle, et cette fois elle la laissait la dominer pour la deuxième ronde sexuelle.

Les vacances de Pâques ne furent pas particulièrement reposantes. Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu autant de devoirs à faire. Neville Londubat était proche de la crise de nerfs et il n'était pas le seul.

C'est réussi, comme vacances ! Rugit Seamus Finnigan un après-midi dans la salle commune. Les examens sont dans une éternité, à quoi ils jouent ?

Mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre d'avoir autant de travail qu'Hermione et du coté de Serpentard Hinata phénix, qui en plus avais le double de travaille a envoyé par funix a son frère en Transylvanie. Elles avaient davantage de matières à étudier que n'importe qui d'autres. Le soir, elle et hinata était généralement les dernière à quitter la salle commune et la crypte que hinata avais adoptée temporairement de son frère et, le lendemain matin, elles arrivaient les première à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des cernes aussi grands que ceux de Lupin et semblait toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Même Ron qui fut absorbée par ses devoir en oubliais être désagréable avec Pattenrond.

Harry, lui, devait s'organiser pour faire son travail en fonction des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, sans parler des interminables discussions tactiques que lui infligeait Dubois. Le match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée des Pâques. Pour l'instant, Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée de Pâques. Pour l'instant, Serpentard avait deux cent points d'avance. Ce qui signifiât (comme ne manquait pas de le répéter Dubois) qu'ils devaient absolument remporter le match en marquant plus de deux cents points pour gagner la coupe. Ce qui signifiait également que le Rôle de Harry serait déterminant dans cette victoire, puisque attraper le Vif d'or rapportait cent cinquante points d'un coup. Les seul qui ne sont pas à plaindre ce sont les poursuiveuse a cause hinata était aussi pire joueur que son frère et tout sa propre équipe était en colère contre elle

''Et donc, tu ne devras attraper le vif que lorsqu'on aura marqué plus de cinquante points, ne cessait de répéter Dubois à Harry. Sinon, on gagnera le match, mais on perdra la coupe. Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne...

'' JE LE SAIS, OLIVIER! Hurlait alors Harry.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor ne pensaient plus qu'au match. Leur équipe n'avait pas gagné la coupe depuis le temps où le légendaire Charlie Weasley (un frère de Ron) occupait le poste d'Attrapeur. Mais nul plus qu'Harry n'avait le désir de gagner. L'hostilité entre Malefoy et lui n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Malefoy gardait un souvenir cuisant de la boue qu'il avait reçue sur la tête et il était d'autant plus furieux qu'Harry avait réussi à se tirer d'affaire sans recevoir de punition. Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas oublié sa tentative de sabotage pendant le match contre Serdaigle, mais c'était surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Hinata qu'il avait la volonté farouche de battre Malefoy au nom de son cousin exilée devant toute l'école réunie.

Jamais on n'avait attendu un match dans une atmosphère aussi pesante. A la fin des vacances de Pâques, la tension entre les deux équipes et entre les maisons était à son comble. Des incidents éclataient parfois dans les couloirs, et, un jour, un élève de serpentard à essayer de lancée un sort sur sa propre poursuiveuse mais fut y retrouvée à l'hôpital vu que le sort avais ricoché sur hinata et renvoyé et c'est lui qui eux des poireaux qui leur sortaient des oreilles.

Pour Harry, cette situation était particulièrement pénible. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre d'une classe à l'autre sans qu'un Serpentard essaye de lui faire un croche-pied. Dubois avait donné des instructions pour qu'Harry soit toujours accompagné, au cas où des élèves de Serpentard, notamment Crabbe et Goyle, tenteraient quelque chose pour le mettre hors d'état de jouer. Les élèves de Gryffondor assuraient cette mission avec enthousiasme, si bien qu'il était devenu impossible à Harry d'arriver à l'heure à ses cours, à cause de la foule bruyante et bavarde qui l'entourait en permanence. Harry était encore plus inquiet pour la sécurité de son Éclair de Feu que pour la sienne propre. Lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas, il l'enfermait dans sa valise soigneusement verrouillée et se précipitait dans le dortoir entre les cours pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, curieusement Hinata était aussi ravis parfois de servir de garde du corps a Harry ce qui a valu l'attaque ricochet du lanceur de serpentard au oreille de poireaux, a cause elle voulais que serpentard perd la coupe.

La veille du match, toute activité cessa dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Même Hermione renonça à ouvrir ses livres.

'' Je ne peux pas travailler, impossible de me concentrer, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il régnait un vacarme infernal. Fred et George Weasley se défoulaient en se montrant plus bruyants et exubérants que jamais. Dans un coin, Olivier Dubois était penché sur une maquette représentant un terrain de Quidditch sur lequel il faisait bouger de petites figurines avec sa baguette magique, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Angelina, Alicia et Katie riaient aux plaisanteries de Fred et de George. Quant à Harry, assis près de Ron et d'Hermione, il se tenait à l'écart en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain car, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de le faire, il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'énorme qui cherchait par tous les moyens à sortir de son estomac.

— Tu seras en pleine forme, lui dit Hermione, bien qu'elle eût l'air terrifié.

— Tu as un Éclair de Feu ! dit Ron.

— Oui... répondit Harry, l'estomac noué.

Ce fut un grand soulagement lorsque Dubois se leva brusquement en criant: — Allez, l'équipe, tous au lit !

Harry dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Tout d'abord, il rêva qu'il avait oublié de se réveiller et que Dubois hurlait: « Où étais-tu passé ? On a été obligés de prendre Neville pour te remplacer ! » Ensuite, il rêva que Malefoy et les autres joueurs de l'équipe des Serpentard arrivaient sur le terrain en chevauchant des dragons ailés. Il volait à toute vitesse en essayant d'éviter un jet de flammes craché par le dragon de Malefoy et s'apercevait soudain qu'il avait oublié son Éclair de Feu. Il faisait alors une longue chute qui le réveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que le match n'avait pas encore eu lieu, qu'il était bien en sécurité dans son lit et que l'équipe des Serpentard n'aurait certainement pas le droit de voler sur des dragons. Harry avait très soif. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il sortit de son lit et alla se verser un peu d'eau d'une cruche en argent posée devant la fenêtre.

Le parc était désert et silencieux. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent pour agiter la cime des arbres, dans la forêt interdite. Le Saule cogneur était immobile et paraissait inoffensif. Apparemment, il ferait un temps idéal pour le match.

Harry reposa son gobelet et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention. Un animal rôdait sur la pelouse que la lune baignait d'une lueur argentée.

Harry se précipita sur sa table de chevet, prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez avant de retourner précipitamment devant la fenêtre. Ce ne pouvait pas être le Sinistros ! Pas maintenant, juste avant le match...

Il regarda à nouveau au-dehors, chercha l'animal des yeux et finit par le repérer. A présent, il marchait à la lisière de la forêt... Non, ce n'était pas le Sinistros... C'était un chat... Harry s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre: à son grand soulagement, il venait de reconnaître la queue touffue de Pattenrond.

Mais n'y avait-il que lui ? Harry plissa les yeux, le nez collé contre la vitre. Pattenrond semblait s'être arrêté. Harry était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose d'autre bouger parmi les arbres.

Un instant plus tard, la chose apparut: un énorme chien noir au poil hirsute, et un phénix au regard de flamme qui ressemblais a funix l'oiseau éternelle de Benoît, mais en plus grand. S'avança sur la pelouse à pas feutrés, accompagné de Pattenrond qui trottinait à côté de lui. Harry l'observa attentivement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Si Pattenrond, et funix lui aussi, voyait le chien, ne quoi pouvait-il s'agir d'un présage de mort uniquement destiné à Harry.

— Ron ! Chuchota Harry. Ron ! Réveille-toi !

— Hein?

— Viens me dire si tu vois la même chose que moi.

— Il fait tout noir, Harry, marmonna Ron d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Là-bas... regarde...

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Pattenrond et le chien et funix avaient disparu. Harry grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour avoir une vue plongeante sur les alentours immédiats du château, mais ils n'étaient pas là non plus. Où étaient-ils passés ? Un ronflement sonore lui indiqua que Ron s'était rendormi.

Lorsqu'Harry et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, ils furent accueillis par des acclamations. Harry eut un large sourire en voyant que les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle les applaudissaient aussi. Les Serpentard, en revanche, sifflèrent bruyamment sur leur passage et Harry remarqua que Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Dubois ne cessa d'encourager ses joueurs à manger alors que lui-même ne touchait à rien. Puis, il les pressa de sortir avant que les autres aient fini, afin d'aller se rendre compte des conditions météorologiques. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau.

— Bonne chance ! cria Cho Chang à Harry qui se sentit rougir.

— Bon, ça va... Pratiquement pas de vent... Le soleil est un peu fort, ça pourrait provoquer quelques problèmes de visibilité, faites attention... Le sol est plutôt dur, c'est bien, on aura un meilleur élan au décollage...

Dubois, suivi de son équipe, arpenta le terrain en jetant des regards autour de lui. Enfin, les portes du château s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortirent en masse sur la pelouse.

— Dans les vestiaires, dit sèchement Dubois. Personne ne prononça un mot pendant qu'ils revêtaient leurs robes écarlates. Harry se demanda si les autres aussi avaient l'impression d'avoir mangé quelque chose de très remuant pour leur petit déjeuner... Enfin, Dubois annonça:

— Allons-y, c'est l'heure...

Leur entrée sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore. Les trois quarts de la foule arboraient des rosettes écarlates et agitaient des drapeaux de même couleur, ornés du lion de Gryffondor. ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! lisait-on sur les banderoles. Derrière les buts de Serpentard, en revanche, deux cents élèves étaient habillés de vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Le professeur Rogue, assis au premier rang, était également vêtu de vert et souriait d'un air féroce.

— Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Ne reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard n'ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années...

Son commentaire fut accueilli par les huées des supporter de Serpentard.

Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence sauf pour la jolie poursuiveuse qui a l'intelligence être la pire joueuse que son frère vampire.

Hinata souriais de la moquerie de Lee.

Nouvelles huées sur les gradins de Serpentard. Harry, cependant, pensa que Lee n'avait pas tort. Malefoy et Hinata était les joueur les moins grand de son équipe, tous les autres étaient des colosses. Évidement, il appréciait le fait que hinata fait exprès pour jouer aussi mal à cause elle et sa famille détestait le quidditch des sorciers humains.

— Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

— Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Bibine. Trois... deux... un...

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Harry sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voler dissipa son trac. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, vit Malefoy qui le suivait de près et accéléra brutalement en quête du Vif d'or.

'' Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Lee Jordan. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du souafle, descend vers les buts des Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia! Arg. non... le souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de serpentard... mais Hinata qui ferme les yeux lui fonce dedans comme un cognard et le fait lâcher le souafle.

'' Hinata espèce de...

'' Désolé le troll humain, avais le soleil dans les yeux.

'' Et elle est récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard. ET ELLE MARQUE! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR!

Angelina leva les poings en signe de victoire et fit un clin d'œil a hinata en la remerciant du mauvais coup, hinata lui fit un sourire éclatant.

'' AIE!

Angelina faillit être jetée à bas de son balai par Marcus Flint qui venait de la heurter de plein fouet.

Désolé, dit Flint, tandis que des huées montaient de la foule. Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue, j'avais le soleil dans les yeux.

Hinata grognais de colère.

Un instant plus tard, hinata pris la tête de flint et le fit tournoyer de tout ses force en le fessant écrasée son balai au sol et flint avec.

'' Ça suffit comme ça! S'écrira Madame Bibine qui vint de se placer entre eux sur son balai. Deux penaltys en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée et vengeance envers un de leurs poursuiveurs! Et vengeance pour une de leur propre équipe qui défend un joueur adverse en s'attaquant a son propre capitaine.

'' Arrêtez, madame il le mérite! S'exclamais Hinata boudeuse.

Mais Madame Bibine avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le deux penalty.

— Vas-y, Alicia ! hurla Lee dans le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le stade.

BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! 30 À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Soulagé, Harry repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or, sans cesser d'écouter attentivement le commentaire de Lee Jordan. Il était vital qu'il tienne Malefoy à bonne distance du Vif d'or jusqu'à ce que Gryffondor obtienne une avance de plus de cinquante points...

Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque... Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS

Montague, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie mais, au lieu de s'emparer du Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête et Katie avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais elle avait perdu le Souafle rattrapé par Hinata qui passait à l'équipe adverse pour se venger de montague.

TRENTE À ZÉRO! POUR LE JOLIE COUP DE LA PIRE JOUEUSE DE SERPENTARD, BANDE DE SALLES TRICHEURS...

Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaire.

Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, hinata a vraiment fait un joli coup en passant à son adversaire le souafle professeur.

'' Certes vous avez raison mais soyez quand même moins partial dit-t-elle en fessant un rare sourire a la poursuiveuse.

Harry se sentit soudain comme électrisé. Il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or qui scintillait au pied de l'un des buts de Gryffondor. Mais il était trop tôt pour l'attraper. Et si jamais Malefoy le voyait... feignant une brusque concentration, Harry vira sur place et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Son stratagème réussit. Malefoy se lança à sa poursuite, convaincue qu'Harry avait vu le Vif d'or dans cette direction.

SWOOOOOOSHHHHHHH !

Un Cognard venait de siffler aux oreilles d'Harry, lancé par Derrick, le gigantesque Batteur de Serpentard. Un instant plus tard...

'' SWOOOOOOSHHHHHHH !

Le second Cognard frôla le coude d'Harry. Boles, l'autre Batteur de Serpentard, s'approchait à toute vitesse.

Harry vit Boles et Derrick foncer en même temps vers lui, leurs battes levées...

Au tout dernier moment, il tira sur le manche de son balai qui monta tout à coup en chandelle tandis que Bole et Derrick s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui regardait les Batteurs de Serpentard zigzaguer en se tenant la tête. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Éclair de Feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'œil, Angelina ! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Dubois, bloque !

Mais étonnement Hinata fit ratée exprès le lancée de flint en lançant un sort d'expulsion sur son balai qui fessais un rodéo comme quand Harry en première année se fessais ensorceler par Quirrell et cette fois sa réussi a gryffondor.

'' GÉNIAL HINATA TES LA PLUS SEXY DES VAMPIRE DE POUDLARD, SA TE DIRAIS QUE JE COUCHE AVEC TOI MÊME SI TES EN SERPENTARD.

Hinata éclatais de rire a Lee

'' Bien sur que oui adore rendre les gars en esclave sexuelle moi dit hinata en voyant mcGonagall furieuse qui tentais de lui arrachée le porte-voix insultée.

'' Désolé, professeur! Dit-il. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente points à dix et c'est Gryffondor qui est à l'attaque...

Ce match était en train à la fois être la plus traîtresse envers hinata contre sa propre maison et déloyal que Harry ait jamais joué. Fous de rage que Hinata aide les Gryffondor dans leur avance, les joueurs de Serpentard ne reculaient devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer du souafle, ce qui aidais pas vu que hinata était la plus rapide de tous mais traîtresse, fait exprès de perdre pour les enragée encore plus. Bole frappa Alicia avec sa batte en assurant qu'il l'avait prise pour un cognard, ce qui valais au batteur un allez simple sur le poteau des but de gryffondor par Hinata en disant : désolé bolt ta tête est tellement énorme que je tes pris pour le souaffle, ce qui valais encore un penalty pour Gryffondor. Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à chaque équipe et Dubois, dans un étirement de bras très simple, parvint à bloquer le Souafle d'hinata qui fessait exprès de lancée a peine la force d'un enfant humain de 2 ans avec un ballon. Ce qui fit évident sourire Dubois. Le score était à présent de quarante à Zéro en faveur de Gryffondor.

Le vif d'or avait à nouveau disparu. Malefoy continuait de suivre Harry qui restait en altitude, scrutant les alentours... dès que Gryffondor aurait plus de cinquante points d'avance...

Katie grâce à une passe manquée de hinata par exprès marqua. Cinquante à zéro. Mais curieusement ce n'est pas Katie que les poursuiveurs voulais se venger mais de Hinata leur propre équipière, ce qui regrettais aussitôt vu qui fut envoyé contre les estrades de serpentard du a la force vampirique de hinata qui s'amusait plus a envoyée ses équipier en temps que lutteuse vampire que de jouer au quidditch.

Madame bibine était furieuse.

'' _On ne s'attaque pas a leur propre équipière comme ça, pénalité pour gryffondor!_

Et Angelina marqua. Soixante à dix. Quelques instants plus, tard Fred envoya un cognard à Warrington en lui faisant sauter les souafle des mains. Alicia s'en empara et marqua un autre but. Soixante-dix à Zéro pour Gryffondor.

'' Dit hinata, si tu couche avec Lee dit George, tu nous invite aussi.

'' J'invite tout l'équipe si vous voulez, dit hinata en riant. Même Harry qui est bien plus beau sur un éclair de feu que la limace de Malefoy sur sa bûche vole 2001.

Sur les gradins, les supporter de Gryffondor hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Leur équipe avait soixante points d'avance et si Harry attrapait le Vif d'or maintenant, ils gagnaient la coupe. Harry sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui tandis qu'il faisait le tour du terrain, loin au-dessus des autres joueurs, suivi de près par Malefoy.

Et soudain, il le vit. Le Vif d'or étincelait à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Harry donna une puissante accélération à son balai. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles. Il tendit la main mais, tout à coup, l'Éclair de Feu ralentit...

Horrifié, il regarda autour de lui. Malefoy insultée par Hinata était jeté en avant et avait saisi l'extrémité du balai qu'il tira vers lui.

'' Espèce de...

Harry était si furieux qu'il aurait volontiers frappé Malefoy, mais il était hors de portée. Malefoy, haletant, se cramponnait à l'Éclair de Feu, les yeux brillant d'une lueur narquoise. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait: le Vif d'or avait à nouveau disparu.

— Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! hurla Madame Bibine.

ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! cria Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère.

Alicia tira le penalty, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle rata le but d'un bon mètre. L'équipe de Gryffondor perdait sa concentration tandis que les Serpentard, ravis du mauvais coup de Malefoy, se sentaient stimulés sauf Hinata qui était furieuse et avais bien envie de lui foncée de dedans.

— Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts, Montague marque... grogna Lee. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor...

Harry à présent volait si près de Malefoy que leurs genoux ne cessaient de se heurter. Harry était bien décidé à ne pas laisser Malefoy s'approcher du Vif d'or.

— Dégage, Potter ! lança Malefoy, agacé, alors qu'Harry lui barrait le chemin.

— Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souafle, commenta Lee Jordan. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain. A part Malefoy, tous les joueurs de Serpentard, y compris le Gardien de but se précipitaient vers Angelina pour lui bloquer la route...

Harry changea de cap. Il se pencha en avant, allongé sur le manche de son Éclair de Feu, et le lança à fond, fonçant comme un boulet de canon sur les Serpentard.

— AAAAAAAARGH !

En voyant l'Éclair de Feu fondre sur eux, les Serpentard se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. La voie était libre pour Angelina.

— ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt !

Harry, qui avait failli s'écraser contre les gradins, parvint à s'arrêter de justesse dans les airs puis fit demi-tour et fila à nouveau vers le milieu du terrain.

Son cœur faillit alors s'arrêter de battre. Il vit Malefoy, l'air triomphant, qui fonçait en piqué. A un peu plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol brillait un minuscule point doré.

Harry libéra toute la puissance de l'Éclair de Feu, mais Malefoy lui semblait avoir des kilomètres d'avance.

— Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Vas-y ! murmurait Harry à son balai.

Il gagnait du terrain sur Malefoy... Harry se coucha sur le manche tandis que Boles lui envoyait un Cognard... Il se trouvait juste derrière Malefoy, à présent... Puis il parvint à sa hauteur...

Harry se jeta en avant, lâchant son balai des deux mains. Il repoussa le bras tendu de malefoy, et...

'' OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISSS!

Le poing en l'air, Harry remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa dans le stade. Harry s'éleva au-dessus de la foule des spectateurs et sentit ses oreilles tinter étrangement. Il tenait bien serrée dans son poing la petite balle d'or qui battait vainement des ailes contre ses doigts.

Dubois se précipita sur lui, ruisselant de larmes, le prit par le cou et sanglota contre son épaule. Harry sentit deux grandes secousses: Fred et George venaient de les rejoindre. Puis il entendit les voix d'Angelina, d'Alicia et de Katie qui criaient: « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! » Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, les joueurs de Gryffondor se laissèrent descendre vers le sol en hurlant à perdre haleine.

Des vagues successives de supporter vêtus de robes écarlates submergèrent les barrières et envahirent le terrain. Harry, dans un état second, sentait des corps qui se pressaient contre le sien dans un vacarme grandissant. Puis tous les joueurs de l'équipe furent hissés sur les épaules de la foule. Projeté dans la clarté du soleil, Harry vit Hagrid, les vêtements parsemés de rosettes écarlates.

— Tu les as battus, Harry ! Tu les as battus ! Quand je raconterai ça à Buck !

Oubliant toute dignité, Percy sautait sur place comme un dément, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor, et Ron et Hermione se frayaient un chemin à grands coups de coudes pour rejoindre Harry. Incapables de prononcer un mot, ils se contentèrent de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'il était emporté vers les gradins où Dumbledore attendait l'équipe avec la gigantesque coupe de Quidditch.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dubois, toujours en larmes, tendait la coupe à Harry. Si seulement un Détraqueur avait pu apparaître en cet instant... Harry aurait certainement produit le plus magnifique Patronus qu'on ait jamais vu... et cette nuit la hinata vient les rejoindre comme promis a la fête et était fait plaisir en se fessant carrément laminée sexuellement par tout l'équipe de quidditch de poudlard a son grand plaisir évidement et pour une fois, étonnement McGonagall avais fermer les yeux sur sa présence a cause était elle en secret qui lui avais dit le mot de passe du tableau pour la récompensée de l'avoir gagnée.

Cette nuit là hinata fut comblée sexuellement, il y avait pas juste tout équipe qui lui était passée dessus, même quasiment tout les garçons de gryffondor sauf Percy qui sautais sa copine lui avais passée dessus pour la remercier de la coupe de quidditch, incluant Harry, Ron et Hermione aussi.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Le retour d'exil et la prédiction de trelawney.

Cette nuit là pendant l'orgie de hinata, un étrange brouillard léger avais apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et le directeur ne craignait pas grand chose vu qui savais déjà que était Benoît qui était de retour.

'' Alors déjà de retour benoît... je croyais que tu étais exilé juste à la fin de l'année.

'' Ce n'est plus mon nom à présent, c'est décidée de fusionnée avec mon hôte maudit, directeur Dumbledore. Ce que Elmira mon obligée de faire ma faire réfléchir et j'ai décidée de défaire le sceau de séparation.

'' Alors sa sera vampire adulte Alucard en permanence tout comme durent la guerre. S'étonnait Dumbledore.

'' Oui ou en forme adolescent peut importe à présent, mais sa ne me dérange plus si on appelle Alucard ou benoît. Dit le vampire sous le brouillard,

Il préférait cette forme à cause qui n'avait pas envie d'apparaître physiquement devant Dumbledore. Sa fessais partie des lois d'exil des vampires qui prenais fin des demain matin.

'' Alors le conseil des ancien d'Erika est vraiment mort.

'' Pour la plupart, mort ou en fuite ou a mon service, il y a n'a trois transylvanien qui se sont rallier a moi et on les a pas tué, c'était ceux qui obéissais a moi et non a Erika ni a ma femme débridée Moka Black. En compassassions de sang j'ai eu l'autorisation avoir quelque goule a mon service incluant ceux là tous transylvanien qui lui sont fidèle même certaine de ses fille viendrons prendre la charge du manoir le temps que sa se calme et que il s'habitue a mon sang aux lieux du sang de Erika, Mais Erika vit toujours.

'' Je la croyais morte aussi, tu la sauvée ?

'' J'ai fait semblant de la tuer, je lui suis fait une hypnose imperium en fessant transplanté cléo en urgence et j'ai faire croire a Elmira que je n'avais plus faim, elle est cacher dans une cachette que je suis le vampire gardien et Elmira ne connais pas cette cachette, après tout, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la tuer, elle a quand même sauvé son neveux malgré que Rosalie aille pu lui dire, elle est dans un coma magique pour récupérée du massacre. J'ai fait croire a ma favorite qu'elle était morte a cause je savais que Elmira allais être été tenté pendant mon exil de l'approcher et quand elle a lut ma lettre, ses souvenir de Transylvanie c'est scellez sous un enchantement anti-hypnose que si elle tente d'approcher ou de s'amuser avec elle, hinata interviendrais illico. Apparemment j'ai bien fait, d'après funix Elmira la agressée pour y lire ses souvenir en prétextant vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Mais curieusement elle ma dit d'un ton navrée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lire quoi que ce soit avant intervention de Elmira, même pas son propre passée, ce qui est un peu étrange. Mais j'ai fait une grave erreur, en la contactant et la fessant revenir en Angleterre en utilisant les cris de guerre des Phénix mais c'était le seul moyen pour sauvée l'honneur de son hypogriffe Buck sans que sa aille des conséquences terrible pour moi.

'' En effet, mon chère, organisée un chasse au traître avec Elmira ici c'est une grave erreur de jugement.

'' Et en suis désolé, protecteur. En passant qui a gagnée la coupe ?

'' Hinata a très bien jouer ton rôle elle a fait exprès de s'attaquer a ses propre joueur elle était assez déloyale envers serpentard, mais c'est Gryffondor qui a gagnée la coupe grâce à l'intervention vengeresse de hinata.

'' Exactement ce que je lui avais ordonnée de faire avant de partir excellent. Dit Alucard avec un sourire.

'' Crois tu que tu seras capable de suivre à nouveau des cours avec les autres.

'' Je crois bien mon exil se termine demain, j'avais besoin de temps pour faire le point sur ma vie donc théoriquement mon exil se termine a l'aurore. De tout manière je suis a jour dans par les cours que hinata m'envoyais par phénix expresse et ma aussi annoncée que ma favorite avais lâché le cours de divination. Et j'ai aussi convaincue mira d'envoyé un message d'excuse a ma favorite pour la mini agression qu'elle a voulu faire sur Hermione.

'' Ah est juste pour te dire le professeur McGonagall a même laisser tout l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard se faire hinata espère que sa te dérange pas. A cause ce n'est pas juste l'équipe qui en a profité, les autres garçons de gryffondor aussi.

Alucard rigolais et songeais que autrefois elle laissait aucun humain la toucher mais bon c'est vrai qu'elle tolère les adolescents qui sont gentil avec elle dans son lit et non pas des adulte sorcier.

'' Haha elle a dut bien s'amuser alors ricanais le vampire amusée. Je suppose que sa doit être une idée de Lee Jordan... il m'aime bien pour un serpentard surtout à cause que je lui envoie des commentaires sanglant quand on joue et je lui ai dit que si gryffondor gagnais la coupe cette année grâce notre incompétence en quidditch qui aurais ma sœur comme trophée sexuelle. Mais sa étonne de McGonagall, elle me déteste habituellement que je fasse des orgies vampirique.

'' Disons que elle est plus tolérante envers ta sœur que toi, vu que contrairement a toi hinata est végétarienne depuis une 20 e année. Dit Dumbledore en riant. Elle a fermé les yeux sur la présence de hinata vu que c'est elle même qui a dit le mot de passe des gryffondor pour qu'elles puissent rentrée comme récompense d'avoir faire perdre la coupe à serpentard

'' Je vois c'est logique surtout a cause que c'est une des seules chasseuses qui a du respect pour Elmira et non pour ma mère Erika.

L'état d'euphorie dans lequel la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch avait plongé Harry dura une bonne semaine. Même le temps semblait participer à la fête: à l'approche des premiers jours de juin, le ciel se dégageait de ses nuages, la température augmentait, et les élèves n'avaient plus d'autre envie que de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques pintes de jus de citrouille bien frais à portée de main, ou de faire une partie de Bavboules ou encore de regarder le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac.

Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Les examens étaient imminents et, au lieu de paresser au soleil, tout le monde était forcé de rester dans le château à se concentrer sur de gros volumes, sans céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait par les fenêtres.

Même Fred et George Weasley avaient été surpris à travailler. Ils devaient passer leur BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Percy, lui, préparait son ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), le plus haut diplôme délivrée à Poudlard. Comme il avait l'intention d'entrée au ministère de la Magie, il lui fallait figurer en tête de classement. Hinata pour le taquiner en blague disais qui était pas assez riche pour corrompre fudge, ce qui le fit étonnement rire, chose qui était rare. Il devenait donc de plus en plus irritable et distribuais des punitions plus sévère a quiconque troublait la tranquillité de la salle commune. Les seule personne qui étaient encore plus anxieuse que Percy était Hinata pour les serpentard et Hermione, mais également alucard a présent que on devais le nommé, qui était revenue de son exil dans sa forme adulte et avais supposément fusionnée entre les deux moitié comme durent la guerre, vu que a présent il avais l'apparence humaine d'un adulte de 50 ans mais sans ses ailes de vampire, même si sa indifférais pour ses ami proche de appelez Benoît, mais quasiment tout les serpentard devais l'appeler Alucard sinon rouge était forcée de les mettre en retenue, la seul qui fut exclus était Hinata sa sœur évidement qui l'appelais toujours Alucard.

Harry et Ron avaient renoncé à leur demander comme elle s'y prenait pour assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de reposer une dernière fois la question lorsqu'il vit le programme de ses épreuves d'examen. Dans la première colonne, on lissait :

LUNDI

9h Arithmancie

9h Métamorphose

Déjeuner

13h Sortilèges

13h Étude des Runes

'' Hermione, dit prudemment Ron, sachant qu'elle était sujette aux explosions de colère quand on la dérangeait sauf pour Alucard ou Hinata... Heu... tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée en copiant tes horaires?

'' Quoi? Répondit sèchement Hermione en examinant son emploi du temps. Non, bien sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée.

'' Est-ce qu'on peut te demander comment tu comptes passer deux examens en même temps? Demanda Harry.

'' Non, répondit Hermione, agacée. Est-ce quelqu'un a vu mon exemplaire de Numérologie et Grammaire?

'' Oui, bien sur, je l'ai emprunté pour lire un peu au lit, répondit Ron, à voix très basse.

Hermione se mit à déplacer les piles de parchemins qui s'entassaient sur la table, à la recherche du livre. Au moment, il y eut un bruissement et Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

'' C'est étrange je n'arrive pas a le lire, je crois que c'est pour toi Hermione.

Hermione s'arrêtais et lisais en vieux transylvanien chose quelle maîtrisais beaucoup mieux avec les cours privée hinata qui disais ceci :

 _Cher favorite de mon petit fis qui ma convaincu d'écrire mes excuses._

 _Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir agressée cette semaine, habitude j'ai plus de contrôle que ça envers les jeunes proies humaine sorcier mais j'avais perdu l'habitude des les sorcier anglais humaine et ignorais dans ma grande ignorance que tu étais la favorite de mon petit fis maudit, mais aussi surtout que fréquentée des humains et qu'on ne fréquente que des goules et vu que habituellement on m'invitée a chassée des traître que en cas de guerre de sorcier et vampire noir. Alors je m'excuse sincèrement envers toi sous le conseil de ton maître vampire revenu de son exil hier soir. A l'avenir, maintenant que je suis au courent que tu es une jeune fille qui est favorite vampire, chose que j'ignorais, j'essayerais de me comportée mieux envers toi sinon hinata pourra toujours m'arrachée quelque morceau de partie de mon corps en lutte vampirique si je sa me prend encore a toi pour m'amuser et tentée de lire ton passée sans ta permissions._

 _Mes excuses sincères_

 _Elmira Phénix de nouveau chef du conseil des Anciens et ancienne fondatrice de poudlard._

 _P, S Veut tu annoncée à Hagrid que je viendrais pour les 6 faires des excuses publiques avec Cornélius Fudge votre ministère de la magie._

'' Oh c'est la grand mère de benoît, elle s'excuse de son comportement c'est gentil de sa part et elle annonce qu'elle ferait des excuse publique avec fudge a Hagrid pour le 6.

'' Une minute tu a était attaquer par un vampire et sa semblais pas affectée.

'' Ce n'était pas une attaque, même si était semblable a celui que moka ma fait dit précipitamment Hermione, mais Hinata ma défendue contre sa mère mira qui voulais faire connaissance, en tentant de s'amuser un peu violement et la repoussée.

'' Ce n'est pas le surnom que benoît donnais a Elmira Phénix la supérieur du conseil des anciens. Dit Ron a Harry alors que les deux fixaient avec horreur la tête d'Hermione.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête.

'' C'est exactement elle, mais elle traquais Moka vu que c'est la seul membre qui a pas été massacrée mise a part les goules transylvanien qui se sont retourner contre Erika en se ralliant a son a Alucard et elle vu que tout les autres membres goules anglais était des traître fidèle au dernier membre non-maudit de salazard serpentard sauf ceux de Transylvanie qui obéissais a son fis et qui les a aider a exterminer les traître.

'' Si Elmira vient pour des excuse publique c'est qui a du menacée fudge de faire le même massacre que le conseille des anciens mais pour le ministère au complet, si il ne s'excusait pas. Après tout Elmira est au courent que Alucard adore Buck et il dit même qui est sa propriété d'Elmira vu qui est née chez Elmira en Albanie.

'' En effet, dit lentement Harry.

'' C'est super en effet que ce vieux cornichon de fudge s'excuse a Hagrid.

Mais Harry avait une impression que la présence d'Elmira ici à poudlard a un lien indirect sur le retour surprenant d'Alucard également. Drago, qui s'était montré étonnamment réservé depuis le triomphe de Gryffondor lors de la finale de Quidditch, était complétement absent de ses airs bravaches depuis quelque jours, du moins depuis que Alucard était revenus a la grande salle, il était au courent que tout tentative de vengeance contre la traîtrise de Hinata était redevenue impossible avec lui dans le coin.

Il était très déçu que Buck ne serait pas mis à mort par le conseille déçu des anciens qui était en court de réanimant de sang. Alucard y était inscrit membre évidement sous ordre de Elmira et Alucard semblais être enchantée de son silence, et il a même pu visitée depuis que drago se tait a sa présence, la salle commune des serpentard qui habituellement qu'évitais d'y allez depuis 3 ans maintenant, temps que était calme, y juste le fait qui sois sous le lac a présent qui évite y allez sauf si il y urgence comme si par exemple ses amant le mettais dehors de sa cryptes chose qui arriverais jamais selon lui.

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de demander a son cousin de le frappée de sa part rien que pour le plaisir de le voir a nouveau se faire lancée comme un javelot. Mais le pire c'était qu'il avait ni le temps ni la possibilité d'aller voir Hagrid en raison des strictes mesures de sécurité toujours en vigueur. Et Harry n'osait pas aller récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité sous la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Pendant la semaine des examens, le château connut un silence inhabituel. Le lundi, les troisièmes années avaient le teint grisâtre en sortant de l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Parmi les exercices imposés, ils avaient dû changer une théière en tortue et Hermione exaspéra tout le monde en se plaignant que la sienne avait l'air d'une tortue marine, alors qu'il aurait fallu faire une tortue terrestre, mais benoît la sauvais en chantant le sortilège et transformais non seulement la sienne mais aussi celle de sa favorite en tortue terrestre, ce qui lui valais 10 point pour serpentard et 10 point pour gryffondor de la part de McGonagall, qui l'avais surpris totalement a cause c'était évidement habituée a ce qu'elle fasse contraire, McGonagall adorais lui faire perdre des points a cause que c'est un vampire et elle descend de famille de chasseur de vampire. Mais McGonagall lui avais fait une fleur a cause qui était en deuil de sa mère.

Après un rapide déjeuné, ils passèrent l'épreuve de sortilèges. Hermione avait eu raison: le professeur Flitwick avait choisi pour sujet les sortilèges d'Allégresse. Harry, trop nerveux, eut la main un peu lourde et Ron, qui faisait équipe avec lui, fut saisi d'éclats de rire si violents qu'on dut l'emmener dans une salle vide où il resta une heure avant d'être suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir jeter à son tour le sortilège. Quand a Hermione c'est a elle qui a reçu son propre sortilège mais vu qui était bien lancée sur Benoît sa contais quand même, mais Alucard bon joueur et en bon comédien fit semblais être sous les sortilèges.

Lorsqu'ils eurent dîné, les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives, non pour se reposer, mais pour réviser les épreuves du lendemain.

Au matin, Hagrid fit passer l'examen de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il paraissait très inquiet et avait visiblement la tête ailleurs. Il avait apporté une bassine remplie de Veracrasses et annonça que, pour réussir l'épreuve, il suffisait de maintenir son Vera crasse en vie pendant une heure. Comme ces créatures se portaient le mieux du monde dès lors qu'on les laissait tranquilles, jamais examen n'avait été aussi facile. Harry, Benoît et Hinata, Ron et Hermione eurent même tout le temps de parler à Hagrid. Benoît et Hinata était les seul serpentard à l'apprécier a cause qui était un peu comme eux des hybride.

'' Buck va très bien, vu que a présent il est innocentée même si tu a du t'exilée Alucard.

'' Disons que avais besoin un peu de solitude pour peser ma peine. Dit le vampire, vous pouvez aussi m'appelez benoît si vous craigne trop de nommé un de mes vrai nom de vampire, y juste les serpentard qui m'appelle Alucard sauf celle ici présente vu qu'elle m'appelle scellez ou pas alucard en permanence.

Hinata et Hermione rigolais de bon cœur.

L'après-midi, l'épreuve de potions tourna au désastre le plus complet. Harry eut beau déployer tous les efforts possibles, il fut incapable de préparer convenablement son philtre de Confusion et Rogue, qui le regardait avec un plaisir vengeur, gribouilla dans son carnet quelque chose qui ressemblait à un zéro. Alors que évidement hinata et benoît aurais 100 % illico.

A minuit, ce fut l'examen d'astronomie, au sommet de la plus haute tour; l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie eut lieu le mercredi matin et Harry griffonna tout ce que Florian Fortarôme lui avait raconté sur les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Age, mais il aurait de très loin préféré déguster un de ses sundaes au chocolat, dans cette salle de classe étouffante. Benoît était caler en histoire après tout sa grand mère était une légende vivante immortelle de Poudlard et une des seules 5 co-fondatrice de poudlard encore vivante, aujourd'hui. Le mercredi après-midi, les épreuves de Botanique se déroulèrent dans les serres sous une chaleur cuisante; les élèves revinrent ensuite dans la salle commune, la nuque brûlée par le soleil, songeant avec envie qu'à cette même heure le lendemain tout serait enfin terminé.

L'avant-dernier examen eut lieu le jeudi matin. C'était celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin leur avait préparé l'épreuve la plus originale qu'ils aient jamais eue à passer : une sorte de course d'obstacles en plein air au cours de laquelle ils durent traverser une mare profonde, et sale vu que benoît avais encore cette allergie a l'eau pure, ou se cachaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Carouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une vielle malle ou les attendait un nouvel épouvantard.

'' Excellent, murmura Lupin lorsque Harry et benoît qui suivit fut ressortit de la malle avec un grand sourire. Vingt sur vingt et dix-neuf sur 20 pour benoît qui voler au dessus du marais.

'' Désolé dit Alucard, je n'aime pas l'eau, elle n'était pas aussi salle a mon goût.

Lupin souriais.

Ravi de son succès, Harry resta sur place pour assister aux parcours de Ron et d'Hermione. Ron fut excellent jusqu'au moment où un Pétion parvint à l'entraîner au milieu du marécage dans lequel il s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille. Hermione, après avoir tout réussi à la perfection, entra dans la malle qui contenait l'épouvantard. Une minute plus tard, elle bondit au-dehors en poussant un hurlement.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Lupin, surpris. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le p-p-professeur Alucard mais en forme de démon chrétien, Haleta-t-elle en montrant la malle. Il... il a dit que j'avais tout raté et que Moka est bien meilleur que moi au lit. Dit-t-elle tout confuse.

Tout le monde s'éclatais de rire et le responsable en question vient pour l'embrassée pour la rassurée.

'' Je ne suis pas professeur Hermione du moins temps que on ne met pas un incompétent au poste de ma famille et j'ai jamais enseignée en forme libérée sauf en Transylvanie pour des leçons de chasse ma chérie.

Il fallut qu'alucard prenne un certain temps pour la calmer. Quand elle eut enfin retrouvé ses esprits, elle retourna au château avec Harry et Ron. Ce dernier avait encore une légère tendance à rire de sa réaction face à l'épouvantard mais l'apparition des ou deux visiteurs inattendus en haut des marches coupa court à la dispute qui menaçait.

Vêtu de son habituelle cape à rayures, Cornélius Fudge transpirait légèrement, le regard fixé sur le parc. Il sursauta en reconnaissant Harry.

'' Bonjour, Harry, lança-t-il. J'imagine que tu viens de passer un examen? C'est presque fini? Était quel matière.

'' Oui, répondit Harry et était en défense contre les force du mal.

La femme sous capuchon sursautais mais souriais d'un ton séduisante mais Alucard la fixais d'un regard qui la glacière facilement.

Hermione et Ron, qui refusaient d'adresser la parole au ministre de la magie, restèrent en arrière, l'air mal à l'aise.

'' Belle journée, dit fudge en jetant un coup d'œil au lac. Heureusement que ce n'est que des excuse public.

'' Un peu trop ensoleillée a mon goût, fudge mais bon a poudlard c'est comme sa souvent en ce temps ci de l'année.

Hermione reconnus la voix trop facilement hypnotisant de Elmira Phénix

'' Je suis venus remplir une mission bien agréable... vu que Mrs Phénix ici présent tient absolument que je m'excuse publiquement d'avoir laisser accusée une phénix bannis de sa famille sans preuve valide un hippogriffe qui a attaquer sans le faire exprès son petit fis Alucard. Et comme je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour voir ou en est l'affaire Sirius Black, c'est moi sous la supervision de Mrs Phénix qui a hérité de la corvée.

'' Les excuse public a déjà eu lieu? Intervient Ron qui regarda Elmira d'un air intrigué.

'' Elle est prévue cet après-midi, répondit fudge qui regarda Ron d'un air intriguée.

'' Mais il est innocentée, vous n'allez pas l'exécutée dit Alucard a sa supérieur.

'' Non bien sur que non, je n'oserais pas tuer un animal qui m'appartient, mon petit démon, mais j'ai pensée que fudge aurais bien était idiot de ne pas d'excusée a votre garde-chasse et moi même je tiens a m'excusée de l'avoir emmené même si il a rien a comparée à une exécution de masse du conseil des anciens. Dit Elmira phénix en souriant. Je suis trop vielle pour le genre de chose idiote qu'une exécution d'un hypo griffe.

Alucard continuais toujours de la fixée sévèrement.

'' C'est prévu à Quatorze heure, n'est-ce pas, Fudgie? Dit Elmira en fessant sursauté le ministre de la magie de terreur, ce qui semblais beaucoup l'amusée à lui faire peur.

Ron allais dire quelque chose a Elmira mais Hermione lui donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes et fit signe de tête en direction du château.

'' Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je la remercie? Protesta Ron avec colère lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Tu les as vus? Elmira parle comme une assoiffée. C'est ça que t'appelle la justice vampirique?

'' Ron, ton père travaille au ministère. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à son patron, répondit Hermione, et Elmira a toujours soif quand elle vient a chaque année visiter Londres en errance vu qu'elle ne vient que pour chassée une fois par année sous invitation de Alucard. Elle aurait très bien pu te tuer si tu l'avais insultée ou juste complimentée, crois moi. Elle est d'une puissance terrifiante, on aurait dit les 3 sœurs incluant Hinata réunis dans un seul vampire. Et aussi c'est une fondatrice de Poudlard au grand pouvoir, si elle t'aurait pas tué elle aurait pu te renvoyée rien qu'en chantant : Elle est une traqueuse autant plus forte que Moka, l'hypnose carrément imparable que alucard et même que Hinata a du faire de sa magie rouge du chant qui lui a été enseigné par sa favorite vampire pour me remettre du pied. Et une beauté meurtrière que temari phénix ou pire Erika sa propre fille vu que temari est un succube et je juge mes mots.

'' Et elle doit prendre que un peu de sang retirée par moi de Buck pour payer la dette de sang ce qui l'affaiblira un peu mais sa ne le tuera pas dit alucard à coté d'eux. Juste empêcher de voler pour quelque jour c'est tout.

'' Vraiment, dit Hermione surprise.

'' Disons que c'est ce que sa propriétaire mira réclame en dette de sang, mais elle aime c'est animaux dangereux comme hagrid mais en plus pire, vu que Buck est née sur son territoire mais après tout blessée un vampire phénix même accidentelle réclame le sang du coupable, mais dans le cas de Elmira elle minimise toujours tout si c'est un animal ce n'est pas la peine de mort contrairement si exemple Malefoy m'aurais blessée avec un coup de couteau bénie a l'eau pure tu comprends. Évidement si sa aurais été Moka qui aurais ordonnée elle fait tout a extrême sans consultée ses supérieur mais comme c'est les supérieur qui sont les trois survivant du massacre de ses fille et qui m'obéie a présent et qui ont décidée donc décidée respecte les lois des vampires a la lettre comme moi.

'' Ah bon je viens comprendre dit Harry, vu que c'est un animal que Elmira élève le don du sang est moindre mais un humain c'est la peine de mort.

'' On peut interprétée comme ça. Elmira est peu habituer à punir pour des crimes léger comme sa sauf si sa serais un sorcier chasseur de vampire qui aurais pu me blessée moi ou pire hinata mais sa c'est une autre histoire. Elle est plus habituer à punir les vampires ou les mauvais chasseurs du ministère qui l'attaque qu'une hypogriffe qui me blesse. Expliquais Alucard.

Pour leur dernier examen, Harry et Ron et benoît et hinata devaient passer l'épreuve de Divination et Hermione celle d'étude des Moldus. Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier de marbre. Hermione les quitta au premier étage et Harry et Ron continuèrent jusqu'au septième ou nombre de leurs camarades qui étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la classe du professeur Trelawney essayant d'absorber quelque révision de dernière minute.

— Elle nous prend un par un, dit Neville à Ron et à Harry qui étaient venus s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il avait son exemplaire de Lever le voile du futur ouvert sur les genoux, à la page consacrée aux boules de cristal.

Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose dans une boule de cristal, vous ? ajouta-t-il d'un air affligé.

— Non, répondit Ron, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il ne cessait de consulter sa montre, attendant le moment où devait avoir lieu le prélèvement de sang de Buck.

Chaque fois qu'un élève redescendait l'échelle d'argent après avoir subi l'examen, les autres chuchotaient d'un air anxieux:

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demandé ?

Mais tout le monde refusait de répondre.

— Elle a vu dans la boule de cristal que si je vous disais quoi que ce soit, j'aurais un horrible accident ! Couina Neville en redescendant l'échelle.

— C'est pratique ! grogna Ron. Je commence à penser qu'Hermione avait raison, tout ça, c'est de la mystification.

— Oui, dit Harry en regardant sa propre montre. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi.

— J'aimerais bien qu'elle se dépêche un peu, ajouta-t-il. Parvati descendit l'échelle. Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle. Qui suivie de benoît phénix mais curieusement il n'avait pas été nommée.

— Elle a dit que j'avais toutes les qualités d'une vraie voyante, annonça-t-elle à Ron et à Harry. J'ai vu énormément de choses... Bonne chance !

Ronald Weasley, dit la voix familière au-dessus de leur tête.

Ron fit une grimace et monta l'échelle. Harry était à présent le dernier candidat. Il s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, écoutant une mouche qui volait devant la fenêtre ensoleillée. Il pensait à Hagrid.

Enfin, au bout de vingt minutes, les pieds de Ron réapparurent sur l'échelle.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

— Très mal, répondit Ron. Je ne voyais rien du tout, alors, j'ai inventé quelque chose, mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas convaincue...

— Je te retrouve dans la salle commune, murmura Harry tandis que le professeur Trelawney appelait son nom.

La petite pièce confinée était plus étouffante que jamais et les habituels parfums qui flottaient dans l'air firent tousser Harry lorsqu'il s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le professeur Trelawney, assise devant une grosse boule de cristal.

'' Bonjour, mon cher, dit-elle à voix basse. Si vous voulez bien plonger votre regard dans cette Sphère... Prenez votre temps... Vous me direz ensuite ce que vous aurez vu... Harry se pencha sur la boule de cristal et regarda aussi fixement que possible, avec la volonté de voir autre chose que des volutes de fumée, mais rien ne se produisit.

— Alors ? demanda le professeur Trelawney d'une voix douce.

La chaleur était insupportable et les senteurs ambiantes lui picotaient les narines. Harry repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit et lui aussi décida d'inventer quelque chose.

— Heu... je vois une forme sombre... prétendit-il.

— A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? murmura le professeur Trelawney. Réfléchissez bien...

Harry sauta sur la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

'' A Benoît Phénix et a un hippogriffe, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

'' Vraiment? Chuchota le professeur Trelawney en griffonnant rapidement quelque chose sur le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Mon garçon, vous êtes sans doute en train de voir comment vont se terminer les ennuie de ce pauvre Hagrid et la chef du conseil des ancien déchu. Regardez bien... Est-ce que l'hippogriffe est affaibli par le prélèvement de sang.

'' Non, affirma Harry.

'' Vous êtes sûr? Vraiment sûr, mon garçon? Vous ne le voyez pas en train de gémir de faiblesse, vu qui est pas condamnée a mort.

'' Non, répondit Harry qui commençait à ne pas sentir très bien.

— Pas de sang ? Vous ne voyez pas Hagrid en train de pleurer ?

— Non ! répéta Harry.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: fuir cette pièce et sa chaleur étouffante.

— Au contraire, il a l'air en pleine forme... Il s'envole... Le professeur Trelawney soupira.

Eh bien, mon garçon, je crois que nous allons en rester là... C'est un peu décevant, je ne vous le cache pas... Mais je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux.

Soulagé, Harry se leva, ramassa son sac et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'une voix dure et sonore retentit derrière lui.

 _Ça se passera ce soir!_

Harry se retourna. Le professeur Trelawney s'était figée dans son fauteuil, le regard vague, la mâchoire pendante.

'' P...Pardon? Dit Harry.

Mais le professeur ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Harry, paniqué, resta là à la regarder. Elle semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de quelque chose. Il hésita, en se demandant s'il devait se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Puis le professeur reprit la parole de cette même voix dure, si différente de celle qu'on lui connaissait.

 _'' Le seigneur des ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonnée de sa favorite vampire et de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, craignant que son fis maudit le trouve, son serviteur et la jumelle marier a son fis maudite, le libéra de ses chaîne. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur et la fille phénix pure vampire brisera ses chaînes et ira retrouvée leur maître. Avec l'aide de la fille vampire pure, et de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Le fis Maudit devrais être prêt a la combattre... ce soir... avant minuit... la fille vampire... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... leur maître..._

La tête du professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, puis, brusquement, elle se redressa.

'' Je suis désolé, mon garçon, dit-elle, comme perdue dans un rêve. La chaleur, sans doute... je me suis assoupie pendant un instant...

Harry, immobile, continuait de la regarder.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon?

'' Vous... vous venez de me dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va surgir à nouveau... que la jumelle de Benoît Phénix et son serviteur s'apprête à le rejoindre son père maudit...

Le professeur Trelaweney eut l'air surpris

'' Le père renier de Benoît Phénix? Le seigneur des Ténèbres? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Mon garçon ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie... grâce a la jumelle de Benoît Phénix, voyez-vous ça!

'' C'est ce que vous venez de dire! Vous avez dit que son père...

— Vous aussi, vous avez dû vous assoupir, coupa le professeur Trelawney. Jamais je ne m'aventurerais à prédire quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable !

Harry redescendit l'échelle, puis l'escalier, en se posant des questions... Le professeur Trelawney avait-elle fait une véritable prédiction ? Ou bien avait-elle voulu l'impressionner pour pimenter un peu la fin des examens ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry passa en courant devant les trolls qui gardaient la tour de Gryffondor, les paroles du professeur Trelawney résonnant encore dans sa tête. Les élèves qu'il croisait riaient et plaisantaient ne se dirigeant à grand enjambées vers le parc ou ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'une liberté si longtemps attendue : lorsqu'il eut atteint le portrait et pénétré dans la salle commune, il s'aperçut qu'elle était presque déserte. Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient là, assis dans un coin.

— Le professeur Trelawney, dit Harry hors d'haleine, vient de me raconter que...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de leur visage.

'' Alucard a perdu, Elmira exige un don de sang et n'a plus le choix. Il vient de nous envoyer ça.

Cette fois, le mot d'alucard habituellement bien écrie comme un riche, était quasiment lisible à cause qui a tremblé de rage.

 _Elmira m'oblige de faire cette horrible transfusion, au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça._

 _Alucard._

'' Il faut y aller, dit aussitôt Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre qu'Alucard blesse en dette de sang Buck a contrecœur.

'' Au coucher du soleil, dit Ron qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un œil éteint. On n'aura jamais le droit de sortir... surtout toi, Harry.

'' Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry, l'air songeur.

'' Ou est-elle? Demanda Hermione.

Harry lui raconta qu'il l'avait laissée dans le passage secret, sous la statue de la sorcière borgne.

— Si jamais Rogue me voit encore dans ce coin-là, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est vrai, dit Hermione en se levant. Si c'est toi qu'il voit... Comment on fait pour ouvrir la bosse de la sorcière ?

— Il faut lui donner un coup de baguette magique en disant « Dissendium », mais...

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Elle traversa la salle à grands pas, poussa le portrait de la grosse dame et disparut.

— Elle ne va quand même pas aller la chercher elle-même ? dit Ron, les yeux ronds.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, cependant, Hermione était de retour avec la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée sous sa robe.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ces temps-ci ? s'exclama Ron. D'abord, hinata donnes une gifle à Malefoy, ensuite tu quittes le cours du professeur Trelawney... et tu te fais agressée par Elmira phénix et sa semblais rien te faire.

'' Pour agression c'est plutôt hinata que j'ai carrément laminée exprès, son chant de guérison de berceuse de nouveau née a un effet secondaire sur les humains, elle stimule l'appétit sexuelle de ceux qui se font soignée, c'est Rosalie qui lui a enseigné ce chant et on a baisé ensemble. Était le seul moyen de brisée la puissante hypnose de Elmira.

L'air admiratif de Ron sembla flatter Hermione quand même.

Ils descendirent dîner mais à la fin du repas, ils ne retournèrent pas à la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres. Harry avait caché la cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe et gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler la bosse qu'elle formait. Ils se faufilèrent dans une salle vide, à proximité du hall d'entrée, tendant l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la certitude que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Ils entendirent encore deux personnes traverser le hall en courant, puis une porte claquer. Hermione passa alors la tête au-dehors.

Ça va, dit-elle, on peut y aller.

Marchant l'un contre l'autre, ils se recouvrirent de la cape, traversèrent le hall sur la pointe des pieds puis descendirent les marches jusqu'à la pelouse. Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière la forêt interdite, entourant d'un liseré d'or les plus hautes branches des arbres.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane, Hagrid mit un long moment à venir leur ouvrir. Il avait le teint pâle et tremblait de tout son corps.

— C'est nous, chuchota Harry. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever.

Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, murmura Hagrid en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Comme si une des mes lettres empêcherais mon cousin de venir vous voir. Dit une voix glaciale.

Alucard était aussi avec Hagrid et Harry enleva la cape après que Hagrid referma la porte.

Hagrid ne pleurait pas, il ne leur tomba pas dans les bras. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il en était et son désarroi semblais affectée Alucard.

'' Ne vous en fait pas Hagrid, je sais me contrôler avec Buck. Il aura juste mal un peu et en quelque jour il volera à nouveau.

— Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

Où est Buck ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Je... je l'ai sortit, répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant...

Ses mains tremblait si violemment que le pot au lait lui échappa mais fut attraper par Alucard mais le brisais quand même sans le faire exprès

'' Oups désolé je l'ai attrapé trop fort hagrid.

— Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, dit Hermione qui se dépêcha d'essuyer par terre.

— Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, dit Hagrid en s'asseyant et en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désolé.

Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose, Hagrid ? demanda Harry d'un ton décidé. Dumbledore...

Il a essayé, répondit Hagrid. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de sa propriétaire qui est la fondatrice Elmira Phénix, mais elle alors demander a Alucard de mordre Buck a sa place a cause que Elmira n'est pas comme hinata alors je sais que tu ne le tueras pas, mais est tu sur que c'est ce qui faut faire.

'' Hagrid, j'ai depuis le début de l'année appris a chassée comme un végétarien grâce a ma sœur. Je te jure que je ne lui ferai rien de trop grave.

"Je sais que j'ai pour nature de ne pas faire de mal a tout ce qui vole sauf pour les poulets évidement mais je vais hypnotisée Buck au birdlang pour qui se débat pas, et après il sera sur pied avec vos soin. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui prendre un peu de son sang comme repas et je lai assurée que je sa ne lui fera pas trop mal a peine une piqueur de moustique et il a acceptée de me le donner. C'est très simple, si mira me voir boire son sang, la dette sera payer, vu que ce n'est pas typique des vampires de tuer des animaux domestique, sauf hinata qui a par accident tuer un chien d'un tueur du ministère ou des poulets de Poudlard ou chez toi Ron. Hinata a une allergie atypique au sang humain. Elmira a acceptée cela de Dumbledore et même si sa me dégoûte de le faire je ne le tuerai pas et plus vite que on en sera débarrassée plus vite on aura plus fudge et ma grand mère sur le dos.

Hagrid, la gorge nouée, jetait des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher mis à part que Buck sera toujours vivant.

— Dumbledore va venir quand... quand ça se produira... Il m'a écrit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il veut... être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore...

'' Et c'est le seul qui peut m'arrête quand je me nourris, pour m'évitée une frénésie de vampire comme quand Elmira m'a ordonner à tuer les membres du conseil sauf eux qui se sont rallier a nous pour les tuer et qui ont survécus.

Hermione, qui avait fouillé dans le buffet pour chercher un autre pot au lait, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Elle se redressa, le pot à la main, en se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer.

— Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous, dit-elle. Mais Hagrid hocha sa tête hirsute.

Il faut que vous retourniez au château, répliqua-t-il. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis et toi aussi Hermione, Elmira pourrais pensée que alucard pourrais avoir envie de te transformée comme désert.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Hermione, mais elle les cacha à Hagrid en s'affairant à préparer le thé. Soudain, au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, elle poussa un cri perçant.

— Ron ! C'est... C'est incroyable ! Croûtard !

Ron la regarda bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, Croûtard glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

— Croûtard ! dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Croûtard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il attrapa le rat qui continuait de se débattre et le regarda à la lumière. Croûtard était dans un état épouvantable. Plus maigre que jamais, il avait complétement pelé par endroits, et se tortillait dans les mains de Ron comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

Du calme, Croûtard ! dit Ron. Il n'y a pas de chat, ici ! Personne ne cherche à te faire du mal !

Hagrid se leva soudain, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Son teint d'habitude coloré avait pris la teinte jaunâtre d'un vieux parchemin.

— Ils arrivent... dit-il.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent au loin un groupe d'hommes qui descendaient les marches du château. A leur tête, ils reconnurent Albus Dumbledore, sa barbe d'argent scintillant dans la lumière du crépuscule. Cornélius Fudge trottinait à côté de lui. Elmira Phénix se tenais près de lui.

— Il faut que vous partiez, dit Hagrid en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite...

Ron enfonça de force Croûtard dans sa poche et Hermione prit la cape.

— Je vais vous faire sortir par-derrière, dit Alucard qui semblais avoir vu un ombre bougée mais ne fit rien.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le potager. Harry avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'irréel, surtout lorsqu'il vit Buck attaché à la clôture, un peu plus loin, derrière les plants de citrouilles. L'hippogriffe semblait deviner que quelque chose se préparait. Il tournait la tête en tous sens et ses pattes martelaient nerveusement le sol.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Buck, dit Hagrid d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Allez-y, dit-il. Partez... mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

Hagrid, on ne peut pas.

On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passée.

Ils le savent dit alucard, je suis après tout un témoin important et je l'ai défendu quand même. Je t'en fais pas mione sa sera pas aussi grave que si Buck aurais eu une aile brisé dans un combat avec un autre hippogriffe.

— Filez ! dit Hagrid d'un ton féroce. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis !

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tandis qu'Hermione jetait la cape sur la tête d'Harry et de Ron, ils entendirent des voix à l'entrée de la cabane.

— Dépêchez-vous, leur dit Hagrid. N'écoutez pas...

Et il retourna à grands pas vers sa cabane pour aller ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper.

Lentement, dans une sorte de transe angoissée, Harry, Ron et Hermione, à présent invisibles, contournèrent silencieusement la cabane. Lorsqu'ils furent passés de l'autre côté, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer avec un claquement sec.

Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, chuchota Hermione. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

Ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait au château. Le soleil plongeait à l'horizon. Le ciel avait pris une teinte grise mêlée de leurs pourpres, tandis qu'à l'ouest scintillait un halo rouge couleur de sang.

Ron s'immobilisa soudain.

Ron, je t'en prie... murmura Hermione.

C'est Crôutard, dit Ron. Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Passe le moi je vais le tenir dit Hermione.

Ron était penché en avant, et passais le rat affolée à la main de Hermione de sa poche mais le rat s'agitait comme un diable. Il poussait des petits cris et se tortillait frénétiquement donnant des coups de patte à tous sens. Il tenta même de mordre les mains d'Hermione.

-Crôutard, c'est nous, espèce d'idiot, souffla Ron. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, puis des voix d'hommes.

''Ron, allons-y, ils s'apprêtent à le mordre! Murmura Hermione.

— D'accord... Croûtard, tiens-toi tranquille.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Harry, tout comme Ron, essayait de ne pas entendre la rumeur des voix, dans leur dos. Ron s'arrêta à nouveau.

'' Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, dit-t-elle.

'' Croûtard, arrête, tout le monde va nous entendre...

Le rat poussait de petits cris féroces, mais pas assez puissant pour couvrir les bruits d'excuse légèrement hypocrite de Elmira phénix. Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique de succion de vampire qui aspirait le sang mais son fut cours, mais un hurlement de douleur d'Alucard son amant vu qui se fessaient mordre par Elmira pour avoir le sang qui avait avalée.

Hermione se fait mordre et vacilla.

Ils l'ont fait ! murmura-t-elle... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ils l'ont fait !

'' Mais Buck est toujours vivant, Elmira a mordu en retour alucard c'est normal.

'' Selon alucard oui... mais il déteste cette manière de nourrir des vampires vu que c'est exactement ce que Erika lui a fait subir comme punition.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Enlèvement de favorite

Harry eut l'impression que le choc lui avait vidé la tête tous trois restèrent figés d'horreur sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les ultimes rayons du soleil couchant projetaient une lumière sanglante sur les ombres qui s'étiraient à terre. Puis, derrière eux, ils entendirent une longue plainte de frustration mais sa venais de Alucard qui se tenais le cou, mais il semblait à la fois heureux que sa grand mère soit finalement satisfaite du don de sang et que Buck est vivant mais ne volera pas avant plusieurs jours.

'' Benoît, murmura Harry.

Sans réfléchir, il amorça un geste pour revenir en arrière, mais Ron et Hermione le retinrent chacun par un bras.

'' Impossible, dit Ron, blanc comme un linge. Il n'est pas en état de te parler, tu te rappelle en première année quand il a été mordu par Erika. Il encore plus humilier vu que ses Elmira qui la fait subir sa blessure, mais la différence cette fois était une bonne cause.

La respiration d'Hermione était saccadée, irrégulière.

'' Comment... elle a... pu faire ça a mon maître. Comment ont-ils pu?

Apparemment, Hermione était à nouveau sous contrôle sexuelle d'Alucard.

'' Viens, dit Ron, qui semblait claquer des dents.

Ils reprirent la direction du château, marchant lentement pour rester bien serrés sous la cape. La lumière baissait rapidement, à présent.

— Croûtard, reste tranquille ! Chuchota Ron en serrant la main d'Hermione contre sa poitrine.

Le rat continuait de se débattre comme un dément. Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau et s'efforça de maintenir Croûtard au fond de sa poche.

'' Aïe! Ron ton rat ma mordu juste au sang! S'exclama-t-elle

'' Espèce imbécile fini tes dingue au quoi.

'' Ron, tais-toi, murmura précipitamment Harry. Fudge peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre... avec Elmira surtout.

'' Mais il refuse de rester tranquille stupide rat...

De toute évidence, Croûtard était terrorisé. Il se tortillait en tous sens, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper à Ron.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Harry fut le premier à le voir: souple et silencieux, le corps rasant le sol, ses grands yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, Pattenrond s'avançait vers eux. Arrivait-il à les voir malgré la cape ou bien se laissait-il guider par les cris de Croûtard, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

— Pattenrond, gémit Hermione. Non, va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Mais le chat s'approchait.

— Croûtard ! NON !

Trop tard. Le rat avait réussi à se glisser entre les doigts d'Hermione. Il sauta sur le sol et fila. Pattenrond se lança à sa poursuite et avant qu'Harry ou Ron aient pu l'arrêter, Hermione rejeta la cape d'invisibilité et courut après son chat qui fuyait dans l'obscurité.

'' Hermione! Se lamant Harry.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry, puis tous deux se lancèrent sur ses talons mais il était impossible de courir à toutes jambes sous la cape et ils préférèrent l'enlever. Harry la tenait par un coin et l'étoffe argentée flottait derrière eux comme une bannière tandis qu'ils essayaient de rattraper Hermione.

Ils entendaient le bruit de ses pas qui martelaient le sol à bonne distance devant eux et les cris furieux qu'il lance à Pattenrond.

Laisse-le tranquille ! Viens ici patarrond! Viens ici!

Il y eut un bruit sourd et Hermione réussi à prendre son chat qui miaulais.

Vilain garçons mais qu'est qui te prend?

Harry et Ron faillirent tomber sur Hermione. Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Hermione était étalé par terre, mais des que son chat vit Ron prendre croutard et le remis dans sa poche, Hermione le serrais a deux bras.

Hermione... reviens sur la cape... haleta Ron. Dumbledore... Elmira le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment...

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se couvrir de la cape, ils entendirent comme un bruit de galop. Un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux brûlant, surgit alors de l'obscurité. Harry essaya de sortir sa baguette magique, mais trop tard... le chien fit un bond Sonic et atterris sur la poitrine d'Hermione, qui était placée pour protéger Ron, et croutard sortit de la poche et s'enfuit. Harry fut projeté en arrière dans un tourbillon de poils. Il sentit le souffle brûlant de l'animal, aperçut ses longues canines dures comme de l'acier.

Hermione était debout, à présent. Il tendit la main pour écarter Harry de la trajectoire du chien et, lorsque celui-ci bondit à nouveau, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le bras de Ron. Harry plongea sur l'animal et saisit une touffe de poils, mais le chien emporta Hermione aussi facilement que s'il avait traînée une poupée de chiffon.

Surgissant de nulle part, quelque chose frappa alors Harry en plein visage et le projeta à nouveau par terre. Il entendit Ron pousser un hurlement de douleur suivie d'Hermione de hurlement de terreur appelant son maître à son aide avant de disparaître brutalement avec un craquement sinistre. Harry chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique, aveuglé par le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

'' Lumos! Murmura-t-il.

Le rayon de lumière de la baguette éclaira le tronc d'un gros arbre. La disparition d'Hermione et la fuite de crôutard les avait amenés tout près du Saule cogneur qui agitait ses branches dans un craquement sinistre pour empêcher d'approcher.

Et là, au pied du tronc, le chien tirait Ron à travers un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines. Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais sa tête et son corps disparaissaient peu à peu.

'' Hermione! Hurla Harry en essayant de le suivre, mais une grosse branche siffla à ses oreilles et l'obligea à reculer.

Ils ne voyaient plus à présent qu'une jambe d'Hermione qu'il avait accrochée une racine dans un ultime effort pour empêcher le chien de l'emporter.

Un horrible craquement retentit alors comme un coup de feu. La jambe de Ron s'était cassée et, un instant plus tard, son pied disparut à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! s'exclama Ron.

Non! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer...

Une autre branche s'abattit sur eux, ses rameaux serrés comme un poing.

— Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver, dit Harry, le souffle court, en essayant de se faufiler entre les branches déchaînées qui s'agitaient en tous sens.

Mais il était impossible de s'approcher des racines de l'arbre sans recevoir un coup dans la figure.

— Au secours, au secours... murmura précipitamment Hermione en dansant sur place, sans savoir quoi faire. S'il vous plaît...

Pattenrond se précipita alors vers l'arbre. Il ondula entre les branches comme un serpent et posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc.

Soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait.

Funix avais pétrifié l'arbre.

'' Funix! Murmura Ron, décontenancée. Il serra le bras d'Harry si fort qu'il lui fait mal.

'' Comment avait-il...?

'' Il est ami avec pattarond et le chien, répondit sombrement Harry. Je les ai vues ensemble. Viens... et sors ta baguette magique...

Ils se précipitèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre mais, avant même qu'ils aient atteint l'ouverture entre les racines, Pattenrond s'y était déjà glissé et avait disparu à l'intérieur. Harry le suivit, la tête la première, et glissa à plat ventre sur une surface inclinée qui le mena à l'entrée d'un tunnel au plafond bas. Pattenrond se trouvait un peu plus loin, les yeux brillant dans le rayon de lumière que projetait la baguette magique. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione arriva à son tour.

— Où est Hermione ? murmura-t-il, terrifiée.

— Par ici, répondit Harry en s'avançant dans le tunnel, le dos courbé.

— Où mène ce passage ?

Je n'en sais rien... Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas où il débouche mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard...

Ils progressaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, presque pliés en deux. Devant eux, la queue touffue de Pattenrond apparaissait par instants. Le tunnel semblait aussi long que celui qui menait chez Honeydukes. Harry, hors d'haleine, ne cessait de penser à Ron en se demandant ce que l'énorme chien avait bien pu faire de lui...

Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Pattenrond avait disparu, mais Harry vit une lueur qui filtrait à travers une petite ouverture.

Ron et lui s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin en avançant prudemment, leur baguette magique à la main. Ron avais rattrapé son rat qui se débâtais à nouveau et il du l'assommée pour qui reste tranquille.

Derrière l'ouverture éclairée, ils découvrirent une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

Harry lança un regard à Ron. Il semblait terrifié, mais il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à entrer.

Harry se glissa à travers l'ouverture et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était déserte, mais il y avait à sa droite une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre. Hermione saisit soudain le bras d'Harry. Ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient les fenêtres obstruées.

— Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane hurlante.

Harry montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché.

— Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, dit-il lentement.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au premier étage. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Hermione serrait le bras d'Harry avec une telle force qu'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les doigts. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur; elle fit alors un nouveau signe de tête et le lâcha.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils franchirent la porte ouverte, avancèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier délabré. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, à l'exception d'une longue trace brillante sur le sol, indiquant qu'on avait traîné quelque chose ou quelqu'un au premier étage.

Ils atteignirent un palier plongé dans l'obscurité.

— Nox, murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix et les rayons de lumière que projetaient leurs baguettes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'un ronronnement sonore. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.

Brandissant sa baguette magique, Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Pattenrond était allongé sur un magnifique lit au baldaquin poussiéreux et se mit à ronronner de plus belle en les voyant apparaître. A côté de lui, Hermione était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur elle.

— Hermione... Comment tu te sens ?

— Où est le chien ?

— Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Hermione, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège...

— Quoi ?

Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus... comme toute la famille phénix...

Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière lui.

Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes anormalement grandes comme Alucard, C'était Sirius Black.

 _'' Expelliarmus!_ Lança la voix chantante mais glacial en pointant vers eux la main et les baguettes magique de Harry et Ron s'envolais et les attrapais au vol mais les baguettes a son contacte s'expulsais eux même,

'' Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider la favorite de Alucard, le gendre forcée de ma fille Moka, ha cette foutu lois des baguettes j'avais oublié.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de parler et que sa voix avait du mal à retrouver un timbre normal.

'' Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher son amant ou un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles... vu que tu la ramener petit garçons.

L'allusion ironique à son père résonna aux oreilles d'Harry comme si Black l'avait hurlée. Il sentit une haine violente bouillonner en lui, une haine qui ne laissait plus aucune place à la peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu brandir sa baguette magique non pas pour se défendre, mais pour attaquer... et même pour tuer. Sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il s'avança d'un pas, mais il sentit aussitôt deux mains lui saisir les bras et le tirer en arrière.

'' Non, Harry, souffla Hermione, comme pétrifier. Elle se relevait tant bien que mal pour l'aider, il est immunisé contre les sorts comme tout le vampire. Et elle se redressa.

'' Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi! Dit Ron sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres par la soif de Black.

'' Allonge-toi, dit-t-il d'un ton hypnotisant mais douce. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe et Alucard sera très fâchée contre moi déjà qui est déjà irritée que aille fait deux intrusion sans son invitation pour tentée de le tuer.

— Vous m'avez entendu ? Insista Hermione en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

— Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre en goûtée, ce soir, dit Black. Son sourire s'élargit.

Et pourquoi ça ? lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de Ron et d'Hermione qui le tenaient toujours. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à boire tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ? Vous êtes devenue végétarien salle vampire.

'' Harry! Gémit Hermione. Tais-toi!

IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE! Rugit Harry.

Dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione et bondit sur Black.

Il avait oublié la magie, oublié aussi qu'il était petit, maigre et qu'il n'avait que treize ans, alors que Black était un adulte vampire de grande taille. Harry n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : lui faire le plus de mal possible à blanc et peut lui importait les conséquences pour lui-même...

Sans doute surpris par la réaction stupide de Harry, Black ne leva la voix pour chantée à temps. Harry lui saisit le poignet et fit dévier la point de ses main de vampire jeteuse de sort, et de son autre main, il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tempe et mais seul Harry tombais en se frottant le poignet, sa peau de pierre avais repoussé son attaque physique.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis à hurler. Un éclair aveuglant jaillit des baguettes magiques que Black avais chantée. Un jet d'étincelles passa à quelques centimètres de sa main au visage d'Harry. Celui-ci sentit le bras décharné se tordre entre ses doigts pour essayer d'échapper à sa prise, mais il tint bon et, de son autre main, frappa Black partout où il pouvait l'atteindre.

La main libre de Sirius Black s'agrippa alors à la gorge d'Harry...

'' Non... dit-il dans un sifflement. J'ai attendu trop longtemps ma soif de vengeance.

Les doigts de Black se resserrèrent. Harry, les lunettes de travers, suffoquait.

Soudain, il vit jaillir le pied de Ron. Avec un grognement de douleur, Black lâcha Harry. Ron s'était jeté sur la main dans laquelle il tenait les baguettes magiques et Harry les entendit tomber sur le sol...

Il se libéra des corps enchevêtrés et vit sa propre baguette rouler sur le sol. Il plongea dessus, mais...

'' Arg.!

Le phénix de benoît et Pattenrond s'était joint à la mêlée. Ses griffes et leur coup de bec dans le bras s'enfoncer dans le bras de Harry qui parvint, d'une secousse à les faire lâcher prise, mais Pattenrond se rua alors sur sa baguette magique.

— NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA ! Rugit Harry.

Il lança un coup de pied au chat qui fit un bond de côté en crachant férocement. Harry saisit sa baguette et se retourna.

Écartez-vous ! cria-t-il à Ron et à Hermione. Ron, haletante, la lèvre en sang, s'éloigna de Sirius Black en attrapant au passage sa baguette magique et celle de Hermione. Celle-ci se traîna jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber, hors d'haleine, le teint verdâtre, les mains crispées sur sa jambe cassée.

Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine.

'' Tu sais très bien que les vampires d'Elmira retourne tout les sortilèges des sorciers, Harry. Mais tu vas me tuer, Harry? Murmura-t-il.

Harry s'immobilisa devant lui et le regarda en le menaçant de sa baguette. Mais il vie qui avais rien du tout aucune blessure, il jouait la comédie comme les vampires.

'' Vous êtes un vampire qui a tué mes parents, dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas.

Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncées dans leurs orbites.

'' Je ne le nie pas que je suis un vampire, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire...

'' Tout l'histoire?! Répéta Harry, qui sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Vous les avez vendus au père renié de Benoît Phénix, avec Erika phénix à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais!

Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... tu ne comprends pas...

Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne les croyez, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... c'est vous.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, Harry vit passer un éclair orangé. Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Black et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat.

— Va-t'en, murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond.

Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Harry et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

Harry, sa baguette magique fermement serrée entre ses doigts, regarda Black et Pattenrond. Après tout, s'il lui fallait aussi tuer le chat, quelle importance ? Il était de mèche avec Black... S'il était disposé à mourir en le protégeant, ce n'était pas l'affaire d'Harry... Et si Black tenait à le sauver, c'était simplement qu'il attachait plus d'importance à un chat qu'à ses parents...

Harry leva sa baguette. Le moment était venu de passer à l'acte. De venger sa mère et son père. Il allait tuer black. Il fallait qu'il le tue. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de le faire.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et Harry restait toujours là, immobile, la baguette levée. Le vampire le regardait, Pattenrond toujours sur sa poitrine. On entendait la respiration haletante d'Hermione étendu sur le lit. Ron, lui, restait silencieux.

Il y eut alors un souffle de vent au rez-de-chaussée suivie de bruit de passa étouffée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

'' MAITRE ALUCARD ON EST ICI! Hurla soudain Hermione. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS PHÉNIX BLACK! VITE!

Black eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond. Harry crispa les doigts sur la baguette magique. Maintenant ! C'est maintenant que tu dois le faire ! Lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Mais des bruits de pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Harry se retourna au moment où le professeur Lupin et Alucard en mode hybride se précipitait dans la pièce, le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique. D'un regard rapide, il vit sa favorite sur le lit qui semblait blessée, et Ron recroquevillée près de la porte, Harry qui menaçait Black de sa baguette et Black lui-même affalé aux pieds de son cousin, le visage ensanglantée.

'' _Expelliarmus!_ Cria Lupin.

La baguette d'Harry lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celle que tenais Hermione fut lâchée par elle même a cause elle osait jamais lancée un sort sur alucard et lupin les attrapa toutes les trois sauf celle de sa favorite que se fut alucard. Il s'approcha ensuite de Black, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice.

Harry resta immobile. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute substance. Il ne l'avait pas fait... il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Black allait être livré a Elmira phénix et il comprit sa présence, vu que le conseil est dissous c'est elle qui doit exécutée Black si il est retrouvée.

Alors, Lupin et Alucard parle d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

'' Ou est-il, ce traître Sirius? Dit Alucard et lupin.

J'ai cru que était la fille qui l'avais mais le rouquin la ramener. Harry regardais son cousin vampire. De quoi parlait-il? Il regarda à nouveau le visage de Black dont son visage de glace était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement alucard levais la main et montrais Ron. Déconcerté, Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron qui paraissait stupéfait.

'' Mais, dans ce cas... murmura Lupin en observant Alucard et Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant? A moins que...

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

'' A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Alucard sourit.

'' Alucard, Professeur Lupin, intervint Harry d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui...

'' La prochaine fois que tu traque sur mon territoire dit Alucard, envoie Mina avertir au lieu de te faufiler dans poudlard protecteur phénix.

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, car ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin et Alucard l'étreignit comme un frère et un protecteur.

Harry eut alors l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine.

'' CE N'EST PAS VRAI! MAITRE ALUCARD! Alucard lâcha Sirius Black et se tournais vers sa favorite.

'' Vous... vous... balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur son amant et lupin.

'' Mione...

'' Vous trois et lui!

'' Calme toi mionne ordonnais d'un ton hypnotisant.

'' Je n'ai rien dit à personne! S'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret...

'' Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie! S'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer...

Harry se sentait trembler, non pas de peur, mais d'un nouvel accès de fureur.

'' Je vous ai fait confiance! Hurla-t-il à Lupin, la voix frémissante d'indignation. Et en fait vous étiez son ami!

'' Vous vous trompez, dit Lupin. Je suis son frère adoptif... pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été le frère de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis à nouveau... Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

'' NON! S'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne le crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer... c'est un _loup-garou!_

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnement calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

'' D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça et sexuellement plus aussi, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une deux seul bonne réponse sur quatre. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à Pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry...

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

'' Par contre, en revanche, vous avez raison que Alucard et Sirius puissent adoptée comme un phénix, et je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou, donc immunisée a la transformation vampirique de Elmira phénix.

Hermione fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais elle retomba avec un gémissement de douleur. Alucard la pris avec un air inquiète pour elle, mais Hermione balbutia :

'' Arrière, loup-garou!

Lupin s'immobilisa. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda:

— Depuis quand savez-vous ?

Depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione. Depuis que mon amant nous a donné ce devoir à faire.

'' Et j'en suis ravis, dit Alucard, souriant mais glacial. Je te l'ai donnée en espérant que quelqu'un sauf hinata qui sait le secret, que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de ses symptômes. Tu a du voir aussi le calendrier lunaire dans ma crypte et tu a du constatée que un de mes protecteur tombais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune? Malgré tout c'est un phénix comme Erika mais il est restée humain du a sa maladie, c'est un cousin éloignée de la famille de ton père Harry a cause autrefois il y avait des Potter dans son village a Transylvanie. Ou tu as compris que je protégeais le secret quand s'empêchant toujours lupin de révélé la forme de l'épouvantard qui pour lui se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il le voyait?

'' Les deux, sauf ignorais pour le lien de famille de Harry.

J'ai pour sa que je t'adore Hermione dit Alucard avec un sourire charmeur.

Merci, mais ce pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente au lieu de te baiser, j'aurais dit à tout le monde qui vous étiez!

Mais ils le savent déjà, répondit Lupin. Les professeurs en tout cas, et on ne peut pas me virée non plus je suis un phénix et je suis immunisée contre les lois du ministère de la magie.

Dumbledore vous a engagée en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou? Dit Ron, suffoqué. Il est fou?

Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, dit Lupin. Mais étant donner que je suis le seul à pouvoir confrontée même sous la pleine lune Alucard si il prenait le contrôle de ma classe ou ferais des bêtises comme lancée Malefoy comme un javelot ou pire a présent le tuer de sang froids. J'étais a mon avis le mieux a engagée comme professeur de la classe de ma famille adoptif. Alucard et lui a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance...

ET IL AVAIT TORT! S'écria Harry. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius Phénix du doigt.

Celui-ci avait traversé la pièce et s'était jeté sur le pantalon de Hermione, et il se dégageait vers le lit a baldaquins. Pattenrond sauta à côté de lui et vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Hermione s'écarte d'eux, les mains crispé sur sa jambe.

Je n'ai _pas_ aidé mon frère, dit Lupin. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... tenez...

Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Harry, stupéfait, attrapa la sienne.

— Voilà, poursuivit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?

Harry ne savait plus que penser. Était-ce une ruse ?

— Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidée, dit-il en lançant un regard furieux à Black, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

— La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau...

— Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, répliqua Lupin avec un geste d'impatience. J'en suis un des auteurs, Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis et benoît me surnommaient benoît était par pure hasard, quand il était plus jeune et un peu plus sauvage, quand j'étais élèves à Poudlard et pour benoît quand je lui rendais visite en Transylvanie et qui voulais chassée des traître mangemort avec Elmira, c'était moi qui fournissais leur nom pour qui les traque tout les deux.

\- Vous êtes un des auteurs de...

Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid et Alucard avant que Alucard le mord pour prendre du sang pour Elmira qu'elle la mordu alucard pour sa dette de sang mais aussi a cause qu'elle raffole du sang maudit de demi-humain de Alucard et il n'a pas donné son autorisation. Alucard aime qu'on le morde si on le lui demande mais quand on ne lui demande pas il déteste ça et se sent humilier. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en les regardant alternativement. Ses pieds soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière sur le plancher.

— Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry...

— Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?

— Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous... Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

— Quoi ? dit Harry. Pas du tout !

— Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, reprit Lupin qui continua de faire les cent pas sans prendre garde à l'interruption d'Harry. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?

— Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! s'exclama Harry.

Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet la favorite en voyant que il était tromper de cible et l'autre point s'est sauver juste au passage, et je l'ai vu traîner un d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur mais le deuxième a suivie vu qui était sauvée durent la bataille et que vous l'avez récupérée par la suite.

'' Un seulement! S'écria Ron et Hermione en colère.

'' Non, Ron et mione, dit Alucard en se tournant vers lui. Deux. Est-ce on pourrait voir le rat?

'' Quoi? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans?

'' Tout! Répond Alucard j'ai remarquée que croutard avais eu une drôle de réaction la première fois que je vous suis rejoint dans le train mais il a attaqué Goyle au lieu de moi, vu qui m'a ratée et qui avais pas l'odeur d'un rat normal. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?

Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche.

Croûtard apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pattenrond se dressa sur les genoux de Black en lançant une sorte de sifflement. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Croûtard en retenant sa respiration et alucard émit un sifflement furieux qui pétrifiait le rat aussitôt sous hypnose.

'' Je le savais j'avais sentit cette odeur mais en était pas sur dit Alucard, je l'ai sentit le jour ou cette vague ma blessée gravement durent une chasse au mangemort et que Remus et un autre sorcier ma sauvée de la.

'' Quoi? Répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant croûtard contre lui. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire dans ton accident aquatique Alucard?

'' Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Sirius Black de sa voix glacial.

'' Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

'' Non, dit lupin à voix basse. C'est un sorcier.

'' Un animagus humain, ajouta Black. Il est aussi le responsable principal de ton accident aquatique du barrage et son nom est Peter Pettigrow et c'était pour sa que benoît le traquais vu que a époque Elmira et lui traquais les mangemort de son père. Il a tentée de les noyer dans un tsunami lui et Elmira mais c'est Alucard qui a eu le raz-de-marée en sauvant sa grand-mère.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Patmol Crau de fer, queudver, cornedrue.

Il fallut un bon moment pour que l'absurdité de cette affirmation pénètre les esprits. Ron fut le premier à exprimer ce qu'Harry pensait.

'' Vous êtes complètements cinglés tous les trois, dit-il.

'' Ridicule! Dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

'' Peter Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans, il voulait en faire son repas, en montrant Black dont le visage était glacial mais avec des tics.

'' J'avais l'intention effectivement de le faire, avec Benoît sous les ordres de Erika grogna-t-il en découvrant ses dents blanc éclatant comme l'acier. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir... et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas! Vois tu je ne chasse pas habituellement les humain, je suis végétarien comme hinata sauf que je n'ai pas de réaction allergique comme elle, mais ce qui a fait a benoît, Elmira et surtout a moi il a méritée de mourir sous mes Craux, je tue que mes ennemi, je ne me m'en prends pas au innocent, ou très rarement.

Black se jeta alors Sur Crôutard faisant tomber Pattenrond. Mais Alucard le repousse d'une seule main vu qui allaient tomber sur la jambe brisé de sa favorite.

'' Sirius! NON! Hurla Lupin en se précipitant sur Black qu'il tira en arrière. ATTENDS! Tu ne peux pas faire comme ça. Il faut qu'ils comprennent. Nous devons leur expliquer...

'' On leur expliquera après! Gronda Black en essayant de repousser Lupin.

Il tendait vainement la main vers Crôutard qui poussait des petits cris de goret en griffant le cou et le visage de Ron mais le même grognement de Alucard avec se regard de Voldemort que Harry reconnaissais de tom méduser, le pétrifiait à nouveau.

'' Ils... ont... le... droit... de tout... savoir, haleta Lupin qui retenait Black de toutes ses forces. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises! Et Harry... tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius!

Black cessa de se débattre, ses yeux caves toujours fixés sur Croûtard que Ron immobilisait entre ses mains griffées, mordues, sanglantes.

'' Très bien, répondit Black sans quitter les rat des yeux. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus, j'ai faim et je veux le repas qui ma mis en prison pendant 12 ans...

'' Vous êtes fous à lier, tout les deux, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante en regardant Harry et Hermione. Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais.

Mais un seul regard d'Alucard le pétrifiait aussitôt.

'' Si tu pars avec ce traître Ron, je te jure que je te mords et je te transforme en vampire illégal.

Ron restais pétrifier.

'' Tu vas écouter alucard Ron, dit-il calmement. Mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle.

'' IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER. IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD! Hurla Ron en essayant de remettre le rat dans sa poche, mais celui-ci se débattait trop fort. Ron chancela, perdit l'équilibre et Harry ses précipita pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit. Sans accorder un regard à Black. Harry se tourna alors vers Lupin.

'' Tout le monde a cru que Sirius avait tué Peter, sauf Alucard, dit Lupin en hochant la tête. Moi-même, je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce qu'Alucard m'aille racontée que l'odeur du rat de Ron était étrange a la fois rat et autre chose. Il y a deux ans et cette année après que je l'ai vue sur la carte, ce soir. Car la carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais... Peter est vivant. C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains, Harry.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et ils échangèrent un regard éloquent : Black et Alucard et Lupin étaient fous. Leur histoire n'avait aucun sens. Comment Croûtard pouvait-il être Peter Pettigrow? Finalement, son séjour à Azkaban avait dû détraquer le cerveau de Black. Mais pourquoi Lupin et Alucard jouait-il son jeu?

Hermione prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser, comme si elle essayait de raisonner le professeur Lupin.

'' Professeur Lupin, dit-elle. Croûtard ne peut pas être Pettigrow... c'est impossible, vous le savez bien...

— Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? répondit Lupin d'un ton très calme, comme s'il était en classe et qu'il répondait à la question d'une élève.

'' Parce que... parce qu'on l'aurait su si Peter Pettigrow avait été un Animagus. On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs: le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas dans la liste...

Alucard admira intérieurement les efforts tout comme Harry déployait pour faire ses devoirs, et lupin éclata de rire.

'' Vous avez raison, Hermione! Dit-il. Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard quatre Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés.

'' Quatre? Qui est le quatrième?

'' Erika phénix évidement, elle avait a nouveau enseignée la défense contre les forces du mal cette année là seulement quand Benoît et ma fille a du être exilé en Transylvanie a cause qu'elle a failli violer une idiot de serpentard en repas et c'est même elle qui avec quelque visite nocturne de Sirius dans sa crypte la convaincue de nous enseignée comment le devenir. Il avait décidé de lui redonner une 100 e chance cette année à cause qu'elle avait cessé de fréquentée ses amant mangemort et était même devenus végétarienne comme lui et a présent aussi hinata

'' Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter tout l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus, lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Crôutard pour tenter de s'enfuir. J'ai attendu mon repas pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius, dit Lupin. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire...

Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière eux. La porte s'était ouvert toute seule. Tout le monde se retourna, puis Lupin s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

'' Il n'y a personne...

'' Cette maison est hantée, rappela Ron.

Pas du tout, dit Lupin qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire...

Son visage paraissait grave et fatigué. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste. Elle fixait Lupin d'un regard intense.

'' J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été trouvée mordu, par Erika et même Elmira a tenté a son tours elles a tout essayé, même me transformée en vampire, mais rien à faire, y était immunisée, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Rogue et Alucard est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation...  
je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il met suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard.  
Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leur enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais, et Erika aussi mais comme elle descend de Elmira un des co-fondatrices de Poudlard toujours vivante et que vous avez rencontrée cette après midi, elle était immunisée et se foutais bien de leur plainte de parent quand elle est devenue professeur, elle était végétarienne même si par le passée elle ne l'était pas.  
Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion pour Elmira aussi. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement...

Lupin soupira et regarda Harry.

— Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté à cause de moi par Erika. Cette maison, poursuivit Lupin en regardant autour de lui d'un air accablé, et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention.  
Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux.

Harry ne voyait pas à quoi pouvait bien aboutir toute cette histoire, mais il l'écoutait avec passion. A part la voix de Lupin, on n'entendait que les couinements terrifiés de Croûtard et les grognements d'Alucard qui se demandait s'il devrait demander à Sirius s'il partagerait le repas.

'' A cette époque, mes transformations étaient... étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou.  
Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même.  
Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs.  
Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années et des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher... Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis, Sirius phénix, mon frère adoptif qui était mon complice vu qui savaient très bien qu'elle était ma maladie... Peter Pettigrow... et bien sûr, votre père, Harry... James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois.  
Sirius inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma sœur était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison... j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Hermione, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité... Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même le meilleur moment de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi, grâce à Erika.

'' Grâce a ma mère! S'étonnais Alucard, pourtant elle était amante de...

'' Elle avait rompu avec ton père biologique mais l'espionnais pour notre cotée cette fois, elle revenait de son premier exil qui a duré 40 ans et avais rejoint notre côté dans la fin de la guerre, mais elle t'avait cachée avec Moka la fille de Sirius en Transylvanie pour cette raison et c'est pour sa qu'elle enseignait cette année la aussi pour se faire pardonnée de ses crimes passée envers Albus Dumbledore. Tu enseignais aussi je crois dans mes premier année d'école avec elle mais tu étais en forme adulte de guerre ces année la comme en ce moment.

'' Oui a cause que on avait besoin de moi pour 3 ans je m'en souviens très bien... parfois ma femme venais me voir enseigner et on lui a jetée un sort comme mauvaise blague et on a du s'exilée. dit Alucard.

'' Mon père aussi? Dit Harry, stupéfait.

En effet, répondit Lupin. Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles, sauf pour Sirius vu qui était un vampire phénix était plus facile, et il peut avoir plusieurs transformation si il le désire. C'est pour cela que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir sauf pour les phénix ou la métamorphose est une nature chez eux. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal.

Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il? Demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

Il leur était impossible sauf a Sirius de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme animaux.  
Sirius pouvais faire les deux a cause les seul personne qu'un loup garou n'attaque jamais c'est un vampire, a cause de leur langage sur les animaux.  
Sirius pouvais dont soit se métamorphosée en animal ou être en forme humaine a cause même si je le mord mes dents ne perce pas la peau d'un vampire, Alucard tu pourrais aussi le supporter même si tu est jeune et que tu a pas encore attente l'immunisée a l'eau pure, a cause toi tu a une avantage être un vampire d'Énergie qui peut imitée en cas urgence effet de la potion a ton contacte, enfin mise a part les vampire, un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains.  
Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
Et il se transformait... Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule cogneur, mais parfois était Mina le phénix de Sirius qui le fessais sans prendre de coup et à appuyer sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre.  
Tous les trois descendaient alors dans le tunnel et me rejoignaient. Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux. Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux.

Hermione venais de se souvenir que cette été, Alucard lui avais parlé que Mina était la mère de funix en Transylvanie.

Dépêche-toi, mon frère, grogna Black qui continuait de contempler Crôutard avec une sorte d'envie de le croquer qui déformais ses traits de glace.

— J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens... A présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les quatre, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser...  
La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Les animaux dont James et Sirius prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin.  
Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l'école n'aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard.  
Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms.  
Sirius, c'est Crau de fer, à cause de duretés de ses dents de vampire, Peter, c'est Queudver, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, et James, c'était Cornedrue.

'' En quel animal se...? Commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

C'était quand même dangereux! Dit-elle remarquer. Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un?

Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que coucher avec un vampire, dit alucard avec amusement.

Contrairement à Alucard qui s'en amuse, cette pensée qui me hante toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave.  
Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions.  
Nous étions jeunes, insouciants... nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence...  
Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore... il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres, du moins pour James et Peter.  
Il n'a jamais su que Erika avais amené trois de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit.  
Elle a prétextée qu'elle a montré a utiliser les pouvoir de métamorphose a Sirius seulement a cause qui arrivais pas a se métamorphosée comme elle. Sauf pour les vampires, c'était totalement interdit.  
Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé...

Les traits de Lupin s'étaient durcis. Il y avait comme un dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix.  
Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un vampire Animagus.  
Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela.  
Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que on avait forcée Erika a nous entraînée les autres avec moi...  
et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus.  
Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis.

Tu aurais été acceptée en Transylvanie dit alucard, je me souviens quand était plus jeune avant mon inscription a Poudlard que un de mes professeur de mon ancienne école d'enfance était un loup-garou aussi et nos lois Transylvanie les interdisent pas de travailler.

Et le danger de mordre quelqu'un. Dit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas jugée grave, tout comme la morsure d'un vampire, c'est temps que les loups-garous se tienne loin de nos territoire de chasse, ou ne font pas de massacre complet d'enfant on ne les traque pas. Après tout les moldus sont des repas stupide pas vrai? Enfin pour les Transylvanie moldu et non les jolie anglaise.

Hermione ne levais pas l'insulte compliment elle était habituer au insulte sur les moldus étrange a cause était leur nature de vampire qui parlais.

Enfin bref, j'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Erika ou pire Voldemort ton père renier benoît, et que le fait d'être un vampire animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions... Aussi, dans un sens. Rogue avait raison de se méfier de toi et de moi.

Rogue? S'exclama Black en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Crôutard. Qu'est-ce que ce panier repas de sang mêlé a donc à voir là-dedans?

Il est ici, Sirius. Répondit Lupin d'un ton accablé. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école.

Il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard, reprit-il, il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal ne me soit pas confié.  
Il ignorait que Benoît pouvais prendre contrôle du poste si lui il tentait par la force de me faire virée, rogue n'est pas un phénix et benoît malgré qu'il soit son directeur de maison, ne veut pas le voir a ce poste non plus.  
Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance et plutôt que moi de demander a Erika d'enseignée si il tenais a ce qu'un Phénix aille se poste, vu que moi je ne suis qu'adoptée par un phénix tout comme Sirius black qui a gardée quand même son nom de black mais est aussi un phénix...  
il a raison... un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participer malgré moi...

Black laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

'' C'est bien fait pour lui, dit-il avec dédain.  
Sa seul qualités c'est avoir une odeur de sang irrésistible qui donne envie de le croquer, tu a du t'en apercevoir Alucard, tu détourne toujours la tête quand il te regarde et vu que tu est a serpentard, tu peut autant l'insulter ou le contrôler a ta guise... ce sale petit casse-croûte qui rôdais autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions... en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer...

Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois et pourquoi que je n'étais pas un vampire d'Erika, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry, Ron, Alucard et Hermione.  
Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James.  
Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch... en tout cas, un soir. Rogue m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule Cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensée que sa serait... amusant... de pouvoir se nourrir de son sang en le voyant blessée par un loup-garou et il a dit que pour pouvoir me suivre, il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre.  
Bien entendu, Rouge a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup garou déchaînées.  
Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la face de vampire de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Rouge avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a sut qui j'étais vraiment...  
et mon frère Sirius fut très déçu être privée de repas de sang a volontés.

'' C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Harry. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce de vampire de votre frère?

'' Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin. Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : le serviteur de mon père.

Hermione poussa un hurlement. Black et Alucard se leva d'un bond. Harry sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

'' J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur, dit Rogue en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Lupin. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie...

Rogue était légèrement essoufflée, mais son visage exprimait un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait peine à dissimuler.

'' Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici? Dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance... Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffit d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, avec Alucard, puis disparaître...

'' Severus... commença Lupin, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

'' J'ai répété au directeur que c'était toi et Alucard qui as aidé ton vieux frère Phénix à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit...

'' Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, dit précipitamment Lupin. Tu ne sais pas tout... je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour se nourrir d'Harry...

'' Il y aura trois pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... tout comme toi Alucard un loup-garou et un demi-vampire apprivoisée...

'' Espèce d'idiot dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une vielle rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer deux innocents à Azkaban? Et Alucard ma suivie a cause qui a sentit un traître blessée sa favorite et ce traître est ce rat.

BANG ! De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

'' Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

'' Vas-y donc rogue tout tes sortilège va se retourner contre toi je suis un vampire Phénix dit Sirius.

'' Ho mais je le sais, mais je connais les sortilèges de chasseur de vampire qui sont efficace aussi contre votre protection naturelle autre que la croix sainte.

Alucard grognais de rage.

Harry restait là, paralysé, sans savoir que faire ni qui croire. Il jeta un regard à Hermione et à Ron et a Alucard, qui paraissait aussi indécis que lui, s'efforçait toujours de retenir Croûtard qui continuait de se débattre comme un dément. Alucard, lui, s'avança vers Rogue d'un pas mal assuré et dit d'une voix glaciale.

'' Professeur Rogue, vous... nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire?

'' Mr Phénix, il se peut que vous soyez exclue et renvoyée de cette école, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Vous, votre favorite, Potter et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie d'immortelle, vous feriez bien de fermer VOTRE SALLE GUELLE DE VAMPIRE PERVERS.

'' Mais si... s'il y avait un malentendu... dit Alucard avec un grognement.

'' TAISEZ-VOUS IMBÉCILE DE VAMPIRE! S'écria Rogue qui avait soudai l'air d'un dément. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNORER SUR VOTRE SALE FAMILLE.

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Black. Alucard et Hermione gardais le silence.

'' Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Rogue en regardant Phénix Black. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait...

'' Tu ne tes jamais remis de cette blague de vampire, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château – il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête-, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires...

'' Jusqu'au château? Dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira appelez Elmira Phénix dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur, elle sera ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis qu'elle ordonnera a ses filles de te mangera sûrement vivant.

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

— Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Le rat... Regarde ce rat...

Le regard de Rogue brillait d'une lueur démente qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison.

— Venez tous, dit-il.

Il claqua des doigts. L'extrémité d'une des cordes qui liaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

'' J'emmène le Loup-garou. Peut-être que Elmira voudra un petit désert hybride après de t'avoir tué, elle aussi...

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte.

'' Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Rogue. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau...

'' Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, dit Harry. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui et Alucard très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer?

'' L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter!

— VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! s'écria alors Harry. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUÉS DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ÉCOUTER...

SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! hurla Rogue qui paraissait de plus en plus dément. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black... Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DÉGAGEZ, POTTER !

Mais avant que se décidais Harry instantanément Alucard s'en pris a Rogue et lança vers lui la plus puissante sort de désarmement sur lui.

Et un repas servi de vampire : EXPERLLIARMUS! Chantant Alucard.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à prononcer la formule. Il y eut une détonation qui fit trembler la porte de ses gonds. Rogue fut projeter en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Alucard et Hermione avaient désarmée Rogue au même moment que Harry allais le faire. La baguette de Rogue décrivit un arc de cercle et alla atterrir sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond.

'' Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Black en regardant Harry. Tu aurais dû me le laisser...

Harry évita le regard de Black. Même à présent, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

'' On a attaqué un professeur... On a attaqué un professeur... gémit Hermione qui fixait Rogue, toujours inconscient, avec des yeux terrifiés. On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables...

'' Immunité diplomatique Hermione, je peux vous défendre dit Alucard et disons que avais envie depuis le début de l'année de lui lancée un sort a mon directeur vu que ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyée pour cela.

Lupin essayait de défaire ses liens. Black se pencha vers lui et le libéra.

Merci, Harry, dit Lupin en se frottant les poignets, là ou les corde l'avaient serré.

'' Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, répliqua Harry.

Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves. Dit Black. Toi, donne Peter à Alucard.

Ron serra Croûtard contre sa poitrine.

Ça suffit, dit-il d'une voix faible. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous êtes évadé d'azkaban simplement pour venir chercher vous et alucard Croûtard?

Il regarda Hermione et Harry en quête d'approbation.

'' Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats... comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban?

'' C'est une bonne question, Alucard tu ne l'a jamais dit a personne que tu avais reconnus son odeur, comment tu peut-être sur que c'est vraiment lui.

'' Je manquais de preuve, a cause je ne connaissais pas son nom quand il a fait explosée le barrage durent la chasse, Elmira ou toi Remus me donnais les noms de mangemort et je les traquais, mais elle ne savait pas le nom de ce mangemort en particulier et moi aussi je ignorais, mais a présent que j'ai son nom et son odeur, je le reconnais, je ne savais juste que son odeur en mémoire, Dit Alucard.

Black plongea une de ses mains décharnées dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonnée qu'il défroissa pour le montrer aux autres.

C'était la photo de Ron et de sa famille qui avait paru dans La Gazette du sorcier l'été précédent. Sur l'épaule de Ron, on distinguait nettement Croûtard.

Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? demanda Lupin, stupéfait.

'' Grâce a cette imbécile de fudge, qui crois celui qui ma mordue et ma propre fille Moka Black alors que c'est Erika mon ex-femme qui ma crée. Il y connaît absolument rien en famille de vampire ce type. Il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page... sur l'épaule de ce garçon... j'ai tout de suite sur que c'était lui... Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard ou il suivait ses études avec Alucard... et Ou son cousin Harry se trouvait aussi... Moka est très bavarde et comme elle ne craint pas les détraqueur chaque fois que Alucard la fessais chier elle venait me retrouvée a chaque fois et emmenais du sang animal ou humain en bouteille de la traverse des vampires que notre peuple a scellez au humain après la guerre, a cause que les chasseurs du ministère ignore ou il se trouve.

'' Mon dieu, murmura Lupin en regardant alternativement Croûtard et la photo du journal. Sa patte avant...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte avant ? lança Ron sur un ton de défi.

— Il lui manque un doigt, répondit Black.

Bien sûr, dit Lupin dans un souffle. C'était simple... Et remarquablement intelligent... Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?

Juste avant de se transformée et a projeter son sang sur moi, c'est un champion pour accusée les vampires, c'est la seule qualité de sorcier qui a. Quand je l'ai immobilisée dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahis James et Lily, alors que je revenais tout juste d'Albanie ou Benoît était fait agressée par des Harpie la nuit même de leur mort. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de le mordre il a jeté un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats...

— On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ? dit Lupin. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main.

Croûtard s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre ! répliqua Ron. Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille...

Douze ans, et treize pour l'incident du barrage me concernant dit alucard. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps et semble avoir un comportement étrange quand je le fixe ou je m'approche de vous ou que je fais semblant de vous menacée de vous mordre comme dans le train.

— On... On s'est bien occupés de lui... répondit Ron. Et de toute façon alucard est un vampire les animaux sauf les phénix ou Buck ont peur de lui...

Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas? Fit remarquer Lupin. Je pense qu'il a dû perdre du poids depuis le jour ou il a appris que Sirius s'était évadée et qu'Alucard connaît a présent son nom.

C'est ce chat cinglé et hinata et alucard qui lui fait peur! Désolé benoît, mais ta sœur est végétarienne et Crôutard ne l'appréciais pas tellement.

Alucard ignorais accusation, et Harry compris a son regard que les dates ne concordaient pas, pensa soudain Harry. Croûtard avait semblé malade bien avant de connaître Pattenrond... et il est vrai qui était terrifier quand benoît était avec lui dans le train en première année... mais benoît ne connaissais que son odeur bizarre mais pas son nom véritable dont il ne pouvait pas le traquer... il était en mauvaise santé depuis le retour d'Égypte de Ron... depuis le moment ou Black s'était évadé...

Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout, dit Black.

Il tendit sa main glaciale et caressa la tête touffue de Pattenrond.

\- c'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré, Alucard tu avais compris des la première année que ce rat était pas un vrai rat mais tu ignorais le nom du responsable de ton accident de barrage, dont tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes pouvoir de vampire sur lui et le traquer a ma place. Lui aussi il a compris que ce n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il ma vue. Mais mon phénix Mina était devenue son amie et ce phénix est la mère de funix celle de Alucard, Belmont est le père et appartient a Erika, moi j'ai sa mère Mina et Benoît a leur fis qui est funix. Finalement, mina a réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais et il m'a aidé...

Le phénix que Harry croyais être funix était en fait le phénix postal de Sirius black.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

Il a essayé de m'amener Peter, mais il n'a pas réussi. Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et me l'a apportée... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves...

Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait croire... Tout cela paraissait tellement absurde... et pourtant...

Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui... poursuivit Black. Ce chat – Pattenrond, c'est ça ? – m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même et il a sentit qu'un des cheveux de hinata la sœur de Alucard et la accusée sa mort a sa place... il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort en m'accusant une première fois alors accusée la sœur végétarienne du fis de Erika était facile pour lui.

Harry retrouva alors ses esprits.

Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort et accusée Hinata? S'écria-t-il avec fureur. Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le croquer comme vous avez tué mes parents!

Non, dit Lupin. Harry...

Et maintenant vous avez décidé de l'achever!

— En effet, dit Black en jetant au rat un regard assassin

— Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous capturer s'exclama Harry.

Harry, dit précipitamment Lupin. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre: c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en traquant Peter avec Alucard...

— CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Harry. IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS !

Il tendait l'index vers Black qui hochait lentement la tête. Ses yeux caves paraissaient soudain étincelants.

'' Harry... c'est comme si je les avais tués, dit-il de sa voix glacial. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur gardien du secret, et moi j'ai été gardien du secret de Alucard, a cause a époque on l'avais aussi mis au courent que Erika avais eu un enfant de lui tel comme le disais la malédiction de la constellation du phénix et de moi pour Moka A cause je savais que Moka était née et on la cachée, mais Erika a eu deux faux jumeaux, elle ne lui m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte quand je l'ai fréquentée au départ il y a 50 ans et quand je l'ai appris qu'elle ma trompée l'avais larguée un 1 ans plus tard après leur naissances. C'est ma faute être trop naïf a époque. Je le sais... Le soir où je suis revenue avec Erika et Benoît en état de choc... c'était le même soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier avec Erika et Benoît si Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette. Il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant c'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parent et benoît me suivais comme mon ombre et Erika veillais sur lui en même temps mais il est arrivée en premier avant moi. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres. On comprit ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi et Erika, avais fait en sauvant benoît au lieu de les protéger tes parents, d'une certaine manière... ache va-t-il, la voix brisée.

'' Ça suffit, dit Alucard

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure, et maléfique qui ressemblait au souvenir de son père qui l'avait possédée l'année dernière. Mais cette fois était de lui même.

'' Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, poursuivit-il. Ron, _donne-moi ce rat._

'' Qu'est-ce que tu va lui faire si je te le donne? Demanda Ron, tendu.

'' Je le forcerais à se montrer, dit Alucard avec sa voix normal. Si c'est vraiment un rat, hypnose ne lui fera rien du tout.

Ron hésita puis il finit par donner à Croûtard à Alucard qui le prit entre ses mains. Croûtard se mit a coincée mais Alucard fermais son point et absorbais son énergie pour le pétrifier, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités.

'' Prêts, Alucard dit Lupin.

Black et lui fixais tout les deux le rats et les yeux de Alucard semblais soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

'' Ensemble? Dit-il à voix basse.

'' Oui, répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Croûtard dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS.

Alucard et black émit un sifflement de vampire et pétrifiais croûtard.

Un éclair bleu jaillit des mains de alucard et pendant un instant, Croûtard sembla figé dans les airs, sont petit corps noir agité de convulsion. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant de d'alucard, puis...

On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes... Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Croûtard était tombé. L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains. Sur le lit, Pattenrond s'était mis à cracher, les poils dressés sur son échine.

L'homme était petit, à peine plus grand que Harry et Hermione. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides. La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui. Harry vit ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers la porte, puis changer à nouveau de direction.

'' Bonjour, Peter, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

'' S... Sirius... R... Remus...

Pettigrow avait une petite voix couinant, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

— Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis...

Black le bras, mais Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Pettigrow d'un ton léger et désinvolte.

'' Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit ou James et Lily sont morts, et aussi un peu avant légèrement, l'incident ou le fis de ton maître et de Elmira ont reçu une vague d'eau pur qui la blessée en le brûlant a cause qui a reconnus ton odeur durent une traque au mangemort mais connaissais pas ton nom pour te traquer, dont je te présente Alucard Phénix Méduser. Mais il est possible quelque détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir...

'' Remus, dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Tu ne va pas le croire, quand même... il a essayé de me tuer pour me dévorée, Remus...

'' C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, répondit Lupin d'un ton plus froid. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien...

'' Il veut encore me croquer! Glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt.

Harry remarqua qu'il pointait son médius car il n'avait plus d'index.

'' Il a tué Lily et James et maintenant, c'est moi...

Mais Alucard s'emparent de lui.

'' Espèce de SALE MENTEUR, SIRIUS BLACK ÉTAIT AVEC MOI EN ALBANIE A ME SAUVÉE DES HARPIE QUI ME VIOLAIS COMMENT OSE TU MENTIR AU FIS MAUDIT DE VOLDEMORT.

'' Tu …. Est son fis maudite...

Le visage de alucard pris des airs de tueur séducteur, les même que eux de tom méduser adolescence, et que Harry connaissais de lui enfant quand il le surveillait.

Le visage de Black, son regard insondable braqué sur Pettigrow, ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête de mort.

'' Personne n'essaiera de te croquer avant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair, Alucard lâche le. Dit Lupin.

Alucard obéis en le lâchant brutalement au sol.

'' Des... des choses au claire?

Pettigrow recommença à jeter des regards autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres obstruées, puis à nouveau sur la porte.

Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait tout les deux Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends ! A avoir le fis maudit de Erika sur le dos avec son protecteur Phénix.

— Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? S'étonna Lupin. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ? Pour Alucard il manquait juste que on lui révélé ton nom pour effectivement qui pouvais te traquer depuis 13 ans.

— Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! s'écria Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et sa femme donc Alucard est leur fis lui a enseigné quelques secrets de vampire !

Alucard grognais de rage, mais Black éclatais de rire glacial, d'un horrible rire sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

Voldemort et Erika, m'apprendre des secret? Dit-il. Pettigrow se recroquevilla, comme si Black l'avoir menacé d'un fouet. Erika était remarier a Nicolas flanelle et son ex mari ton maître que tu n'ose pas entendre le nom est effectivement le père biologique maudit de Alucard Phénix, mais je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine?

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répéta Pettigrow d'une voix plis aiguë que jamais.

Il s'essuya le visage de revers de manche et se tourna vers Lupin.

Tu ne crois pas toutes... toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus?

Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat, dit Lupin d'un ton égal.

Innocent mais terrifié! Couina Pettigrow. Si les partisan de Voldemort me cherchaient c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leur meilleurs amis vampire à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Phénix!

Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

Comment oses-tu? Lança-t-il dans un grognement qui rappelait l'énorme chien dont il avait pris la forme auparavant. Moi un Phénix pure, espion de l'ennemi de ma famille, le seul de ma famille qui a était une espionne auparavant et ma sœur créatrice Erika Phénix seulement par amour non réciproque pour lui. Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi? Mais toi, Peter... je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas? A un moment, c'était nous... Erika, parfois, Remus et moi... et James.

Pettigrow s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Moi, un espion... tu es fou ou quoi? Jamais... je ne me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille...

— Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, siffla Black avec tant de hargne que Pettigrow recula d'un pas. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi, le vampire Phénix la création de son ex-amante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être humaine faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais ou se trouvaient les Potter.

Professeur Lupin, murmura timidement Hermione. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose?

Certainement, Hermione, répondit Lupin d'un ton courtois.

Eh bien, Croûtard... je veux dire... ce... cet homme... il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service du père de mon amant, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant!

L'homme avais sursauté en voyant que Alucard le fis couchais avec elle une sang-de-bourbe.

'' Et voilà! S'exclama Pettigrow en montrant Hermione de sa main mutilée. Merci! Tu vois bien, Remus? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu d'Harry! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait. D'ailleurs?

— Je vais te dire pourquoi, répliqua Black. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans de son fis Maudit Alucard, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore et du fis de Voldemort pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui est son père renier et qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre...

Pettigrow ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler.

— Heu... Mr Black... Sirius ? dit Hermione timidement. Black sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière et fixa Hermione d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on puisse à nouveau lui parler poliment.

— Si je peux vous poser la question... Comment... comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?

Merci ! Balbutia Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête. C'est exactement ce que je voulais...

Alucard le fit taire d'un regard. Black regarda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun agacement. Il semblait plutôt réfléchir à sa réponse.

'' Je sais que c'est du a mon immunités contre les détraqueur, vois tu les Détraqueurs ne peuvent vidée de leur sentiment des vampires et je pense que c'est cette immunité que je ne suis pas devenus fous aussi, a cause aussi je me savais innocent, dont je ne pouvais pas proclamée pour un crime l'immunité des phénix pour que ma famille me sorte vu que je n'ai fait aucun crime. Et comme ce n'est pas une pensée heureuse, les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi a cause je suis un vampire et que on n'a aucune âme vivante en a nous... cette immunités m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoir... et quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportable... je me transformais dans ma cellules. En chien, en chat, en Mina parfois. Sa passais le temps, sa m'amusais et sa rendais dingue les détraqueur vu que sa me rendais heureux mais il se répugnait de tentée de me absorbée vu que sa fonctionnais pas... alors ils ont pensée que j'étais en train de devenir frénétique comme en manque de sang et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais quand même faible a cause je pouvais plus chassée d'animaux vu que je suis végétarien et je ne chasse en carnivore seulement ceux que je veux traquer et comme que je voulais chassée celui qui se tien devant moi. Et sa malgré les visite de ma fille qui voulais en échange des bouteilles un peu de tendresse vu que Benoît la repoussais tout le temps c'est temps dernier en restant en permanence humaine chose qu'elle déteste. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry et Alucard... dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que son père de Alucard avait retrouvé sa puissance et il pouvait lui ramener son fis maudit d'Erika par la même occasion.

Pettigrow hocha la tête, en remuant les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Black comme s'il était hypnotisé.

— ...prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu... prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, ou son fis biologique maudit qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs... Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant. Je savais aussi que Alucard avais m'avais écrit une étrange réaction dans le train en première année en sifflant mon phénix et non funix, vu qui correspondait avec moi.

Harry se rappela ce que Mr Weasley avait raconté à Mrs Weasley: « Les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose: "Il est à Poudlard... Il est à Poudlard... " »

C'était comme si Alucard avait allumé un feu dans ma tête, poursuivit Black. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre... ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux...  
c'était une obsession... mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter mon sang en bouteille de Moka, je me suis faufiler dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un vampire, alors imagine un vampire animagus était carrément impossible pour eux qu'il ne se sont rendu compte de rien...  
j'étais mince, très mince comme tout les vampire, mais assez mince pour me glissée en vapeur a travers les grilles...  
j'ai aussi cette forme naturelle des vampire comme animagie. J'ai quitté l'île en volant en vapeur jusqu'à la rive opposée, vu que l'eau me blesse légèrement... ensuite, je suis  
remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien...  
Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... sauf quand je suis venus assister au match de Quidditch et quand Elmira était dans le coin, a ma recherche et aussi pour tenté de traquer ma fille traîtresse.  
J'ai souvent vu Hinata mais était en brouillard quand elle chassait en végétarienne... tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry... et contrairement au autre membre vampire de ma famille, moi j'aime autant le quidditch que la lutte vampirique tout comme Erika.

Il regarda Harry qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

Crois-moi, reprit Black. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préférer incinérée par des chasseurs de vampire plutôt de les trahir.

Et finalement, Harry décida de le croire. La gorge trop serré pour parler. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

'' Non!

Pettigrow était tombé à genoux, comme si le signe de tête d'Harry avait signifié sa propre condamnation à mort.  
Il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains jointes devant lui comme en prière.

— Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas...

Black fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied et Peter se recroquevilla.

— Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !

— Remus ! Couina Pettigrow en se tournant vers Lupin. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret...

Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, fit remarquer Lupin.  
C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

Pardonne-moi, mais tu es plus proche avec Erika et benoît que moi même, répondit Black.

'' Je l'étais du moins depuis l'an dernier ou du a la mort de son mari Nicolas il est mis a fréquentée les Malefoy sa ma mis en colère contre elle quand elle a tentée de chassée les sangs Moldus de l'école avec le monstre légendaire de salazard le maudit serpent hypnotiseur. Même si depuis elle est revenue de bon sentiment du moins juste a ce que Elmira la déclare a mort.

— Pardonne-moi, répondit Black.

— Bien sûr, Patmol, mon frère, dit Lupin qui était en train de relever ses manches. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

— Évidemment, répondit Black.

Et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Lui aussi releva ses manches.

'' Si tu le tue Sirius, est-ce que partage le repas je n'ai pas chassée depuis une éternité a cause Elmira, après tout il a aussi une dette de sang contre moi vu qui ma blessée avec son incident de barrage durent ma chasse avec elle il y a 13 ans

'' Oui bien sur je t'en laisserais un peu aussi alucard.

— Non... Vous n'allez pas faire ça... haleta Pettigrow. Il se traîna alors vers Ron.

— Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron... Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Ron contemplait Pettigrow avec répulsion.

Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !

Gentil garçon... gentil maître, gémit Pettigrow en rampant vers Ron. Tu ne vas pas les laisser me croquer... j'étais ton rat... un animal fidèle...

Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un casse-croûte végétarien que sous celui d'un humain, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, Peter, dit black d'une voix glacial.

Et Ron je te promets si tu veux un autre rat ou mieux un hibou, je vais t'en donner un pour ton anniversaire si tu veux en remplacement ce se connard la. Dit Alucard.

Quand il vit tout d'un coup se tourner pour supplier sa favorite blessée il le repoussait et elle reculait derrière Alucard.

Ose toucher un cheveu de ma favorite et Sirius n'aura même pas le temps de te lancer un sort que tu seras déjà mort. Menaçais Alucard et montrais ses Crau de vampire.

Harry... Harry... tu ressembles tellement à ton père... tu es son portrait...

COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY? Rugit Alucard et Black. COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE DU COUSIN DU FIS MAUDIT DE TON MAÎTRE? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI?

Harry, murmura pettigrow en se traînant vers lui les mains tendues. Harry. James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue par ses amis vampires. James aurait compris. Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi.

Black et Lupin saisirent alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière. Il retomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, les visages convulsés de terreur.

'' Tu as livré a mon père Lily et le frère humain de Erika à son père dit Black, qui tremblais aussi. Tu oserais le nier? Désolé benoît si je le dit comme sa.

Sa fait rien, j'ai apprit a acceptée ce fait avec beaucoup de mal certes mais a présent sa ne me dérange plus de l'entendre dire depuis ma refusions avec ma personnalité humaine du moins. Dit Alucard avec un sourire carnacier.

Sirius, Sirius, pleurnicha-t-il, que pouvais-je faire? Son père... tu ne te rends pas compte... il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée... j'avais peur, Sirius, et surtout de ta diablesse de fille moka. Je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-devant son fis m'à forcé à ….

-NE MENS PAS! Hurla Black. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉE PENDANT TOUT UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT! C'EST TOI AUSSI QUI A DÉCOUVERT QUE ERIKA AVAIS ENFANTÉE DE LUI ET DE MOI POUR MOKA EN SECRET SON FIS EN TRANSYLVANIE MAIS ELLE NE TA PAS FAIT CONFIANCE ET MA NOMMÉE GARDIEN DU SECRET ET IL A PAS PU LE TROUVÉE. TU ÉTAIS SON ESPION AU PÈRE MAUDIT DES PHÉNIX.

Il... il raillait tout le monde! Bredouilla Pettigrow. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui?

Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique après salazard serpentard qui n'ait jamais existé? Dit Black, animé d'une terrible fureur. On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter!

Tu ne comprends pas! Gémit Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tu!

ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR EN COMBATTANT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU!

Black et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, la main de vampire est levées et la baguette pour lupin...

Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si le père Alucard ne te tuais pas, c'est son fis maudit et nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter.

Hermione se tourne vers le mur, les visages dans les mains, Alucard s'avançait en position de traqueur tout comme black.

'' NON! Cria Harry.

Il se précipita devant Pettigrow, face à deux vampires affamés.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas!

'' Cousin, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parent, gronda Alucard. Ce lamentable casse-croûtes t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que notre famille.

'' Je le sais, benoîte, dit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuer pas, oublie pas que tu dois sa a ta sœur hinata, ou pire livrée le a Elmira Phénix si tu veux vraiment que ta dette de sang sois payer pour ton incident de barrage.

'' Harry! Balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux. Merci... c'est plus que je ne mérite... merci...

Lâchez-moi, lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs sanglant... simplement à cause de vous.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Pettigrow, dont on entendait la respiration sifflante. Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, lupin baisse leur baguette et Alucard et black se remis en position normal et glacial.

'' Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider. Harry, dit Black. Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait... alucard est aussi digne de le tuer que sa grand mère Elmira phénix. Il est aussi membres de son conseil des anciens vampires transylvaniens.

'' Il ira à Azkaban, ou si Elmira a faim c'est a elle de le tuer et pas a alucard. C'est elle son supérieur du conseil des anciens. Si quelqu'un mérite être jugée par les vampires ou être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui...

'' Très bien, dit Lupin. Écartez-vous. Harry. Harry hésita.

'' Je vais simplement le ligoter, dit Lupin je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autres.

Harry s'écarta. De fines cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Lupin et, un instant plus tard, Pettigrow se trémoussait sur le sol, ficelé et bâillonné.

Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, grogna Black en fixant pettigrow, cette fois tu laisse Alucard et moi le tuer. Tu es d'accord, Harry?

Harry regarda la pitoyable silhouette qui gigotait sur le plancher et approuva d'un signe de tête en s'assurant que Pettigrow l'avait vu.

Très bien, dit Lupin. Hermione, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

A moins que Alucard voudrais bien me mordre pour me transformée dit Hermione avec espoir.

'' Bien tenté mione mais je ne transforme pas les gens pour une jambe brisée qui sont mineur pour un vampire dit-il en riant.

Lupin compris que Hermione tentais de devenir un vampire comme alucard.

Un attelle sa sera suffisant pour toi vilaine fille. Dit alucard qui se mit a chanté un sort magique que lupin avais pensée faire et fait apparaître des bandages et posa sa favorite a terre et ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur.

C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit-il. Merci.

Et le professeur Rogue? Dit Hermione d'une petite voix en regardant Rogue toujours évanoui par terre.

— Il n'a rien de grave, dit Lupin qui se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça...

Mobil corpus, murmura-t-il.

Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisible aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Rogue se retrouva debout, la tête ballottement, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelque centimètre au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants. Lupin prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans sa poche.

'' Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose dit Sirius en foutant son pied au cul de Pettigrow du bout du pied. Par mesure de précaution.

'' Moi dit Alucard

'' Et moi aussi, ajouta Hermione d'un ton féroce.

Elle boitait, mais parvenait à tenir debout sans trop de mal.

D'un coup de chant magique, Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes. Bientôt, Pettigrow fut à nouveau debout, enchaîné d'un côté à Alucard et de l'autre à sa favorite qui avais le visage fermé. Il semblait considérer comme une insulte personnelle la révélation de la véritable identité de Crôutard soit celui qui a blessée avec un tsunami son amant. D'un bond léger, Pattenrond sauta du lit suivit de mina le phénix de Sirius, et sortit le premier de la pièce, ouvrant la voie au autres, le panache de sa queue touffue fièrement dressée, comme un signe de ralliement.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : La mise a mort d'Elmira et l'erreur de sa chasseuse.

Jamais Benoît/Alucard et Harry ne s'était trouvé au sein d'un groupe si étrangement composé. Pattenrond descendait l'escalier le premier. Lupin. Pettigrow, et Ron le suivaient. Ils avaient l'air de participer à une courses ou les concurrents sont attachés trois par trois. Derrière eux, le professeur Rouge flottait dans les airs, tel un spectre, le bout des pieds effleurant les marches de l'escalier. C'était Sirius qui le faisait avancer ainsi en pointant sur lui ses main ensorcelez de vampire. Enfin, Harry, Alucard et sa favorite fermaient la marche.

S'engager dans le tunnel ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron durent s'y glisser de côté. Lupin continuait de pointer sa baguette magique sur Pettigrow et Harry les voyait progresser avec difficulté en marchant en crabe. Pattenrond ouvrait toujours la voie. Harry se trouvait juste derrière Sirius qui faisait avancer Rouge devant lui. Sa tête qui ballottait sur ses épaules se cognait sans cesse le plafond bas et Harry eut l'impression que Sirius fessais exprès pour ne pas qui évite ces chocs répétés.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? dit soudain Sirius à Harry.

— Vous êtes libre, répondit Harry.

Oui... mais je suis aussi... je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... je suis ton parrain.

Je le savais, dit Harry.

Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose... déclara Sirius d'un ton un peu raide et glacial.

Harry attendit. Sirius pensait-il à la même chose que lui?

'' Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante, poursuivit Sirius. Mais... penses-y... Lorsque j'aurai été réhabilité... si jamais... tu veux changer de maison et que sa te dérange pas de vivre avec un vampire.

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose explosait en lui.

— Vous voulez dire... Habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, sa tête heurta un morceau de roc qui dépassait du plafond.

Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas vu que je suis un vampire, dit précipitamment Sirius. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement...

Vous plaisantez? Coupa Harry, la voix soudain aussi raque que celle de Sirius. Bien sûr que je veux quitter ce violeur de Dursley! Vous avez une maison? Quand je pourrais venir y vivre.

Tes parents adoptifs sont des violeurs dits Sirius surpris.

Enfin il l'était juste a ma deuxième année, dit Harry, mais...

C'est de ma faute Sirius... j'ai sans fait exprès lancée un sort de séduction vampire quand il était bébé comme effet secondaire du sort de la favorite de protection du sang et je le suis inversée i ans au lieu de le violer ils sont repoussée par lui. Dit Alucard en aveux.

'' Bof ce n'est pas si important que sa dit Harry, il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoir du toucher a époque et il venait être victime d'une agression et aussi qui était a peine a nouveau scellez dans un corps enfant humain. Mais En tout cas je préférais nettement vivre avec des vampires que ce stupide Moldus qui ne comprenne rien a mon monde. Cette été j'ai même pensée préférer être l'esclave sexuelle de Moka que de vivre avec la tente marge que j'ai gonflée en ballon.

Sirius et Alucard se retournais en riant de l'incident et le regarda dans les yeux. La tête de Rogue raclait le plafond, mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Alucard avais trouvé la pensée que Harry aurais bien voulu avec baiser sa femme jumelle au lieu de sa tente gonflée en ballon était vraiment mourant.

Tu veux vraiment? Dit-il.

Oui, je veux vraiment! Assura Harry.

Sur le visage émacié de Sirius Black se dessina alors le premier vrai sourire qu'Harry ne lui ait jamais vu. La différence était saisissante: on aurait dit qu'un être vampire 10 ans plus jeune venait d'apparaître sous le masque décharné. Pendant un instant, Harry reconnut l'homme qui riait sur la photo de mariage de ses parents.

Alucard, je m'excuse pour ta favorite, habitude je suis plutôt gentil en chien. James disais toujours que je devrais être en permanence en chien, certes était bien la liberté et tout sa mais les puces c'est vraiment l'enfer.

Harry rigolais et Alucard aussi.

Je ne suis pas fâchée, Sirius, tu n'a pas fait exprès, au moins tu ne la pas mordue en repas si s'aurais été moi-même qui t'aurais tué pour ce crime odieux et non ton faux crime dont on t'accuse.

Sirius souriais et savais très bien que Alucard aurais très bien pu le faire si il aurait voulu.

Je n'ai jamais tué de jeune proie même quand était nouveau-née bon a part que j'ai tenté le coup avec Rogue qui est a part seulement. dit Sirius en récitant la loi des phénix.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le bout du tunnel. Pattenrond escalada la pente le premier. Il avait dû appuyer la patte sur le nœud de la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser le Saule cogneur car Lupin. Pettigrow, Alucard et Hermione se hissèrent au-dehors sans déclencher la fureur des branches.

Sirius fit passer Rogue par l'ouverture, puis il s'effaça pour laisser sortir Harry et Hermione. Enfin, il se glissa dehors à son tour.

Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils avancèrent en silence en direction du château dont on voyait les fenêtres briller au loin. De temps à autre, Pettigrow laissait échapper un gémissement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Il allait quitter les Dursley pour habiter chez Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ses parents... Il se sentait tout étourdi... Qu'arriverait-il quand il annoncerait aux Dursley qu'il allait vivre avec le prisonnier évadé qu'ils avaient vu à la télévision et qui en plus était un vampire de la même famille que Benoît Fénix.

Un geste suspect, Peter, et... menaça Lupin et alucard, sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine de Pettigrow.

Mais une personne que Alucard ne s'attendais pas a voir. Temari Phénix souriante mais au regard vide mais surtout avec Moka Angel sa femme première et faux jumelle alucard et marier a celui-ci.

Bonjour papa Sirius... dit Moka d'un ton glacial. Nous venons vous débarrassée de votre prisonnier.

Que fait tu ici Moka on ton interdit de revenir? Part ! Tu es sur mon territoire.

Tu a plus ordre à me donner mon chère vu que je suis une bannie mais j'ai trouvée un vrai amant bien meilleur que toi, même si il y utilise qu'un corps d'emprunt d'un idiot de demi-vampire pour le moment.

Que veut tu dire par la? Dit Alucard pétrifié.

Je veux dire que tu peux garder ta stupide favorite, je te largue en divorce officiellement pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il m'ordonne de libérer son serviteur enchaîné.

JE TE L'INTERDIT SALOPE. Hurlais Alucard furieusement et lui sautais dessus pour la luter mais temari la repoussais et Moka pris le dessus en grognant férocement contre son ex amant quand tout d'un coup il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. À présent, la lueur de clair de lune baignait les alentours.

Attention au méchant loup se moquais Moka, et en une vitesse super Sonic elle coupait les deux chaîne magique devant Lupin pétrifier et Hermione, qui s'était brusquement immobilisé. Sirius se figea. Un bras tendu derrière lui pour faire signe à Harry et à Hermione de s'arrêter également.

Harry vit la silhouette de Lupin qui semblait pétrifié et remarqua que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

— Oh, là, là... bredouilla Hermione. Il n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir ! Il va devenir dangereux !

Fuyez ! murmura Sirius. Fuyez ! Immédiatement ! Mais Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre:

Hermione était enchaîné à Pettigrow et a Alucard mais vie qu'était plus le cas vu qui était déliée pour combattre Moka. Il se précipita vers elle, mais Alucard le saisit par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière.

Laisse-moi faire, dit Alucard et …. COURS!

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Pattenrond recula, sa fourrure dressée sur son échine.

Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Sirius avait disparu. Il s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond. Lorsque Alucard se libéra de la menotte qui l'attachait, le loup l'attrapais par le cou mais sa mâchoire rencontrais les mains absorbeur de alucard et lui jetais un regard aussi sauvage que le loup garou qui reculais terrifier devant le vampire qui pris sa forme hybride intermédiaire. Son instinct sauvage lui dictais de pas attaquer les proies de se de mi-homme et il se sauvait dans la forêt interdit ou Alucard s'accrochais a lui, griffe de pierre contre mâchoire, leur griffes se déchirant férocement. Alucard venais de traquer son protecteur malade pour les éloignée d'eux pour les protéger, mais Harry vie que Sirius a pas eu de chance et semblais être blesser, l'attaque l'avais sonnée.

Ce fut le cri d'Hermione qui l'alerta.

Pettigrow avais plongé sur la baguette magique de Lupin. Hermione, vacillant sur sa jambe cassée, tomba. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair et Ron resta immobile sur le sol. Une autre détonation projetais par les mains de Moka qui était a son coté et le rejeta par terre en un petit tas informe.

'' Expeliarmus! Cria Harry, sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow.

La baguette de Lupin lui sauta des mains et s'envola en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

'' Restez ou vous êtes! Cria Harry.

Il se rua sur lui, mais Moka le repoussais mais en touchant la peau de Harry elle hurlait de douleur comme Quirell avant elle en premier année, mais elle guérissait aussitôt. Pettigrow s'était transformé. Sa queue de rat glissa de la menotte attachée au poignet d'Hermione et Harry l'entendit détaler dans l'herbe mais attraper par temari phénix qui se sauvaient en riant maléfique ment avec la deuxième sœur.

Il y eut un hurlement mêlé à un grognement. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait en direction de la forêt.

— Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! cria Harry.

Le chien saignait. On voyait des plaies sur son dos et son museau, mais il se releva et s'élança. Le bruit de ses pattes qui martelaient le sol s'évanouit au loin.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? murmura Hermione.

Ron avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte. Il était vivant, sans aucun doute – ils l'entendaient respirer –, mais il ne semblait pas les reconnaître.

— Je ne sais pas.

Harry regarda désespérément autour de lui. Black et Lupin partis, il n'y avait plus que Rogue, qui continuait de flotter, inconscient, au-dessus du sol.

— Il vaut mieux les amener au château et prévenir quelqu'un, dit Harry. Viens...

Ils entendirent alors un aboiement, puis le gémissement d'un chien qui souffre...

Sirius, murmura Harry en scrutant l'obscurité.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Hermione dans l'immédiat et, de toute évidence, Black avait des ennuis.

Harry et Ron se précipita, Ron sur ses talons. L'aboiement semblait provenir du bord du lac. Harry courut à tout James. Il éprouva alors une sensation de froid sans comprendre tout de suite ce que cela signifiait.

L'aboiement s'interrompit brusquement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive du lac, Harry et Ron comprirent pourquoi : Sirius avais repris sa forme humain de vampire, et mais il n'était pas seul il y avait Elmira phénix qui la confrontais.

'' Non, mira, gémissait-il... noooon... s'il vous plaît...

Mais Elmira était en forme libérée traqueuse qui ressemblais a une détraqueur mais que on ne voyait pas son visage mais seulement un trou noir et était lui sa proie, vu que moka lui a échappé a cause de temari et les détraqueur arrivais a sa suite. Harry les vies au nombre d'une centaine qui entourais Elmira. Le froid glacial pénétrait ses entrailles, un brouillard commençait à lui obscurcir la vue. De tous les côtés, d'autres

Le Détraqueurs surgissaient de l'obscurité et les encerclaient...

Ron, pense à un souvenir heureux ! Hurla Harry qui leva sa baguette, battant des paupières pour essayer de s'éclaircir la vue, secouant la tête pour faire taire le faible cri qui commençait à s'élever en lui...

 _Je vais allez habiter chez mon parrain vampire. Je quitte les Dursley à tout jamais._

Je suis innocent Elmira, ce n'est pas moi le coupable... ne me dévore pas.

Il se força à penser à Sirius, uniquement à Sirius et se mit à scander:

— Spero patronum ! Spero patronum !

Black fut secoué d'un frisson. Il roula sur lui-même et resta étendu sur le sol, pâle comme la mort.

— Tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller vivre chez lui.

Spero patronum ! Ron, aide-moi! Spero Patronum!

Spero... murmura Hermione. Spero... Spero... mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer la formule. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient, tout comme les traqueur de Elmira, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et formaient un mur solide autour de Harry et d'Hermione...

— SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla Harry en essayant de ne pas entendre le cri qui résonnait à ses oreilles. SPERO PATRONUM !

Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta comme une brume devant ses yeux. Au même moment, il sentit qu'Ron et Hermione déjà blessée tombait évanouie à côté de lui. Il était seul... Complétement seul...

Spero... spero patronum...

Harry sentit ses genoux heurter l'herbe froide. Un brouillard s'épaississait devant ses yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, il se concentra sur cette unique pensée: Sirius est innocent... Innocent... Tout ira bien... Je vais aller habiter chez lui...

Spero patronum ! Haleta-t-il.

A la faible lueur de son Patronus informe, il vit un Détraqueur s'arrêter tout près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à traverser le nuage d'argent qu'Harry avait fait surgir de sa baguette magique. Une main morte, putréfiée, sortit de la cape noire et fit un geste, comme pour écarter le Patronus.

— Non... Non... balbutia Harry. Il est innocent... Spero... spero patronum...

Il entendait leur souffle rauque qui l'enveloppait comme un esprit maléfique. Le Détraqueur qui se trouvait devant lui leva alors ses mains aux chairs décomposées et souleva sa cagoule.

Là où auraient dû se trouver ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'une peau fine et grise, couverte de croûtes, tendue sur des orbites vides. En revanche, il y avait une bouche... Un trou béant, informe, qui aspirait l'air dans un râle de mort.

Harry se sentit paralysé de terreur. Il était incapable de faire un geste, incapable de prononcer un mot. Son Patronus vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie et disparut.

Un brouillard blanc l'aveuglait. Il fallait lutter à tout prix... spero patronum... Il ne voyait plus rien... Il entendit alors le hurlement familier, encore lointain... spero patronum... Il chercha Sirius à tâtons, et trouva son bras... Il ne les laisserait pas le capturer...

Mais deux mains moites entourèrent soudain le cou d'Harry et l'obligèrent à relever la tête... Il sentit le souffle du Détraqueur... il voyait une des filles traqueuse tentée de prendre en repas Hermione qui était évanouie… Les cris de sa mère résonnaient à ses oreilles... Ce serait le dernier son qu'il entendrait...

Alors, dans le brouillard qui l'engloutissait, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur argentée qui devenait de plus en plus brillante... et il se sentit tomber en avant sur l'herbe... Face contre terre, trop faible pour bouger, malade et tremblant, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante illuminait l'herbe autour de lui... Les cris s'étaient tus, la sensation de froid disparaissait...

Quelque chose repoussait le Détraqueur... Quelque chose qui les enveloppait, lui, Ron, Sirius et Hermione... Le râle des Détraqueurs s'éloignait. Ils s'en allaient... La chaleur était revenue... et un énorme slash d'eau pur du lac fit reculer les vampires de terreur, apparemment Elmira reculais aussi vu que était un sortilège de chasseur de vampire que on leur avait lancé et des croix en argent apparut devant les corps évanouie et en son centre un animal que Harry essaya de reconnaître l'animal... Il avait le pelage brillant comme celui d'une licorne. S'efforçant de demeurer conscient, Harry le vit s'immobilier sur la rive opposée. Pendant un instant, il distingua quelqu'un qui levait la main pour le caresser... Quelqu'un qui lui sembla étrangement familier... mais c'était impossible...

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il sentit sa dernière force l'abandonner et sa tête retomba sur le sol. Il s'était évanoui.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : le Secret de Benoît et de ses favorite.

'' Une histoire stupéfiante... Vraiment stupéfiante... Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort... Jamais rien entendu de semblable... sauf pour les histoires sur Elmira phénix... une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue.

'' Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

'' Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça!

'' Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

'' Vilaine coupure que vous avez là... L'ouvre de Black, j'imagine?

'' En fait, je la dois à Phénix, Potter, Weasley et a sa favorite du premier, monsieur le Ministre... Mais bon Alucard ne fessais que défendre sa favorite, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment monsieur le ministre. Elle était blessée et ne fessais que la protéger.

'' _Non!_

'' Black! Les avait ensorcelés, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Un sortilège de Confusion, Alucard évidement avais était intervenus a cause qui a sentit qu'il avait blessée sa favorite, et avais peur que sa grand mère Elmira sens son odeur et l'attaque en pleine traque de chasse. Mais ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes. Mais tout de même leur conduite sauf à Alucard, aurait pu permettre à Black de s'enfuir... De toute évidence, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient le capturer à eux tout seuls et en renfort alucard vu que sa favorite avais été blessée. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte... J'ai peur que cela leur ait donné une opinion excessivement flatteuse d'eux-mêmes et d'Alucard... et bien entendu, Phénix et Potter a toujours bénéficié d'une extraordinaire indulgence de la part du directeur de l'école...

'' Ah, Phénix, et Potter... Que voulez-vous, Rogue, nous avons tous un faible pour eux, surtout la gente féminine pour votre élève vampire.

'' Pourtant... est-ce vraiment un service à leur rendre de leur accorder un tel traitement de faveur? En ce qui me concerne, j'essaye de considéré Potter du moins comme n'importe quel autre élève. Et n'importe quel autre élève serait à tout le moins suspendu pendant un certain temps pour avoir entraînée ses camarade dont l'une est la futur femme d'un puissant vampire, vu que Elmira a autorisée Alucard de la transformée en un membre de sa famille quand il se sentira prêt a le faire, évidement, on ne peut pas le punir pour ces désire, c'est normal chez les vampire de tomber amoureux d'une proie... rendez-vous compte, Monsieur le Ministre, au mépris de tous les règlements... Après toutes les précautions qui ont été mises en place pour leur protection... Se promener ainsi hors de l'enceinte de l'école en pleine nuit... Se compromette avec un loup-garou et un vampire assassin... Et j'ai également des raisons de croire que Potter s'est rendu à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité...

'' Eh bien, nous verrons cela, Rogue, nous verrons cela... Ce garçon s'est conduit d'une manière inconsidérée, cela ne fait aucun doute... vu qui nous est interdit a présent a charge de représailles de punir Mr Phénix qui a comme alibi de défendre son droit acquis sur sa favorite humaine. Elmira n'a pas jugée que fût un crime offensant et vu qui est immunisée diplomatiquement contre nos lois, on peut bien fermer les yeux sur son intervention.

Harry continuait d'écouter, les yeux fermés. Il se sentait complétements étourdi et les paroles qu'il entendait étaient si lentes à attendre son cerveau qu'il avait du mal à en saisir le sens. Il avait l'impression que ses membres s'étaient changés en plomb. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes à soulever... Il aurait voulu rester allongé à tout jamais sur ce lit douillet...

'' Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est le comportement du couvent de goule d'Elmira et les Détraqueurs... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Rogue?

'' Non, monsieur le Ministre. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, ils étaient en train de retourner à leur postes, aux entrées du parc et les goules et Elmira ont était repoussée selon ces dire par un sortilège de chasseur de vampire d'une extraordinaire puissance, le sortilège de explosion d'eau pure.

'' Extraordinaire, la seule chasseuse qui pouvais faire un sortilège de chasseur de vampire d'une tel puissance c'est Erika Phénix et aussi le vieux Fol Œil également vu que sa lignée humaine était des chasseurs de vampire, mais qui avais toujours évitée de s'attaquer au Phénix. Et pourtant, Black, Alucard, Harry et cette jeune fille...

'' Ils étaient évanouis à ce moment-là, Alucard avais disparu, apparemment pour contrôler Lupin transformée, vu que les vampires ne craigne pas les loups garou. Mais on la retrouve un moment plus tard en train de mettre sa favorite sur son dos, mais quand on la interrogée, il a dit vaguement qui protégeais sa favorite d'un loup-garou qui attaquais et de son ex femme Moka Angel. Bien entendu, j'ai ligoté et bâillonné Black, j'ai fait apparaître des brancards et je les ai aussitôt ramenés au château.

Il y eut un moment de silence. A mesure que son cerveau retrouvait un peu de ses facultés, Harry éprouvait une sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur...

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout lui sembla un peu flou. Il était allongé dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie et quelqu'un lui avait ôté ses lunettes. A l'autre bout de la salle, il distingua la silhouette de Madame Pomfresh qui lui tournait le dos, penchée sur un lit. En plissant les yeux, Harry aperçut les cheveux d'Hermione, sous le bras de Madame Pomfresh. Alucard a son coté l'aidais a ses soins aussi apparemment il avait bien aimé aider a soignée même si il était a moitié possédé par son père et violais ses victimes de force, mais depuis sa libération de son contrôle, il aidait le mieux possible sans faire d'hypnose a l'infirmerie.

Harry tourna la tête. Ron était allongé sur le lit à côté de lui. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage. Il avait aussi les yeux ouverts, il paraissait pétrifié et lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait repris conscience, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiqué de faire silence en pointant l'index de son autre main vers la porte de l'infirmerie. La porte était entrouverte et on entendait la voix de Cornélius Fudge et de Rogue qui parlaient dans le couloir.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit d'Harry. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait à la main le plus gros morceau de chocolat qu'on puisse imaginer. On aurait dit un véritable rocher.

'' Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les deux! Lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Elle posa le chocolat sur la table de chevet d'Harry et entreprit de le casser en morceaux à l'aide d'un petit marteau.

'' Comment va Hermione? Demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

'' Elle survivra, répondit sombre Madame Pomfresh. Et vous deux, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que... Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Harry s'était redressé. Il remit ses lunettes et prit sa baguette magique.

— Je dois absolument voir le directeur, dit-il.

Potter, dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix apaisante, tout va bien, ils ont capturé Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. Elmira et ses filles goule vont le tuer en le dévorant vivant, certes cet affreux a entendre mais pas pour eux.

'' Quoi?

Harry sauta du bas du lit, Ron l'avait imité. Mais son cri était parvenu jusqu'au couloir, et, un instant plus tard, Cornélius Fudge et Rogue firent irruption dans la salle.

'' Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il? Dit fudge, inquiet. Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat? Demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh d'un ton anxieux.

Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Harry. Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser Elmira faire ça à Sirius, il est...

Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire.

Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main...

'' VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN! Hurla Harry. VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ UN INNOCENT!

'' Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît dit Hermione en regardant Fudge d'un air implorant. Moi aussi, et Alucard aussi l'a vu, c'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et...

— Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ? Intervint Rogue. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre... Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège...

— NOUS SAVONS TRÈS BIEN OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES ! Rugit Harry.

— Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter est mon malade et il ne faut pas le brusquer !

— Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passé ! répliqua Harry furieux. Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter...

Mais Madame Pomfresh lui fourra soudain dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat qui l'étouffa à moitié et elle en profita pour le forcer à se remettre au lit.

— S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Ministre, ces enfants ont besoin de soins... Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Dumbledore. Harry avala à grand-peine sa bouchée de chocolat et se leva à nouveau.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

— Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage. C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument...

Toutes mes excuses, Pompon, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et à Mr Phénix, répondit Dumbledore, très calme. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black...

'' J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fée vampire qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter? Dit sèchement Rogue. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant...

'' C'est en effet l'histoire que ma racontée Black, et qui y aurais aussi eu une intervention des deux sœurs de Mr Phénix, également, temari et de sa fille Moka. Admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Rogue à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

'' Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance? Répliqua Rogue. Ni Temari, ni Moka ni Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace d'eux dans le parc.

'' C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui, humain! Dit gravement Alucard, coupant l'intervention de sa favorite. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre ma sœur proclamée qu'elle divorçait officiellement de moi pour Le rejoindre...

'' Mr Phénix, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE!

'' ET JE ME TAIRAIS PAS ESPÈCE IDIOT DE SAC DE SANG, dit alucard en mode hybride.

'' Allons, Rogue, dit Fudge, surpris et terrifier par Alucard, en particulier, sa favorite a subi un choc, il ne fait que la protéger, nous devons nous montrer indulgents...

'' J'aimerais parler à Harry et Alucard en particulier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Cornélius, Severus, Pompon, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

'' Monsieur le directeur! Balbutia Madame Pomfresh. Ils ont besoin de soins! Ils ont besoin de repos!

'' Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, répliqua Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh eut une moue indignée et retourna dans son bureau, à l'autre bout de la salle, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fudge consulta la grosse montre en or dont la chaîne pendait sur son gilet.

'' Elmira et ses goule ont dû arriver, à présent, dit-il. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut.

Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

'' J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Phénix? Murmura Rogue en regardant fixement Dumbledore.

— Je souhaite parler à Harry et à Alucard en particulier, répéta Dumbledore.

Rogue fit un pas vers lui.

'' Sirius Phénix Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans humain ou plutôt 50 ans en vampire qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre. Dit-il dans un souffle. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Monsieur le Directeur? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour, il a essayée de me tuer pour avoir mon sang?

'' Ma mémoire est toujours aussi fidèle, Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible.

Rogue tourna les talons et franchit la porte que Fudge tenait toujours ouverte. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée sur eux, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et Hermione qui se mirent aussitôt à parler en même temps.

Professeur, Black dit la vérité, nous avons vu Pettigrow et Moka et temari...

— Ils se sont enfui quand le professeur Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou...

— C'est un rat et c'est lui qui est responsable de mon accident aquatique a cause avais repéré son odeur il y a 13 ans mais avais pas son nom pour pouvoir le traquer en tout importunité pour payer la dette de sang qui me doit. Dit Alucard.

Mais Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.

'' A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il avec calme. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de deux jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Et toi Alucard tu es membre de sa famille sa ne convaincra pas Elmira de ne pas le tuer aussi. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter...

'' Alucard et le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter... l'interrompit Harry, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps.

'' Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein cœur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit et qui plus est il est aussi un membre de la famille Phénix Harry. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera dévorée par la horde de chasse d'Elmira. Et j'ajoute que les loups garous, comme les vampires inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup... En plus, Sirius et lui sont des frères adoptés de la famille d'Alucard.

'' Et si je couvre son crime par mon immunités diplomatique dit Alucard.

'' Tu ne peux pas Elmira ne te laissera pas le faire désolé benoît mais tu es dans le tort toi aussi vu que tu as attaqué son couvent durent une chasse avec un sort de chasseur de vampire.

'' Mais...

'' _Écoutez-moi, Harry et Benoît._ Il est trop tard, vous comprenez? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Rogue est beaucoup plus convaincante que la vôtre.

'' Il déteste Sirius, dit Alucard d'un ton désespéré. Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide de vampire que Sirius lui a faite.

'' Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame... Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armée d'un couteau... chose que tu ne tolère pas habitude sans ton invitation, Sans Pettigrow, ou tes sœur temari ou Moka, nous n'avons aucune chance de modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius.

'' _Mais, vous, vous nous croyez!_

'' Oui, je vois crois, dit Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre Elmira et les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la magie et de la famille Phénix...

Harry observa le visage grave de Dumbledore et eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il avait toujours cru que Dumbledore ou Alucard pouvait tout résoudre, et cette fois encore, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il trouve une solution... mais leur dernier espoir s'évanouissait.

— Ce qu'il nous faudrait, poursuivit lentement Dumbledore, c'est un peu plus de temps...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry et sur Benoît

'' Mais... commença Benoît, Ha! S'exclama-t-il soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

'' Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez savez plus d'un innocent, ce soir, ou du moins évitée qu'un des innocent soit affaiblie par manque de sang. Mais rappelez-vous, tous les deux : _il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie et que vous obéie a la seul loi qui est obligatoire chez le vampire._ Miss Granger vu vous êtres blessée, le meilleur est votre amant pour ça, tu connais la loi a ne jamais violer, tu connais l'enjeu... _il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie._

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Mr Phénix, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

— Bonne chance ? répéta Harry tandis que la porte se refermait sur Dumbledore. Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mais Alucard se levais et avais passé la main dans le col de sa robe et il en retira une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'il portait autour du cou.

'' Viens ici, cousin, dit-il précipitamment. Vite! Abasourdi, Harry s'avança vers elle. Benoît tenait la chaîne devant lui, il vit alors un minuscule sablier qui y était accroché.

'' Viens...

Il lui passa également la chaîne autour du cou.

'' Prêt? Dit-il, le souffle court.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Harry, complétements déboussolé.

Benoît fit tourner le sablier trois fois.

La salle de l'infirmerie s'effaça soudain. Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était mis à voler en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il vit un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes passer devant ses yeux. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles. Il essaya de crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre sa propre voix.

Tout à coup, il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et sa vision redevint normale.

Il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, debout à côté de Benoît. L'endroit était désert et un flot de lumière dorée inondait le sol d'allé. Il regarda Benoît d'un air effaré. La chaîne du sablier s'enfonçait dans la chair de son cou.

'' Benoît, qu'est-ce que...?

— Là !

Benoît prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte d'un placard à balais. Elle l'ouvrit, le poussa à l'intérieur, au milieu des seaux et des serpillières, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Benoît... Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ?

'' On a remonté le temps, murmura Benoît en enlevant la chaîne du cou de Harry. On est revenus trois heures en arrière.

Harry trouva sa jambe à tâtons et le pinça avec force. Il se fit très mal, ce qui semblait exclure qu'il puisse s'agir d'un rêve particulièrement bizarre.

Mais...

Chut! Écoute! Quelqu'un vient! Je crois... je crois que c'est vous trois!

Benoît colla l'oreille contre la porte du placard.

Des pas dans le hall... Oui, je crois que c'est vous qui allez voir Hagrid! Moi y suis déjà, pour le rassurée.

Tu veux dire que je suis à la fois dans ce placard et dans le hall? Murmura Harry.

Oui, répondit Benoît. Je suis sûre que c'est vous... il n'y a pas plus de trois personnes et vous marchez très lentement parce que vous êtes sous la cape d'invisibilité, et je peux reconnaître l'odeur de ma favorite et toi importe ou invisible ou non par habitude.

Il s'interrompit, l'oreille toujours collée contre la porte.

Vous vienne de descendre l'escalier...

Benoît s'assit sur un sceau renversé. Harry, fou d'inquiétude, avait quelques questions à poser à son cousin...

'' Ou est-ce que tu as eu ce sablier?

'' Ça s'appelle un Retourner de temps, chuchota Benoît. C'est Dumbledore dans ma crypte qui me la donnée en demandant a Rouge de me retenir en début de l'année, le jour de la rentrée. Je m'en suis servie toute l'année pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours, Hinata aussi et Hermione également. Pour moi et Hinata c'est Dumbledore en fait qui nous les a données et non Rogue comme Hermione a crue. Pour elle c'est le professeur McGonagall et le fait jurer de n'en parler à personne sauf s'il y a urgence. Il a fallu qu'elle écrive pour elle plein de lettres au ministère de la magie pour nous en obtenir trois... elle leur a dit qu'elle et nous étions des élève modèle et que on s'en servirait que pour nos études... sauf que parfois Hermione se fessais plaisir de faire des visite en répétition dans ma crypte le week-end surtout quand vous ne lui parliez plus. Et moi aussi je m'en servais pour les matés notre double en invisible une fois. Mais en cours on revenait en arrière d'une heure et c'est comme ça que nous trois pouvais assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, tu comprends? Mais... _Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que Protecteur attend de nous!_ Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit de revenir trois heures en arrière? Et en quoi est-ce que ça peut aider Sirius?

Harry regarda son cousin dont le visage était plongé dans la pénombre.

'' Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui a rapport avec toi qui s'est produit à ce moment-là et qu'il veut qu'on change dit-il lentement. Il y a trois heures, on est allés voir Hagrid dans sa cabane... Et Dumbledore a dit... il a dit qu'on pouvait sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir... ou empêcher d'en blessée un pour qui empêche de voler par manque de sang.

Harry comprit soudain.

'' Benoît, on doit t'empêcher de mordre Buck!

'' Quoi? Mais... en quoi cela peut-il aider Sirius?

'' Dumbledore nous a dit ou se trouvait la fenêtre... la fenêtre du bureau de flitwick! Là ou il est enfermé! Il faut que nous volions jusqu'à cette fenêtre sur le dos de Buck pour sauver Sirius! Sirius pourra s'échapper grâce à Buck... ils pourront s'échapper tous les deux!

Benoît paraissais pétrifier.

'' Si nous arrivons à faire tout ça sans être vus par les sens de Elmira, ce sera un miracle!

'' Il faut qu'on essaye, dit Harry.

Il colla à son tour son oreille contre la porte.

— Je crois qu'il n'y a personne... Viens, on y va... Harry ouvrit la porte du placard. Le hall d'entrée était désert. Ils sortirent le plus vite possible de leur cachette, sans faire de bruit, puis descendirent les marches qui menaient dans le parc. A nouveau, un liseré d'or entourait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite et les ombres s'allongeaient autour d'eux.

Si jamais quelqu'un regarde par la fenêtre... dit Harry d'une petite voix aiguë en jetant un coup d'œil à la façade du château.

'' J'ai la solution dit benoît.

Sans un mot il mit Harry sur son dos et se mit a courir a tout vitesse en vampire vers la forêt interdit a l'abris. Harry avais la même sensation que sur un éclair de feu et le dos de Erika mais était encore plus rapide que les deux a la fois C'était la première fois que Benoît le fessais voyagé sur son dos, vu que la première fois était Érika mais elle n'allait pas a la vitesse vampirique, Hermione avais déjà fait autrefois. Personne ne pouvais le voir a cette vitesse mais Benoît passais par les serre et ils coupèrent par le potager et fit halte en se cachant dernière et repartaient a peine 1 seconde plus tard par la forêt.

Parvenue à l'abri des arbres, Benoît déposa Harry qui était un peu étourdie, et hors d'haleine.

'' Bon, maintenant, dit-il, le souffle court, il faut qu'on s'approche de Hagrid. Fais attention qu'on ne te voie pas, Harry. Ça va.

'' Oui mais c'est un peu la deuxième que je voyage sur le dos d'un vampire tu dépasse même mon éclair de feu et la vitesse de ta mère.

Benoît souriais : c'est très rare que utilise cette technique de vampire sauf pour la chasse et Erika a fait exprès pour ne pas allez vite pour pas tu sois malade en première année.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement parmi les arbres, en suivant la lisière de la forêt. Puis, au moment où ils jetaient un coup d'œil à la cabane de Hagrid, ils entendirent des coups frappés à sa porte. Ils se cachèrent aussitôt derrière un grand chêne et regardèrent prudemment, chacun d'un côté du tronc. Hagrid venait d'apparaître à sa porte, pâle et tremblante, jetant des regards autour de lui pour voir qui avait frappé. Harry entendit alors sa propre voix.

— C'est nous. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever.

Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, murmura Hagrid en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

'' Comme si mon cousin allais s'empêcher de venir vous voir par mes lettres dit moqueusement Alucard

— C'est la chose la plus étrange qu'on ait jamais faite, dit Harry, impressionné.

Allons un peu plus loin, murmura Alucard. Il faut se rapprocher de Buck !

Ils s'avancèrent derrière les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent l'hippogriffe attaché à la clôture qui entourait le potager où Hagrid faisait pousser ses citrouilles.

Maintenant ? murmura Harry

'' Non, répondit Alucard, Si on l'emmène tout de suite, Elmira et ses fille goule vont croire que je l'ai libéré ou pire que Hagrid qui l'a libéré. Il faut qu'on attende que je l'aie vue attacher, Elmira me croira par hypnose que je dis la vérité.

Ça va nous donner une minute pour agir, pas plus, dit Harry.

Il commençait à se demander si l'opération serait possible. A cet instant, il y eut un bruit de vaisselle brisée à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Ça, c'est moi qui brise le pot au lait, chuchota Alucard, dans un instant, Mione va trouver Crôutard.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Hermione pousser un cri de surprise.

Benoît, dit soudain Harry. Et si on se précipitait dans la cabane pour attraper pettigrow...

'' Non! Répliqua Benoît, apeurée. Tu ne comprends donc pas? On est en train de violer une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie! Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps! Personne! Même pas les vampires! Tu as entendu Dumbledore? Si on nous voit...

'' Il n'y a que nous et Hagrid qui nous verront!

'' Cousin, qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu te voyais brusquement surgir dans la cabane de Hagrid? Avec mon propre double en plus! Demandais Alucard à son cousin.

'' Je... je crois que je deviendrais dingue! Répondit Harry, ou alors je penserais que tes deux sœur ont pris notre apparence pour nous attaquer et t'enlever Hermione et que tu nous attaquerais par accident.

'' Exactement! Tu ne comprendrais pas et peut-être que je serais forcée à m'attaquer moi-même. Dumbledore et McGonagall nous ont raconté des choses horribles qui sont arrivées à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps... Certains se sont tué eux-mêmes par erreur dans leur passé ou leur futur!

'' D'accord, dit Harry, c'était simplement une idée en l'air...

Benoît lui donna alors un coup de coude et lui montra le château du doigt mais le geste projetais son ombre et attirais le regard de son double mais il ne dit rien en regardant Buck croyant sans doute que était son ombre a lui qui avais bougée. Dumbledore, Elmira, et Fudge, descendaient l'escalier.

'' On ne va pas tarder à sortir, murmura Benoît.

En effet, un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la cabane et Harry se vit sortir en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Hagrid et Alucard. C'était sans aucun doute la plus étrange sensation qu'il n'eût jamais éprouvée dans sa vie.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Buck, dit Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Puis Alucard se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

— Allez-y, dit-il. Partez...

— Hagrid, on ne peut pas...

On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé...

Sa ne le tuera pas, je prendrais un peu de sang et Elmira sera contente, filez! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi, inutile de chercher les ennuis!

Harry regarda l'Hermione du potager jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur lui-même et sur Ron.

— Dépêchez-vous. N'écoutez pas...

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte de la cabane. Les exécuteurs étaient arrivés. Hagrid fit volte-face et retourna dans sa cabane en laissant la porte de derrière entrouverte. Harry vit l'herbe s'aplatir sous leurs pieds invisibles tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à l'abri de la cape. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient disparu... Mais l'Harry et son cousin caché derrière les arbres entendaient à présent par la porte entrouverte ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane.

'' Ou est l'animal alucard dit la voix séduisante et mortelle de Elmira.

'' Dehors j'ai vérifié grand-mère. Tu a juste à vérifier par une hypnose que je ne mens pas.

L'autre alucard cacher explique qu'un d'un seul regard, Elmira peut détectée les mensonges ou la vérité, mais qui avais des moyens de la déjouée expliquais-t-il a Harry.

'' Hermione la même surprise a ce que ma dit hinata elle a été incapable de la lire et on ignore pourquoi.

Harry se cacha derrière l'arbre en voyant Alucard à la fenêtre et le visage d'Elmira aussi légèrement, pour regarder Buck ils entendirent alors la voix de Fudge.

'' Nous... heure. Nous devons vous lire la déclaration d'excuse officielle concernant le paiement léger de sang, Hagrid, je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Alucard et Mira. Vous devez également écouter le texte d'excuse publique, question de procédure...

Alucard disparut de la fenêtre et Elmira aussi. C'était le maintenant ou jamais.

'' Attends-moi ici, murmura Benoît à Harry. J'y vais. Benoît courut à toutes jambes, sauta par-dessus la clôture qui entourait le potager se précipita sur Buck. Pendant ce temps, fudge lisait son papier officiel.

 _Par décision du conseil des ancien et de sa présidence hiérarchique, Elmira Phénix, l'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé innocent, sera soumis a une légère prise de sang par la victime vampire Alucard Phénix, au coucher du soleil, pour paiement de sang payer mais qui est non mortel pour l'animal en question avec tout nos excuse le plus sincère..._

En faisant attention de ne pas ciller, Benoît fixa les yeux orange de Buck et s'inclina en sifflant a Birdlang.

** J'ai changée avis Buck tu es libre de venir avec moi s'amuser dans la forêt**

Il coupait la corde en coup de griffe et hippogriffe suivie docilement le vampire dans la forêt sous hypnotisent.

… _en temps que avoir blessé un vampire, il doit payer un don de sang qui ne le tuera pas et qui sera mise en œuvre par son propriétaire, Mr Alucard Phénix..._

'' Viens Buck, murmura Benoît. On va t'aider. Doucement... doucement.

... attesté par les signataires. Hagrid, vous signez ici...

Harry aida benoît tiraient sur la corde de toutes ses forces, mais Buck, les pattes avant bien plantées dans le sol, semblait décidé à ne pas bouger.

— Bien, nous allons procéder à l'acte, dit la voix chevrotante d'Elmira, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Hagrid, il serait peut-être préférable que vous restiez ici...

— Non, je... je veux être avec lui... Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul...

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cabane.

— Buck, viens ! Siffla Benoît en birdlang.

Il tira encore plus fort sur la corde et l'hippogriffe consentit enfin à avancer, en agitant ses ailes avec mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient encore trois mètres à parcourir pour atteindre la forêt et on pouvait les voir très facilement de l'arrière de la cabane.

Un instant, mira dit alors la voix de l'autre Alucard. Vous aussi, vous devez signer les excuses officielles.

Stupide traitée d'excuse plaignais Elmira assoiffée.

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent. Benoît tira sur la corde. Buck fit claquer son bec et avança un peu plus vite.

Le visage livide d'Harry apparut derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

— Dépêche-toi, Benoît! dit-il en remuant simplement les lèvres.

Benoît entendait toujours la voix de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il tira la corde un bon coup et Buck se mit à courir à contrecœur. Ils avaient enfin atteint le couvert des arbres...

— Vite ! Vite ! Gémit Harry en saisissant la corde à son tour pour aider benoît à tirer plus fort.

Benoît regarda par-dessus son épaule. On ne pouvait plus les voir à présent. Lui-même n'arrivait plus à voir le potager de Hagrid.

— Arrête ! Chuchota-t-il à Benoît. Ils risquent de nous entendre...

Un grincement leur indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Harry, Hermione et Buck restèrent parfaitement immobiles. Même l'hippogriffe semblait écouter avec attention.

'' Ou est-t-il Alucard? Dit la voix chevrotante de Elmira phénix furieuse, ou est ton animal.

'' Pourtant il était attaché ici! Dit Alucard avec un sourire moqueur, je l'ai vu et tu la confirmer toi même grand-mère.

'' C'est extraordinaire, dit Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

'' Buck! Appela Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Il y eu un sifflement et suivie un placage et Alucard mordit sa grand mère qui avais tenté de le mordre sans son autorisation. Elmira grognais de rage et de honte.

'' Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à me mordre, grand mère, alors cesser de vouloirs m'arracher la tête sinon j'appelle votre Hinata pour vous calmer et peut-être se prendre apparence de salazard serpentard pour vous violer a nouveau.

'' Je... je suis désolé la soif m'a emportée sur mon contrôle. Dit Elmira soumise devant la colère d'alucard.

Ils entendirent alors le cri de Hagrid et, cette fois, ils percevaient ses paroles à travers ses sanglots.

— Parti ! Il est parti ! Mon petit Buck, c'est merveilleux, il est parti ! Il a dû réussir à se libérer ! Bravo, Buck, magnifique !

Buck tira sur la corde pour essayer de rejoindre Hagrid. Harry et Alucard, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol, tiraient de l'autre côté en conjuguant leurs forces pour le maintenir immobile.

Quelqu'un l'a détaché ! grogna Fudge. Nous devrions fouiller le parc et la forêt... Elmira...

'' Je laisse tomber fudge débrouiller vous tous seul vieux chasseur de vampire incompétent dans mon ancienne forêt de chasse qui est mon petit fis demi-vampire et a ma fille hinata. Dit Elmira d'un ton moqueuse, on va bien rire a vous voir débrouiller avec tout les créatures qui y a.

Alucard éclatais de rire devant l'air furieux de fudge et de sa répartie de sa grand mère.

'' Bien parler grand mère mira, peut-être que vu que tu ma fait rire, je pourrais t'autorise à venir amuser ce soir avec hinata et tes fille dans ton ancienne crypte de Erika. Même tentée d'invitée ta favorite bouchée qui ne veut pas venir nous voir a poudlard.

'' Bonne idée sauf pour invitée Rosalie tu la connais, elle déteste être a poudlard tant que Albus est directeur dit Elmira en fessant un clin d'œil a Albus, sa fait des siècles que je n'ai pas visitée poudlard si évidement je suis invitée a y rentrée par votre directeur si ce n'est pas le cas, je crains fort obligée de faire intervenir votre ancienne professeur de métamorphose pour vous donner une leçon.

'' Je conseillerais de ne pas tuer aucun étudiant humain, Elmira ni d'invitée votre favorite a regret, mais si vous contentée de vous amusez avec votre fille et votre petite fis je vous invite a y rentrée a vous et a Julia et sa femme si elles le veulent

'' C'est entendu, je ne chasserais pas humain dans votre école.

Alucard était déçus mais était pour faire une blague.

'' Dommage moi qui voulais que vous gouttiez au sang de Drago Malefoy comme plat de consolation vu que c'est a cause de lui que Buck ma attaquer et m'a blessée grand mère.

Dumbledore ricanais amusement et Elmira soupira en marmonnant : une autre fois peut-être.

'' Et de tout manière dit-t-il a fudge, si celui qui a emmener Buck avec lui il a du prendre la voie des airs et pas a pied dit Dumbledore d'un ton toujours amusé. Il vaudrait mieux fouiller le ciel. Je ne crois pas que Elmira y perdrais son temps à fouiller le ciel vu qu'elle veut plus son orgie avec alucard et sa fille hinata. Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Ou un grand cognac.

— B... b... bien sûr, professeur, répondit Hagrid qui semblait ne pas croire à son bonheur. Venez, entrez...

Harry et Hermione entendirent des bruits de pas, un juron prononcé par le bourreau, le claquement de la porte, puis le silence revint.

— Et maintenant ? murmura Harry en regardant autour de lui.

On va rester cachés ici, dit Alucard, visiblement satisfaite. Il faut d'abord qu'il retourne au château, Hinata va bien s'amuser ce soir et sa va occuper Elmira. Mais je n'y participerai pas a cause une fois ressortir du château seul pour chassé j'aurais entendu les cris de ma favorite et je vais m'y précipiter. Nous attendrons que le chemin soit libre pour voler avec Buck jusqu'à la fenêtre de Sirius. Il ne sera là-haut que dans deux heures... ça va être faisable je crois...

Elle jeta un regard anxieux dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le soleil se couchait à présent.

Il faudrait aller un peu plus loin, dit Harry. Si nous voulons savoir où nous en sommes dans le déroulement du temps, nous devrons attendre dans un endroit d'où nous pourrons nous voir entrer sous le Saule cogneur et en sortir.

— Tu as raison, approuva Alucard, Mais il faut que nous restions hors de vue, souviens-toi...

Ils suivirent la lisière de la forêt, éclairés par les dernières lueurs du jour. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'un bouquet d'arbres d'où ils pouvaient voir le Saule cogneur.

— Voilà Ron ! dit soudain Harry.

Sa silhouette sombre courait sur la pelouse et ses cris se répercutaient en écho dans le silence.

Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Croûtard, viens ici!

Je vais le prendre dit Hermione.

Deux autres silhouettes surgirent dans l'obscurité. Harry se regarda courir après Ron en compagnie d'Hermione. Puis il vit Ron plonger par terre.

— Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici,

— Voilà Sirius, dit Harry.

L'énorme chien venait de bondir du Saule. Ils le virent renverser Harry, puis attraper Hermione par erreur a cause c'est elle qui même blessée par le rat qu'elle tenait et le choc fut qu'elle l'échappait et se laissais entraînée de force par le chien.

Ça paraît encore pire vu d'ici, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Harry en regardant le chien tirer Hermione entre les racines de l'arbre. Aïe, regarde, je viens de prendre une branche dans la figure... et Ron aussi... c'est vraiment bizarre de se voir comme ça.

Tu trouve moi je trouve sa chouette, était surtout drôle de m'entendre baiser Hermione en double.

Tes proches aussi pervers que Lockhart benoît.

Oui mais c'était consentant je pouvais aussi baiser Hinata pendant que mon double remontais le moral de sa favorite a cause qu'elle était furieuse contre vous deux ou plutôt de Ron quand elle la insultée et transformée en yéti mais elle aussi très stressée a cause de nos voyage dans le temps.

Ils regardèrent le Saule cogneur donner de grands coups de branches qu'ils essayaient d'éviter. Puis, soudain, l'arbre s'immobilisa.

Ça, c'est Pattenrond qui appuie sur la racine, dit Harry

— Ça y est, on entre...

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans le tronc, l'arbre se remit à gesticuler avec fureur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Dumbledore, et Fudge boudeur, retournaient au château.

'' Juste après que vous êtes descendu dans le passage dit Alucard. Si seulement Dumbledore était venus avec vous.

'' Elmira et Fudge seraient venus aussi, dit Harry d'un ton amer. Et je te parie ce que tu veux que fudge aurais ordonné a toi de tuer le père de Moka sur-le-champ...

Ils regardèrent les quatre hommes monter l'escalier et disparaître à l'intérieur du château. Les environs étaient déserts à présent. Mais quelques minutes plus tard...

'' Te voilà avec Lupin dit Harry.

Deux silhouette venait de descendre l'escalier et courait vers le Saule. Harry regarda le ciel. Les nuages cachaient entièrement la lune.

Ils virent Lupin ramasser une branche morte et s'en servir pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine, au pied du tronc. L'arbre s'immobilisa et Lupin disparut à son tour dans l'ouverture.

— Si seulement il avait pris la cape, dit Harry. Elle est là, par terre.

Il se tourna vers alucard.

— Et si je me précipitais pour la ramasser ? suggéra-t-il. Rogue ne la trouverait pas et...

Harry, Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie !

— Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? dit-il d'un ton abrupt. Rester là à regarder les choses se passer sans intervenir... Je vais chercher la cape ! ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Harry, non !

Benoît rattrapa juste a temps, Harry par le pan de sa robe juste a temps. Au même moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un chanter. C'était Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers le château en chantant à tue-tête, la démarche incertaine. Il avait une grande bouteille à la main.

— Tu vois ? Chuchota Benoît. Tu vois ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Nous devons absolument rester cachés ! Non, Buck ! Sifflait benoît en lui lançant un puissant bridant.

L'hippogriffe tirait frénétiquement sur la corde pour essayer de rejoindre Hagrid. Harry tira à son tour sur la corde pour le retenir. Ils regardèrent Hagrid avancer en zigzag vers le château puis entrer à l'intérieur. Buck cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête d'un air triste.

Deux minutes plus tard, environ, la porte du château s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rogue se précipita au-dehors, courant en direction du Saule.

Harry serra les poings en voyant Rogue s'arrêter devant l'arbre, regarder autour de lui, puis ramasser la cape d'invisibilité.

— Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape, grogna Harry dans un souffle.

— Chut !

Rogue prit la branche que Lupin avait utilisée pour immobiliser l'arbre. Il appuya à son tour sur le nœud de la racine et disparut sous la cape.

'' Et voilà, dit Alucard, on est tous descendus... et maintenant, il faut attendre que nous soyons ressortis...

Il prit l'extrémité de la corde à laquelle Buck était attaché et le noua autour de l'arbre le plus proche. Puis il s'assit par terre, les bras autour des genoux.

'' Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Dit-t-il. Pourquoi Elmira n'ont-ils pas dévoré Sirius? Quand je l'ai vu se précipité dans sa direction avec les détraqueur je revenais tout juste de libéré de mon hypnose Lupin transformée, et c'était en état de choc que mes sœur aille trahir notre famille pour notre ennemi commun. Il était si nombreux... et j'ai même du neutraliser une la favorite de ma grand mère a contrecœur et bien sûr devant elle grand-mère a cause elle voulais se faire les Crau sur Hermione d'après moi sa en avais l'air, j'aime pas la blessée comme ça a cause qu'elle m'aime bien habitude.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Lorsque Elmira et ses goule attaquais Sirius, un des détraqueur était approcher de lui, et une longue silhouette argentée suivie une explosion d'eau pure, est arrivée au galop et avais obligé les détraqueur et les vampires a éloignée vu qui était blessée par l'eau.

'' Une explosion d'eau pure, c'est un des sort de ma mère... avant être mordu par Elmira, elle était une chasseuse de vampire, mais Elmira a eu pitié d'elle et la transformée en sa fille. Les Potter dont tu descend sont des chasseur de vampire sauf son propre frère James a renier cette pratique pour ne pas tuer sa propre sœur maudite et c'est pour cela que a les Potter ont toujours était des amis des vampire depuis que ton propre père a cessée de pratiquer leur traque, même si tes ancêtre chasseur ont toujours évitée de s'attaquer a la fondatrice de poudlard a cause que même si elle chassais un peu les sorcier elle ne tuais jamais les enfants.

" Donc c'est pour sa que tu ne me déteste pas benoît alors que tu déteste tout les chasseurs de vampire.

'' C'est exact, mais quand était jeune, mon côté Alucard tout récemment scellez dans un corps d'enfant voulais te faire un peu souffrir a cause qui souffrais de son agression sans te faire trop de mal et ta lancer quand je tes légèrement toucher le front un effet secondaire a la protection de Dumbledore qui a rendu tout les descendant de Lily en violeur, et comme tu la pensée pas ceux du coté moldus de son mari par exemple.

'' Comme la tente marge celle que j'ai gonflée en ballon été passée, compris Harry.

'' Au fait a part pour l'explosion était quoi la forme argentée. Demandais benoît curieux.

'' C'était des croix volant et un Patrons suffisamment puissant.

'' Mais qui les aurait fait apparaître?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il repensait à la personne qu'il avait vue sur la rive opposée du lac. Une personne dont il croyait connaître l'identité... Mais comment était-ce possible ?

'' Un professeur, Peut-être? Tenta de suggérée Benoît.

'' Non, ce n'était pas un professeur, répondit Harry.

Il fallait un sorcier aux pouvoirs très puissants pour chasser tous ces vampires et Détraqueurs en même temps... si le Patronus brillait à ce point, tu aurais dû voir qui l'a...

Je l'ai vu, dit lentement, Harry. Mais peut-être que je l'ai imaginée... je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair. Je me suis évanouie juste après, mais j'ai aucune idée de qui a fait apparaître les croix ensemble.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas Erika, et hinata ne connais pas de sortilège de repousse vampire. C'est qui, à ton avis?

Je crois...

Harry s'interrompit. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire paraîtrait absurde.

'' Je crois que c'était toi et mon père, murmura-t-il enfin.

Alucard resta bouche bée. Il le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de compassion.

'' Harry, ton père est... il est mort, dit-il à voix basse.

'' Je le sais, répondit précipitamment Harry.

'' Tu crois que tu as vu son fantôme?

'' Je ne sais pas... Non, il avait l'air bien vivant...

'' Mais alors...

'' Peut-être que j'ai eu une hallucination dit Harry... Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu... il lui ressemblait... et j'ai des photos de lui... et aussi de ta mère Erika quand il sortait avec Sirius Black.

Le vampire continuait de l'observer comme si il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

'' Je sais que ça semble dément, reprit Harry.

Il se tourna vers Buck qui creusait le sol avec son bec, à la recherche de vers de terre. Mais ce n'était pas à l'hippogriffe qu'il pensait, c'était à son père et ses trois amis... Lunard, Queudvers, Crau de fer, cornedrue... est-ce que tous les quatre s'étaient trouvés dans le parc, cette nuit? Queudver avait réapparu alors que tout le monde le croyait mort... Était-il donc impossible que son père ait fait de même? Avait-il eu une vision? La silhouette était trop lointaine pour la voir distinctement... Pourtant il avait eu cette certitude dans l'instant qui avait précédé son évanouissement que était lui et Alucard qui l'avais aidée.

La brise agita les feuilles au-dessus de leur tête. La lune apparaissait et disparaissait derrière les nuages qui filaient dans le ciel. Alucard attendait, le regard fixé sur le Saule.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure...

— On arrive ! murmura Alucard.

Ils se relevèrent. Buck dressa la tête. Ils virent Lupin, Ron et Pettigrow s'extraire maladroitement de l'ouverture, au pied de l'arbre. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione... puis de Rogue, inconscient, qui flottait dans les airs. Enfin, Harry et Black sortirent également. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. A tout moment, la lune allait apparaître derrière le nuage...

'' Harry, murmura Alucard comme si il avait deviné ses pensées. Nous ne devons surtout pas bouger. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

'' Alors, on va laisser Pettigrow et tes sœur s'échapper une fois de plus... dit Harry à voix basse.

'' Comment tu pourrais retrouver un rat et un experte traqueuse vampire et un succube dans le noir? Répondit Alucard. On ne peut rien! Nous sommes revenus pour aider Sirius, nous ne devons rien faire d'autre!

D'accord !

Moka et temari était apparut a l'ombre de la cabane de Hagrid et proclamais le divorce et de sa trahison. Alucard grognais de rage comme son double temporelle.

Le nuage dévoila la lune. Ils virent les minuscules silhouettes s'arrêter au loin.

— Lupin est en train de se transformer, murmura Alucard et mon double va tenter de s'accrocher a lui pour l'éloignée

—Benoît! dit soudain Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !

— Il ne faut surtout pas bouger, je te le répète !

Mais Lupin et Alucard va se précipiter vers la forêt, droit sur nous !

Alucard laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Vite! Dit-il en se précipitant pour détacher Buck. Vite! Ou peut-on se cacher? Les vampires goule d'Elmira et le détraqueur ne vont pas tarder à apparaître...

On retourne chez Hagrid! Dit Harry. Il n'est pas chez lui en ce moment... Viens!

Ils coururent à toute vitesse en tirant Buck derrière eux. Ils entendaient à présent les grognements sauvages d'Alucard et les hurlements de Loup-garou.

La cabane était en vue. Harry se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer Hermione et l'hippogriffe. Puis il se rua à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Crockdur, le molosse de Hagrid, se mit à aboyer bruyamment.

— Tais-toi, Crockdur, c'est nous ! dit Benoît en le caressant derrière les oreilles pour le calmer. On l'a échappé belle...

Oui...

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. D'ici, il était beaucoup plus difficile de voir ce qui se passait. Buck semblait ravi de se retrouver dans la maison de son maître. Il s'allongea devant la cheminé, replia paresseuses ses ailes et se prépara à faire un somme.

— Je ferais mieux de retourner dehors, dit Harry. D'ici, on ne voit rien, on risque de ne pas arriver à temps...

Alucard se tourna vers lui, l'air soupçonneux.

Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien, dit précipitamment Harry. Mais si nous ne voyons pas ce qui se passe, comment saurons-nous qu'il est temps d'aller chercher Sirius ?

Bon, d'accord, j'attends ici avec Buck... mais fais attention... il y a un loup-garou dans le coin et les vampires de Elmira aussi... sans comptée pour toi les Détraqueurs.

Harry ressortit et contourna la cabane. Il entendait des aboiements au loin et des cris sauvage de goule vampire, était signe que Elmira s'approchais de Sirius... dans un instant, Ron et lui allaient se précipiter à son secours.

Harry regarda en direction du lac. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait le tambour dans sa poitrine. Celui qui avait crée le patronus allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Pendant un instant, il resta là, indécis, devant la cabane de Hagrid. Un faux pas qu'on nous voie. Mais il ne voulait pas être vu. C'était lui qui voulait voir... Il fallait qu'il sache...

Les Vampire goule d'Elmira et elle-même en personne apparurent. Ils arrivaient de partout, surgissant des ténèbres, apparaissant soudainement comme l'éclair, en direction de la rive opposée... il n'aurait pas besoin de s'approcher d'eux.

Harry se mit à courir. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à son père... Si c'était vraiment lui... il fallait qu'il le sache, il le fallait à tout prix.

Il se rapprochait du lac, mais il y avait qu'une personne qui l'avais pas aperçut et était Alucard, mais pas celui qui venais de quittée mais son double passé en ce moment venais arrivée en même temps que lui et assistais a la scène. Il surveillait Elmira pour voir si elle allait attaquer ou non sa favorite.

Harry se cacha derrière un buisson tout au bord de l'eau, scrutant l'obscurité à travers les feuilles. Sur l'autre rive, les lueurs argentées s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Il sentait en lui un mélange de terreur et d'excitation. D'un moment à l'autre...

Viens... murmura-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Où es-tu ? Papa... vient...

Mais personne sauf alucard du passé ne se montra. Harry leva la tête pour voir le cercle de vampire et détraqueurs qui se refermait de l'autre côté du lac. L'une d'elle avais sentit l'odeur de la favorite d'alucard. C'était le moment ou son sauveur devait apparaître... mais cette fois, personne sauf Alucard ne venait à son secours...

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas son père et alucard qu'il avait vu... c'était lui-même et Alucard du passée...

Harry surgit de derrière lui et sortit sa baguette magique et Alucard alors qu'une des goules Elmira s'approchais trop près de Hermione il prononça Explosius Pureaux et lui :

'' SEPRO PATRONUM! Hurla-t-il en duo.

De sa baguette et du bras d'Alucard jaillit alors non pas un nuage informe, mais une explosion d'eau pure suivie d'un animal argenté entourée de croix qui étincelait d'une lumière aveuglante. Ébloui, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. On aurait dit un cheval qui galopait silencieusement à la surface sombre du lac. Il le vit baisser la tête et charger les Détraqueurs qui grouillaient sur la rive... A présent, il galopait tout autour des formes noirs allongés par terre et les Détraqueur et Elmira et ses goule traqueur blessée par le sort d'un vampire chasseur de vampire qui est Alucard Phénix s'enfuit et Elmira furieuse fulminais de voir ses filles tremper et blessée comme de l'acide, même si elle était la moins blessée vu sa résistance a l'eau pure... ils étaient partis.

Alucard le regardais en souriant et se lançais un bras : confusion et oubliette sur lui-même et disparu pour réapparaître au moment ou rogue se réveillais et prenais sur son dos sa favorite. La Patronus fit volte-face. Il revenait vers Harry, galopant à la surface immobile du lac, entourée de croix volant. Ce n'était pas un cheval. Ce n'était pas non plus une licorne, c'était un cerf qui resplendissait à la lumière de la lune...

L'animal s'arrêta sur la rive. Ses sabots ne laissaient aucune trace sur le sol. Il fixa Harry de ses grands yeux d'argent. Puis, lentement, il inclina sa ramure. Et Harry comprit alors...

— Cornedrue, murmura-t-il.

Mais au moment où il tendit une main tremblante vers la créature, celle-ci se volatilisa.

Harry resta immobile, la main toujours tendue devant lui. Puis il sursauta en entendant des bruits de sabots. Il se retourna et vit Alucard du présent qui courait vers lui en traînant Buck derrière lui.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?_ Dit-il avec colère. Tu as dit que tu allais simplement jeter un coup d'œil.

'' Je viens de nous sauver la vie avec toi-même dit Harry. Viens derrière ce buisson, je vais t'expliquer.

Alucard, les yeux ronds, écouta le récit de ce qui venait de se passer.

'' Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu?

'' Bien sur, tu ne m'as pas écouté? Tu m'a vue et je me suis vue moi-même, mais tu tes jeter un sortilège oubliette et de confusion en même temps pour oublier que tu ma vue a tes coté pour évitée justement que tu le rencontre avec Buck vu que tu étais a ma recherche dans le futur, mais quand je l'ai vu dans le passée, j'ai cru que était toi et mon père!

'' Harry, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit Alucard, en fait pour mon intervention du passée sur mon futur y crois un peu, tu sais il s'est effectivement pu t'aider vu qui est un voyageur temporelle aussi. Mais que tu aille pu crée un Patronus qui a fait fuir tous les Détraqueurs! C'est un acte de magie d'un très haut niveau pour un humain.

— Cette fois, je savais que je réussirais à le faire, dit Harry. Tout simplement parce que je l'avais déjà fait... Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je ne sais pas... Oh, Harry, regarde Rogue et mon double.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers l'autre rive. Rogue avait repris conscience. Il fit apparaître des brancards avec alucard sur lesquels il a allongea les silhouette inanimées de Harry, et de Black. Mais alucard ne laissais pas approcher d'Hermione, et murmurais quelque chose en Transylvanie et le double souriais. Un quatrième brancard sur lequel Ron était étendu flottait déjà à côté de lui. Puis, sa baguette magique tendue devant lui, il fit avancer les brancards en direction du château

Il invoque en chantant son immunité sur son intervention envers ma concubine et ce a pour effet cacher de modifier légèrement la mémoire des concernée qui l'accuse. C'est pour ça qui disaient dans infirmerie que du bien de moi a fudge. Dit alucard en ricanant, mais repris son sérieux.

C'est presque l'heure dit-il de nouveau sa voix inquiète, en regardant sa montre. Nous avons trois quarts d'heure pour agir avant que Dumbledore nous enferme dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons sauver Sirius et retourner dans nos lits avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence.

Ils attendirent en regardant les nuages se refléter dans le lac. Buck s'ennuyait. Il avait recommencé à chercher des vers de terre dans le sol.

'' Tu crois qu'il est déjà là-haut? Dit Harry en consultant sa montre.

Il regarda la façade du château et commença à compter les fenêtres à partir de la tour ouest.

Regard! Murmura Alucard. Qui est-ce? Quelqu'un vient de sortir du château!

Harry scruta l'obscurité. C'était Elmira phénix qui traversait le parc en courant. Ses dents brillaient par la soif.

Mira! Dit Harry. Ta grande matriarche! Il est allé chercher les Détraqueurs pour l'aider à exécutions! Ça y est, Alucard...

Alucard prit appui sur le dos de Buck et aida Harry a montée sur lui. Puis il posa le pied sur une branche du buisson et grimpa devant lui sur l'hippogriffe. Il attacha ensuite l'extrémité de la corde de l'autre côté du collier de l'animal pour former des rênes.

Prêt? Murmura-t-il à Harry. Tu ferais bien de te tenir à moi...

Il donna un petit coup de talon sur les flancs de Buck.

L'hippogriffe s'éleva alors dans la nuit. Harry le serrait entre ses genoux et sentait ses grandes ailes battre puissamment. Benoît s'était cramponné à la taille d'Harry qui l'entendait murmurer:

'' Je suis sur que si Hermione serais ici elle dirait : je n'aime pas sa du tout je déteste volée imbécile de vampire... dit-t-il en l'imitant sa favorite

Harry rigolais a la bonne blague vu que il était facilement imaginée sa réaction vu qu'elle a fait pareille quand benoît la hypnotisée pour lui faire une blague en montant la même bête que lui en ce moment.

Ils planaient silencieusement vers les étages supérieurs du château... Harry tira sur le côté gauche de la corde et compta les fenêtres qui défilaient devant lui tandis que Buck changeait docilement de direction.

Holà ! dit Harry en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les rênes.

Buck ralentit et s'immobilisa dans les airs. Par moments, l'hippogriffe perdait un peu d'altitude qu'il regagnait aussitôt en accélérant le rythme de ses battements d'ailes.

— Il est là ! dit Harry qui venait de voir Sirius derrière la fenêtre.

Il se pencha, tendit le bras et parvint à taper contre le carreau.

Black leva la tête et Harry le vit ouvrir des yeux ronds. Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

— Reculez ! lui cria Alucard

Il murmurait la formule, de sa main libre son autre main toujours cramponnée à la robe d'Harry.

— Alohomora !

La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt.

'' Comment?... Comment... balbutia Black en regardant l'hippogriffe.

Vite, montez ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Harry qui tenait fermement le cou de Buck pour essayer de le maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Il faut sortir d'ici, Elmira et le détraqueur arrive. Elle est allée les chercher.

Le vampire s'accrocha aux montants de la fenêtre et se hissa sur le rebord. Par chance, il était suffisamment mince pour se glisser à travers l'ouverture sans problème. Un seconde plus tard, il avait réussi à monter sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, derrière Hermione.

Vas-y, Buck! Dit Alucard en secouant la corde. Monte au sommet de la tour... allez!

L'hippogriffe agita ses ailes puissantes, parvint à prendre de l'altitude et se posa sur les créneaux de la tour ouest. Harry et Alucard mirent aussitôt pied à terre.

Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius. Vite! Dit Harry, la respiration haletante. Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'un moment à l'autre.

D'une patte, Buck frappait le sol et secouait la tête comme pour exprimer son impatience.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon et à ta favorite demanda-t-il à Alucard.

Elle va guérir. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle parviendra à le remettre sur pied. Vite, allez-y!

Mais Black continuait de fixer Harry.

\- Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier?...

\- Allez-y! Crièrent ensemble Benoît et Harry.

Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Black. Tu es... tu es le digne fis de ton père, Harry et alucard tu peux envoyée en enfer le tien pour m'avoir volée ma femme.

Alucard riais.

Si je le rencontre a nouveau hésiterais pas de lui dire sa de ta part, prend soin du bien de elmira et le tue pas si tu a faim, sinon tu es sur que c'est moi qui va te dévorée vivant si je l'apprends sa mort par ta faute Caux de fer.

'' Promis je chasserais que des rat pour lui.

Il serra les flancs de l'hippogriffe entre ses talons. A nouveau, les ailes immenses se mirent en mouvement tandis qu'Harry et Alucard reculaient d'un pas. Buck s'éleva dans les airs, emportant son cavalier... Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Bientôt, leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel, puis un nuage masqua la lune et ils disparurent dans la nuit.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Encore du courrier et Harry Idiot malgré lui.

Harry!

Alucard le tirait par le manche, l'œil fixé sur le cadran de sa montre.

'' On a exactement dix minutes pour revenir à l'infirmerie sans qu'on nous voie... avant que Dumbledore ne verrouille la porte.

'' D'accord, dit Harry en se détournant son regard du ciel. Allons-y.

Ils franchirent la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux et descendirent un petit escalier de pierre en colimaçon.  
Arrivés au bas des marches, ils entendirent des voix. Ils se plaquèrent aussitôt contre le mur et écoutèrent.  
C'étaient les voix de Fudge et de Rogue qui avançaient à grands pas le long du couloir.

'' J'espère simplement que Dumbledore et Alucard ne va pas faire de difficultés, disait Rogue. Elmira est affamée et va le tuer tout de suite.

'' Dès que Mrs Phénix sera de retour avec les Détraqueur et ses goules.  
L'affaire Phénix a été extrêmement embarrassante. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir annoncer à _La Gazette du sorcier_ que nous l'avons enfin capturé...  
je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils souhaitent vous interviewer, mon cher Rogue...  
Et dès que le jeune Potter et son cousin vampire aura retrouvé ses esprit et qu'il sera calmer en chassant, je pense qu'ils auront hâte de raconter à _La Gazette_ comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie...

Harry serra les dents. Il aperçut le sourire satisfait de Rogue lorsqu'il passa devant leur cachette en compagnie de Fudge.  
Le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouit au bout du couloir.  
Harry et Alucard attendirent un instant pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient véritablement partis, puis ils coururent dans la direction opposée. Ils descendirent un escalier, puis un autre, suivirent un couloir... et entendirent alors un caquètement un peu plus loin.

'' _Peeves!_ Murmura Harry en saisissant le poignet de pierre d'Alucard. Vite!

Ils s'engouffrèrent juste à temps dans une classe déserte. Peeves gambadait dans les airs en riant aux éclats.

Il est vraiment abominable, murmura Alucard, l'oreille collée contre la porte.  
Il doit être tout excité parce que ma grand mère mira s'apprêter à tuer vivant Sirius...

Il regarda sa montre.

— On n'a plus que trois minutes, Harry !

Ils attendirent que les ricanements de Peeves se soient évanouis au loin, puis ils sortirent de la classe et se remirent à courir.

— Alucard, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on n'est pas de retour avant que Dumbledore verrouille la porte ? demanda Harry, la respiration haletante.

Je préfère ne pas y penser ! Gémit Alucard en regardant à nouveau sa montre. Plus qu'une minute !

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

Ça va, j'entends Dumbledore, dit Alucard. Vite, Harry!

Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement dans le couloir. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Dumbledore apparut de dos.

Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa monte. Mr Phénix, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, ferma la porte et s'apprêta à la verrouiller à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Pris de panique, Harry et Alucard coururent à toutes jambes. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et un large sourire se dessina sous sa longue moustache argentée.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— On a réussi ! répondit Harry, hors d'haleine. Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck.

Dumbledore eut un regard rayonnant.

— Bravo. Je crois que... – il tendit l'oreille en direction de l'infirmerie – oui, je crois que vous êtes déjà partis. Allez vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer.

Harry et Alucard se glissèrent dans la salle où il n'y avait personne en dehors de Ron, toujours endormi dans son lit. Lorsque la serrure cliqueta derrière eux, Harry et Alucard se recouchèrent du moins pour Harry, quand a Alucard il retournait vers sa favorite. Un instants plus tard, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

'' Le directeur est parti? Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients, maintenant?

Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et Harry et Hermione prirent docilement leur chocolat donner par son maître évidement, Madame Pomfresh resta auprès d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils le mangeaient jusqu'à la dernière miette. Mais Harry avait du mal à avaler. Hermione, alucard et lui attendaient, l'oreille aux aguets, les nerfs tendus... Enfin, alors qu'ils prenaient le quatrième morceau de chocolat que Madame Pomfresh leur tendait, ils entendirent des hurlements de colère qui se répercutaient en écho quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air inquiet.

Ils entendaient à présent des voix furieuses qui se rapprochaient. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers la porte.

'' Ils vont réveiller tout le monde! Ou est-ce qu'ils se croient?

Harry essaya de comprendre ce que disaient les voix.

'' Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir...

'' IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANÉ! Rugit Rogue qui semblait tout proche, à présent. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHÂTEAU! JE SUIS SÛR QUE PHÉNIX ET POTTER EST DANS LE COUP!

'' Severus... soyez raisonnable... Harry et Benoît était enfermé...

BANG!

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

Fudge, Elmira, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle. Seul Elmira et Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser et agacée par le fait être dérangée en plein amusement avec sa petite fille végétarienne, Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

'' ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER! Cria-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUÉ VOUS ET VOTRE COUSIN?

'' Professeur Rogue! S'indigna Madame Pomfresh. Contrôlez-vous, je vous en prie!

'' Allons, Rouge, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu...

'' ILS L'ONT AIDÉ À S'ENFUIRE, JE LE SAIS! Hurla Rogue en pointant l'index sur Harry et Hermione.

Les traits de son visage étaient convulsés et ses vociférations s'accompagnaient d'un nuage de postillons.

'' Allons, calmez-vous! Lança Fudge. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens!

'' VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ET PHÉNIX! S'écria Rogue. C'EST EUX QUI ONT FAIT ÇA. JE SAIS QUE C'EST EUX!

'' Sa suffit, humain! Dit glacialement Elmira, je l'aurais vu a extérieur si mon petit-fils aurais sortit du château. Et il est resté ici tout le temps avec sa favorite.

'' Elmira a raison, Severus, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves sauf Alucard quitter leurs lits?

'' Bien sûr que non, répliqua Madame Pomfresh, exaspéré. Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti et Alucard non plus.

'' Vous voyez bien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire qu'Harry, Alucard et Hermione ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux ou trois endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage.

Rogue resta immobile, bouillant de rage, en regardant alternativement Fudge qui paraissait outré par sa conduite et Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Rogue tourna soudain les talons, les pans de sa robe tourbillonnant dans son sillage, et quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas furieux.

'' Ce bonhomme ne me semble pas très équilibré, dit fudge en le regardant sortir. Si j'étais vous, Dumbledore, je le surveillerais de près.

'' Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Cornélius dit Alucard, peut-être le mettre en azkaban pendant 12 ans sa lui ferais du bien dit Alucard d'un ton amusée par sa blague

'' Ou me permettre de le chassée son odeur est irrésistible dit Elmira amusée pas la blague de Alucard.

'' Oh, il n'est pas déséquilibré, et ne mérite pas encore azkaban, ni être chassée de poudlard à la fin de l'année, dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.  
Je crois simplement qu'il a subi une très profonde contrariété...

'' Il n'est pas le seul! Soupira Fudge. _La Gazette du sorcier va_ s'en donner à cœur joie! Nous avions capturé Black, on a même pu faire venir la dernière fondatrice Elmira phénix pour un rien pour pouvoir le tuer et il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts, une fois de plus!  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne la fuite de cet hippogriffe alors qu'on voulait seulement prendre un peu de sang et je serai la risée de tout le monde! Enfin... je ferais bien de retourner au ministère pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

'' Et les Détraqueurs? Et les goules d'Elmira. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas les laisser aux abords de l'école? Demandais Alucard d'un regard furieux envers sa grand-mère.

'' Je les ai déjà renvoyée dit Elmira avec son sourire séductrice, je les ai mis a la recherche de Moka et Temari selon le maître du château phénix, ce sont des traîtresse à tuer en priorité que Sirius black.

Elle lançait un clin d'œil à alucard qui lui souriait mais d'un ton un peu glacial quand même vu qu'Elmira sais qu'une de ses goules a voulu croquer sa favorite.

'' Tout à fait d'accord, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, désormais, dit Fudge en se passant machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de donner un baiser à un garçon innocent...

'' Ou a traquer comme désert la favorite du maître phénix dit Alucard avec colère contre Elmira.

Elmira baissais la tête honteuse

'' Et on s'en excuse Alucard elle le regrette beaucoup a cause je ne l'ai pas prévenue que tu avais une favorite. dit Elmira. Je n'aurais pas du l'invitée ma favorite a chassée sur ton territoire alucard, je pensais que comme habitude elle refuserait mais la elle ne la pas fait pour me faire plaisir, j'espère que lui en voulez pas. Dit avec sincérité Elmira. Si tu veut cette été je tes les enverrais les faire corrigée chez une ancienne ennemie rivale au fouet que ma princesse aimerais bien trucider a volontés même si elle la renie de la connaître en forme humaine. Elle déteste y allez mais comme elle a faillit sous la menace de l'envoyée a nunstangard elle ma dit qu'elle y irait se faire torturée.

Fudge sursautais en entendant le nom de la prison de vampire de Transylvanie ou qui était interdit avoir comme gardien des détraqueurs.

Alucard riais a cette pensée vu qui connaissais très bien la rival en question qui a un passée commune avec sa sœur hinata et il savait aussi que Rosalie avais une peur bleu allez a Nunstangard.

'' A votre prochaine visite, sa sera pas a poudlard que j'organiserais votre chasse annuelle, j'ai fait erreur de vous invitée et je ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Et c'est une très bonne idée de les fouettée un peu vos fille par notre tueuse sanglante gardienne de sa prison familiale roumaine. Bien sur je conseillerais de ne rien dire a Hinata, tu la connais très bien grand-mère quand on parle d'elle, elle devient folle. Alucard avec un sourire.

'' Ils sont autant impossible de les contrôler... contrairement au Goule... je vais les renvoyer à Azkaban dès ce soir. Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons aux entrées de l'école... ou de la goule de benoît phénix.

'' Pardonne-moi Mr le ministre mais vous fait partie de mes ennemi notoire qui sont les chasseurs de vampire alors vous devriez m'appelez Alucard Phénix, mon nom humain c'est seulement pour mes ami intimes et ma favorite.

'' C'est nouveau ça et votre sceau... dit fudge avec terreur.

'' C'est récent en effet depuis que les anciens vampires du ministère ont été éliminée par lui et Elmira, il a supprimé le sceau qui le scellais et depuis il ordonne a eux qui ne le respecte pas de l'appelez par son nom maudit de vampire qui utilisais durent la guerre des sorcier. Seul eux qui le respecte peut l'appelez par son nom maudit ou par son nom humain. En tout cas si ce n'est pas les goules ou par les dragons, Alucard ou Hagrid serais enchantée, les goules pour alucard et les dragons pour Hagrid.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle en compagnie de Fudge et Elmira, Madame Pomfresh se hâta de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. En marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles d'un air furieux, elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

Il y eut alors un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui en se massant la tête.

'' Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Grogna-t-il, Harry? Benoît? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Ou est Sirius? Et Lupin?

'' Même chose pour ma part maître benoît.

Harry et Alucard échangèrent un regard.

'' C'est toi qui racontes cher cousin, dit Harry en reprenant un peu de chocolat.

Le lendemain, matin, Benoît partais en premier en silence et se descendais pour allez dans la grande salle quand il entendait le professeur rouge parler a la table de serpentard et il entendit les élève murmurez d'horreur :

'' Le professeur que on a engagée cette année, est un loup-garou, qui est immunisée diplomatiquement vu qui a été adopté par des vampire Phénix, dit Rogue en fixant Alucard qui grognais de rage et se sauvais dans sa crypte.

A midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent un château presque désert. La chaleur étouffante et la fin des examens avaient incité tout le monde à profiter d'une dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient envie d'aller rejoindre les autres, préférant se promener dans le parc en compagnie d'Harry. Assis au bord du lac, ils se demandaient où pouvaient bien être Sirius et Buck, à présent. Harry perdit le fil de la conversation : il regardait la rive opposée, là ou alucard le vampire chasseur de vampire avait chassée les goules d'Elmira avec le cerf galopé la nuit précédente en duo...

Une ombre les enveloppa soudain et ils virent apparaître Hagrid et Benoît encapuchonné qui s'essuyait le visage avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Il avait le regard un peu vitreux, mais arborait un grand sourire.

'' Je sais que je ne devrais pas être très content de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit-il. La fuite de Black et tout ça... mais devinez un peu ce qui est arrivé?

'' Quoi? Demandèrent-ils en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air curieux.

'' Buck! Il s'est échappé! Il est libre! J'ai fêté ça toute la nuit!

'' C'est merveilleux! S'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

'' Oui, je n'ai pas dû l'attacher assez solidement, reprit Hagrid. Ce matin, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit tombé sur Hinata et Elmira et sur le professeur Lupin, mais Lupin et Hinata affirme qu'ils n'ont rien dévoré la nuit dernière ni Elmira non plus vu qu'elle n'est pas végétarienne...

'' Quoi? Dit aussitôt Harry.

'' Vous n'êtes pas au courent? Répondit Alucard dont le sourire était glacial et celui de Hagrid qui s'effaça un peu.

Bien qu'il n'y eut personne aux alentours, il baissa la voix et poursuivit :

'' Alucard a surpris Rogue a tout raconté aux Serpentard, ce matin... Je croyais que tout le monde le savait à l'heure qu'il est... Le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou Phénix. Et hier soir, il était en liberté dans le parc. Maintenant, bien sûr, il fait ses valises. Même si il est immunisée par Elmira il a démissionne de lui même.

'' Il a démissionne et fait ses valises? Pourquoi?

'' Il s'en va, bien sûr, dit Hagrid, surpris que Harry ait posé la question. Il a donné sa démission à la première heure ce matin. Il a dit que même immunisée par sa famille de vampire qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

Harry se releva d'un bond.

'' Je vais aller le voir, dit-il à Ron et à Hermione

Alucard allais le suivre aussi peut-être avec Harry il essaierait de le convaincre de restée à nouveau.

'' Mais s'il a démissionné?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose...

Ça m'est égal, je veux quand même le voir. Je vous retrouve ici.

La porte du bureau de lupin était ouverte. Il avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires. L'aquarium vide du strangulot était posé à côté de sa veille valise ouverte. Lupin était penché sur son bureau et ne releva la tête qu'en entendant Harry frapper à la porte.

'' Je vous ai vu arriver, tout les deux dit lupin avec un sourire.

Il montra le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était resté penché : c'était la carte du Maraudeur.

Je viens de voir Hagrid, dit Harry. Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné. C'est vrai?

J'ai bien peur que oui... répondit Lupin.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau et commença à les vider de leur contenu.

Mais pourquoi? Dit Harry et Benoît. Le ministère de la Magie et le conseille d'Elmira n'a pas cru que vous aider votre frère n'est-ce pas?

Lupin alla fermer la porte du bureau.

Non, répondit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore et Elmira a réussi à convaincre Fudge que j'ai essayé avec Alucard de vous sauver la vie a vous et a sa favorite. C'était le comble pour Severus. Je crois qu'il a reçu un rude coup en voyant qu'il allait perdre l'Ordre de Merlin. Et donc, ce matin, au petit déjeuner, il a... heu... accidentellement révélé que je suis un loup-garou adopté par la famille de Alucard et sa devant lui.

Vous n'allez quand même pas partir simplement à cause de ça! S'exclama Harry.

Lupin eut un sourire las.

Demain matin, à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver.  
Ils ne voudront jamais que les enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur, immunisée ou pas.  
Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je les comprends, Harry et Benoît même si tu est boudeur, j'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous...  
il ne faut pas que cela puisse se reproduire... même si c'est grâce a tes don absorption de vampire d'énergie que tu a pu imité le même effet que la potion tue loup  
et je t'en remercie.

Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on n'ait jamais eu! Dit Alucard et Harry. Ne partez pas!

Lupin hocha la tête en silence et continua de vider ses tiroirs.

D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, reprit-il, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose que je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits, parlez-moi un peu de votre patronus. Même si je savais que Alucard connaissais aussi de puissant pouvoir qui repousse son propre peuple.

— Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un ? S'étonna Harry.

— Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ?

Harry raconta à Lupin ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lupin eut un nouveau sourire.

Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf, dit-il. Vous avez bien deviné... C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Cornedrue.

Lupin jeta ses derniers livres dans la valise, referma les tiroirs de son bureau et se tourna vers Harry.

— Tenez... J'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane hurlante hier soir, dit-il en tendant à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il hésita, puis lui donna également la carte du Maraudeur.

Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable... je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile...

Harry prit la carte avec un sourire.

Vous m'avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Craux de fer et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école... vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle.

C'est vrai, répondit Lupin en fermant sa valise. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fis n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry fourra précipitamment la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche.

C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne sembla pas surpris de trouver Harry et Alucard dans le bureau de Lupin.

'' Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus, dit-il.

'' Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, Lupin prit sa valise et l'aquarium vide.

'' Bon, eh bien... au revoir, Harry, dit-il en souriant. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Monsieur le Directeur, inutile de m'accompagner, je trouverai le chemin...

Harry eut l'impression que Lupin voulait partir le plus vite possible.

'' Alors, au revoir, Remus, dit sombrement Dumbledore.

'' Remus dit Alucard, parlant depuis la première fois, tu seras le bienvenue chez moi si tu cherche une place ou restée en Transylvanie ou a Londres. Moi les hiboux du ministère ne se rendre jamais vu qui a aucun de nos oiseau phénix qui aime le ministère de la magie anglais.

'' Merci maître alucard, et si tu a besoin d'aide pour retrouver tes sœur fugitif, Elmira ma dit que sa lui dérangerais pas de m'engager comme loup traqueur après tout je l'ai déjà fait souvent quand tu étais jeune a la fin de la guerre.

'' Bien sûr si tu les retrouve je te laisserais les éliminer en les dévorants mokas si vous voulez.

L'aquarium sous le bras, Lupin serra la main de Dumbledore et d'Alucard. Puis il adressa un signe de tête et un bref sourire à Harry et quitta le bureau. Alucard soupirais de déception tout comme Harry.

'' Pourquoi as-tu l'air si accablé, Harry? Demanda-t-il. Tu devrais au contraire être très fier de toi après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

'' Ça ne change rien, répondit Harry d'un ton amer. Pettigrow a réussi à s'échapper avec Moka et temari.

— Ça ne change rien ? Au contraire, ça change tout. Tu as aidé à révéler la vérité et tu as permis à un innocent d'échapper à un sort terrible.

Terrible. Quelque chose remua dans la mémoire d'Harry. Plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais... La prédiction du professeur Trelawney !

Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il. Hier, quand j'ai passé mon examen de Divination, le professeur Trelawney est devenue très... très bizarre.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

Oui... Sa voix était grave, tout d'un coup, elle roulait les yeux et elle a dit... elle a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort et la sœur jumelle du fis partirait rejoindre leur maître avant minuit... Elle a dit que son serviteur et sa jumelle d'alucard l'aiderait à retrouver sa puissance. Ensuite, elle est redevenue normale et elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'elle avait dit. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle a fait une véritable prédiction ?

Dumbledore ne parut pas très impressionné.

— C'est possible, Harry, dit-il d'un air songeur. Qui aurait pu le penser ? Voilà qui porte le nombre de ses prédictions vérifiées à un total de deux. Je devrais lui donner une augmentation...

— Mais...

Harry regarda Dumbledore d'un air effaré. Comment pouvait-il prendre les choses aussi calmement ?

J'ai empêché Sirius et le professeur Lupin de tuer Pettigrow ! dit-il. Ce sera ma faute si Voldemort revient !

'' Non, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible. L'expérience que tu as vécue avec le retourner de temps ne t'a donc rien appris? Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est un entreprise bien difficile... Le professeur Trelawney et Alucard en est la preuve vivante. Tu as fait quelque chose de très noble en sauvant la vie de Pettigrow.

'' Mais s'il lui et Moka aide Voldemort à reprendre le pouvoir!

Pettigrow te doit la vie, et comme tu a vu Moka a été incapable de te faire du mal quand elle ta toucher, sa la brûler autant que l'eau pure pour Alucard. Tu as envoyé à Voldemort quelqu'un qui a une dette envers toi. Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain lien entre eux... Et je serais très étonné que Voldemort veuille d'un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter.

Et Moka et temari!

Pour elle c'est seulement à cause qui a divorcée officiellement avec Alucard et veulent faire comme leur mère a fait il y a des années pour le mettre en colère.

— Et moi, je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec Pettigrow ! dit Harry. Il a trahi mes parents !

— Il s'agit là de magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable, Harry. Mais crois-moi... Un jour viendra peut-être où tu seras très content d'avoir sauvé la vie de Pettigrow.

Harry ne parvenait pas à imaginer qu'un tel jour puisse arriver. Dumbledore semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

J'ai très bien connu ton père, Harry, à Poudlard et plus tard, dit-il avec douceur. Lui aussi aurait épargné Pettigrow, j'en suis persuadé. Après tout comme alucard a dit il était un chasseur de vampire de famille même si il a renié la pratique de la chasse au vampire.

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas à la légère.

Hier soir, dit Harry, j'ai cru que c'était mon père et Alucard qui avait crée un Patronus pour moi. Quand je me suis vu sur l'autre rive du lac... j'ai cru que c'était lui que je voyais.

Une erreur qu'on peut comprendre, dit Dumbledore sauf pour Alucard qui est effectivement intervenu pour sauvée sa favorite des goules assoiffée de sa grand mère, j'imagine que tu en as assez d'entendre ça, mais tu ressembles à James d'une manière extraordinaire. A part les yeux... Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Harry hocha la tête.

— J'ai été bête de penser que c'était lui, murmura-t-il. Je savais bien qu'il était mort.

Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? Ton père vit en toi, Harry, et il se montre davantage lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Sinon, comment aurais-tu pu créer ce Patronus en particulier ? Cornedrue est revenu la nuit dernière.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour comprendre le sens des paroles de Dumbledore.

Hier soir, Sirius m'a raconté comment ils étaient devenus des Animagi, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Un exploit extraordinaire... sauf pour Sirius vu qu'il est un vampire, mais ce qui est encore plus extraordinaire, c'est de l'avoir fait à mon insu. Je me suis alors rappelé la forme très inattendue qu'avait prise ton Patronus lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Mr Malefoy déguisé en Détraqueur, le jour du match contre Serdaigle et après que Alucard aille rentrée dans mon bureau en forme de brouillard, je avais déjà vu Sirius jeune prendre cette forme pour chassée dans la forêt interdite, C'est donc bien ton père que tu as vu la nuit dernière, Harry... Et c'est en toi que tu l'as découvert.

Dumbledore sortit alors du bureau, laissant Harry et Alucard à leurs pensées qui se brouillaient dans sa tête.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Benoît et sa sœur hinata et le professeur Dumbledore étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Sirius, Buck et Pettigrow avec Moka et temari s'étaient enfuis. A mesure qu'approchait la fin des classes, Harry entendait de plus en plus de théories qui prétendaient expliquer les événements, mais aucune ne ressemblait si peu que ce fût à la vérité.

Malefoy était furieux que Buck se soit enfui. Il avait la certitude que Alucard s'était arrangé pour le mettre à l'abri de sa grand mère vampire et paraissait outré que une légende comme Elmira phénix être fait laisser berner par son petit fis et son garde-chasse. Percy Weasley, pour sa part, avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la fuite de Sirius.

'' Si jamais j'arrive à entrer au ministère, j'aurai beaucoup de chose à proposer pour faire respecter la loi! Affirmait-il à la seule personne qui consentait à l'écouter, c'est-à-dire Pénélope, sa petite amie que Benoît, Ron et Harry avais Baisé a trois en vengeance l'an dernière.

Le temps était idéal, l'atmosphère joyeuse, et il savait qu'il avait réussi l'impossible pour aider Sirius à retrouver la liberté. Pourtant, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi déprimé en cette période de l'année.

Il n'était pas le seul à regretter le départ du professeur Lupin. Tous les élèves du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal étaient attristés par sa démission.

'' Je me demande qui ils vont nous mettre l'année prochaine, dit sombrement Seamus Finnigan.

'' Un chasseur de vampire, peut-être suggéra Dean Thomas avec une nuance d'espoir.

Ce n'était pas seulement le départ du professeur Lupin qui préoccupait Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser très souvent à la prédiction du professeur Trelawney et se demandait sans cesse où pouvait bien se trouver Pettigrow, à présent. Était-il déjà en sûreté auprès de Voldemort ? Mais ce qui l'accablait encore davantage, c'était la perspective de devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Pendant environ une demi-heure, une magnifique demi-heure, il avait cru qu'il irait vivre chez Sirius, désormais... Le meilleur ami vampire de ses parents... C'était presque aussi bien que de retrouver son père. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sirius, ce qui était bon signe, car cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi à se cacher quelque part. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse en pensant à cette maison qu'il aurait pu avoir et qui n'était plus qu'un rêve, maintenant.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour du trimestre. Harry, Ron et Hermione, Alucard et hinata avaient réussi toutes les épreuves. Harry était stupéfait d'avoir obtenu son examen de Potions. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être intervenu pour empêcher Rogue de le recaler volontairement. Le comportement de Rogue envers Harry au cours de cette dernière semaine lui avait paru inquiétant. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue pût le détester encore davantage, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Chaque fois que Rogue le regardait, un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche et il ne cessait de remuer les doigts comme s'il avait rêvé de les serrer autour de son cou.

Percy avait obtenu son ASPIC, Fred et George leur BUSE. Par surcroît, Gryffondor, grâce notamment à ses prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, avait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la troisième année consécutive. La Grande Salle fut donc décorée aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor pour le banquet de fin d'année et la table des vainqueurs se montrèrent de très loin la plus bruyante. Ce soir-là, Harry parvint même à faire la fête en oubliant que, le lendemain, il lui faudrait retourner chez les Dursley.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, le lendemain matin, Hermione annonça à Ron et à Harry une nouvelle surprenante.

'' Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall ce matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, dit-elle. Et j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'étude des Moldus.

'' Mais tu as eu ton examen avec trois cent vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses! Dit Ron.

'' Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre année comme celui-ci. Ce retourné de temps me rendait sexuellement folle de manque. Je l'ai rendu. Sans l'étude des Moldus et la Divination, j'aurai de nouveau un emploi du temps normal.

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu ne nous aies rien dit, ronchonna Ron. Normalement, nous sommes tes amis!

'' J'avais promis de ne rien dire à Personne sauf en cas urgence finalement c'est Alucard qui ma convaincu que était une très bonne idée, répondit Hermione d'un air sévère. Hinata aussi lâche la divination a ce qui ma dit, et l'étude des Moldus comme moi. Elle n'a jamais été très bonne en divination humaine aussi contrairement a son frère. Par contre elle ne veut pas rendre son retourner de temps a son directeur, elle veut le garder a cause elle aime baiser alucard en répétition et elle pense que sa va beaucoup l'aider cette été le pauvre.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui regardait le château disparaître derrière une montagne en pensant qu'il faudrait attendre deux mois avant de le revoir...

'' Ne sois pas triste, Harry, dit Hermione.

'' Je pensais aux vacances, répondit Harry.

'' Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, dit Ron. Harry, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je t'appellerai. Je sais comment me servir d'un félétone, maintenant.

'' Un téléphone, Ron, rectifia Hermione. Tu devrais étudier les Moldus, l'année prochaine...

Ron ne répondit pas alors que Alucard venais les rejoindre pour avoir un petit câlin de sa favorite.

'' C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été! Dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Viens à la maison et on ira ensemble! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir de billets par le ministère.

'' Ce n'est pas de coupe du monde de lutte vampire zut. Fred ma dit que était sa qui organisais cette été. Soupirais tristement Alucard de être fait avoir.

Tout le monde éclatais de rire et Alucard souriais en feignant l'ennuie, Hermione voyais qui était encore en choc de la trahison de sa sœur jumelle.

Cette proposition eut pour effet de remonter sensiblement le moral d'Harry.

— J'imagine que les Dursley seront ravis de me laisser partir... Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à la tante Marge...

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry eut enfin une excellente raison de retrouver toute sa gaieté.

'' Harry, lui dit Hermione, le regard tournée vers la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Une petite boule grise venait d'apparaître derrière la vitre. Il se leva pour mieux voir : c'était un minuscule hibou qui portait une lettre beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Le hibou était si petit qu'il avait peine à voler dans les remous d'air provoqués par la vitesse du train. Harry se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tendit le bras et alucard attrapa l'oiseau. On aurait dit un Vif d'or en peluche. Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre sur la banquette et se mit voleter d'un air joyeux dans le compartiment comme s'il était très fier d'avoir accompli sa mission. Benoît le trouvais agaçant et son birdlang horrible. Hedwige et funix fit claquer son bec en signe de désapprobation. Pattenrond se leva et suivit l'oiseau de ses grands yeux jaunes. Ron attrapa alors le hibou pour le protéger.

La lettre était adressée à Harry. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'exclama :

'' C'est Sirius!

'' Quoi? S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix. Lis-nous ça!

Alucard ne dit rien sauf : c'est étrange pourquoi il n'a pas envoyée Mina son phénix.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal._

 _Buck et Mina et moi, nous nous cachons. Je ne te dirai pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'aie trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail. Mina c'est enflammée donc trop jeune pour voler pour le moment si Alucard se demandais et sûrement il ce l'ai demandé pourquoi je l'ai pas utilisé pour ce travail._

 _Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours inutilement, mais j'ai entendu dire par mina que les goules de Elmira avais tous quitté Londres et elle aussi pour la Transylvanie donc irais pas me cacher là-bas, mais bref ils ne me trouveront jamais ici. Je vais m'arranger pour que des Moldus m'aperçoivent bientôt très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesure de sécurité du château soient levées._

 _Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Éclair de feu..._

— Ah ! dit Hermione d'un air triomphant. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était lui _!_

— Oui, mais il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé, fit remarquer Ron. Aïe !

Le minuscule hibou qui hululait allègrement dans la main de Ron lui avait mordillé un doigt dans ce qu'il pensait être un geste d'affection.

 _C'est pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commende à la poste de Pré-au-lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'or dans le coffre de Benoît Phénix vu que c'est le coffre de Erika Phénix, ma créatrice et ex copine mais qu'elle a oublié de enlever mon nom de possession quand on a rompu il y a 50 ans. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans._

 _Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle. Je voulais simplement t'apercevoir un bref instant avant de continuer ma route vers le nord, mais je crois bien que tu as eu peur en me voyant._

 _Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Même si tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème depuis le début de l'année avec Alucard Phénix._

 _Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où me trouver._

 _Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre._

 _Sirius_

Harry s'empressa de regarder dans l'enveloppe et y trouva un autre morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'il l'eut parcouru, il éprouva la même sensation de chaleur que s'il avait bu d'un coup toute une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

Je, soussigné, Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry Potter, donne par la présente l'autorisation à mon filleul de se rendre à Pré-au-lard le week-end.

'' Ça suffira pour Dumbledore! Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux. Il y a un P.S...

 _J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aurait peut-être envie de garder ce hibou, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de rat._

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Le minuscule hibou continuait de hululer avec ardeur au creux de sa main.

Le garder ? dit Ron, indécis.

Il examina attentivement l'oiseau pendant un moment puis, à la grande surprise d'Harry et d'Hermione, il le tendit à Pattenrond pour que celui-ci puisse le flairer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron au chat. Un hibou, ça te va ?

Pattenrond se mit alors à ronronner.

Pour moi, c'est d'accord, dit Ron, d'un air ravi. Ce hibou est à moi.

Dit benoît pourquoi toi et ton double aurais pu réglée mon problème de pré-au-lard selon Sirius dit Harry.

Alucard éclate de rire en se roulant par terre.

'' Mais mon chère cousin, c'est à cause que j'aurais très bien pu signer ton autorisation aussi, cousin. On est de la même famille. Même si je suis appelez Phénix, je suis aussi un Potter même si je ne porte pas le nom.

\- QUOI? ET TU NE MA RIEN DIT DU TOUT dit Harry se rendant compte qui était parfaitement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensée à lui demander de signer durent tout l'année.

Tu me la pas demandée, tu passais ton temps a demandé a tout ceux qui ne sont pas membre de ta famille de signer alors qui tu avais un des membre de ta famille qui pouvais le faire mais du au fait que je sois a serpentard, tu y a pas simplement pensé que je pouvais certifier en signant ton autorisation que tes parent Moldus n'avait pas signée, mais évidement: j'aurais pour rire de toi refusée de le faire mais tu aurais retrouvée le lendemain matin ton autorisation signée, mais c'était trop drôle surtout de te voir essayer avec la vielle chasseuse de mcgonagall et d'après Hedwige tu a même essayer avec le ministère de la magie cette été, mais je préfère celle que tu demande a cette vielle bique de mcGonagall quand même. Sa aurais été tordant aussi si tu aurais demandé a Dumbledore durent la fête des chasseurs.

Tout le monde riais de Harry qui était vraiment un idiot de être fait avoir pendant tout une année entière par sa propre stupidité de ne pas avoir pensée que vu que Benoît était son cousin, même vampire, les liens de sang comptais pour les autorisations de sortit.

Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles marmonnais Harry boudeur.

Ah sa tout les serpentard le dise que les gryffondor sont tous des imbécile dit benoît en imitant drago Malefoy.

Hermione le frappais au ventre et secouais son propre bras du a la dureté de la peau de benoît.

Bon d'accord 99% des gryffondor sont des imbécile si on enlève ma favorite du lot, se corrigeais Alucard en embrassant sa favorite qui était fait mal pour tenté de le frapper.

Harry lut et relut la lettre de Sirius jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Kings Cross. Il la tenait toujours bien serrée dans sa main lorsqu'il franchit en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione la barrière magique du quai 9 3/4. Harry repéra aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. Il se tenait à bonne distance de Mr et Mrs Weasley qu'il regardait d'un air soupçonneux et, quand il vit Mrs Wesley serrer Harry dans ses bras, ses pires appréhensions semblèrent confirmées.

Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, et Alucard et Hinata aussi qui disparaît sauf Alucard restais un peu plus longtemps pour Hermione qui lui murmurais.

Si tu veux me rendre visite, je passe l'été à devon cette année. Je dois ensorceler la maison passage pour interdire définitivement la maison accès a Moka et Temari, mais évidement tes la bienvenue aussi si tu t'ennuie, a cause sa serais beaucoup moins déprimante si tu venais que moi seul là-bas sans favorite pour me sautée.

Tu pourrais venir me sautée plutôt aussi chez Ron pour la coupe du monde.

\- j'y passerais peut-être après avoir ensorceler la maison. Même si je n'aime pas trop ça vu que son doit être remplie de chasseur de vampire.

Si j'offrais des plaisirs pré-match avec Ginny, et que tu es avec nous après il te dérangerait pas.

Alucard souriais de pervers.

Je t'enverrais ma réponse par funix ou Belmont si je le peux.

Pendant ce temps Ron disait à Harry.

Je t'appellerai pour la coupe du monde! Lança Ron, tandis qu'Harry poussait en direction de l'oncle Vernon le chariot sur lequel il avait posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

Son oncle l'accueillit à sa manière habituelle.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il en regardant l'enveloppe qu'Harry tenait toujours serrée dans sa main. Si c'est une autorisation à me faire signer, tu peux toujours...

Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton joyeux. C'est une lettre de mon parrain.

Ton parrain! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Tu n'as pas de parrain!

Si, j'en ai un, répondit Harry. C'était le meilleur ami Vampire de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un vampire assassin condamné à perpétuité, mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même, de temps en temps... il prend de mes nouvelles... pour savoir si je suis heureux, et il ne craint ni l'ail ni les croix. Et il est adopté par la famille de mon cousin Benoît Phénix.

Avec un large sourire devant l'expression horrifiée de l'oncle Vernon, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, en poussant Hedwige sur son chariot. L'été s'annonçait bien meilleur que celui de l'année dernière!


	24. Vampire-hp 3 : épilogue

Épilogue : Protection et peine de cœur.

2 jours après son retour, funix lui apportais a Alucard une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui énonçais tout les sortilèges au manoir devra être réactivée en mode démon pour que Moka et temari tente une attaque. Hinata connaissais aussi ses formule de magie noir défensif et lui ordonnais d'aller a Transylvanie les activée. Sa forme démon était plus puissante pour se défendre mais n'interdisait pas par contre les visites des Weasley et des Potter pour son cousin.  
Une fois tout cela fait, hinata envoyais Belmont pour dire que Elmira l'avais aidé pour la défense contre le château ce qui avais soulagée d'un poids mais sa forme démon avais le cœur brisée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa jumelle l'avait trahis pour son père. Certes c'est vrai que c'est dernière temps sa n'allais plus ensemble et qui était furieux qu'elle a voulu violer sa favorite et il se mettait sous la douche pour tenté de trouvée le responsable de son comportement, et fondais en larme de rage quand il avais vu en passant que sa chambre avais totalement été vidée seul le lit origine était restant vu qui était visée au planchée par la magie.

'' Moka... pourquoi ma tu trahis dit-il au vide. Pourquoi a tu suivie les trace de mère.

Benoît pleurais longtemps sa sœur jumelle aussi tout comme son coté vampire et épuisée il se levait du lit et allais broyer du noir dans sa propre chambre de sa femme et son chant de rage causa d'incendiât pour brûler tout la chambre par la rage de être fait abandonnée par sa sœur jumelle.

En sortant il fut surpris de voir roder son serpent cléo

'' _Cléo je te croyais que tu étais en Transylvanie_ dit-t-il en fourchelang.

La surpris l'avais momentanément fait oublier sa rage contre Moka.

Le serpent sifflait.

'' _Je pensais vous tenir compagnie ici a cause hinata a dit que vous filez un mauvais coton, et aussi je voudrais vous apprendre un sortilège de défense en fourchelang pour vous protéger des mangemort de votre père._

 _'' Ah bon?_

 _'' Oui c'est un sort de protection qui bloquent tout eux qui sont des mangemorts que vous considérez des ennemi ils peuvent soit les mette en trance si vous les aimer pas ou les incinérée vivante si ils veulent votre mort._

 _'' Oui c'est une bonne idée j'ai déjà vu un truc semblable durent la guerre, il repousse tout les sorcier qui ne porte pas la marque du phénix noir mais eux qui sont marquer peut passée._

 _'' Exact, mais on peu aussi utilise ce maléfice pour nous aussi en bloquant tout eux qui porte la marque de votre père et les incinérez vivante pour les faire fuir. C'est une sorte inversion d'effet a ce sort la._

 _'' Merci beaucoup cléo._

Le serpent sifflait et montrais la formule en fourcelang et benoît en forme démon le lançais autour de la maison comme technique secret antiministériel.

Par la suite il laissait son serpent se promener dans la maison en chantonnant un des l'air de son opéra préféré moldu, celle ou Christine décide de larguer le fantôme pour Raoul. Et benoît trouvais que la situation du fantôme était vraiment très semblable a la sienne et se mis a adaptée sa version vampire pour son démon.

 _Je tes donner pleine de chance depuis notre enfance._

 _Tu ma pris volée temari et mes ailes_

 _Sans même me remboursée_

 _Tu ma refusée ma favorite et ensuite tu la trahis pour lui je suis liée a t'aimer et a te hais._

 _Moka…_

Il tremblait de rage au cœur et s'effondrais a genou et son démon se libérais de lui-même en forme libérée et hurlais sa malédiction.

QUE LA MORT TE FRAPPERA TEMARI ET MOKA BLACK BIENTÔT SI TU TOUCHE MA FAVORITE JE TE JURE QUE JE TE DÉVORAI VIVANTE EN PERSONNE SI ELMIRA ME L'ORDONNE GROSSE CONNES.


End file.
